goku en ecuestria 3 temporada (aspa)
by srvzc0108
Summary: ha pasado un tiempo desde lo ocurrido en canterlot ahora goku y sus amigas tendrán nuevas aventuras que pondrán a prueba su amistad pero sobretodo el amor que tienen goku y fluttershy
1. Capítulo 1 (el despertar delapessadilla)

**Goku en ecuestria **

**Temporada 3 capitulo 1**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**

**Los personajes de Mlp y dragon ball gt le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores **

**Recuerden que este fanfic no es mío le pertenece a superponysaiyanx9000 si quieren saber cómo inicio esta historia vayan a su cuenta **

**Canciones e videos con sus respectivos creadores**

**Intro: vayan a este link watch?v=ZnieIXvKHlc**

**Después del Intro pongan la canción de mi corazón encantado **

**Narración tercera persona**

**Introducir escenas de la temporada anterior**

En la temporada anterior se vivieron muchas aventuras de Goku y sus amigas desde la batalla de discord quien al intentar corromper al joven Harry termino liberando por accidente a un ser quien se izo llamar Nightmare spectrum, e intento apoderarse de ponyville y de encerrar en unas celdas pero por fortuna Goku pudo salvar al pequeño alicornio y regresarlo a la normalidad después se enfrento a discord quien paso un mal rato ya que el sayayin además de darle una buena paliza, restaurar ponyville quitando el caos causado por discord terminando así el problema y regresando la paz en ecuestria aun que eso no evito que hubiese más problemas ya que en una ocasión twilight fue visitada por su yo del futuro quien le aviso acerca de un problema en el futuro que jamás existió y cuando creó un enorme alboroto debido a que avía hechizado a su muñeca sabelotodo para tratar de crear un problema de la amistad pero todo se salió del control por suerte la monarca de ecuestria de siso el encantamiento regresando todo a la normalidad y también pidiéndole a Goku y a las demás que para ayudar a su amiga también envíen cartas sobre sus aprendizajes acerca de la amistad y todo estuvo tranquilo por un tiempo hasta que fue el cumpleaños de spike quien al recibir muchos regalos en un corto periodo de tiempo la codicia de un dragon provoco que creciera del tamaño de un dragon adulo casi de inmediato por suerte y gracias a rarity quien lo izo entrar en razón y regresándolo a la normalidad después con rainbow al hacer pequeñas a sañas andaba presumiendo con todos lo que avía hecho que en comparación con Goku no fue nada entonces sus amigas se disfrazaron de la misma heroína para enseñarle una lección a rainbow tiempo después con fluttershy hubo un evento con todos los Pegaso en donde tenían que realizar un tornado para llevar agua de un pequeño lago a cloudsdale con pinkie hubo un misterio en un tren quien con ayuda de twilight logro resolverlo tiempo después en canterlot se estaba llevando a cabo una boda en la cual se estaban casando la princesa mi amore cadenza y shining armor pero la princesa Cadence tenía algo extraño entre cascos ya que twilight y Goku sospechaban de ella pero cuando las demás descubrieron que la princesa Cadence en realidad era una simuladora ya era tarde ya que se había logrado controlar la mente de Goku y shining desencadenando una batalla en la que Harry y las c.m.c se tuvieron que fusionar para poderle hacer frente pero al final fue fluttershy quien no solo con un beso sino confesando sus sentimientos por el logro regresarlo a la normalidad y los simuladores gracias al amor de shining y Cadence fueron desterrados y la boda se llevo nuevamente a cabo esta vez con la verdadera Cadence terminando así la segunda temporada pero a un hay nuevos retos a los que se aproximan y nuevos enemigos y aliados llegaran

**Hoy se presentamos**

**El imperio de cristal primera parte**

**(La pesadilla del pasado regresa)**

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de canterlot adentro del castillo en la sala del trono donde celestia se encontraba firmando algunos papeles hasta que un guardia solar entra a la sala con mucha prisa

Guardia: noticias del norte de ecuestria. Su alteza- decía agitado ala ves que decía lo ultimo asiendo una reverencia celestia al verlo dejo de hacer lo que Asia y le prestó atención al guardia

Celestia: si- le decía al guardia para que continuara

Guardia: simplemente le diré que eso ha regresado

Celestia al oír eso se sorprende y le dice a unos de sus guardias –busquen a Cadence y a shining armor- los guardias al escuchar la orden salen de la sala rápidamente, celestia con su magia trae un pergamino y una pluma y empieza a escribir –mi querida twilight debes venir a canterlot en seguida para tu siguiente prueba trae a tus amigas pero en especial a Harry y a Goku tiempo después en la biblioteca de twilight se puede ver a la unicornio corriendo de un lado a otro mientras le pasaba mejor dicho le aventaba a spike las cosas que iba a ocupar y el bebe dragon las atrapaba

Twilight: y mis plumas para escribir- decía buscando sus plumas y las encuentra dentro de un vaso las toma y se las arroja al bebe dragon el cual los atrapa con el saco pero las puntas de estas casi lo atraviesan. La unicornio morada estaba tomando barios libros mientras leía la portada para ver cual se llevaría –no, no, no, no, no, no, NO necesito el convenio de magia por lo menos del uno al 36 donde esta- mientras buscaba ese libro era observada por sus amigas, Goku y Harry quienes la observaban unos nerviosos otras preocupadas y una despreocupada twilight por fin encuentra el libro y lo pone encima del dragon el cual al ver el tamaño del libro intenta atraparlo pero debido al tamaño y peso de este libro es aplastado pero el bebe dragon logro levantarlo por unos instantes pero el peso del libro pudo más y nuevamente lo aplasto

Goku: je, je, hola twilight me hablaste- decía un poco nervioso Twilight al verlo a él y a Harry dice

Twilight: Goku, Harry qué bueno que ya están aquí necesito que lean todos estos libros- decía mientras les daba 5 libros bastante gruesos –para hoy

Goku: p… p… pero twilight- decía sorprendido por lo que tenía que leer

Harry: estos son muchos libros- decía también sorprendido

Goku: tardaremos una eternidad en terminarlos de leer

Twilight: hay no es cierto yo tarde una 3 horas en terminarlos- Goku y Harry al escuchar cuento tardo en terminar de leer esos libros en tan poco tiempo quedaron sorprendidos

Spike: si pero tu porque te encanta leer mucho en cambio Goku con esfuerzo puede leer una historieta, ha sin ofender

Goku: no hay problema- decía un poco ofendido pero en cierta forma tenía razón el algo y era que el apenas podría leer una cuantas páginas sin aburrirse

Applejack: y Harry no creo que pueda leer tantos en tan poco tiempo- decía tratando de ayudar a su hijo pero la unicornio solo rodo los ojos y de repente se acuerda de algo

Twilight: fichas, debo hacer fichas spike hazme preguntas sobre todo, todo lo que he aprendido en la vida- decía mientras sacaba un montón de fichas de un cajón y se las daba a spike –no serán suficientes fichas-

Spike: twilight cálmate solo es una prueba- decía un poco harto de la actitud de su a miga

Twilight: solo una prueba, SOLO UNA PRUEBA la princesa celestia quiere hacerme algún tipo de prueba y tu intentas decirme que me calme porque solo es una prueba- decía ya exaltada Goku y Harry podían sentir como el ki de su amiga se incrementaba spike antes de responderle se puso unas almohadas y un casco

Spike: ham si- decía nervioso ante la respuesta la unicornio morada empieza a iluminar su cuerno

Goku y Harry: o Ho- decían preocupados por lo que iba a pasar

Applejack: creo que se está tomando las cosas muy bien conociéndola…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que la unicornio morada exploto literalmente asiendo bolar la biblioteca

Poco después en el tren

La unicornio morada estaba repasando sus fichas mientras las demás se quitaban las manchas de la explosión de irá de la unicornio con unas toallas

Twilight: que izo star swirl para… Aja

Rarity: twilight querida porfabor relájate- decía algo nerviosa

Rainbow: si twilight si sigues así a la hora de hacer tu prueba no podrás concentrarte bien en lo que te pregunte celestia y termines respondiendo mal- decía también un poco nerviosa pero tratando de relajar a su amiga

Twilight: lo sé pero las pruebas que ase celestia son muy importantes ino puedo arme el lujo de reprobar

Fluttershy: lose twilight pero no creo que sea muy importante ya que te ha pedido que lleves a Goku lo que significa que va ser una prueba sencilla

Twilight lo pensó por un momento y lo que decía fluttershy tenía sentido para que llamaría celestia a Goku a una prueba tan importante –tilbes tengas razón fluttershy pero aun así que por lo menos que lean unos de los libros, Goku, Harry como van con ese libro- todos al voltear a ver a los mencionados se sorprenden al ver al sayayin y al potrillo completamente dormidos a lo que twilight cae de espaldas al estilo anime pero se levanta rápidamente con un aura de fuego a su alrededor todas salen del lugar al saber lo que va a pasar entonces la unicornio con su magia hace aparecer un altavoz la escena cambia afuera del tren –GOKU, HARRY DESPIERTENNN,- el vagón del tren se sacude por el grito de vuelta en el vagón Goku se encontraba en cima del asiento con el cabello en punta y Harry se encontraba volando también con la crin y el pelaje en punta por el susto –chicos en serio necesito que me ayuden y no sabría decirles que tipos de preguntas o pruebas les pedirá que hagan

Goku: tranquila twilight algo me dice que todo saldrá bien

Harry: además no creo que sea una prueba muy importante si me llamo a mí y al señor Goku para una simple prueba- twilight suspiro ante las palabras del potro alicornio

Twilight: tienes razón Harry supongo que esta prueba será muy sencilla y de segura la aprobare como siempre

Goku: bien dicho twilight además conociendo a celestia yo creo que tendrá la suficiente confianza en ti para que lo logres ji, ji, ji,- decía eso con su sonrisa son

Tiempo después en la sala del trono se podía observar un ventanal representando el momento en que chrysalis fue derrotada

Luna: ¿estás segura de que no valla también?- le preguntaba a su hermana tanto seria como preocupada por la situación

Celestia: si la princesa Cadence y shining armor ya están haya las demás se les unirán pronto- decía también seria por la situación

Luna: la magia del imperio es poderosa no puedo caer otra vez hermana

Celestia: ella lograra realizar su labor y cuanto lo haga sabremos que está muy cerca de estar lista

Twilight: hagan- la unicornio morada acompañada de Goku y Harry interrumpen la conversación de las dos monarcas twilight llevaba sus alforjas a punto de explotar por los libros y pergaminos que llevaba

Celestia: confía en mi pequeña hermana- decía con una sonrisa, luna no responde simplemente procede a retirarse del lugar Goku y Harry al ver a luna y sentir la atmosfera de preocupación entendieron que se trataba de un asunto de gran importancia en cambio twilight se mantenía optimista ya que pensaba que la prueba que le tenía preparada celestia

Twilight: quería verme para asarme una prueba, traje mis plumas y papel para mostrar mi trabajo- decía lo ultimo quitándose su alforja y poniéndola en el suelo y sacando todo el contenido pero uno de los pergaminos sale cae y se desenrolla en frente de celestia –lo ciento, lo ciento,- decía un poco apenada por lo ocurrido y se disponía a enrollar el pergamino vacio de vuelta pero celestia se encarga de hacerlo por ella y además de alzar las cosas que trajo la unicornio morada de vuelta en la alforja

Celestia: este es un tipo de prueba diferente, el imperio de cristal a regresado- decía esto último con preocupación

Goku y Harry: imperio de cristal- decían confusos ya que no conocían que existiera un lugar llamado así

Twilight: el imperio de cristal- al decir eso empezó a revisar entre los libros que trajo alguna información sobre ese lugar pero no encontraba nada –lo siento creí haber estudiado, creo que no hay nada en ninguno de mis libros

Celestia: hay no hay nada- al decir eso la unicornio detuvo su búsqueda en sus libros la alicornio blanca se acerca a una mesita que tenia encima un cristal el cual estaba cubierto por una cúpula de vidrio –en realidad pocos recuerdan que llego a existir- decía mientras sacaba el cristal y se los mostraba a los tres- incluso mi conocimiento sobre el imperio es limitado- al decir eso lanza un hechizo sobre el cristal el cual empieza a mostrar un mapa de cómo es el imperio de cristal Goku suelta un silbido de impresión al ver como es el imperio de cristal Harry también está sorprendido al ver como es ese lugar

Harry: creía que el imperio de cristal se llamaba así por la cantidad de cristales que había pero ahora sé que literalmente todo está hecho de cristal hasta sus habitantes- celestia asiente por lo dicho por su nieto

Celestia: lo que se del imperio de cristal es que contiene una magia poderosa, hace mil años el rey sombra un unicornio cuyo corazón era negro como la noche se apodero del imperio de cristal- en eso el mapa empieza a cambiar mostrando como muchos cristales de color negro emergen del suelo incluso el castillo cambio de color a negro y en la cima de este se puede ver el rostro del mencionado, la cual rea que sus ojos en la iris y pupila eran de color rojo y verde escarlata en el resto del ojo es de un verde escarlata su cuero es de color gris oscuro su cuerno en cambio es de color rojo desde la punta asta parte de la base su crin era de color negro y tenía el mismo efecto ondeante como la de las princesas un detalle a cubrir que en la parte de tras de los ojos hay una niebla morada portaba un coronilla de metal

Flas back

Se podía ver al rey sombra en el balcón del castillo de cristal mientras que en frente del castillo se podían ver a los ponis de cristal encadenados mientras caminaban en fila

Celestia: finalmente fue destronando convirtiéndose en sombra y desterrado al helado norte ártico- mientras celestia narraba lo sucedido se podía ver las dos sombras de celestia y luna combinando su magia y lanzándosela al rey sombra el cual su cuerpo se desintegra y se convierte en sombra mientras caía asía un abismo a la vez que este se serraba

Fin del flas back

Celestia: pero no antes de que lanzara una maldición sobre el imperio, una maldición que lo izo desaparecer de la nada- decía esto último mientras que el holograma desaparecía dejando solo el cristal

Goku: ese maldito no conforme con hacer sufrir a esos inocentes ponis esclavizándolos los izo desaparecer por mil años- decía con molestia al oír la narración de celestia

Harry: en verdad no puedo creer que haya existido ponis así abuela- decía también algo molesto e impresionado

Celestia: tranquilos por suerte si el imperio se llena de esperanza y mucho amor- en eso lanza un rayo al cristal asiendo que este despida luces de arcoíris en toda la habitación asombrando a los tres –eso se va a reflejar en toda ecuestria pero si el odio y el temor lo invaden- en eso vuelve a iluminar su cuerno pero provocando que sus ojos se vuelvan completamente verdes mientras que una niebla morada aparece detrás de sus ojos mientras que su cerno también se iluminaba de morado lanzando un rayo de color negro al cristal provocando que este también se ponga negro proyectando una sombra en el suelo la cual se acerco a la posición de twilight después la sombra se dividió en mas sombras las cuales se acercaron a Goku y Harry de repente de la punta de las sombras salen columnas de cristal negro

Goku: *increíble si cuando el ki de celestia se lleno de odio y miedo creando esto no me quiero imaginar lo que puede hacer sombra* pensaba Goku por lo que izo celestia lo mismo pensaba Harry al respecto celestia después ilumino su cuerno lanzando un hechizo de color amarillo destruyendo los cristales

Celestia: por eso los he llamado a los tres necesito la ayuda de ti twilight para buscar la forma de protegerlo mientras ustedes 2 con la ayuda de las demás protegen y ayudan a los ciudadanos del imperio

Harry: entendido abuela ayudaremos a twilight a proteger el imperio de cristal- decía con una mirada desafiante y segura

Goku: además de más de que le daremos una lección a ese tal rey sombra por todo el daño que ha hecho

Celestia: gracias sé que puedo contar con ustedes para lograr eso pero necesito que salgan de la sala para explicarle a twilight acerca de su prueba

Goku: entiendo celestia

Harry: hasta luego abuela- los dos se despiden de la gobernante y se retiran de la sala mientras que celestia se vuelve a dejar el cristal en su lugar

Twilight: entonces quiere que yo proteja a todo un imperio

Celestia: esto como te dije es un tipo de prueba diferente, pero una que estoy seguro que aprobaras- twilight al meritarlo un poco puso una mirada determinada

Twilight: por donde empiezo

Celestia: uniéndote a la princesa Cadence y shining armor en el imperio de cristal

Twilight: mi hermano esta haya- decía emocionada al escuchar eso

Celestia: si y procura que tú y tus amigas lleven lo necesario, tengo toda la confianza en que lo lograras y cuanto lo hagas se que estas lista para el siguiente nivel de tus estudios- mientras salían luna estaba esperándolas afuera de la sala twilight al verla se dio cuenta que la observaba fijamente poniendo nerviosa a twilight

Twilight: pero que tal si fracaso

Celestia: no lo harás

Twilight: pero que tal si yo…- no pudo terminar su frase porque celestia puso su casco en el hombro de twilight y después lo retira

Celestia: no lo harás- twilight empiece a retirar pero mientras lo asía celestia le pide una última cosa –pero twilight al final debes ser tu y solo tu quien ayude a la princesa Cadence y shining armor a hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger el imperio comprendes- twilight asiente determinada -entonces ve no hay tiempo que perder- al decir eso cierra la puerta mientras afuera estaba spike sentado en un escalón esperando a que salieran sus amigos hasta que de la puerta sale Goku y twilight

Spike: que bien que ya salieron ¿cómo le fue a twilight?

Goku: pues como dije anteriormente yo creo que le irá bien

Spike: ¿entonces aun sigue en su prueba?

Harry: de hecho aun no ha comenzado su prueba

Spike: entonces para que les llamo a ustedes

Goku: les explicaremos a todos cuando estemos reunidos por ahora, Harry sujétate iremos a ponyville por las cosas que necesitaremos-decía mientras ponía sus dedos en u frente para a ser su tele trasportación Harry le hace caso y sujeta su espalda y los dos se tele trasportan dejando solo a spike pero este al voltear y ver a su amiga se acerca a esta emocionado

Spike: twilight que rápido no me digas fue puntuación perfecta- la unicornio morada no dijo nada mantenía la mirada triste empezando a preocupar a su amiga -10 y punto extra- decía tratando de adivinar cómo le fue a su amiga pero sin recibir respuesta -9.5- decía ya preocupado de que su amiga no pasara la prueba –ha twilight acaso- mira a todos lados cerciorándose que solo estuvieran ellos -~reprobaste~- susurraba a su amiga

Link de la siguiente canción

watch?v=SIe9JXzWxro

En la estación

El resto de las mane 7 estaban esperando la llegada de los 4 amigos, se encontraban platicando hasta que de pronto escucharon la característico ruido de la tele trasportación de Goku –hola a todas ya hemos regresado

Fluttershy: que bien Goku- decía feliz por ver a sus 2 amigos

Applejack: Harry porque traes tu traje de pelea puesto

Harry: le explicaremos en cuanto yagé twilight

Rainbow: explicar que

Goku: como dijo Harry les explicaremos cuando yagé Harry

En eso llegan spike y twilight pero spike le pregunta algo a twilight

Spike: ha ¿preparada para que cosa?

Applejack: twilight- la poni terrestre le avía llamado la atención a la unicornio y la recibió con un abraso -¿aprobaste?- En eso la poni fiestera avía empujado sin querer al bebe dragon con su cañón de fiestas

Pinkie: celebraremos tu genialidad con la princesa celestia- al decir eso cuando su cañón disparo su confeti ella también salto al mismo tiempo feliz por el éxito de su amiga

Twilight: no exactamente- en ese instante inexplicablemente el confeti avía regresado al cañón como avía salido disparado lo mismo pinkie avía regresado al suelo de la misma manera

Goku: como hizo eso- preguntaba por la extraña proeza de su amiga pero su estudiante solo se encogió de hombros

Twilight: tenemos que ir al imperio de cristal- todas quedaron confusas por lo dicho por su amiga

Rainbow: porque tenemos que ir al imperio de cristal y desde cuando existe un lugar llamado así

Goku: lo que pasa es que necesitan nuestra ayuda para mantener a salvo y ayudar en lo que podamos a los habitantes es por eso que llevo equipado mí báculo sagrado y las semillas del ermitaño

Harry: y es por eso que yo llevo mi gi puesto ya que mi abuela a solicitado que todos vayamos

Rainbow: Ho SI una vez más tendremos que salvar a ecuestria del peligro nueva mente- decía muy emocionada

Fluttershy: ha y es muy necesario que vayamos específicamente nosotras

Twilight: si tenemos que ir todas nosotras aunque no sabría decirles que podríamos hacer específicamente lo que sí podría decirles es que cada una de nuestras habilidades puede ser de ayuda para proteger el imperio

Applejack: ¿proteger el imperio de que terroncito de azúcar?

Twilight, Harry y Goku: del rey sombra

Goku: yai que emoción si el rey sombra es más fuerte que discord supongo que será una batalla emocionante- decía con una mirada desafiante todas miraban a Goku con una gota de sudor al estilo anime ya que se preguntaban cómo es que se emocionaba con tan solo escuchar de alguien que es fuerte

Twilight: ejem Goku podrías hacer tu tele trasportación por favor- le decía al peli negro a lo que este asiente y se disponía a hacer su tele trasportación

Goku: en donde se encuentra el imperio de cristal- twilight señalo la dirección y Goku empezó a buscar el ki de Cadence y shining –que raro-

Harry: que pasa- decía el potrillo algo confuso

Goku: por alguna razón algo me impide sentir el ki de shining y Cadence

Rarity: a que te refieres con que algo te impide sentir el ki de esos dos

Goku: no lo sé puedo sentir un ki maligno bastante poderoso pero lo extraño es que ese ki parece emanar de diferentes lugares de la zona pero rodeando algo- en eso algo atraviesa la mente de Goku

Twilight: ¿pasa algo Goku?- preguntaba preocupada por su nuera y hermano

Goku: ya encontré a uno sujétense de mi- al decir eso casi todas y todos pones un casco en la espalda de Goku menos fluttershy Goku se percata de eso –pasa algo fluttershy

Fluttershy: mejor solo vayan ustedes yo los espero aquí- decía muy asustada Goku comprendía el porqué su amiga estaba así

Goku: descuida fluttershy si algo malo pasa yo te protegeré a ti y a las demás de acuerdo- al decir eso extendió su mano para que la Pegaso amarilla la tomara la cual un poco sonrojada mientras decía

Fluttershy: de acuerdo

Goku: bien si ya todos están listos vamos haya- en eso todos desaparecen del lugar

Norte helado de ecuestria

Nos encontramos en un lugar casi completamente cubierto de nieve a la vez que se podía ver que había una fuerte tormenta de nieve pero entre el lugar se podía ver una estación del tren en la que de pronto aparecen nuestros protagonistas

Goku: hay, hay, hay, hay h…hace mucho f…frio aquí- decía el sayayin mientras empezaba a temblar por el frio que Asia las demás apenas lo sentían por su pelaje

Rarity: ja y todas se burlaron de mi por empacar tantas bufandas- En eso entre los equipajes que traía saco 3 bufandas una se la dio al sayayin y el otro a Harry y la tercera se la puso ella –spike me arias el favor de llevar el equipaje

Spike empieza a cargar todos los equipajes que trajo la poni modista –claro- el bebe dragon tampoco le afectaba tanto el frio debido a sus escamas

Goku: te ayudo con eso spike- decía el sayayin ofreciéndole ayuda al pequeño escamado

Spike: te agradecería mucho- el decir eso el sayayin junto al potro alicornio ayudaron a spike a cargar algunas de las maletas de la poni modista

Harry: *y yo me sigo preguntando por que mi madrina sigue llevando tantas cosas*- se preguntaba mentalmente el potro alicornio y empezaba a cargar el equipaje hasta que de pronto –hay- el alicornio empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su frente más específicamente en su cicatriz

Applejack: Harry te sucede algo- preguntaba la poni vaquera al escuchar el quejido de su hijo

Harry: mi cicatriz me está ardiendo

Goku: y ya te había pasado algo así antes- decía también preocupado

Harry no nunca

Applejack: Goku podrías llevar a mi hijo de vuelta a la granja

Goku: porque applejack

Applejack: porque no creo que pueda continuar con ese ardor en la cicatriz que tal si se le empeora

Harry: tranquila mama estoy bien solo es un pequeño ardor nada de qué preocuparse- applejack iba a decir algo mas pero rainbow la detiene

Rainbow: no me digas que por un simple y pequeño ardor vas a dejar que tu hijo se vaya temprano a casa

Twilight: cálmense ya chicas que tenemos una misión que cumplir- decía interrumpiendo la discusión, de pronto Goku empezó a mirar asía una dirección

Goku: alguien se acerca- todas al escuchar eso inmediatamente se pusieron alerta a acepción de fluttershy quien se puso de tras de su pareja ósea Goku

Sr108vic: que creían que me olvidaría de este chip que se creó en las temporadas anteriores pues se equivocan

Goku al sentir mejor el ki de quien se acercaba supo de quien se trataba –twilight se trata de…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que una voz conocida hablo

Shining: TWILIGHT

Twilight: shining armor- decía tratando de reconocer a su hermano en la espesa tormenta de nieve de la cual se puede ver acercarse a un unicornio de pelaje blanco de crin azul y línea azul celeste tenia puesto una bufanda negra que le cubría parte de la cara y unos lentes especiales para la nieve dicho unicornio se quita la bufanda de la cara y los lentes dejando ver que en efecto era shining

Shining: twilight llegaste- en eso ambos unicornios se dan un abraso por unos segundos y después se separan –es mejor irnos aquí hay cosas que no querrán toparse al oscurecer

Fluttershy: am que clase de cosas

Shining: solo digamos que el imperio no es lo único que ha regresado-al escuchar eso todos decidieron ponerse en marcha

Poco después mientras se acercaban al imperio

-ALGO INSISTE EN TRATAR DE ENTRAR CREEMOS QUE FUE EL REY UNICORNIO QUIEN MALDIJO EL LUGAR ORIGINAL MENTE- gritaba para que las demás escucharan lo que decía

Twilight: PERO LA PRINSESA CELESTIA ME DIJO QUE ME ENVIABA PARA ENCONTRAR LA FORMA DE PROTEGER EL IMPERIO, SI EL REY SOMBRA NO PUEDE ENTRAR YA DEBE DE ESTAR PROTEGIDO- gritaba igualmente para ser escuchada por su hermano De pronto Goku siente un ki maligno

Goku: OIGAN ALGO MAS SE ASERCA Y NO CREO QUE SEA AMIGABLE- gritaba poniéndose en pose de batalla en tenses de la nada se puede escuchar un rugido tenebroso se puede escuchar

Fluttershy: e…es una de esas cosa no es así- decía aterrada

Harry: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- el pequeño alicornio empezó a gritar de dolor al instante tanto applejack y Goku se acercan al llamado de auxilio del potro

Applejack: Harry por favor dime que ocurre- decía ya muy preocupada de lo que le pasara a su hijo

Harry: MI CICATRIZ ME ESTA QUEEEMANNNDO- gritaba por el dolor a la para que lo escucharan, pero se mantenía sosteniendo su cicatriz con su casco a lo que Goku procede a retirar el casco de la frente del potrillo y lo que vieron dejaron sorprendidos a todos pero en especial a applejack y a Goku y era que la cicatriz de Harry estaba brillando de un color verde

Applejack: Goku que le pasa a mi hijo- decía ya muy preocupada

Goku: no lose- en eso se vuelve a escuchar el rugido tenebroso –pero tenemos que irnos de aquí ¿Harry puedes continuar?

Harry: si, si puedo- decía poniéndose de pie tratando de ignorar el dolor en ese instante se vuelve a escuchar el rugido tenebroso pero muy cerca

Shining: TENEMOS QUE YEGAR AL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL HAORA- de pronto una nube de sombras empezó a aparecer de tras de ellos pero la cicatriz de Harry empezó a brillar con más intensidad de la sombra unos ojos de iris y pupilas rojas con el resto de los ojos verde de los cuales salía una especie de humo morado aparecen muy cerca de spike a lo que Goku rápidamente agarra a spike dejando atrás los equipajes de rarity

Goku: CORRAAAAAN- en eso todos empiezan a correr en caso de Harry, rainbow y Goku volaban mientras eran perseguidos por el rey sombra twilight pone a spike en su lomo para poder ir más rápido

Shining: falta poco decía divisando parte del escudo- en eso shining se detiene para tratar de hacer frente al rey sombra

Goku:* pero que cree que está haciendo*- pensaba Goku ante la acción del unicornio por lo que también se da la vuelta para asistir a shining

Fluttershy: GOKU PERO QUE….- gritaba con angustia y miedo pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase Goku grita

Goku: USTEDES SIGAN YO AYUDARE A SHINING- la Pegaso a pesar de que quería quedarse a ayudar a su pareja, decidió ponerse a salvo con shining este intento atacarlo con un rayo de magia pero este lo atraviesa y se disponía a atacar al unicornio el cuan iba a defenderse pero de pronto el sayayin aparece en frente del unicornio con sus dos manos cerca del centro de su cara –SHINING SIERRA LOS OJOS- el unicornio ase caso y a poco centímetros de que el rey sombra los pudiera tocar –TAIYOKEN- al gritar eso un resplandor de luz proveniente del sayayin dicha luz no solo hizo retroceder al rey sombra sino que lo segó temporalmente Goku aprovecho la situación para sujetar al unicornio y tele trasportarse a dentro del escudo

**Intermisión**

**/Watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc**

**Voz de narrador: enseguida regresamos a Goku en ecuestria**

***segunda parte, después de los comerciales***

**Voz de anunciador: ya regresamos con Goku en ecuestria **

Mientras tanto dentro del escudo

Las mane 7 y spike ya avían entrado con Harry al parecer el extraño resplandor de su cicatriz avía dejado de emitirse justo al entrar al escudo

Twilight: todas están bien- todas las demás asintieron de repente al lado de ellas aparecieron Goku y shining

Fluttershy: Goku te encuentras bien- decía muy preocupada por el

Goku: estoy bien- decía tranquilizando a la Pegaso

Twilight: shining armor te encuentras bien- decía preocupada por su hermano

Shining: me encuentro bien twilight gracias a Goku, ¿que por cierto que fue lo hiciste ase un momento que fue ese resplandor?- preguntaba confuso por lo sucedido

Goku: lo que paso es que use una técnica segadora que aprendí de un viejo amigo de mi mundo

Harry: se refiere al taiyoken cierto

Goku: exacto es una técnica que siega temporalmente al oponente durante unos segundos los cuales se pueden aprovechar para escapar o atacar al oponente, por cierto Harry veo que ya estas mejor- decía esto último con una sonrisa

Harry: si el ardor desapareció al igual que esa extraña luz que emitía mi cicatriz justo al entrar al escudo. ¿Qué cree que sea?

Goku: no lo sé pero parece que el brillo y el ardor responden dependiendo de qué tan cerca está el rey sombra

Rainbow: entonces Harry será nuestra alarma oficial de problemas- decía burlonamente a lo que el alicornio solo rodo los ojos ignorando el comentario de su amiga

Twilight: por cierto shining por qué hiciste eso que te pudría haber pasado si el rey sombra te hubiese atrapado o peor- decía molesta ante la acción del unicornio

Shining: tranquila twilight estoy bien gracias a Goku además la seguridad de ustedes es más importante que la mía

Twilight: no shining no solo la nuestra sino la de todos incluyendo la de todos es importante

Goku: ya, ya lo importante es que todos estamos bien además tenemos una cosa importante que hacer- decía calmando la pequeña discusión y todos se dirigieron a la entrada del imperio que les permitía ver como era el lugar

Pinkie: esplendorifico- decía asombrada de ver como era el lugar a decir verdad todos por ver como era el lugar

Momentos después ya cerca del castillo

Rarity: es hermoso, absolutamente hermoso

Harry: nunca me imagine que antes el lugar era así antes del rey sombra

Cuanto todas ya estaban debajo del castillo rarity estaba más que fascinada por el lugar

Rarity: no existen palabras- decía con los ojos brillando tanto por los pequeños brillos que Asia el lugar como por el asombro

Applejack: concéntrate rarity venimos a ayudar a twilight, no admirar el paisaje- decía bajando de la nube a su amiga modista

Rainbow: no veo por qué tanto alboroto para mí solo parece un viejo castillo- esas palabras asombraron a la unicornio modista por lo que se acerco molesta y ofendida a la Pegaso cian

Rarity: un viejo castillo, te das cuenta de lo que dices mira todo esto- ente las palabras de su amiga tanto rainbow y rarity empezaron a reír provocando que su amiga se relajara al notar que solo es una broma –muy graciosas- todos entran al castillo

Sala del trono

En el trono se podía ver a Cadence quien mantenía brillando su cuerno ya que ella es la responsable de mantener el escudo y el paisaje para mantener tranquilos a los habitantes del lugar por lo cual se veía muy cansada, en ese instante todos entran a la sala pero la primera en acercarse a ella es

Twilight: Cadence- la alicornio rosa al ver de quien se trataba se alegra y va inmediatamente a recibirla, al estar lo suficiente mente cerca asen su saludo especial

Cadence y twilight: rayos de sol al despertar toca los cascos y luego saludar ja,

ja, ja, ja, ja- de pronto Cadence deja de reír al sentir un pequeño dolor debido al esfuerzo de mantener el escudo por demasiado tiempo afuera se puede ver como la barrera parpadea mostrando el paisaje original y después volviendo a como estaba

Cadence: un de estos días tenemos que reunirnos cuando el destino de ecuestria no esté colgando de un hilo- decía agotada por el esfuerzo de mantener el escudo

Twilight: estas bien- decía preocupada al notar la condición de su cuñada

Shining: Cadence ha podido usar su magia para esparcir amor y luz es lo que parece estar protegiéndolo, pero no a dormido come poco yo quiero ayudarla pero mi hechizo de protección es ineficaz ya que la última vez que lo use el rey sombra lo destrozo muy fácil

Cadence: descuida shining armor estoy bien- decía ya muy agotada

Shining: ella no está bien no puede continuar así para siempre y si su magia se desvanece ya viste lo que hay haya afuera esperando a que eso ocurra

Goku: por suerte traje lo que puede ayudar a Cadence a reponer su energía nuevamente- decía con su sonrisa son

Twilight: las semillas del ermitaño-decía feliz por la astucia del sayayin el cual empezó a buscar entre sus ropas la bolsita que tenía las semillas

Goku: donde… esta- decía aun buscando pero no encontraba la bolsa donde tenía las semillas

Shining: ocurre algo- decía al notar cómo es que el sayayin no encontraba las semillas

Goku: je, je, je, tal parece… que he perdido… las semillas- decía nervioso por perder las semillas

Twilight: PERDISTE LAS SEMILLAS COMO- decía molesta, Goku alzo sus manos a modo de defensa

Goku: s…si- decía nervioso

Twilight: pero como donde- decía ya nerviosa y un poco nervioso

Goku: no lose pero supongo que se cayó la bolsa justo cuando ayude a shining a huir de el rey sombra o cuando estábamos huyendo de el

Twilight: hay no ahora que asemos- dacia algo nerviosa

Cadence: descuida twilight lo importante es averiguar cómo proteger el imperio de cristal del rey sombra

Twilight: y por eso es que estamos aquí- decía algo calmada a la vez olvidando el asunto de las semillas lo cual hablaría después con Goku

Applejack: ¿y porque estamos aquí?- preguntaba applejack mientras se acercaba con las demás los cuales asintieron al unisonó

Shining: pues con Cadence utilizando su fuerza para mantener el hechizo y yo cuidando señales de problemas en el ártico no hemos reunido mucha información de los ponis de cristal

Rarity: PONIS DE CRISTAL- decía muy emocionada al escuchar la última frase – ha, ja, ja, ja, el pueblo es de cristal- decía casi jalando su crin pero al notar como la miraban las demás rápidamente se calmo y compuso su compostura –por favor continua

Shining: pero creemos que algunos de ellos sabe cómo proteger el imperio sin tener que usar la magia de Cadence- al decir eso twilight analizo sus palabras hasta que se le ocurrió de lo que podría tratar su prueba

Twilight: un trabajo de investigación- decía animada

Shining: ¿Qué?- decía confuso a lo que dijo su hermana

Twilight: esto debe ser parte de mi prueba, reunir información de los ponis de cristal y entregártela a ti, eso será grandioso adoro los trabajos de investigación – decía emocionándose mas pero confundiendo a shining y Cadence

Rainbow: si quien no los adora- decía burlona y sarcásticamente pero la poni fiestera alzo uno de sus cascos muy emocionada

Pinkie: Ho no me digas es spike, no, no fluttershy, rarity o acaso será Harry- decía mientras se acercaba a los mencionados

Twilight: descuida hermano soy muy buena en esta clase de cosas- decía mientras le giñaba el ojo en señal de confianza

Rato después en las calles del imperio de cristal

Se podía ver a twilight ablando con una poni de cristal en frente de su casa

Twilight: es tas segura, totalmente segura

Poni de cristal: lo siento quisiera poder ayudarlos pero no puedo recordar nada de antes de que el rey sombra llegara al poder- decía deprimida pero al tratar de recordar solo pudo recordar la mirada aterradora del rey sombra –y no quiero recordar nada de la época en que nos gobernó hay- decía poniéndose un poco más deprimida y asustada al recordar lo que tuvo que pasar con el rey sombra

Twilight: ~el hechizo del rey sombra debe de a ser que su mente no sea muy cristalina~

Poni de cristal: de verdad desaparecimos por mil años

Twilight: si

Poni de cristal: parece que apenas ayer sucedió

Twilight: si se te ocurre algo aun que sea un pequeño detalle

Poni de cristal: por su puesto al decir eso la poni de cristal entro de nuevo a su casa

Spike: fue un fracaso total –decía mientras bajaba los escalones de la casa seguido de

Twilight: Tal vez las demás tengan mejor suerte en especial Goku y Harry

Mientras tanto con rainbow

Rainbow: un modo de proteger el imperio sabes algo al respecto o no- decía un poco agresiva con la

Poni de cristal: quisiera ayudarte, en serio- decía también deprimida pero la Pegaso cian voló rápidamente en frente de ella deteniéndola

Rainbow: porfabor debes saber algo- decía mientras le daba pequeños golpes claro sin lastimarla a la poni

Poni de cristal pero no tengo ninguna información- al decir eso siguió su camino la Pegaso solo se dio una palmada en el rostro por la frustración de no conseguir nada

Mientras tanto con fluttershy

Esta trataba de entablar conversación con algún poni pero debido a su timidez a demás de que los ponis casi la ignoran ya que estaban muy deprimidos como para notarla

Fluttershy: ha disculpe… o ha hola me preguntaba- en eso la Pegaso tímida ve a un poni y una yegua sentados en una mesa igual de deprimidos fluttershy con una mirada molesta al ser ignorada camina asía ambos ponis e iba a golpear la mesa pero decide no hacerlo –Ho está bien se ven muy ocupados ja, ja, ja- reía nerviosa mente mientras se retiraba pero en el fondo se podía ver a pinkie vestida como espía La cual salto hasta un techo de una casa

Pinkie: hora de reunir información- en eso baja de la casa con ayuda de una cuerda

Mientras tanto dos ponis de cristal se encontraban mirando el castillo

Poni de cristal 1: parece como si faltara algo

Poni de cristal 2: lo sé, se ve igual pero no se siente igual

Pinkie: porque no lo es- decía mientras bajaba al estilo hombre araña los dos ponis al verla se asustaron

Poni de cristal 1: espía- al decir eso los dos salen corriendo mientras que pinkie se cae por lo mencionado por la poni

Pinkie: una espía, como lo supieron- decía confusa al no saber cómo averiguaron lo que era – ja debieron ver mis gafas de visión nocturna

Decía inocentemente mientras se ponía dichos lentes –Ho visión nocturna- decía mientras trataba de irse pero se termino estrellando con un poste de luz de cristal noqueándose a sí misma

Mientras tanto con rarity

La poni se estaba imaginando como se vería si fuera literal mente de cristal

Rarity: u jun. Y cuando sacudes la melena debe crear un hermoso arcoíris de colores- devuelta a la realidad –no sería realmente magnifico- decía rarity mientras presumía el cómo se vería pero sin darse cuenta los ponis de cristal la veían raro y al final todos se fueron dejando sola a la unicornio

Mientras tanto con Harry y Goku

Ambos se encontraban ablando con unos potrillos de cristal

Goku: en serio no recuerdan alguna forma de proteger el imperio

Potro de cristal: si no recordamos nada antes del rey sombra

Harry: ya veo y no conocen a alguien más que pueda saber acerca de cómo proteger el imperio

Potra de cristal: no lo creo nadie recuerda nada, y la verdad no quiero recordar lo que paso- decía a punto de llorar pero Goku puso sus manos en el hombro de ambos potros

Goku: descuiden no tienen que hacerlo y les prometo que tanto mis amigas, Harry y yo derrotaremos al rey sombra para que jamás les vuelva a ser daño a ustedes ni a nadie más de acuerdo- decía animando un poco a ambos potrillos los cuales responden –de acuerdo- -ok ahora si me permiten me podrían dejar ver sus recuerdos- esas palabras confundieron a los 3 potros

Potra: a que se refiere con ver mis recuerdos

Goku: verán tengo una habilidad que me permite ver los recuerdos de los ponis pero siempre y cuando dichos ponis me hayan dado el permiso o si no funciona

Potro: ya veo pero eso no significa que tendré que recordar lo sucedido

Goku: descuida ya que cuando vea tus recuerdos solo los veré yo- al decir eso los potrillos lo pensaron por unos momentos pero después asintieron a lo que Goku procedió a usar la técnica y aunque vio todos recuerdos de lo que avía pasado cuando el rey sombra era gobernante del imperio de cristal pero no pudo ver nada antes de que eso sucediera y al no obtener resultados decidió dejar de usar la técnica

Potro: ¿encontró algo que le sirva?- decía esperando que el sayayin haya encontrado las respuestas que buscaba lo que el sayayin negó con la cabeza

Potra: o bueno espero que encuentren lo que busquen- decía deseándole suerte a los dos mientras se retiraban

Harry: gracias, oiga Sr. Goku cree que me podría enseñar esa técnica después me sería útil-decía emocionado pero un poco frustrado de no obtener nada

Goku: claro pero primero tenemos que regresar con las demás- en eso pone dos de sus dedos en su frente, Harry al ver eso pone unos de sus cascos en la espalda del sayayin y ambos desaparecen del lugar

Mientras tanto debajo del castillo

Se podía ver como las mane 7 empezaron a reunirse en el centro del lugar primero siendo applejack, twilight, spike, rainbow, después aparecen Goku y Harry por la tele trasportación

Rainbow: no encontré nada hasta ahora- decía un poco molesta

Rarity: yo tampoco- decía aun imaginándose como se vería si fuera de cristal

En eso fluttershy empieza a acercarse pero tanto Goku y Harry sentían el ki de pinkie aun que no sabían porque su respuesta llego cuando la supuesta fluttershy rápidamente se quita el disfraz rebelando a pinkie asombrando a los presentes

Goku: p…pero como es que- se preguntaba el sayayin sorprendido de cómo es que su amiga fiestera se pudo disfrazar muy perfectamente de su novia

Pinkie: descubrieron mi identidad repito, descubrieron mi identidad- decía la poni fiestera como si en verdad estuviese encubierta y salió corriendo en eso se puede ver a la verdadera fluttershy también un poco extrañada por ver salir corriendo a su amiga sin darse cuenta parándose en sino del disfraz asustándose un poco

Twilight: muy bien –decía extrañada por lo ocurrido

Fluttershy: ¿ham Goku que…?- decía confundida al ver el disfraz pero el sayayin solo alza los hombros también confuso

Applejack: lo siento twilight estos poni de cristal perecen tener una especie de amnesia colectiva

Harry: y eso es porque el rey sombra debió también lanzar un hechizo que bloquea sus recuerdos de antes de su llegada al poder sabiendo que así nadie podría ayudarles si sus recuerdos solo son los que tienen cuando él estuvo al poder además de recordares lo que les espera si el gana

Goku: entonces hay que evitarlo pero ahora donde buscamos

Applejack: lo único que yo les pude sacar es de una biblioteca- el decir eso twilight se emociona

Twilight: una biblioteca- en eso sostiene la cara de applejack –porque no lo dijiste- en eso la suelta y rápidamente se dirige al lugar mencionado

Applejack: creo que eso ice

Rato después en la biblioteca

Cuantos todos entran al lugar twilight se queda maravillada con el lugar

Twilight: ha… yo… ni siquiera se… no existen palabras

¿: Ejem- en eso una voz se hace notar en el lugar la cual resulto pertenecer a la bibliotecaria –puedo ayudarles- de cía. aparentemente más animada que los demás ponis de cristal

Twilight: si buscamos un libro- decía emocionada

Bibliotecaria: tenemos muchos de ellos- decía señalando el montón de libros que tenía como si fuera obvio

Twilight: así es, realmente así es- decía dando vueltas contemplando el lugar

Applejack: buscamos un libro de historia, algo que nos diga cómo se protegía así mismo el imperio ante el peligro

Bibliotecaria: si claro, historia, historia, a si- ante esas palabras todos se emocionan un poco porque pensaban que la bibliotecaria les daría las respuestas de donde buscar pero ella solo se les quedaba viendo como si esperara algo

Twilight: y eso donde esta exactamente- decía twilight un poco impaciente

Bibliotecaria: pues al parecer no lo recuerdo, ni siquiera si es que trabajo aquí en realidad- decía la pobre muy confusa a lo que rainbow se puso un casco en el rostro por la frustración

Twilight: echaremos un vistazo su pongo que podremos encontrarlo- al decir eso todas incluyendo a Goku y Harry empezaron a buscar aun que pinkie se quedo un momento observando a la

Bibliotecaria: avísenme si encuentran algo- decía mientras se retiraba a su puesto

Pinkie: ella me cae bien- decía por que la actitud de la bibliotecaria era un poco mejor

Rato después

Todas se encontraban buscando alguna información que les pudiera ayudar rainbow dash se encontraba en sima de unas escaleras en eso le da una señal a applejack la cual al recibirla patea fuertemente las escaleras asiendo que está vaya revisando rápidamente los libros de arriba Goku y Harry también asían lo mismo pero más calmada mente pinkie se encontraba brincando alcanzando algunos libro sin encontrar nada spike se encontraba mostrándole unos libros a rarity pero ninguno era el correcto applejack se encontraba revisando unos libros hasta que comenta

Applejack: ha alguien mas cree que es una causa perdida

Con twilight se encontraba revisando varios libros y apilándolos en una montaña de estos pero parecía que no encontraba nada

Twilight: no, no, no, no, no, si- en eso encuentra el libro que estaba buscando llamando la atención de todos los cuales se acercaron para escuchar el contenido del libro –historia del imperio de cristal- decía mientras mostraba la portada del libro en la cual se ve 3 cristales –solo espero que contenga las respuestas que buscamos

Rato después en la sala del trono se puede ver a Cadence a lado de shining que a la vez tenían en frente a twilight quien les leía el libro

Twilight: una feria de cristal, según este libro fue establecido por la primera reina y se volvió su tradición más importante la feria se realizaba cada año para renovar el espíritu del amor y la unión del imperio para que lo protegiera del peligro, mis amigas y podemos organizarla todo lo que hay que saber esta en el libro

Shining: eso se hoye muy prometedor-Decía porque tal parecía que encontraron la solución y voltea a ver a Cadence la cual estaba casi dormida

Twilight: comenzaremos de inmediato- decía un poco preocupada –vamos spike debemos organizar una feria de cristal- le decía a su asistente que se encontraba sosteniendo el libro

A continuación pongan la siguiente canción solo que para este capítulo se le harán ciertas modificaciones para Harry y Goku

watch?v=Kd8hOELYNy0

Estas estrofas van después de la de twilight en donde se podía ver a Goku y a Harry junto a las demás preparando los puestos de juegos

Harry: puestos de juegos, donde disfrutaban estar en familia

Goku: sin importar si ganaban o perdían

Todas y todos: pero hay que demostrar que los podemos salvar a los ponis y a su historia porque hay que ayudar

Fin de la canción

Twilight: se ve increíble no sé cómo lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes- decía tanto agradecida con sus amigas Harry y Goku como revisando que todo estuviera en orden –una última revisión para asegurar que todo esté listo y puedan comenzar las festividades

Applejack: ¿para que es esta cosa?- Decía tocando una escultura de en corazón echa de cristal

Twilight: la última página dice que un corazón de cristal es la pieza central de la feria- decía leyendo el libro –use mi magia tallando un bloque de cristal- decía señalando al objeto en cuestión

Applejack: buen trabajo twilight creo que estamos listas y listos para comenzar esta feria

Rato después en el balcón real se puede ver a pinkie pie la cual hace sonar la trompeta pero no la toca muy bien que digamos en eso se acercan tanto twilight shining y Cadence la unicornio morada iba a empezar a hablar pero antes que pudiera pinkie intenta tocar el instrumento interrumpiéndola pero esta al darse cuenta de cómo la veían las 3 decidió parar

Pinkie: perdón ji, ji, ji- decía apenada pero twilight decidió ignorar lo ocurrido y procedió a hablar en voz alta para que el imperio la escuchara

Twilight: ATENCION, ATENCION LA PRINCESA CADENCE Y EL PRÍNCIPE SHINING ARMOR LOS INBITA CORDIAL MENTE A LA FERIA DE CRISTAL- mientras decía eso los habitantes empezaron a salir de sus casas para escuchar mejor el anuncio el cual los empezó a animar algunos recuperando el brillo que tenían y empezándose a reunir en la feria

Harry: wau Sr. Goku ha visto eso- decía impresionado por lo que veía

Goku: no solo lo veo sino puedo sentir cono la energía de los habitantes aumento un poco supongo que el plan de twilight está funcionando- decía sintiendo el ki de los habitantes twilight al ver que su plan funcionaba choco cascos con pinkie

Mientras tanto

Applejack: pasen todos hay comidas y bebidas por haya juegos y manualidades el corazón de cristal esta junto a la princesa- al escuchar eso los ponis empezaron a murmurar pero por el corazón de cristal

Rainbow: dimos en el blanco verdad- le decía a una poni la cual se aleja un poco asustada pero rainbow la empieza a seguir -deben sentir mucha unión y amor ahora- la poni se detuvo en un puesto de mazorcas de cristal tratando de evitar a la Pegaso quien no la dejaba en paz –vas a comer algo he que se te antoja tengo país de cristas o tal vez maíz de cristal- decía mientras agarraba dichos productos pero cuando al agarrar uno y darse la vuelta dicha poni ya no estaba –que les pasa a estos ponis- decía confusa por la actitud de estos asía ella

Poni de cristal 1: al ver todo esto siento que empiezo a recordar todo recuerdo cosas de antes del rey

Poni de cristal 2: Yo también- en eso ambas recuperan su brillo original mientras ambas dicen –el corazón de cristal- -crees que de verdad lo tengan

Rainbow: pues claro que lo tenemos, no puede haber una feria sin un corazón de cristal verdad- decía enérgicamente

Bibliotecaria: claro que no se puede, todo propósito de la feria de cristal es levantar el ánimo de los ponis de cristal para que haya luz en el corazón de cristal y el imperio este protegido- decía recordando todo –si trabajo en la biblioteca- decía recuperando su brillo original

Rainbow: que dice del corazón de cristal- decía confusa por las palabras de la bibliotecaria también al escuchar eso applejack se acerca

Bibliotecaria: no puedo creer que lo encontraran el rey sombra dijo que lo avía ocultado en donde jamás lo volveríamos a ver, solo espero que aun sea muy poderoso después de todos estos años, um pastel de fruta- decía esto último mientras se retiraba pero la noticia no le agrado a ciertas ponis las cuales se empezaron a preocupar rainbow rápidamente salió volando siendo notada por Goku y Harry los cuales al notar su preocupación decidieron seguirla rainbow había tomado una de las banderas del lugar y rápidamente tapo el falso corazón de crista desconcertando a twilight

Twilight: porque lo

Rainbow: creo que tenemos un problema- decía realmente preocupada

Goku: qué clase de problema decía aterrizando junto con Harry

Rato después en el balcón real

Twilight: no sabía que era una reliquia el libro no menciona nada acerca de los ponis energizando el corazón- decía revisando el libro pero se da cuenta de que faltaba una página – le faltaba una página, como no me di cuenta- decía mientras se sostenía la cabeza por su error

Cadence: no te preocupes twilight…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que la princesa se desmaya en ese instante pero por fortuna es atrapada por shining pero esto provoca que su cuerno se apague dejando de efectuar el hechizo

Shining: twilight- decía preocupado

Harry: hay- se quejaba el potrillo por el dolor que sentía en su cicatriz la cual nuevamente se prende y a lo lejos se escucha un rugido espeluznante en eso el escudo empieza a deshacerse por completo en eso una niebla negra se empieza a acercar en medio de esa niebla los ojos y la cara del rey sombra se hace presente mientras asía un gruñido espeluznante

Continuara…

Pongan la siguiente canción además de escenas imaginarias futuras para el siguiente episodio

watch?v=i11iZLgIe9c

Ola soy Goku no puede ser si el corazón de cristal es una reliquia donde la escondió el rey sombra

Shining: no lo ce pero apresúrense a Cadence no le queda mucho tiempo antes de quedarse sin magia y el rey sombra tome el control

Twilight: ben spike tenemos que buscar el corazón de cristal

Rey sombra: ja, ja, ja, ja jamás lo encontraran

Goku: te aremos pagar por lo que les has hecho pasar a los habitantes

Paren la canción tres segundos después de la frase

Fin del capítulo 1

**Sr108vic: uf que tal les parece este primer episodio de la primera temporada espero que les guste ya que aún falta mucho camino por recorrer bueno aquí me despido hasta la próxima **


	2. capitulo 2 (una sola oportunidad)

**Goku en ecuestria**

**Temporada 3 capitulo 2**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**

**Los personajes de Mlp y dragon ball gt le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores **

**Recuerden que este fanfic no es mío le pertenece a superponysaiyanx9000 si quieren saber cómo inicio esta historia vayan a su cuenta **

**Canciones e videos con sus respectivos creadores**

**Intro: vayan a este link watch?v=ZnieIXvKHlc**

**Después del Intro pongan la canción de mi corazón encantado **

**Narración tercera persona**

**Introducir escenas del capitulo **

**Narrador: **en el capitulo anterior twilight, Goku y Harry fueron al castillo de canterlot con celestia debido a dos cosas la primera para decirle a su estudiante de su nueva prueba que tiene que realizar junto con sus amigas y Goku en la cual junto a Cadence y shining tendrán que buscar la manera defender el imperio del rey sombra el cual busca retomar el poder y esclavizar a todos los habitantes del imperio y aun que a trabes de un libro encontraron una posible manera de proteger el imperio de cristal de la amenaza del rey sombra pero resulta que lo único que les falta es encontrar es el corazón de cristal el cual fue escondido por el rey sombra en algún lugar del imperio para que nadie lo encontrar, el tiempo se les está agotando ahora la pregunta será ¿twilight encontrara el corazón de cristal y Goku será capaz de defender el imperio de la amenaza? Descúbranlo ahora en Goku en ecuestria

Hoy presentamos: el imperio de cristal 2 parte (una sola oportunidad)

Imperio de cristal

El panorama del lugar se veía mal pues el rey sombra abiar odiado todo el imperio y el escudo de Cadence había caído cuando esta se desmallo y la tormenta que este está provocando está a punto de ingresar al lugar

Balcón del castillo

Shining: el imperio está siendo atacado- decía serio e inmediatamente se dirige a donde se encuentra su esposa la cual se encontraba recostada en el suelo y la ayuda a levantarse esta al ver a shining y luego de ver lo que estaba pasando esta vuelve a realizar el hechizo mientras tanto afuera del imperio el rey sombra al ver que el escudo se estaba formando nuevamente este intenta entrar al imperio pero ya era tarde el escudo ya se había alzado lo suficiente para no dejarlo pasar pero no obstante el cuerno de el rey sombra fue cortado por el escudo dejando la punta del cuerno adentro del imperio

Dentro del imperio

Cuando Cadence termino de crear el escudo esta casi se cae por el esfuerzo pero fue asistida por shining y Goku mientras tanto con el cuerno del rey sombra se podía ver como este se empezaba rodear de un aura de color verde y morado mientras se hundía en la tierra de vuelta en el balcón

Shining: debo encontrar el corazón de cristal- decía determinado

Twilight: no tu quédate aquí con Cadence- decía twilight deteniendo al unicornio- te necesita shining armor

Goku: si me permiten intentar algo- decía el pelinegro alzando su mano y apuntándola a Cadence shining al ver la acción se extraño un poco pero se aparto un poco lo siguiente que paso sorprendió a todos y es que Goku creó una pequeña esfera de energía la cual lanzo hacia Cadence shining se sorprende por la acción e intenta bloquear el supuesto ataque pero como Goku estaba muy cerca de Cadence pero cuando la esfera de ki toco a Cadence esta rodo el cuerpo de la alicornio en forma de aura y después de unos momentos esta desaparece la alicornio al sentir como recupero fuerzas casi por completo se levanto

Harry: ¿qué es lo que izo Sr. Goku?- decía el pequeño alicornio confuso por lo sucedido

Goku: solo le pase un poco de mi energía a Cadence espero que sea lo suficiente para darte tiempo de que encuentres el corazón de cristal twilight- decía mirado a la unicornio morada la cual al recibir la mirada esta asiente

Twilight: yo lo encontrare- decía mientras se retiraba para iniciar la búsqueda

Rainbow: es hora de actuar- decía la Pegaso cian siguiendo a la unicornio

Harry: Sr. Goku mi cicatriz me sigue ardiendo pero levemente- decía sobándose la cicatriz tratando de calmar el pequeño ardor que sentía

Goku: eso significa que algo debió haber logrado pasa- decía serio pero confiado –vamos Harry ayudemos a las damas y vigilemos que nada malo pase- cuando dijo eso salió volando del lugar

Harry: si- decía también saliendo volando

Shining: sabes me va a costar trabajo acostumbrarme a eso- decía un poco sorprendido de ver salir volando al sayayin

En los pasillos del castillo

Twilight: he intentado descubrir como pasar la prueba de celestia debe ser recuperando el corazón de cristal- decía la unicornio corriendo por el lugar siendo seguida por rainbow la cual se encontraba volando de tras de ella en eso mira a la Pegaso –pero hay algo más que puedes hacer

Rainbow: dímelo- decía mientras ponía un casco en cima de una de sus orejas

Twilight: tú y las demás junto a Harry y Goku deben mantener funcionando la feria

Rainbow: que- decía un poco molesta y decepcionada ya que esperaba algo un poco mejor –con esa cosa a basando Asia el imperio

Twilight: el propósito de la feria de cristal es levantar el ánimo de los ponis de cristal para que puedan activar el corazón

Rainbow: si y

Twilight: si los ponis de cristal descubren que el rey sombra intenta apoderarse del imperio o trabes nunca tendrán buen ánimo rainbow- decía esto último con preocupación

Afuera del castillo

En el centro del lugar Se encontraba applejack la cual se encontraba revisando el falso corazón de cristal hasta que se percata de que se estaba acercando una poni y de inmediato tapa el objeto en eso en una de las entradas al castillo salen twilight y rainbow

Twilight: no importara si encuentro el corazón de cristal no podrán hacer que funcione deben mantenerlos felices aquí en la feria- decía lo ultimo deteniéndose en una de las entradas asía la feria

Rainbow: mantener la feria y a los ponis de cristal en alto- decía mientras asía un saludo militar y empieza a bolar –hecho, y hecho

En el palco

Shining: twilight- el unicornio desde el balcón llama la atención de twilight la cual voltea a verlo –ten cuidado- decía preocupado por lo que se podía encontrar su hermana en su búsqueda

Twilight: lo tendré- dijo esto para sí misma pero asintió con la cabeza para hacerle entender a su hermano que si lo escucho y en eso se retira para iniciar su búsqueda

Mientras tanto en la entrada del imperio

Se podía ver como en el suelo donde se podía ver el aura morada con verde empieza a salir un cristal de color negro

Mientras tanto en la feria

Se podía ver como los ponis tanto se divertían en los juegos como comiendo comida que estaba en el lugar alzando su ánimo y recuperando su brillo original fluttershy se estaba encargando de que los ponis disfrutaran de la comida mientras que rarity junto a spike se encargaban de crear bonitos sombreros y recipientes para los ponis hechos de paja todo parecía marchar bien cuando de pronto se acerca rainbow a rarity y le susurra algo al oído

Rarity: QUE- grita sorprendida pero antes de que dijera algo mas rainbow le tapa la boca para que no dijera algo de mas pero el grito llamo la atención de los presentes quienes miraron a las dos intrigados –ha… acabo de escuchar que están pintando rostros para los pequeños ja, ja- decía esto mientras agarraba a spike, la explicación pareció convencer a todos los presentes cuando todos dejaron de observar a la unicornio esta procede a susurrarle algo en el oído a spike

Spike: aja, eso se puede hacer, QUE TWILIGHT ESTA ASIENDO QUE- grito eso ultimo sorprendido e inmediatamente empieza a correr en dirección hacia el castillo pero el grito llamo nuevamente la atención de los presentes

Rarity: ha le fascina que le pinten el rostro- decía un poco nerviosa pero aunque la explicación esta vez no convenció a todos siguieron con lo suyo igualmente

Mientras tanto con twilight

Esta se encontraba caminando por la feria pensando en qué lugar podría haber escondido el corazón de cristal mientras que rainbow llega a un puesto de trompetas

Rainbow: quien quiere una trompeta- en eso se ve a pinkie la cual estaba vestida como bufón

Pinkie: yo quiero una trompeta- decía un poco triste ya que debido a como tocaba le quitaron la trompeta que tenía antes

Rainbow: quien más quiere una trompeta- decía un poco molesta por que pinkie era la única que pedía una trompeta pero no se la quería dar por obvias razones

Pinkie: yo quiero una trompeta- decía molesta debido a que no le asían mucho caso a su petición, Mientras twilight caminaba por el lugar se le ocurrió algo y voltea a ver el castillo en eso llega spike

Spike: twilight espera… yo voy con tigo- decía preocupado y queriendo ir con la unicornio

Twilight: no puedes debo recuperar el corazón de cristal yo sola-al decir eso empieza a caminar asía el castillo

Spike: lo sé- en eso empieza a seguir a la unicornio morada –prometo no levantar ni una garra para ayudarte- al decir eso cruza sus garra twilight con su magia agarra al bebe dragon con su magia y lo sube a su lomo

Twilight: ni una garra spike- al decir eso empieza a galopar asía el castillo

Spike: a donde vamos exactamente

Twilight: creo saber donde escondió el corazón de cristal el rey sombra

Spike: ¿en el castillo?- pregunta spike al ver el lugar donde se dirigen

Twilight: el rey contaba con que ningún poni se atrevería a buscar allí-

En eso empieza a acelerar su paso –abrían tenido mucho miedo de intentar

Spike: espero que tengas razón

Twilight: ya somos dos- al decir eso entran al castillo a continuar la búsqueda

Mientras tanto

Rainbow y applejack se encontraban cuidando de que nadie se acercara y se dieran cuenta de que aun no tenían el corazón de cristal y mantener el optimismo aun que rainbow estaba exagerando con eso y cuando ve que un poni se estaba acercando la Pegaso cian se le acerca rápidamente y lo empieza a intimidar

Rainbow: tú que estas mirando- decía mientras asía retroceder al poni de cristal el cual retrocede rápidamente y se va –es lo que pensé- en eso applejack le jala de la cola a la Pegaso para ponerla en el suelo y susúrrale al oído

Applejack: ~ha rainbow dash debemos actuar como si no pasara nada~

Rainbow: exacto- en eso observa como dos yeguas se acercan asía ellas así que se pone es en frente de ellas y les empieza a gruñir ahuyentándolas en eso applejack le pone un casco encima del hombro de rainbow

Applejack: me refiero a que tal vez deberías dejar que yo ahuyente a los ponis de falso corazón- en eso empuja a la Pegaso para que se fuera a hacer lo suyo –mientras que tú muestras tu habilidad para las justas

Rainbow: a mostrar mi genialidad tiene la peculiaridad de poner a los ponis de un muy buen humor- al decir eso sale volando del lugar

En otra parte algunos ponis recuperaban su humor con la ayuda de los animales la encargada de esto era fluttershy la cual se encargaba de llevar a cada corral las ovejas de pronto fluttershy es empujada por rainbow asía un lugar

Rainbow: vamos caballero fluttershy hora de la función

Mientras tanto con applejack seguía cuidando del falso corazón de cristal en eso se ve acercarse una yegua de cristal y cuando se acerco a ella

Applejack: ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?- Preguntando como si no pasara nada

Yegua: más de lo que me he divertido en mil años- decía realmente feliz pero intenta observar el telón tratando de ver si se veía el corazón de cristal pero applejack le tapaba la vista y empezó a caminar asía ella asiendo que esta retroceda

Applejack: que bien hay que renovar de amor y unión si queremos llenar de luz el corazón de cristal verdad

Yegua: la verdad es que quisiera verlo antes de la ceremonia ha pasado mucho tiempo

Applejack: Ho te entiendo pero huf hace mucho calor aquí se que quisieras refrescarte con néctar del corazón de cristal- mientras decía todo eso agarro su sombrero mientras se abanicaba y al final señalaba un puesto de sidra de manzana la yegua al ver el puesto se dirige a dicho puesto pero cuando applejack voltea a ver el corazón de cristal y observa como un poni intenta ver qué hay de bajo de la manta applejack al ver que estaba a punto de ver el corazón de cristal pero applejack rápidamente detiene al poni –han ya probaste estos ricos postres- decía esto mientras le mostraba al poni un tazón lleno de unos postres que saco de quien sabe donde el poni al oler el tazón recupero su brillo original –están hechos con la receta del imperio de cristal te van a encantar- al voltear nuevamente ve a otra poni acercarse así que después de darle el tazón al poni esta se dirige a la yegua y desvía su camino asía otro lado –ha hoy que está a punto de iniciar una justa no quera perdérsela- la yegua al oír eso corre inmediatamente a ver la justa a lo que la poni vaquera suspira del alivio –huy vamos twilight estos ponis de cristal son más curiosos que un gato

Mientras tanto con Goku y Harry

Ambos se encontraban volando por el lugar revisando que todo se encontraban volando por el lugar revisando que nada malo estuviera pasando

Harry: todo parece indicar que todo está bien pero mi cicatriz me dice todo lo contrario- decía agarrando su cicatriz la cual le ardía por levemente

Goku: si eso parece supongo que sea lo que haya pasado parece ocultarse así que lo mejor en lo que se revela será mejor regresar y ayudar a los demás

Harry: si- en eso los dos vuelven a la feria para poder seguir ayudando en lo que pueden a sus amigas pero nunca se percataron del extraño cristal negro

Mientras tanto Con twilight

La unicornio morada junto con spike se encontraban corriendo por el castillo buscando alguna pista donde les dijera dónde estaba el corazón de cristal

Twilight: debe estar aquí en alguna parte tiene que estar- decía buscando en el comedor spike al ver que avía un bulto en la alfombra se puso a revisar twilight estaba revisando de tras de todos los libros que se encontraban en una estantería pero no había nada y al ver que spike estaba revisando de bajo de la alfombra le regaño –ni una garra spike- el bebe dragon al ver que lo atraparon levanto sus garras mientras reía nerviosamente y volvía a cruzarse las garras en eso twilight sale de la habitación recordando algo –las palabras de celestia- en eso pasan por la sala del trono e iban a pasar de largo pero twilight se regresa inmediatamente y entra a la sala y empieza a ver el trono más detenidamente al notar que en cima del trono se encontraba un cristal igual al que celestia le había mostrado antes de venir al imperio

Flash back

Celestia: tranquilos por suerte si el imperio se llena de esperanza y mucho amor- en eso lanza un rayo al cristal asiendo que este despida luces de arcoíris en toda la habitación asombrando a los tres –eso se va a reflejar en toda ecuestria pero si el odio y el temor lo invaden- en eso vuelve a iluminar su cuerno pero provocando que sus ojos se vuelvan completamente verdes mientras que una niebla morada aparece detrás de sus ojos mientras que su cerno también se iluminaba de morado lanzando un rayo de color negro al cristal provocando que este también se ponga negro

Fin Del flash blac

Twilight: claro- dijo al ver la primera pista de donde se encuentra el corazón de cristal en eso llega spike el cual se encontraba corriendo provocando que chocara con la unicornio el bebe dragon se reincorpora

Spike: que lo encontraste

Twilight: no porque este no es el castillo del rey sombra- decía mientras caminaba hacia al trono pero esas palabras confundieron al bebe dragon

Spike: ha no vivía aquí cuando estaba en el poder

Twilight: así es pero no se veía así- decía eso ultimo mirando el cristal en eso empieza a accionar su cuerno tratando de imitar el mismo hechizo que uso celestia para volver negro el cristal y lo logra con éxito el cristal al volverse de color negro empieza a proyectar una sombra la cual revela un pasaje de escaleras secreto

Mientras tanto con Goku y Harry

Los dos varones sintieron como un pequeño ki maligno se Asia presente en donde estaba twilight

Harry: *Sr. Goku puede sentirlo*- decía mental mente a Goku mirando el lugar donde provenía el ki

Goku: *si Harry crees que debemos ir a ver*- también decía mental mente mirando el mismo lugar

Harry: *no lo creo ya se fijo en quien emana ese ki*

Goku: *si es twilight pero porque su ki se siente diferente*

Harry: *tal vez está usando el mismo hechizo que mi abuela uso para convertir ese cristal que tenia a color negro*

Goku: *ha tal parece que ya encontró una pista de donde se encuentra el corazón de cristal*

Harry: *bueno hay que volver con lo nuestro y esperar que encuentre el corazón de cristal a tiempo*- al terminar de decir eso vuelven su atención a lo que asían que era supervisar los juegos que se estaban ocupando

Devuelta con twilight

La unicornio ya había terminado de efectuar el hechizo muy contenta de que si funcionara

Spike: wau decía impresionado al ver tanto las escalofriantes escaleras como haber visto a su amiga efectuar ese hechizo –cuanto aprendiste a hacer eso

Twilight: Es un pequeño truco que me enseño celestia- spike al ver lo profundo de llagaban las escaleras trago saliva, en eso twilight enciende su cuerno para iluminar su camino y empieza a bajar las escaleras spike con mucho miedo iba a bajar las escaleras pero –quédate aquí- la unicornio morada había regresado para decirle eso y nuevamente empezó a descender

Spike:*suspiro* si tu insistes- decía un poco aliviado pero a la vez triste por no poder acompañar a twilight la cual seguía descendiendo –¿ya puedes ver lo que hay haya abajo?- preguntaba spike en voz alta viendo desde su posición que la unicornio seguía descendiendo

Twilight: aun no- le respondía a su asistente también en voz alta –ni siquiera puedo ver a donde llega esto-en eso de la pared agarra un trozo de cristal y lo deja caer asía el vacio, el cristal tarda 9 segundos en llegar al suelo lo que asombra a la unicornio –spike- decía un poco asustada

Spike: si

Twilight: puedes asomarte a fuera- spike al escuchar eso se asoma por una ventana y lo que ve era real mente malo ya que el escudo estaba parpadeando

Mientras tanto con sombra

Este aun seguía de tras del escudo esperando que este caiga pacientemente lo cual parecía no tardar mucho pero a la vez con su magia junto con el cristal negro el cual soltó dos par de sombras las cuales al tocar las columnas que eran la entrada al imperio estas también se vuelven negras

Rey sombra: si cristal- decía con una voz tenebrosa en eso se ven llegar a Goku y Harry, Goku se disponía a hacer su Kame Hame ha pero su alumno lo detiene

Harry: espere Sr. Goku si destruimos esos cristales a esta distancia podríamos también destruir el escudo- Goku al escuchar eso desase su ataque y mira al rey sombra el cual parecía mirar al sayayin con curiosidad asombro y con una sonrisa tenebrosa, en eso voltea a ver a Harry

Rey sombra: parece que mi campeón ha llegado- decía mirando a Harry el cual retrocede un poco asustado tanto confundido pero Goku se pone enfrente de Harry a modo de protección llamando la atención de sombra

Goku: a que te refieres con que tu campeón si Harry no ha ganado un premio tuyo ji, ji, ji,

El rey sombra suelta un gruñido de molestia por la burla del sayayin – quien se atreve a hablarme así

Goku: mi nombre es son Goku y he venido aquí para tanto ayudar a mis amigas para derrotar te como para tener una pelea con tigo- esas palabras asombraron tanto al pequeño alicornio como al rey sombra

Sombra: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, tu quieres tener una pelea con migo ¿acaso te crees valiente o te volviste loco como para enfrentarme a mí?- decía sarcásticamente pensando que era una broma del niño mono o así era como lo veía

Goku: para nada escuche que eras fuerte y debo admitir que tu ki es más grande que el de discord- decía mientras mantenía una sonrisa confiada

Rey sombra: con que te enfrentaste a discord e supongo que debiste pasar un mal rato- decía burlescamente

Goku: no al contrario es él quien se la paso un muy mal ji, ji, ji ni si quiera me pudo hacer nada de daño solo un buen masaje ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- todas esas palabras sorprendieron al rey sombra ya que aun que tenía conocimiento de que discord ya avía sido derrotado antes por las princesas pero que estas tuvieron muchas dificultades para vencerlo así que no se lo podía creer ero

Rey sombra: si claro quisiera verlo yo mismo pero tendrás que esperar que la barrera caiga

Goku: yo digo lo mismo quisiera ver lo que puedes a ser- en eso dirige su atención en el pequeño alicornio –Harry es mejor que regresemos a seguir ayudando a las demás

Rey sombra: así casi me olvido de ti mi pequeño campeón- Harry al escuchar que nuevamente lo llamaba así

Harry: a que te refieres con que tu campeón- decía intrigado

Rey sombra: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja bueno es normal que no te acuerdes pero te diré una pequeña parte de mi secreto esa cicatriz que tienes quién crees que te la izo ya que no solo apareció así como así- esas palabras solo confundieron mas al alicornio como al sayayin

Goku: es mejor irnos Harry el solo quiere asustarte- decía ya que aun que le intrigaba saber acerca del pasado de Harry le daba mala espina Harry no dijo nada solo miro y asintió a su maestro pensando que solo quería manipularlo así como intento discord en su momento, ambos se retiraron del lugar

Rey sombra: si sigue ignorando tu destino pero tarde o temprano sabrás la verdad y te unirás a mí

De vuelta con twilight y spike

El bebe dragon había observado como empezaba a parpadear el escudo

Spike: no es bueno la magia de Cadence se debilita rápidamente- twilight al escuchar eso empieza a bajar las escaleras rápidamente pero de pronto una parte de las escaleras se rompió asiendo que la poni morada empezara a caer afortunada mente con su magia evito que se golpeara contra el piso asiendo que se levitara ella misma -twilight estas bien- decía preocupado al ver como empezó a caerse por las escaleras

Twilight: si- usa un hechizo de tele trasportación volviendo aparecer de pie en eso de tras de ella ve una puerta y se alegra y intenta abrirla con su magia pero la puerta se mueve asía otro lado de la habitación a sí que twilight intenta abrirla nuevamente pero ocurre lo mismo – ¿qué es lo que?- intenta embestir la puerta pero termina estrellándose contra la pared e intenta darle una patada como lo aria Harry y Goku pero solo termina golpeando la pared –deja de moverte- entonces ya frustrada utiliza el mismo hechizo que utilizo con el cristal en la sala del trono logrando que la puerta se abriera despidiendo una luz segadora y algo de viento –spike creo que es aquí- decía cruzando la puerta la cual despidió su luz mas fuerte pero poco después esta se disipa dejando ver que twilight estaba en la sala del trono de canterlot confundiendo a la unicornio morada –ha

Celestia: que estas asiendo aquí- decía la gobernante de ecuestria con una voz molesta la cual se encontraba revisando unos documentos y firmándolos

Twilight: no lo se abrí la puerta y…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que celestia la interrumpe

Celestia: y ahora debes irte

Twilight: irme a donde

Celestia: eso no me importa reprobaste la prueba twilight- esas palabras sorprendieron a twilight

**Inter misión ****/Watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc**

**En seguida regresamos con Goku en ecuestria**

**Segunda parte después de los comerciales**

**Ya regresamos con Goku en ecuestria**

Twilight: pero no lo entiendo la prueba…-no pudo terminar su frase ya que celestia la vuelve a interrumpir

Celestia: no solo no pasaras al siguiente nivel de tus estudios no continuares con tus estudios en lo absoluto

Twilight: pero nunca dijo que ya no sería su alumna si fracasaba- de con lagrimas en los ojos a punto de llorar en eso celestia con su ala empuja a twilight asía delante de ella

Celestia: no lo dije pues mira lo que tu fracaso ha provocado- decía eso ultimo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se retiraba

Twilight: pero ahora que hago- decía empezando a observar dos ventanales que se encontraban en frente de ella una representaba como el rey sombra derroto a twilight con el corazón de cristal y el segundo se podía ver cómo es que Goku fue derrotado no solo por el rey sombra sino con la ayuda de nigmer espectre, en el fondo se escuchaba el gruñido del rey sombra twilight al ver los resultados de su fracaso empieza a llorar pero esto no era real sino que la unicornio se encontraba bajo los efectos de un hechizos de protección del rey sombra la unicornio en realidad se encontraba en frente de la puerta la cual en realidad no llevaba a ningún lado

Spike: TWILIGHT- gritaba el bebe dragon mientras bajaba las escaleras –TWILIGHT- ese último grito fue lo suficiente mente fuerte para sacar a la unicornio del transe –sé que me pediste que me quedara arriba pero estuviste aquí mucho tiempo y no respondías me preocupe y así que baje y estabas mirando la pared y yo grite tu nombre pero no llamaba tu atención y…- mientras decía todo eso twilight al salir de su transe y escuchar lo todo lo que dijo spike se puso a inspeccionar la puerta –que estabas mirando- en eso spike se acerca a la puerta –digo es solo una pared- en el instante en que spike se acerco lo suficiente el cristal que estaba en sima de la puerta se rodeo de la misma aura de magia que usa el rey sombra al instante los ojos de spike se vuelven de color verde con la iris de color rojo –ponyville como llegue no, no me quiero ir twilight, por favor twilight no me obligues- twilight al ver lo que le estaba pasando a spike cierra la puerta deteniendo el hechizo

Twilight: la magia oscura del rey sombra una puerta que te lleva a tu peor temor- decía entendiendo lo que había pasado previamente con ella

Spike: estábamos en casa me dijiste que ya no me necesitabas, me echabas de la casa- decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas que tenía en los ojos en eso twilight abraza a spike

Twilight: un temor que jamás ocurrirá, jamás te echare de casa- en eso twilight enciende su cuerno con su aura de magia normal y apunta asía la puerta en eso lanza un rayo asía el cristal provocando que este se ilumine y despida una luz de color arcoíris el marco de la puerta se ilumina mientras que en otro lado la puerta estaba apareciendo y cuando la puerta ya estaba presente twilight entra pero se encuentra con mas escaleras

Spike: ¿qué hay allí?

Twilight: *suspiro* escaleras, muchas, machas escaleras- decía eso ultimo al ver que tan alto tenía que subir

Spike: si tan solo Goku estuviera aquí utilizaría su técnica de la tele trasportación para llevarnos hasta allá arriba

Twilight: lo sé pero es mejor que se quede afuera para proteger al imperio de ser necesario, además no creo que haiga tiempo para buscarlo- al decir eso empieza a subir las escaleras pero regresa para decirle árgomas a su asistente –tal vez deberías acompañarme esta vez- dijo eso ya que sabía que no podía hacerlo completamente sola spike al escuchar eso se emociona y sigue a twilight los dos empiezan a subir las escaleras

Mientras tanto con Cadence y shining

La alicornio rosa se le notaba que cada vez se debilitaba por mantener el escudo ya que su cuerno ya no brillaba con la misma intensidad de antes además de que el escudo estaba parpadeando constante mente

Mientras tanto del otro lado del escudo

Rey sombra: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja,- el rey sombra reía por que pensaba que pronto recuperaría su imperio en eso regenera su cuerno y empieza a extender las sombras de los cristales ya oscurecidos iniciando su ataque por otro lado Goku y Harry habían llegado con shining

Harry: malas noticias el rey sombra a iniciado su ataque y esta empezando a oscurecer los cristales con su magia- decía preocupado por la situación pero esa noticia sorprendió al unicornio blanco

Shining: qué pero como

Goku: tal parece que cuanto el escudo callo hace rato una parte de el había logrado pasar- decía tranquila mente aun que en el fondo estaba tanto emocionado como nervioso

Shining: y que hicieron contra los cristales que ya habían sido ensombrecidos

Harry: no pudimos hacer nada estaban muy cerca del escudo y cualquier daño que hubiesen recibido hubiera destruido el escudo

Shining: entiendo, Goku podrías…- decía lo ultimo señalando a Cadence la cual se le notaba que se estaba debilitando Goku asiente con la cabeza e iba a proceder a darle parte de su energía a Cadence pero ella lo detiene

Cadence: no espera- decía con una voz agotada –conserva tu energía la necesitaras más que yo

Shining: pero Cadence sin tu escudo…- no termino la frase porque Cadence lo interrumpe

Cadence: lo sé pero si Goku se la pasa dándome energía al final los dos nos quedaremos sin energía y no solo el imperio de cristal si no toda ecuestria estará en peligro

Goku: entiendo aremos lo mejor que podamos solo hay que esperar que twilight logre encontrar el corazón de cristal

Harry: señor Goku es mejor que vallamos a ayudar a las demás

Goku: si nos vemos en un rato- los dos emprenden vuelo asía la feria

En la feria

Rainbow dash se había puesto una armadura de guardia de cristal además de traer con ella una lanza de justa ya que se encontraba saludando al publico expectante su oponente seria nada más y nada menos que fluttershy la cual también tenía una armadura de guardia de cristal y una lanza la cual para ella era muy pesada para ella de hecho ella era un poco más liviana que la lanza porque cuando la lanza quedo atrapada en montículo de tierra al llevarla casi empujándola provocando que la levantara un poco las dos ya se habían puesto en posición y esperaban el sonido de la trompeta la cual sería tocada por pinkie la cual al ver como el escudo parpadeo toca inmediatamente el instrumento rainbow corre a toda velocidad fluttershy también empieza a correr para intentar derribarle con la lanza pero al ver que su amiga se estaba acercando apuntándole con la lanza esta por el miedo a ser lastimada para y intenta apartarse pero ya era tarde la Pegaso cian le había impactado con la lanza mandándola a bolar algunos de los espectadores exclamaban por la victoria de rainbow mientras que otros miraron preocupados por como salió volando la Pegaso amarillo

Espectadora: bravo caballero rainbow dash- aclamaba una espectadora rainbow tras haber saludado al publico se dirige asía fluttershy la cual había caído en un montículo de paja seca

Fluttershy: no hay ningún otro poni que pueda continuar la demostración de la justa con tigo- decía temblando de miedo esperando que su amiga pudiera remplazarla

Rainbow: ha el destino de todo un imperio depende de que le ágamos pasar un buen rato a estos ponis, pero bueno si eso no es importante para ti- decía tratando de cambiar de parecer con eso pero lo único que izo fue que fluttershy empezara a llorar

Goku: rainbow que le hiciste a fluttershy ahora- decía aterrizando junto con Harry sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores que los vieron llegar

Rainbow: nada, yo no le hice nada- decía nerviosa por la repentina llegada del sayayin

Goku: enserio entonces porque esta llorando- decía con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que decía no te creo nada

Rainbow: está bien puede que la haya lastimado un poquito al impactarla con la lanza- avía decido una parte de lo que avía pasado

Goku: en serio entonces porque cuando venia para acá la vi volando mientras gritaba además no creo que haya sido un pequeño golpe

Rainbow: está bien tal vez me pase con el golpe que la mando a bolar- decía a regañadientes

Goku: algo mas

Rainbow: además de haberle dicho que el destino del imperio dependía de mantenerlos felices pero si a ella no le importaba, pero, lo único que quería hacer era levantarle el ánimo y darle más valor para que me siguiera ayudando- decía es to ultimo tratando de excusarse

Harry: pues tal parece que lo único que lograste es hacerla llorar- decía el pequeño alicornio mirando como el Pegaso estaba llorando

Rainbow: oigan solo quería que me ayudara en la justa ya que en estos momentos los ponis solo quieren entretenerse y olvidar lo que pasaron con el rey sombra- Tanto Harry y Goku suspiraron ya que lo que decía la Pegaso tenía razón en algo

Goku: tal vez tengas razón el algo rainbow pero esa no es excusa para agarrar a la más débil del grupo y la utilices para hacerte la genial porque para mí el aprovecharte de los más débiles que tu es de cobardes, ha sin ofender fluter- decía casi regañando a la Pegaso azul cian pero lo último se lo dijo a la Pegaso amarilla

Fluttershy: no hay problema Goku- la Pegaso avía dejado de llorar al casi después de la llegada de Goku y Harry

Rainbow: ya, ya, entiendo que lo que hice estuvo mal no me tienen que regañar lo ciento

Harry: nosotros aceptamos tus disculpas rainbow pero con quien te tienes que verdaderamente disculpar es con la poni que tienes de tras- al escuchar eso rainbow se voltea

Rainbow: lo ciento fluttershy por haberme aprovechado de ti de esa forma- decía casia regañadientes

Fluttershy: no te preocupes rainbow solo se mas amable con migo la próxima vez con migo de acuerdo- decía amablemente pero a la ver tímidamente

Rainbow: de acuerdo seré más amable con tigo la próxima vez pero no demasiado tengo una reputación que mantener- decía mientras se retiraba algo emocionada pero fluttershy se puso más nerviosa

Harry: supongo que no entendió el punto muy bien- decía con una mirada de no puede ser

Goku: creo que tengo una idea para poder ayudar a fluttershy y darle un escarmiento ji, ji, ji, ji,- decía con su sonrisa son

Fluttershy: en serio Goku- decía con curiosidad

Goku: si acérquense- al escuchar eso fluttershy y Harry se acercaron y empezaron a murmurar

Pero de pronto de tras de ellos una casa de cristal se volvió de color negro

Harry: Sr: Goku mire- al decir eso Goku y fluttershy voltearon a ver lo que paso con la casa

Fluttershy: Goku que paso con esa casa- decía empezando a temblar de miedo

Goku: Es el rey sombra

Harry: rayos lo malo es que no podemos hacer nada ya que aquí hay muchos ponis y llamaría mucho la atención

Goku: sí que es astuto

Fluttershy: y que asemos

Goku: seguir adelante con el plan- al decir eso siguieron con lo suyo

Mientras tanto de regreso con twilight

El unicornio morado junto con spike seguía subiendo las escaleras pero parecía que llevaban un buen rato subiéndolas ya que ambos estaban agotados

Spike: qué tal si esto es mas de su magia *suspiro* si izo un puerta que te lleva a tu peor pesadilla porque no una escalera que nunca se acaba- al escuchar eso twilight se detiene y lo piensa por un momento y al mirar asía arriba y voltear su cabeza se da cuenta de algo y empieza a sonreír, en eso agarra a spike y lo sube a su lomo con su magia

Twilight: sujétate a mi- en eso empieza a envolverse a sí misma y a spike de magia mientras trata de aplicarse un hechizo

Spike: a que estas…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que ambos empezaron a elevarse y después de un resplandor ambos estaban de cabeza en la parte liza de la escalera empezándose a deslizar rápidamente asía arriba

Mientras tanto en la feria las casas empezaron a ensombrecerse y los habitantes empezaban a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba pero las 6 portadoras restante junto con Goku trataban de desviar su atención de lo que ocurría rarity literalmente asía vasijas de paja a la velocidad de la luz pero ya las sombras ya avían avanzando demasiado por lo que ya no era suficiente tampoco la demostración había salido por que aun que le avían enseñado una lesión a rainbow dash ya que su duelo fue con Harry lo cual termino como fluttershy pero la que termino saliendo volando fue ella los ponis de cristal se empezaron a reunir alrededor del centro del castillo ya asustados a donde estaba el corazón de cristal applejack junto con Harry y Goku trataban de evitar de que se acerquen pera ya eran muchos

Rarity: ja, ja, ja- reía un poco nerviosa -con permiso disculpen- decía abriéndose un poco el paso cuando estaba al lado de applejack le empezó a susurrar al oído –~se me está acabando el material de ejido para el puesto de manualidades, acabo de hacer un sombrero con tres pedazos de paja y una pajilla~ quedo muy bien pero aun así

Applejack: ~debamos hacer todo lo posible para seguir con esto~ la princesa no se ve bien- decía lo ultimo mirando al balcón donde se podía ver la luz de la magia de Cadence empezando a parpadear –no creo que su magia baya a durar mucho tiempo- decía preocupada

Harry: todo va a estar bien estos ponis van a llenar de luz el corazón de cristal cuando llegue la hora y ya no necesitaremos su magia

Pinkie: espero que esa hora llegue pronto porque ni yo puedo mantener esta fiesta para siempre- decía manteniendo el equilibrio sobre una pelota de playa mientras asía malabares con 3 trompetas de cristal pero de un momento a otro ella pierde el equilibrio tirando sus trompetas y asiendo que la pelota rebote asiendo tirar el pilar del falso corazón de cristal el cual termino cayendo en frente de los habitantes

Poni 1: este no es el corazón de cristal

Rarity: ja, ja, ja, pues claro que no el verdadero esta…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que applejack responde otra respuesta

Applejack: en camino

Rarity: Yo iba a decir lo están puliendo ~para ganar más tiempo~- decía lo ultimo susurrándole a applejack

Applejack: ups- las tres presentes ya se estaban poniendo nerviosas asta que

Harry: descuiden en lo que el verdadero corazón de cristal llega- en eso lanza una mirada a su maestro el cual asiente con la cabeza -nos aremos cargo del los cristales oscuros- en eso los dos encienden sus auras de ki y salen volando a alta velocidad sorprendiendo a todos

Poner la siguiente canción

watch?v=XLJ6hNromcw&list=PLg3eqys2830ae-pe61GUxtxlaN746PVtM&index=32&t=0s

Ambos empezaron a destruir los cristales oscuros Goku se encargaba de los que empezaban a salir de la tierra mientras que Harry utilizando un hechizo que aprendió de su abuela destruía los cristales oscuros que tomaron el control de las casas sin dañar a estas, además de ayudar a los ponis en llegar a salvo al castillo

Fuera del escudo

Rey sombra: ja, ja, ja, ja, corazón de cristal- reía tenebrosamente además de decir eso al escuchar lo que buscaban pero detuvo sus risa al ver como el chico con cola de mono y el pequeño alicornio destruían sus cristales como si nada -interesante tal parece que no me tengo que confiar mucho pero da igual de todas formas sin ese corazón de cristal no podrán detenerme

Mientras tanto con twilight

El poni seguía deslizándose de las escaleras

Twilight: wau ja, ja, ja estudie los hechizos de gravedad pensando que podrían estar en mi prueba resulta que si estaba preparada para esto ja, ja, ja- en eso twilight y spike por fin llegan a lo más alto del castillo y entes de que ambos salieran disparados twilight termina el hechizo asiendo que volvieran a la gravedad normal pero se al antes de que el hechizo terminara si salieron disparados un poco terminando unos metros arriba del suelo de la habitación provocando que los dos se estrellaran contra este ambos al reincorporarse rápidamente y voltear a ver la habitación vieron el corazón de cristal spike le hace una señal a twilight de que la tomara a lo que esta se empieza a acercar a dicho corazón solo prestándole atención a este provocando que activara una alarma

Mientras de tras de la barrera

el rey sombra al escuchar el sonido de la alarma activo su cuerno activando una trampa encerrando a la unicornio morada en un circulo de paredes de cristal negros la unicornio morada trato de agarrar el corazón pero lo termino soltando pero por fortuna termino saliendo de las paredes de cristal negros

Rey sombra: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Goku al escuchar la alarma empezó a volar asía la posición de twilight pero al escuchar los gritos de auxilio de algunos ponis y ver que su alumno estaba ocupado también ayudando y destruyendo los cristales decidió ayudar a los civiles con twilight al ver que no tenía el corazón de cristal se pone nerviosa

Twilight: el corazón, donde está el corazón

Spike: aquí esta rodo aquí cuando lo soltaste- decía con los brazos cruzados y tratando de evitar algunos pedazos de cristal negro que estaban creciendo del suelo

Twilight: no te muevas- decía mirando al bebe dragon por una pequeña brecha spike al escuchar eso se deja de mover peros los cristales empezaban a salir alrededor de el poniéndolo nervioso –as lo pero no asía mi- spike al escuchar eso empieza a retroceder al estar a una distancia segura twilight trata de tele trasportarse a fuera del circulo de paredes de cristal pero al instante por la magia del rey sombra es tele trasportada de vuelta asía adentro –como pude ser tan tonta estaba tan ansiosa por tomarlo y cuando vi lo que ocurría afuera- decía mientras buscaba otra manera de salir

Spike: debes salir de allí twilight tú debes de llevar el corazón de cristal a la princesa Cadence si no lo haces reprobaras la prueba de celestia- decía preocupado por la situación

Twilight: lo se spike por favor dime que están asiendo Harry y Goku- al escuchar eso spike se asoma por la ventana

Spike: ambos están demasiado ocupados defendiendo a los demás ponis y poniéndolos a salvo además de destruir los cristales del rey sombra

Twilight: entonces el rey sombra ya está atacando el imperio, podría llegar a los ponis de cristal en cualquier momento y no creo que Goku y Harry puedan detenerlo para siempre llegar a la princesa Cadence mi hermano mis amigas tal vez no tenga el suficiente tiempo para escapar- decía preocupada además de analizar la situación en la que estaba hasta que algo se le ocurre algo que aunque salvara el imperio terminaría sacrificando su prueba en eso ve a spike el cual retrocedía cada vez mas pero por suerte a su lado tenía el corazón de cristal y tras pensarlo un momento –tú debes ser el que lleve el corazón de cristal a la feria- decía con una mirada seria

Spike: quien yo, pero twilight- iba a decir algo más pero twilight lo interrumpe

Twilight: as lo

Spike: pero

Twilight: AS LO- Spike al escuchar el grito de su amiga descruza sus brazos y toma el corazón de cristal y sale por una ventana quedando en la orilla de la torre justo a tiempo porque el lugar ya avía sido cubierto por cristal negro

Spike: rayos como quisiera que en estos momentos saber bolar como Goku- decía ya muy nervioso y sudando por la situación en la que estaba

Mientras tanto

Alrededor del castillo ya se estaba reuniendo todo el pueblo a pesar de que Harry y Goku asían todo lo posible para impedir el avance de los cristales ya eran demasiados para ellos por lo que Goku para hacer las cosas más rápido se trasforma en súper sayayin y Harry utilizo la técnica de cuatriformas para dividirse en cuatro pero el potro no solo tenía que lidiar con ayudar a los habitantes y destruir los cristales del rey sombra si no que tenía que soportar el ardor de su cicatriz

Applejack: que no se angustien sus pequeñas cabezas de cristal el verdadero corazón de cristal llegara en cualquier segundo- decía nerviosamente desde el balcón

Rarity: ~no se si te creen realmente~- le susurraba al oído también nerviosa

Applejack: ~no sé si me creo realmente~ no se deben preocupar el guardián de la armonía y su pupilo están asiendo todo lo posible para detener el avance de los cristales y ponerlos a salvo

Con Cadence y shining

El unicornio blanco se encontraba abrasando a su esposa pero a Cadence solo se le estaba iluminando la mitad de su cuerno hasta que lo último que le quedaba de su magia se agota provocando que el escudo cayera empezando a asustar a los habitantes

Yegua: ha vuelto no lo resistiré HAAAAAAAAAAAA- al decir eso empieza a salir corriendo tratando de huir del lugar pero se termina topando con el rey sombra –rey sombra

Rey sombra: mis esclavos de cristal- al decir eso intenta atacar a la poni pero por suerte

Goku: KAME HAME HAAAAA- Goku lanza su ataque especial asiendo retroceder a la figura del espectro –hoye tu pelea es con migo- decía preparando unas esferas de ki y lanzándolas al rey sombra

Rey sombra: HAG te arrepentirás maldito mocoso- decía molesto por la intervención del sayayin

Goku: hay por favor CUANTAS BEZES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO SOY UN NIÑO SI NO UN ADULTO- gritaba molesto mientras esquivaba algunos hechizos y rayos de magia de color verde con morado que le lanzaba el rey sombra

Harry: se encuentra bien- decía Harry obviamente soportando el dolor de su cicatriz que en ese momento le estaba brillando mucho

Yegua: ha si gracias- decía sorprendida por lo de hace un momento pero a la vez con miedo

Harry: muy bien entonces porfabor quédese en el castillo necesitaremos la ayuda de todos ok- al decir eso la yegua solo asintió y regreso de vuelta asía el castillo al ver que la poni se puso a salvo inicio un nuevo ataque –CHIDORI- gritaba lanzando su hechizo al rey sombra el cual esquivo sin ningún problema

Mientras tanto con spike

El bebe dragon se encontraba retrocediendo en la punta de un cristal negro ya que mas cristales del mismo color salían esta que otra plataforma de cristal negro aparece asique spike salta asía el pero al ver a las demás

Spike: HOIGAN AQUÍ ARRIBA- las demás al escuchar la voz de spike miran asía arriba

Rarity: ¿spike?

Spike: TENGO EL CORAZON DE CRISTAL- decía mostrando el corazón de cristal pero por des gracia el rey sombra al escuchar y ver que el bebe dragon tenía el corazón de cristal se sorprende y molesta así que tras lanzar un último ataque a Goku el cual esquiva se sur meje bajo tierra y empieza a moverse debajo de esta dejando por detrás varios cristales negros

Goku: vamos Harry hay que ayudar a spike decía empezando a volar asía la misma dirección de el rey sombra

Harry: si- dijo siguiendo a su maestro mientras spike bajaba por un pequeño camino de cristal negro el rey sombra salió del suelo en sima de un cristal negro gigante spike al verlo y al distraerse no se percata que ya no avía mas camino y empieza a caerse shining al ver que el babe dragon estaba en apuros sube a Cadence a su lomo la cual al ver el resplandor del corazón de cristal extiende sus alas por su parte Goku al ver a spike y al corazón de cristal

Goku: NUBE BOLADORAAAAA- de inmediato la nube de Goku aparece del cielo y se posiciona al lado de Goku –nube voladora ayuda a spike a recuperar el corazón de cristal- la nube empezó a acelerar en dirección de spike, mientras que el rey sombra al estar muy cerca del corazón de cristal empieza a volver a su forma física al ver eso Goku y Harry aceleraron su velocidad

Goku: KIENZAN- al gritar eso de las palmas de Goku salen una sierras echas de ki y las laza asía el cristal donde se encontraba el rey sombra las sierras de ki cortan el cristal como si fuera un pedazo de papel el rey sombra estaba bastante cerca pero repentinamente empieza a caer debido a que el cristal donde se encontraba fue cortado shining al ver eso aprovecha lo sucedido y lanza a Cadence con todas sus fuerzas logrando atrapar a spike y al corazón de cristal se encontraban planeando y por fortuna Cadence al ver la nube voladora recogerla y llevarla de vuelta al castillo se sorprende ya que nunca avía visto una nube similar

Poni: miren la princesa de cristal- decía un poni al verla, la nube avía aterrizado justo debajo del castillo y Cadence baja de la nube destruyendo el falso corazón de cristal Cadence sostenía el verdadero corazón de cristal con su magia la cual había recuperado un poco gracias al corazón de cristal

Cadence el corazón de cristal ha regresado usen su luz y amor internos para asegurar que el rey sombra no regrese- al decir eso pone el corazón de cristal en su lugar el cual fue sostenido por dos columnas de cristal una por arriba y la otra por debajo y debajo de el corazón de cristal se ilumino una figura de copo de nieve los ponis al ver eso no solo recuperaron su brillo sino que hicieron una reverencia pero el rey sombra había salido de bajo de un cristal negro destruido

Rey sombra: NOOOOO HAG- intento corre para detenerlos pero fue recibido por una patada del sayayin en la mandíbula asiendo que se levantara y después un golpe en el estomago por parte del potrillo lo que lo dejo sin aire y arrodillado en el suelo

Harry: ni siquiera se te ocurra- después de decir eso el sayayin y el alicornio prepararon sus ataques –KAME

Goku: resplandor- Goku empezó a preparar el ataque de un viejo amigo suyo

Mientras los ponis se arrodillaban los caminos empezaron a iluminarse

Rey sombra: no- decía impresionado, desesperado y adolorido, mientras más se iluminaba todo el imperio –no

Harry: HAME

Rey sombra: alto después de que todo el imperio se iluminara la luz empezó a acumularse en el centro del imperio y en el corazón de cristal el cual empezó a girar a gran velocidad y después lanzo una honda de magia la que al tocar a los ponis que no eran de cristal los asía de cristal además de destruir los cristales negros liberando a twilight de paso

Goku y Harry: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- los dos lanzaron sus ataque los cuales impactaron de lleno al rey sombra, después a la honda a tocar a Harry y a Goku también se hicieron de cristal, la honda mesclada con los ataques de Harry y Goku desintegraron al rey sombra

Rey sombra: no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser desintegrado después de que la onda se expandiera por todo el imperio destruyendo todo los cristales negros la energía sobrante se acumulo en el castillo disparando un haz de luz al cielo generando otra onda expansiva que destruyo toda las nubes de sombras que había alrededor además de liberar una aurora boreal que fue vista por toda ecuestria

Parar la música

En canterlot al ver la aurora boreal juntaron sus cuernos en señal de alivio al ver que lo lograron las elementos de la armonía a acepción de twilight se avían juntado en el balcón en eso llegan volando Goku, Harry, Cadence, y spike este ultimo en sima de la nube voladora la cual curiosamente también parecía haberse hacho de cristal Harry, Goku y Cadence fueron recibidos por un abrazo de parte de sus seres queridos y después todos se asomaron por el balcón viendo como los habitantes celebraban la caída del rey sombra por fin todos los años de tortura y sufrimiento avían terminado

Spike se encontraba nervioso y preocupado

Goku: ¿pasa algo spike?- preguntaba notando el nerviosismo de su amigo escamado

Spike: twilight no entrego el corazón de cristal ella misma cosa que le pidió celestia hacer para su prueba- al escuchar es miro por un momento a spike y después a twilight la cual se encontraba en la torre más alta

Mientras tanto con twilight

Twilight: ha, buen trabajo spike- decía aliviada por qué todo al final salió bien

De vuelta con los demás

Goku: descuida spike de todo saldrá bien- decía entendiendo por qué de la preocupación de su amigo

Spike: esos espero

Al día siguiente

Todo ya estaba a la normalidad ahora los habitantes salían de sus casas realmente felices de sus casas sin ninguna preocupación o miedo los niños jugaban mientras que en el castillo del imperio las mane 7 y Goku, spike, Cadence, y shining se encontraban en el comedor ya en su estados normales

Mientras todos comían pero Cadence y shining miraban asombrados todo y a qué velocidad comía el sayayin

Shining: ~siempre come así~- le susurraba a Harry impresionado

Harry: si pero uno se acostumbra

Rarity; hay me hubiera gustaría que fuera permanente vieron como relucía mi melena- decía un poco triste al perder su estado de cristal

Applejack: pero las cosas buenas son mejor cuando son una rareza

Rainbow: pues a mí me gusto ver como Goku y Harry les enseñaron una lección al rey sombra fue impresionante

Harry: no, fue nada

Goku aun que no resulto ser un gran problema me hubiera gustado que la pelea hubiese durado más tiempo al final ninguno de los dos mostramos nuestro verdadero poder- esas palabras sorprendieron a todas y todos los presentes

Rarity: Goku por que querías pelear más tiempo con alguien como el rey sombra

Goku: pues que no es obvio a mí me gusta pelear con sujetos muy fuertes y el rey sombra parecía serlo y en nuestra pequeña pelea pude sentir como escondía su verdadero poder- decía con una mirada desafiante

Shining: baya jamás creí conocer a alguien que en verdad disfrutara y se emocionara pelear con sujetos fuertes

Harry: pues que puedo decir del Sr. Goku por esas razones y otras él es muy especial

Shining: lo bueno es que todo va a estar bien y por cierto twilight debes dejar De salvarme el pellejo así me estas avergonzando- decía shining a su hermana la cual se encontraba triste

Twilight: no fui yo quien te salvo al final fue spike

Shining- es solo una prueba tal vez te deje repertirla- decía preocupado

Cadence: en especial cuanto le muestres esto- decía mostrando la ultima esfera del dragon

Twilight: una esfera del dragon ¿donde la encontraste?- decía impresionada

Cadence: mientras llegábamos al imperio la vi casi enterrada en la nieve

Twilight: gracias con esta ya las tendríamos todas

Pinkie: baya ahora que ya las tenemos todas que deseo vamos a pedir

Goku: lo prudente es no pedir nada y solo alzarlas y utilizarlas en caso de emergencia además no las tenemos todas acuérdense que 4 estrellas sigue explorando ecuestria

Shining: ¿Quién es 4 estrellas?- preguntaba con intriga

Harry: fue un dragon maligno que en realidad es bueno y es amigo de Goku verdad

Goku: a si es

Twilight: bueno aunque hayamos encontrado la última esfera que nos faltaba no creo que me ayude mucho y mucho menos que me deje repetir la prueba

Goku: no te preocupes twilight de seguro ella entenderá ya que ella es tu maestra además de que no creo que el solo encontrar y entregar el corazón de cristal haya sido toda tu prueba- decía con una sonrisa

Twilight: así como que cosa podría ser

Goku: Pues es mejor que celestia te lo diga- decía eso poniendo dos dedos en su frente al ver eso las demás entendieron que eso era la señal para irse así que todas se juntaron el rededor de Goku poniendo un casco en su espalda–muchas gracias por la comida nos vemos en otra ocasión- al decir eso todos desaparecen de la habitación dejando solos a Cadence y shining

Shining: ¿Cómo ase eso?- decía confuso y sorprendido a lo que Cadence encogió los hombros ya que tampoco sabia

Rato después canterlot fuera del castillo se podía ver a 5 de las 7 portadoras junto a spike esperando afuera del castillo esperando la salida de sus dos amigos y la salida de su mejor amiga twilight para saber cómo le fue en su prueba todas se encontraban muy nerviosas pero el que se encontraba más nervioso era spike

Spike: tranquilízate amigo de ves ser fuerte por twilight

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono

Goku: …y así es como logramos entre todos salvar el imperio

Celestia: ya veo en ton ces así es como pasaron las cosas- decía tranquilamente escuchando toda la historia de lo ocurrido en el imperio

Harry: aun que yo tengo una duda ¿porque mi cicatriz me ardía y brillaba cada vez que estaba cerca del rey sombra?

Celestia: eso no te lo podría decir ya que tendría que buscar la respuesta en algún libro

Harry: ya veo lo que me parecía extraño era que me llamaba su campeón y que mi cicatriz no solo apareció así porque si

Celestia: bueno yo creo que ya no hay que darle importancia a eso por el ya no está para hacerle daño a nadie

Goku: yo en cierta forma aun sigo creer que hayan existido ponis así de malos

Celestia: por desgracia así es pero por eso es importante lograr que los valores de la amistad perdure y trascienda para porlo menos hacer que ponis como el rey sombra nunca más vuelvan a surgir

Harry y Goku: entiendo

Celestia muy bien ahora les pido a ustedes dos que se retiren ya que tengo que hablar con mi estudiante acerca de su desempeño en su prueba- al escuchar eso ambos se retiran del lugar pero Goku le dedica una sonrisa ladeada en señal de confianza y suerte poco después de que ellos 2 salieran celestia mira por la ventana pudiendo observar la aurora boreal –es muy hermoso

Twilight: desearía haber sido yo quien final mente lo lograra pero no fui yo- decía con la mirada baja al lado de ella se podía ver un ventanal donde se puede ver a spike junto con el corazón de cristal sien cargado de energía por algunos ponis y Cadence y otro de Goku y Harry junto al corazón de cristal derrotando al rey sombra

Celestia: twilight como yo lo entiendo spike le llevo el corazón de cristal a la princesa Cadence por que no estabas tan segura de que tan rápido podrías escapar de la torre, no estabas dispuesta a arriesgar el futuro de los ciudadanos del imperio de cristal en un esfuerzo por garantizar el tuyo- decía eso mirando primero a su estudiante y después al ventanal –prefiero tener una alumna que entienda el significado del auto sacrificio que una que solo se preocupa por sus propios intereses-decía dedicándole una sonrisa a su alumna

Twilight: eso significa que…

Mientras tanto afuera del castillo

Goku y Harry ya avían salido del lugar y aun que a ambos les preguntaron qué le dijo celestia a twilight ambos respondieron que celestia les había pedido que salieran para poder hablar a solas con twilight pero Goku les pedía que no se preocuparan por ella confundiendo a todas por la tranquilidad del sayayin

Spike: va a enloquecer- decía muy nervioso –tranquilízate amigo debes ser fuerte por twilight- en eso una de las puertas se abrí golpeando a spike a lo que Goku y Harry dieron una mueca de dolor al ver eso la responsable de haber abierto la puerta era twilight la cual tenía una expresión seria dejando en suspenso a todos menos a Goku quien ya sabía lo que sucedía

Twilight: aprobé- decía con mucho entusiasmo aliviando y alegrando a todas

Goku me alegro por ti twilight- decía con su sonrisa son

Harry: usted ya sabía que twilight había aprobado desde un inicio verdad- preguntaba curioso porque desde que llegaron Goku siempre estuvo con una actitud relajada y confiada

Goku: exacto

Twilight: pero como saberlo desde antes si antes estaba preocupada porque creí que avía fallado

Goku: pues como te dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir twilight yo antes estuve en tu posición como alumno de diferentes maestros y ahora estoy en la posición de celestia como maestro y como tal nosotros siempre queremos que ustedes aprendan los buenos valores como el auto sacrificio como el que hiciste en el imperio de cristal además lo supe al ver como decidiste sacrificar tu oportunidad de pasar al entregarle el corazón de cristal a spike al ver que tu no podrías hacerlo desde ahí averigüe el verdadero propósito de tu prueba ya que celestia sabía desde antes que lo terminarías asiendo- al escuchar todo eso todas y todos quedaron sorprendidos por la astucia de Goku

Link de la siguiente canción

watch?v=bWcHw0NR7_w

A esta canción también le haré unas modificaciones para Harry la estrofa del alicornio ira después de la de rainbow

Harry: pues siempre sabrás que hacer a pesar de la situación

Al terminar la canción en un balcón del castillo se podía ver a las dos hermanas princesas estaban viendo como el tren se alejaba de pronto con su magia hace aparecer una especie de libro celestia al ver el libro y ver a luna ambas asienten con la cabeza

Devuelta al tren

Spike: spike si ja, ja, ja, ja, yo ya sabía que todo saldría muy bien- decía aliviado después procede a recostarse en el lomo de twilight

Narrador: esto solo es el inicio de nuevas aventuras y pruebas que les esperan en esta nueva temporada a todos

Fin del capítulo 2

Sr108vic: muy bien gente espero que les guste este capítulo porque toda vía falta muchísimas más pero por desgracia les tengo malas noticias y es que me boy a tardar más tiempo en subir los capítulos y las razones son que primero tengo escuela además de que tengo que hacer mi servicio social por lo que mi tiempo para escribir estas historias se verá reducido espero su compresión, bueno eso es todo nos leemos y escuchamos en la próxima


	3. capitulo 3 (invasión pinkie)

**Goku en ecuestria**

**3 temporadas capitulo 3**

**Demasiadas pinkie pies (invasión pinkie)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**

**Los personajes de Mlp y dragon ball gt le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores **

**Recuerden que este fanfic no es mío le pertenece a superponysaiyanx9000 si quieren saber cómo inicio esta historia vayan a su cuenta **

**Canciones e videos con sus respectivos creadores**

**Intro: vayan a este link watch?v=ZnieIXvKHlc**

**Narración en tercera persona**

Era otro día en ecuestria se podía ver a Goku, fluttershy, scootaloo y a ángel en un picnic comiendo tranquilamente a acepción de Goku que comía a la misma velocidad de siempre hasta que una vos llama su atención

Pinkie: fluttershy *suspiro* Goku *suspiro* scootaloo *suspiro* ahí *suspiro* están *suspiro* asiendo *suspiro* algo divertido- decía mientras inhalaba aire por el cansancio que tenia por haber corrido muy rápido al ver a su amiga los cuatro se miraron algo confundidos pero fluttershy voltea y dice

Fluttershy: no especialmente- decía con un poco de timidez

Pinkie: que bien… la diversión… es dura- después de decir eso se desmalla por el cansancio

Goku al verla desmayarse se levanta rápidamente para auxiliarla al igual que fluttershy en eso Goku saca una semilla del ermitaño la cual se la da pinkie al comer la semilla se levanta rápida mente con energías renovadas

Pinkie: wau gracias Goku me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero tengo que correr- decía mientras empezaba a prepararse para correr pero fue detenida por

Fluttershy: pinkie espera por qué no te relajas un poco- decía mientras se acercaban un montón de mariposas

Pinkie: porque no puede ser divertido y relajante

Rato después

Después de que pinkie se tranquilizara un poco gracias a las mariposa al acercarse Goku, fluttershy y scootaloo

Scootaloo: te sientes mejor pinkie

Pinkie: absolutamente gracias por dejarme descansar aquí mientras recupero mi fuerza pinkie- decía mientras miraba como Una mariposa se posaba en su nariz

Fluttershy: para qué son las amigas- decía con una sonrisa

Pinkie: ese es el punto, tengo tantas amigas y amigos maravillosas divirtiéndose en cada rincón de ponyville, que no sé cómo seguirles el paso a todas, me está volviendo más auto loca de lo normal

Fluttershy: yo puedo prometerte no hacer nada divertido si eso te ayuda

Pinkie: eres una verdadera amiga

Goku: pero pinkie no es necesario que…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que en ese momento llega applejack

Allí estas pinkie estuve buscándote en todas partes- al decir eso en ese momento llega volando rainbow dash

Ola pinkie tengo planeado algo divertido para esta tarde creí que tal vez lo que drías saber

Applejack: ja que me hagan pude de manzana yo vine por la misma razón

Pinkie: esto es perfecto ahora todas traerán su diversión a mi ja eso lo resolverá todo porque no se me ocurrió antes- decía mientras se levantaba del sillón en donde se encontraba pero rainbow aterriza en frente de ella

Rainbow: de hecho me refería a que después de que termine de azotar el clima de hoy me relajare en el junto al lago tomando el sol ¿quieres ir?

Pinkie: por supuesto que si WIIIIIII- decía con emoción

Applejack y mi familia levantara un granero esta tarde en sweet Apple acres

Pinkie: y también iré a eso WIIIII

Rainbow: pero será cuando yo esté en el lago- decía un poco preocupada –en fin no importa lo que elijas por mi está bien

Applejack: y por mí- al escuchar eso pinkie empieza a preocuparla

Pinkie: elegir

Rainbow: si y no te preocupes tienes que elegir ahora tienes hasta la tarde-decía mientras empezaba a retirarse

Applejack: exacto y Goku por cierto a ti también te espero est tarde me gustaría un poco de ayuda sayayin- decía mientras se retiraba

Goku: pinkie te encuentras bien- decía preocupado por lo sucedido en eso pinkie sale corriendo mientras grita

Pinkie: NECESITO SER MAS RAPIDA

Goku: ser más rápida con que- al decir eso fluttershy y scootaloo

Oye papa que querías decirle a pinkie ase un momento- decía con intriga

Goku: a si quería decirle que no era necesario que estuviera con todas al mismo tiempo ya que al todas y todos tener cosas que hacer a beses al mismo tiempo pero en diferentes lugares como por ejemplo como lo que acaba de pasar con rainbow y applejack siempre tendremos que elegir con quien queremos estar otro ejemplo seria yo ya que yo decidí estar con ustedes ya que ustedes son mi familia ahora y por eso prefiero estar con ustedes- decía con su sonrisa son pero con un poco de rubor esas palabras también hicieron ruborizar a cierta Pegaso tímida

Fluttershy: hou eso es tierno de tu parte Goku- decía mientras que las miradas de los dos se cruzaban y estaban a punto de darse otro beso hasta que

Scootaloo: acaso eso es un pagaros con forma de naranja- decía mirando curiosa por la abe naranja que había creado twilight anterior mente esta al voltear a ver se dio cuenta que había interrumpido la escena romántica –a solo ignórenme sigan con lo suyo- decía con una gran sonrisa ya que quería ver que sus padres se besaran nuevamente pero ambos al ver lo que iban a hacer ha sí que retrocedieron un poco avergonzados

Fluttershy: a que te refieres con que un pájaro con forma de naranja- decía con intriga pero siguiendo conservando el rubor

Scootaloo: lo que pasa es que hace un momento vi a lo que parecía ser una naranja pero con alas- al escuchar eso tanto Goku y fluttershy se miraron intrigados ya sin el rubor

Goku: tú conoces a alguna especie con esa forma o apariencia

Fluttershy: no que yo sepa a lo mejor es alguna especie nueva

Goku: a lo mejor, pero me da curiosidad de saber qué es exactamente qué te parece si lo buscamos y lo llevamos a casa a lo mejor y somos los primeros en catalogar a una especie así- fluttershy al escuchar eso se emociona mucho

Fluttershy: entonces que esperamos, scootaloo a donde viste que se fue

Scootaloo: por haya- decía señalando con su casco la dirección donde vio irse el pájaro

Rato después

Los tres se acercaban asía el pueblo tratando buscar a dicha ave sin éxito

Fluttershy: adonde estará- decía buscando con la mirada a la ave

Scootaloo: podemos preguntarle a twilight a lo mejor vio a donde se fue- decía mirando a twilight la cual se encontraba concentrándose mientras acumulaba magia en su cuerno mientras apuntaba a una manzana a su lado estaba spike, los 3 se acercaban hasta que cuando twilight estaba a punto de lanzar el hechizo pero de pronto pinkie aparece desviando la puntería de la unicornio la cual al disparar el hechizo este rebota en un árbol y estaba a punto de impactar a scootaloo pero esta la esquiva a tiempo y el hechizo le termina dando a una rana la cual se convierte en una raranja lo que sorprendió a los tres-eso estuvo cerca

Fluttershy: scootaloo te encuentras bien- decía preocupada de que el hechizo le hubiese lastimado mientras la revisaba de que no se hubiese hecho daño

Scootaloo: si mama estoy bien por suerte logre esquivar ese hechizo- decía tranquilizando un poco a la Pegaso tímida

Goku: que bueno porque no creo que te haya gustado la idea de ser una naranja gigante con patas y alas- decía mientras sostenía a la raranja

Scootaloo: bueno eso explica el ave naranja de hace rato- decía mirando curiosamente a la raranja

Fluttershy: Ho esto es terrible tenemos que pedirle a twilight que regrese a la normalidad a la rana y al pagaros- decía poniendo sus dos cascos delanteros en su boca, los tres al voltear a ver vieron como pinkie se iba brincando mientras twilight preguntaba

Twilight: la leyenda de que cosa pinkie,- decía tratando de llamar la atención de pinkie pero ya se avía ido

Goku: hola twilight- decía saludando con su sonrisa son

Twilight: hola Goku- decía devolviendo el saludo pero pensando en lo que dijo pinkie

Goku: twilight de que estabas ablando ase un momento con pinkie- decía intrigado por lo mencionado por twilight

Twilight: lo que pasa es que pinkie trataba de aumentar su velocidad para estar con applejack y rainbow pero al decirle que sería imposible que pudiera estar con las dos al mismo tiempo y que necesitaría saber la misma técnica que utilizas tu y Harry para multiplicarse y después extrañamente su cabeza giro y sonó como un reloj- le decía al sayayin lo que avía pasado pero un detalle le llamo la atención a Goku

: Espera ¿a qué te refieres que su cabeza sonó como un reloj?- ante la pregunta twilight solo alzo los hombros

Twilight: no lo sé supongo que pinkie siendo pinkie pero lo extraño es que menciono algo sobre la leyenda del tanque espejo

Goku: ¿tanque espejo?

Twilight: a si es la verdad yo conozco muchas leyendas pero nunca he escuchado esa

Goku: ya veo- en eso se acerca el bebe dragon

Spike: eso significa que se acabo la práctica- decía un poco feliz y esperanzado de que así fuera

Twilight: claro que no a trabajar- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro pero para un pequeño dragon le pareció un poco decepcionante eso ante la cara del dragon Goku rio un poco pero recordó algo importante

Goku: twilight espera ahora que lo recordé ¿Por qué convertiste a una abe en una naranja?- decía con esa duda pero presentía que avía pasado algo disimilar como con la rana

Spike: dos palabras pinkie pie- decía conservando esa cara de molestia

Goku: ya veo- decía comprendiendo lo ocurrido –otra cosa twilight crees que podrías regresar a la normalidad a esa rana- decía eso ultimo señalando a la raranja

Twilight al ver a la raranja utilizo un hechizo para regresarla a la normalidad

Fluttershy: gracias twilight- decía agradecida por lo que izo twilight mientras regresaba la rana al estanque

Scootaloo: si pero aun falta la abe naranja- decía pensando en cómo atraparla para que twilight la regresada a la normalidad

Goku: y que te parece si tu junto a las demás niñas y Harry si es que no están ocupadas la buscan así podrían entrenar su sentido del ki- decía sugiriendo una idea a la potra

Scootaloo: me pare bien tratare de reunir al resto del equipo de las cutie Mark crusaders, los veré antes de la cena- decía con emoción y procedió a retirarse

Fluttershy: cuídate scootaloo- decía mientras miraba irse a su hija

Twilight: bueno si no hay más que hacer entonces proseguiré con mi practica-decía mientras se retiraba a su lugar de práctica

Fluttershy: he Goku que te parece si seguimos con nuestra pequeña fiesta del te claro si tu quieres – decía un poco sonrojada

Goku: claro fluttershy vamos- al decir eso los dos proceden a seguir con lo suyo

Rato después Goku y fluttershy se encontraban ahora en un picnic pero ahora con los animalitos del bosque

Goku: Qué buena idea tuviste de invitar a algunos de los animalitos del bosque fluttershy- Decía mientras tomaba un poco de té con el oso que estaba a su lado

Fluttershy: bueno en realidad la idea fue de los animales querían disfrutar de un día de campo- Decía mientras comía un pan tostado con un poco de mermelada de repente ángel le jala un poco su crin llamando su atención mientras sostenía una canasta casia –hay no se acabaron las vallas, Goku en seguida regreso boy a recolectar bayas de un arbusto que está cerca- decía mientras agarraba con su hocico la pequeña canasta pero a la vez se lleva cargando al conejito con su casco lo cual al parecer esa acción pareció molestarle

Goku: está bien fluttershy aquí te esperamos

En eso la Pegaso amarilla se acerca a un arbusto a recolectar las vallas lo cual no tardo mucho en terminar pero después ve a pinkie saltando asía una dirección asique decide hablarle

Fluttershy: Ho pinkie pie, me alegro mucho que hayas pasado, se que prometí no divertirme nada hoy pero no lo pude evitar- en eso se acerca a volando a otros arbustos en donde los demás animales y Goku la esperaban –mis amigos animales querían hacer un día de campo y no podía decepcionarlos acompáñanos tenemos mucho jugo de alfalfa y jalea para compartir además de mucho otros postres que prepare yo misma verdad animalitos- decía mientras se acercaba y se acostaba a lado de Goku los animales al escuchar las palabras de su cuidadora afirmaron al igual que el sayayin

Goku: si y debo de decir que fluttershy es excelente cocinera- decía mientras devoraba unas tartas en eso un ratoncito se acerca a pinkie con un poco de queso y se lo ofrece a lo que pinkie acepta y se come el queso

Pinkie: espera eso suena súper divertido, pero lo de apployon suena también divertido, y no puedo hacer uno sin perderme en lo otro- decía poniéndose nerviosa ante la situación pero a Goku y fluttershy les pareció extraño el nombre que menciono pinkie

Goku: quienes apployon- decía extrañado

Pinkie: dos cosas a la vez pero cual no puedo decidir no puedo respirar los, muros se juntan- ya decía en casi total pánico lo cual extraño mas a los presentes

Fluttershy: muros, pero estamos al aire libre

Pinkie: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritaba mientras corría veloz mente alrededor de Goku, fluttershy y los animales para después salir corriendo del lugar

Fluttershy: baya ¿fue por algo que dije?- ente la pregunta el oso alzo los hombros y Goku iba a decir algo pero en eso pinkie regreso

Pinkie: SI- decía pareciendo molesta desconcertando más a la Pegaso y al sayayin y se volvió a ir

Goku: supongo que ya se había decidido con quien ir, pero le dimos a escoger otra cosa de más

Fluttershy: o baya

Goku su pongo que debo buscarla para decirle que no es necesario que venga para no agobiarla- en eso se levanta -en seguida regreso- en eso sale volando en dirección a donde estaba applejack para ver si se había ido para haya pero solo ve a la familia applejack –hola a todos

Applejack: hola Goku- decía feliz de ver al sayayin

Harry: hola Sr. Goku, acaso vino a ayudarnos con el granero- decía mientras ayudaba a colocar el tejado de una parte del granero

Goku: en realidad no vine a ver si estaba aquí pinkie ya que ase rayo la vi y bueno sin querer la agobiamos ya que la aviamos invitado a un día de campo

Applejack: pues no la he visto desde que la invite a levantar el granero de3 seguro fue con rainbow dash

Goku: ok entonces boy con ella hasta luego- decía mientras se iba volando del lugar

Harry y applejack: hasta luego

Rato después con

Rainbow: pues estaba aquí hace un rato ella se divertía en el lago mientras ya estaba tomando el sol- le contaba a Goku mientras seguía recostada tomando el sol

Goku: y no te dijo algo mas antes de irse- decía con intriga

Rainbow: si antes de irse me estaba contando algo sobre duplicarse ella misma y de un estanque la verdad no le estaba poniendo tanta atención ya que me perecía que estaba teniendo su momento pinkie aun que debo decir que me extrañaron dos cosas

Goku: así como que cosas

Rainbow: la primera que se había dado un clavado lentamente y sin salpicar y sin hacer ruido y lo segundo es que me pareció ver a otra pinkie pero supongo que alucine por el cansancio así que no le di importancia en tiendo entonces me retiro me regreso con fluttershy

Rainbow: *bostezo* entiendo hasta luego- decía volviendo a dormir Goku se retira volando del lugar pero en eso de un arbusto empiezan a salir varias pinkie

Momentos después de vuelta con fluttershy la Pegaso se encontraba tomando un poco de su te hasta que ve regresar a Goku

Fluttershy: hola Goku y como esta pinkie

Goku: no lo sé no la pude encontrar pero parece que ya decidió con quien estar- decía mientras aterrizaba al lado de la Pegaso tímida

Fluttershy: o bueno me alegro por ella no quería ponerla más nerviosa de lo que estaba

Goku: no te preocupes ella está bien- decía recostándose en el pasto con sus manos detrás de la cabeza pensando en lo que dijo rainbow fluttershy al darse cuenta de la mirada de Goku decide preguntar

Fluttershy: ¿Goku pasa algo?

Goku: pues si veras…-no termino su frase ya que empezó a presentir algo

Fluttershy: pasa algo Goku- decía poniéndose un poco nerviosa por la repentina seriedad de su pareja

Goku: puedo sentir el ki de pinkie pero por un montón como si estuviera en barias partes- decía examinando las direcciones donde podía sentir los ki y tratando de ver si no eran de nuevo los changelings

Fluttershy: Y ninguno de esos se está acercando verdad- decía ya preocupada a decir verdad los animales que los acompañaban también se estaban poniendo nerviosos Goku volvió a examinar el área y se sorprendió al sentir varios ki acercándose de hecho ya estaban muy cerca para su gusto

Goku: CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritaba mientras cargaba a fluttershy como una novia y uno que otro animalito que podía los demás al ver el montón de pinkie se echaron a correr a diferentes direcciones

Todas las pinkie: diversión, diversión, diversión, diversión,- repetían todas mientras que unas saltaban por doquier otras comiendo la comida que avía en el lugar además de destrozarles platos

Goku: órale yo solo buscaba a una pinkie no a un ejército- decía sorprendido de ver a un montón de pinkie en el lugar

Fluttershy: Goku de donde salieron todas pinkies- decía ya asustada lo que veía

Goku: no lo sé pero hay que ir a la biblioteca de seguro twilight tendrá una idea de lo que paso- propuso Goku a lo que la Pegaso tímida asintió ambos al ver cómo estaban se sonrojaron un poco a lo que se separaron fluttershy en peso a volar a lado de Goku justo después de que la bajo los dos ratoncitos que estaban al lado en el hombro del sayayin se empezaron a reír tapándose ellos mismos la boca por lo ocurrido después de eso ambos emprendieron vuelo de regreso a ponyville

Rato después

Casi todo el pueblo se encontraba reunido afuera de la biblioteca pidiéndole y quejándose con twilight por lo ocurrido con las pinkies

Twilight: muy bien ponis cálmense- decía tratando de calmar a la multitud enfurecida

Rarity: calmarnos yo acabo de sufrir un huracán de pinkies que raso con mi taller- decía muy molesta por lo ocurrido en su taller

Fluttershy: y deshicieron nuestro día de campo- decía también molesta aun que a pesar de las quejas Goku no decía nada solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados y escuchando a todos

Harry: y también destruyeron todo el avance que teníamos con el granero- decía molesto y volando con los cascos delanteros cruzados

Twilight: porfabor esperen en lo que yo pienso en algo

Goku: *pero pinkie que es lo que hiciste por que ahora hay muchas tu*- pensaba el sayayin mientras esperaba junto con los demás a que la poni unicornio saliera de su casa

Fluttershy: Goku crees que twilight sepa cómo solucionar esto- decía la Pegaso tímida al sayayin

Goku: eso espero fluttershy ya que la verdad yo solo prefiero a una sola pinkie y no muchas- decía el sayayin a fluttershy en eso sale la unicornio morada de su casa

Twilight: ¿algún poni aquí sabe cómo distinguir a la verdadera pinkie de las demás?- preguntaba la unicornio esperando que alguien le dijera como distinguir a pinkie

Verdadera pinkie: twilight ven necesito tu ayuda- decía juntándose con la audiencia

Twilight: disculpa sea quien seas pero no hablare con ninguna de las pinkies al menos que seas la verdadera- decía mientras una pinkie del estanque espejo se avía colocado a su lado imitando cada uno de sus movimientos esa acción avía hecho reír un poco al sayayin

Pinkie: pero, pero yo soy la pinkie original- decía un poco sorprendida de que la ignorada

Clon de pinkie 1: no es cierto yo soy la original- decía convencida de que era la verdadera ante eso las demás decían lo mismo unas como burla y otras convencidas de que si eran la original y se empezaron a juntar todas provocando que la mayoría se fueran

Twilight: Goku, Harry, ustedes pueden identificar cual es la originan- al escuchar eso la original pinkie se emociona pensando que sus dos amigos sabrían identificarla

Goku y Harry: no podemos- decían al unisonó sorprendiendo a los presentes

Twilight: que porque no

Goku: el ki de todas las pinkies son totalmente iguales

Harry: además de que no dejan de moverse de un lado a otro lo cual nos dificulta mas identificarlas

Applejack: entonces como manzanas vamos a saber cuál es la verdadera pinkie- decía preocupada

Twilight: no tengo ni idea-decía también preocupada

Pinkie original: tampoco yo, todas tenemos la misma colas adorable, la misma adorable melena, todas los mismos adorables cascos,- decía mientras trataba de buscar alguna diferencia sin éxito - cual de todas es la pinkie original, no tengo la menor idea, si ni siquiera Goku con su increíble habilidad de identificar los ki quien lo hará- decía recostándose en el suelo poniéndose triste empezando a llorar

**Inter misión ****/Watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc**

**En seguida regresamos con Goku en ecuestria**

**Segunda parte después de los comerciales**

**Ya regresamos con Goku en ecuestria**

Harry: Sr. Goku tenemos que buscar la forma de identificar cual es la verdadera pinkie osino todo el pueblo va a quedar atrapado en un tornado rosa

Goku: lo sé Harry pero nos será difícil identificar cual es cual

Harry: tengo una idea boy con mi tía a ver si ella tiene alguna idea de cómo identificar a la verdadera pinkie- decía pensando en una solución

Goku: buena idea Harry tu abuela al haber vivido por mucho tiempo debe saber cómo solucionar esto- decía apoyando la idea de su pupilo el cual se tele trasporta a canterlot en eso twilight se le acerca a Goku

Twilight: Goku qué bueno que estas aquí necesito que me ayudes con algo- decía feliz de encontrar al sayayin por el sitio

Goku: ¿qué pasa twilight en que me necesitas?- Preguntaba curioso

Twilight: enseguida te explico pero primero ayúdame a reunir a las demás

Goku: entiendo- en eso el sayayin empieza a buscar el ki de todas pero no tardo mucho tiempo en ubicarlas a todas ya que casi todas estaban reunidas en un mismo lugar –oye twilight al parecer no es necesario reunirlas a todas

Twilight: ¿y por qué no?- preguntaba con una ceja levantada

Goku: porque todas ya están reunidas en un mismo lugar- decía mientras extendía su mano para que twilight la sujetara para hacer la tele trasportación a lo cual la unicornio hizo en otra parte Goku, twilight y spike aparecen en los alrededores del bosque everfree

Twilight: ham… seguro que es aquí Goku- decía un poco confundida por el lugar donde aparecieron

Goku: claro que si aquí fue donde sentí el ki de las demás- decía también un poco confundido

Spike: pues yo no veo a nadie

Rainbow: oigan Goku, twilight- decía la Pegaso cian debajo de un árbol sor prendiendo un poco a los tres pero estos deciden seguir a su amigo resulta que el árbol resulto ser una mini casa

Twilight: qué bueno que las encontramos que están haciendo aquí- decía feliz de ver a todas

Rainbow: fluttershy hablo con las criaturas del bosque y accedieron a recibirnos en su hogar hasta que la tormenta de pinkie se calme-decía un poco nerviosa

Twilight: escuchen lo arreglaremos y se exactamente como- decía con una sonrisa confiada

Fluttershy: vamos a perder a nuestra pinkie original- decía un poco nerviosa de que eso ocurriera

Twilight: no lo creo ahora vengan ya hice que applejack y su familia arrearan a todas las pinkies- decía mientras salían del árbol –Goku tu también arias lo mismo

Goku: con gusto twilight- decía mientras se tele trasportaba a la posición de applejack

Mientras tanto

Un montón de pinkies se encontraban corriendo mientras eran perseguidos por applejack, big Mac, Apple bloom y su mascota los cuatro se evitaban que alguna pinkie se desviara del camino después de un rato llevaron a todas las pinkies al ayuntamiento mientras asían eso Goku se tele trasportaba de un lado a otro atrapando y llevándolas a todas al ayuntamiento

En el ayuntamiento

Aparentemente todas las pinkies ya se encontraban reunidas twilight sube al escenario y empieza a hablar

Twilight: bien venidas pinkies, bienvenidas por favor siéntense y pónganse cómodas- decía twilight pero ninguna de las pinkies le hizo caso –bueno supongo que ninguna puede estar cómodas en un solo lugar pero siéntense porfabor- decía pero seguían sin hacerle caso –SIENTENSE- grito ya molesta las pinkies al verla así se sentaron de inmediato –está mejor ahora se preguntaran por que las reuní hoy aquí al escuchar eso todas las pinkies se miraron confundidas y una responde

Clon pinkie: por diversión

Twilight: no justo lo contrario de echo- decía con una sonrisa confiada en ese instante aparece Goku con rainbow

Rainbow: espera tenemos una más la encontré esta removiendo la tierra con su casco dibujando caritas tristes – decía mientras cargaba a la pinkie original

Twilight: siéntala aquí con las demás- al escuchar eso rainbow lo único que izo fue soltarla

Goku: pero rainbow ella dijo que la sentaras no que la soltaras- decía un poco sorprendido por la acción de su amiga

Rainbow: pero si ya la hemos traído aquí además de que ya solo avía un lugar- ante eso Goku iba a protestar pero la original pinkie lo interrumpe

Pinkie original: no te preocupes Goku estoy bien no tienen que pelear- ante la respuesta de esa pinkie tanto rainbow y Goku dejan su discusión para otro momento

Twilight: muy bien pinkies las trajimos aquí por un examen- ante eso todas las pinkies hicieron de disgusto al escuchar eso

Sr108vic: su pongo que la gran mayoría de nosotros nos hemos puesto igual cuanto un maestro dice que va a ver un examen XD

Goku también se rio un poco al recordar como su hijo goten y su nieta pan a beses asían algunas de las mismas caras cuando tenían que hacer algo que no les gustara

Twilight: descuiden es un examen simple de los más simples que hay y quien lo aprueben se pueden quedar- ante esto todas las pinkies se miraron entre sí como diciendo por qué no –cortina porfabor- al decir eso spike jala la una cuerda la cual sube la cortina la cual al elevarse muestra como rarity y fluttershy pintan una pared de morado estas al terminar se ponen de tras de esta y la empujan asía delante para que todas las pinkies la vieran –el examen es mirar cómo se seca la pintura- ente eso todas miraron con horror la prueba confundiendo al sayayin

Goku: por que reaccionan así si solo es ver secar la pintura

Rainbow: porque es súper mega aburrido para todas las pinkies ver secar la pintura hou que emoción esto será emocionante de ver- decía un poco emocionada de ver como terminara esto Goku le avía entendido lo primero pero no entendía que abría de emocionante ver a un montón de pinkies ver secarse una pintura pero prefirió no preguntar

Twilight: en sus marcas, listas, fuera,- al decir eso todas las pinkies empezaron a ver secarse la pintura

Spike: que emocionante- decía también emocionado con un bote de palomitas y empezó a comérselas

Minutos des pues

-OK tal vez no tan impresionante- decía ya aburrido

Goku: esto no parece funcionar- decía también aburrido

Rainbow: yo creí que esto sería más emocionante pero resulto ser más aburrido- decía también aburrido mientras miraba un reloj que saco de quien sabe donde de repente a un lado de Goku aparece Harry en un puf de magia atrayendo la atención de algunas pinkies las cuales al instante fueron regresadas al tanque espejo

Harry: Sr. Goku ya regrese- decía feliz pero después mira lo que está pasando –que está pasando- decía confundido

Goku: lo que pasa es que twilight les puso una prueba a todas las pinkies las cuales ahora están mirando cómo se seca la pintura, pero solo hemos regresado a 4- le explicaba a su alumno el cual entendió la situación

Harry: entonces déjeme decirle que yo tengo una mejor solución- esas palabras sorprendieron al sayayin y a rainbow que estaba cerca

Goku: enserio como

Harry: primero hay que reunir a las demás para explicarles

Al escuchar eso Goku, rainbow y Harry se reunieron con las demás a excepción de pinkie por obvias razones de tras de la pintura

Applejack: muy bien Harry para que nos reunieras a todas aquí- decía un poco confundida por la repentina reunión

Harry: para empezar perdonen la tardanza pero mi abuela celestia estaba ocupada con algunos asunto pero pude hablar con ella cuando se desocupo y le explique nuestra situación

Twilight: y que te dijo

Harry: ella me explico que ella ya se avía enfrentado a situaciones similares y que la mejor forma de identificar cual es el poni original en nuestro caso pinkie es asiéndole preguntas

Rarity: pero querido ya les hemos preguntado a todas quien es la original pinkie pero todas dicen que ellas son las originales

Harry: eso es porque las preguntas que les tenemos que hacer tienen que ser preguntas que so lo la verdadera sabe un ejemplo seria que es lo que izo hace un año en tal día y si un clon la responde será algo que no pasa o que no tenga que ver- al escuchar todo eso se sorprendieron ya que podían a verse ahorrado mucho tiempo si hubieran hecho preguntas como esa

Rainbow: entonces que esperamos empecemos con las preguntas – al decir eso todas y todos asienten y salen de tras de la pared con pintura

Twilight: escuchen pinkies pueden parar de mirar la pintura- al decir eso todas las pinkies hicieron gestos de alivio –escuche veo que algunas de ustedes cumplieron el examen pero es hora de hacer un examen diferente pero igual o más sencillo –al escuchar eso todas hicieron el mismo gesto de con función y de por qué no – el examen será de preguntas- al escuchar eso todas las pinkies se espantaron –y la primer pregunta será ¿cómo se llaman los hijos del Sr. y Sra. Cake?- al escuchar eso todas las pinkies empezaron a pensar a excepción de una la cual sabia la respuesta pero antes de que pudiera responder otra lo ase

Pinkie clon: Ho yo sé sus nombres son los cake junior- decía feliz pensando que avía acertado en la respuesta pero esta recibió un rayo que la mando de vuelta al lago

Goku: esto si va ser fácil- decía al ver lo sencillo que cayó un clon de pinkie y así fueron todo el rato alguna de las mane junto a Harry y Goku asían preguntas que cuando un clon de pinkie respondía mal era regresada de inmediato al lago asta solo quedar 2

Twilight: muy bien últimas 2 preguntas- al escuchar eso la última clon se puso más nerviosa pero la original tenía una mirada que parecía un poco triste -muy bien la preguntas es en cómo se llama la 4 trasformación de Goku

La pinkie original iba a responder pero como en todas las preguntas anteriores la ultima clon se le adelanta – o eso es fácil es súper monito 4…- dijo su respuesta nerviosa pero al responder mal fue imbiaba de vuelta al estanque

Twilight: muy bien última pregunta- decía feliz de haber encontrado a la original pinkie la misma sensación tenían todos –muy bien la ultima es cual son los nombres de las gobernantes

Pinkie: am esa es muy fácil… son celestia y luna- decía un poco insegura pero ante su respuesta y serró sus ojos esperando lo peor pero no paso nada

Twilight: pinkie ya puedes relajarte- ante esas palabras pinkie mira a todos un poco confundida los cuales se empezaban a reunir a su alrededor

Pinkie: aprobé

Twilight: aprobaste eres la única pinkie que respondió bien su pregunta

Pinkie: tenía que hacerlo, debía que hacerlo no podía dejar a mis amigas, no podía, pero supongo que a beses tengo que elegir entre ellas

Twilight: sabía que podrías con el reto

Pinkie: soy yo, soy yo, SOY YO- decía emocionada saltando al final de la última frase –o no soy- decía revisándose a ella misma –si estoy segura de que soy yo- decía feliz ante eso todas y todos rieron –ji, ji, ji, pero oigan por que decidieron mejor hacer preguntas envés de la pintura secándose- decía con intriga

Harry: a sobre eso, veras resulta que al ser clones tuyos digamos que son como entidades distintas a ti como si fueran otras ponis por lo que aun que tenían la misma apariencia y la misma personalidad no tenían los mismos recuerdos

Pinkie: Ho ya veo eso explica porque me costó tiempo decirles el nombre de todas ustedes

Goku: lo bueno es que ya todo se acabo y todo volvió a la normalidad

Pinkie: si solo que por mi culpa arruine la diversión de todos ustedes

Applejack: de eso no te preocupes terroncito siempre podemos volver a hacer esas cosas

Pinkie: exacto

Rato después

En sugar cube corner

Carta a celestia

Querida princesa celestia

Divertirse es genial pero es aun mejor tener grandes amigos y tener muchos amigos significa que abe ces tendrás que elegir con quien pasaras el tiempo pero está bien porque los buenos amigos siempre te darán muchas oportunidades de divertirte así que aun que te lo pierdas jamás será por mucho tiempo

Respetuosa mente pinkie pie

Mientras se estaba relatando su carta se ven varias escenas la primera seria de pinkie ayudando a applejack con su granero y el segundo era de cómo estaba pasando el rato con rainbow dash en el lago y el último de cómo ella junto a twilight y Goku tapaban el agujero al tanque espejo, al terminar de redactar su carta spike la enviaba con su fuego mágico afuera del lugar pero al instante todas sus amigas junto a Goku y Harry llegan con ella

Twilight: hola pinkie pie, se nos ocurrió salir a celebrar

Applejack: lista para una carrera de carretillas

Rainbow: o podría llevarlas a todas y a todos a un paseo en las nubes

Goku: o podríamos ver vuestro entrenamiento de combate

Rarity: y yo podría hacer una fiesta con ponche y ricos sándwiches de pepino- decía emocionada con esa idea

Pinkie: quieren saber exactamente que tengo ganas de hacer ahora- decía mientras retrocedía a dentro del lugar y después procedió a acostarse en el suelo y quedarse dormida ante eso todas rieron por la acción de su amiga y serraron la puerta

Fin del capítulo 3

**Mientras tanto**

**Se puede ver a sr108vic mientras tenía en frente a una clon pinkie que de alguna manera logro llegar a allí**

**Pinkie clon: y-entonces-ahora-estoy-ablando-con-tigo-de-como-yagé-aquí**

**Sr108vic: ok, bueno si me permites tengo que despedirme de los lectores**

**Clon pinkie: oki doki loki **

**Sr108vic: muy bien gracias por haber llegado hasta acá si les gusta este tipo de contenido por favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias para poder mejorar este tipo de contenido y perdonen la tardanza pero entre mis estudios y mis cosas he tenido poco tiempo para escribir el capitulo por lo que los demás capítulos tardaran en salir**

**Clon pinkie: y que pasa con el capítulo 1 de Sonic en ecuestria y de….- la interrumpí**

**Si lo sé pero estoy tratando de resolver algunas cosas pero sacare los capítulos en cuanto pueda **

**Clon pinkie: y que pasara con migo**

**Sr108vic: ya veré que hago Con tigo **

**Clon pinkie: o puedo ser tu asistente**

**Sr108vic: no lo sé, lo pensare pero por ahora no toques nada o te regreso al estanque**

**Clon pinkie: ok**

**Sr108vic: muy bien sin nada más que decir este la próxima**


	4. capitulo 4 (la prabucona)

**Goku en ecuestria**

**3 temporadas capítulo 4**

**La mala semilla (la brabucona)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**

**Los personajes de MLP y dragón Ball gt les corresponden a sus creyentes**

**Recuerden que este fanfic no es mío le pertenece a superponysaiyanx9000 si quieren saber cómo inicio esta historia vayan a su cuenta **

**Canciones y videos con sus creadores**

**Introducción: vayan a este enlace: watch? V = ZnieIXvKHlc**

**Narración en tercera persona**

Es un nuevo día en ecuestria un día muy especial para la familia Apple porque esta semana viene de visita la prima de Apple bloom y Harry, y para el pequeño pueblo de ponyville abra un desfile de carros alegóricos de frutas y verduras debido a las cosechas de verano

En Sweet Apple Acres en la habitación de Apple bloom se puede ver a la potra tratar de elegir que ponerse para la visita de su prima

Apple bloom: hou ... no ... hay que me pongo, que me pongo, HAY QUE ME PONGO- en ese momento corre hacia el otro lado de su habitación para buscar algo que ponerse, pero a la vez entra su hermana mayor

Applejack: de prisa Apple bloom, no es el desfile del día de las cosechas, solo vamos a la estación del tren y Harry nos está esperando abajo- en eso es la potra se sube a su cama vestida con un chor con tirantes de color café y camisa blanca

Apple bloom: demasiado casual- en eso jala una cuerda que la cubre con una cortina de su cama y cuando se vuelve a levantar ahora ella viste con una pelota de playa gafas de sol y un gorro de sol además de tener protector solar en la nariz –Muy veranero- vuelve a bajar la cortina y al volverse a levantar ahora solo viste un gorro para nieve

Applejack: a tu prima no le importara lo que te pongas solo elige algo- declarando un poco impaciente por el tiempo que le está tomando elegir que ponerse a su hermana

Apple bloom: es la primera vez que la veré y viene de ponyhattan- señalando mientras agarra una especie de sabana y va al espejo cela pone junto a unas lentes -quiero causar buena impresión

Applejack: sabes que causaría buena impresión

Apple bloom: que

Applejack: llegar a tiempo a buscarla- responder ya un poco molesta en eso agarra a Apple bloom por la sabana y se llevará, pero la potra se desenreda y se pone un sombrero elegante de color rosa, pero al no gustarle la arroja Asia la cara de su hermana y seguía buscando qué ponerse -no tienes nada de qué preocuparte caramelo, las dos se llevaran muy bien ya que tienen algo en común

Apple bloom: así que cosa- cambiar vestida con un calcetín rojo, un zapato, un cinturón, una corbata en su cola, un moño pequeño en su cuello, un arete, unas lentes estilo jipi, un moño con estampado de flores, un sombrero de frutas, y un tubo de buzo

Applejack: ninguna de las dos tiene su cutie Mark- diciendo mientras miraba su cutie Mark la potra al escuchar eso salta para quitarse todo lo que tenía en sima

Apple bloom: QUE, como olvidaste decirme algo como eso

Applejack: pues él ... - no pudo terminar su frase ya que Apple bloom siguió ablando

Apple Bloom: Ho esto cambia todo, te veo en la estación debo contarle a Sweetie Bell ya scootaloo

Applejack: sabes se supone que tu prima dormirá aquí específicamente mirando como la potra dejo la habitación

Harry: creo que debiste decírselo cuanto nos avisaste que mi tía venia- señalando mirando el desastre que su tía dejo ante el comentario Applejack frunció un poco el seño

Rato después en la estación del tren

Se puede ver a los 4 miembros de las cmc saltando de felicidad por la llegada de los 5 miembros además de Applejack un poco frustrada

Scootaloo: enserio crees que se quiera unir- señalado emocionada

Apple bloom: como aun no obtiene su cutie Mark claro que se va a querer unir a las cutie Mark cruzados

Sweetie Bell: estoy tan emocionada que casi exploto- además muy emocionada que, al momento de saltar además de sacar chispas de magia de su cuerno, sino que también saco un poco de su ki

Harry: y ustedes creen que también querrán entrenar con el Sr. Gokú, también emocionado

Applejack: wau tranquilas niñas y tranquilo Harry primero tienen que preguntarle a Goku si él está dispuesto a entrenarla además de ella ella misma tranquilizando a las tres potras y al potro a la vez cosa que logro con éxito en ese instante se escuchó el sonido del silbato del tren el cual ya estaba arribando a la estación cuando el tren se detuvo Apple bloom se asomó por las ventas del tren primero viendo a una yegua

Apple bloom: esperen, esperen no era, él o ahora si es ella hay no-declarando ahora mirando a un semental, pero solo era el relojero del tren –esperen no ella no es una vaca- declaró al ver a una vaca

Applejack: Apple bloom jamás ha visto semillas de Babs recuerdas- podríamos grabar a la potra sobre ese pequeño detalle

Apple bloom: je, je, je, si eso es algo apenada, en eso una puerta de un vagón se abre dejando salir una potra terrestre, ojos pistacho, cola y crin fresa claro con líneas de fresa pálido, y cuero gamboge claro . Apple bloom al verla corre rápidamente a su lado desapareciendo y apareciendo a su lado sorprendiéndola pero antes de que pueda hablar Apple bloom comenzó a hablar primero -Babs soy yo tu prima Apple bloom y él es tu sobrino Harry- emocionada señalando al potro alicornio el cual se acercó más tranquilamente pero igual estaba muy emocionado por la visita de su tía lo mismo con sweetie Bell y scootaloo –y ella es sweetie Bell y ella es scootaloo y estamos muy, muy felices de que estés aquí-, mientras que las 4 saltaban alrededor de ella

Babs: gracias a mí me alegra ... - respondió algo tímida pero no pudo terminar su frese ya que cariño Bell comenzó a hablar

Sweetie Bell: esta será la mejor semana de tu vida

Babs: espero que sea muy ...

Scootaloo: enserio nos la pasaremos muy bien

Babs: gracias yo ...

Harry: y tenemos muchas sorpresas que queremos mostrarte al decir eso las 4 potras junto a Harry y Applejack la cual carga la maleta de la potra, se retiró de la estación del tren

Apple bloom: Abra un desfile de la cosecha de verano

Sweetie Bell: Pasaremos en un carro alegórico

Babs: enserio jamás he estado en un carro alegórico

Harry: si, pero eso no es todo espera a ver a nuestro maestro de artes marciales

Babs: esperen ¿enserio tienen un maestro que les enseña a defenderse?

Scootaloo: si papa es asombroso en especial cuando es de noche- dijo la potra Pegaso orgullosa pero esas palabras solo confundieron a la potra gamboge

Babs: ¿a qué te refieres con eso? - declaró confundida

Harry: ya lo veras- al decir eso le da una señal a scootaloo para que la tapara los ojos a su tía Babs

Babs: Em. Porque me tapan los ojos

Apple bloom: es para tu sorpresa

Harry: muy bien en lo que ustedes la llevan a la primera sorpresa yo iré por el Sr. G… es decir por nuestro maestro- tienen a casi rebelando la identidad de su maestro

Momentos después en Sweet Apple acres en la casa club de las cmc llevaban a la nueva miembro aun con los ojos tapados a la casa club mientras que Harry fue a buscar a su maestro

Dentro de la casa club

Apple bloom: te presento ... el club de las cutie Mark crusaders- diciendo mientras scootaloo dejaba de taparle los ojos a Babs y mostrando la casa del árbol a lo que Babs miro el lugar algo confundida

Babs: ¿las cutie Mark cruzadas?

Scootaloo: Un club dedicado a ayudar a ponis a conseguir sus cutie Mark- diciendo mientras las tres potras mostraban sus flancos que aún no tenían cutie Mark a lo que Babs miro sorprendida, pero oculto su flanco con su cola ya que ella estaba apenada por no tener su cutie Mark –somos las fundadoras

Sweetie Bell: técnicamente somos las únicas socias

Apple bloom: pero siempre buscamos expandirnos y tú pareces la candidata perfecta

Babs: enserio

Scootaloo: pues sí, porque no tienes tu cutie Mark- dijo mientras se acercaba a Babs y mostraba ese hecho, pero la potra se aleja de ella un poco

Babs: a si (suspira) eso

Apple bloom: permíteme mostrarte algunos de los pensamientos de la casa club si quieres unirte- a la vez que se acercaba a sweetie Bell y scootaloo pero al ver que seguían en el mismo lugar frunció un poco el seño y señalo a las potras indicándoles que tomarán lugares sweetie Bell y scootaloo al entender lo que quería que hicieran ambas giran en el ojo en señal de que no había problema y fueron a sus posiciones ante eso Apple bloom miro un poco sonrojada pero sonriendo a su prima -aquí es donde pasamos la lista- emitieron mientras señalaba un rincón donde había un papel con dibujos de las tres potras incluidas a Harry

Sweetie Bell: presente- llamadas para simular que en ese momento estaban pasando lista y scootaloo palomeo la casilla de sweetie Bell al terminar de hacer eso ambas corridas asía una mesa mientras que scootaloo fingía servir un vaso de agua sweetie Bell fingía estar comiendo –aquí es donde comemos nuestro almuerzo- al terminar de decir eso sweetie Bell corre y se siente en un tapete rojo con súrculos blancos -aquí es donde nos paramos y tenemos grandes ideas- al decir eso scootaloo ase eléctrico una lámpara asiendo como si sweetie Bell tiene una idea

Babs: si ha… - tuvieron que decir algo, pero no tuvieron que decir, ante eso las 3 al ver que no respondió como esperaban decidieron reunirse en el mismo tapete

Apple Bloom: él, nos disculpas un momento

Babs: claro- dijeron un poco confundida cuando las tres ya estaban reunidas empezaron a discutir

Apple bloom: creí que se impresionaría más- diciendo un poco preocupada de que su prima no se les quisiera unir

Sweetie Bell: es de ponyhattan si queremos impresionarla tenemos que dejarla sin aliento- al decir eso voltean a ver a Babs por unos segundos

Sweetie, scootaloo y Apple bloom: ummmm. - al hacer eso a scootaloo se le ocurrió algo y volvieron a su conversación

Scootaloo: qué tal si primero le mostramos el carro alegórico y después cuando papá ya esté aquí podremos tener una sesión de entrenamiento así la dejaremos impactante claro que además de dejar que vaya en el carro alegórico

Apple bloom: es perfecto, pero ahora que lo pienso que no Harry tenía que haber llegado hace rato con nuestro maestro- declaró un poco confundida

Scootaloo: ha sí, lo que pasa es que mamá tenía algunos problemas con algunos animales además de que crepúsculo quería ayuda con algunos hechizos

Sweetie Bell: cierto y como crepúsculo es muy complicado con eso de los hechizos de seguro va tarde mucho, pero creo que Goku estará desocupado después de enseñarle el carro alegórico

Apple bloom: muy bien entonces ya está decidido, je, este punto realmente es bueno para pensar en grandes ideas- al decir eso las tres asintieron

Rato después en el granero

Apple Bloom: aquí está el carro alegórico oficial de las Cutie Mark Crusaders para el desfile de la cosecha de verano, mientras que las tres mostraban el carro alegórico a Babs a lo que la potra quedo sorprendida

Scootaloo: como miembro oficial de las cutie Mark cruzados podrán pasar con nosotras será realmente divertido- ante el comentario de scootaloo Babs estaba sonriendo felizmente pero lamentablemente alguien vino a arruinar la fiesta

Desmond tiara: más bien realmente

Silber y diamond: ridículo ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja decían burlescamente ante el carro alegórico pero las tres potras solo se limitaron a observarlas

Cuchara Silber: ¿qué es esta cosa? ¿Una naranja gigante?

Silber y diamond: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Apple bloom: es una calabaza- aclarando lo que era a esas dos potras, pero mirándolas frustrada mente ante el comentario de Apple bloom diamond y Silber miraron al carro como si no importara

Diadema de diamantes: más bien mala baza

Cuchara Silber: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, - reía por el chiste de diamond, pero la otra potra no se rio al notar a la nueva potra

Diamante tiara: quien es la nueva costado en blanco- al escuchar eso Babs oculto su costado con su cola y mirando al suelo algo avergonzado pero después de miro a las dos potras con una mirada seria

Apple bloom: es mi prima Babs y es de ponyhattan- declarando asiendo entender un diamante ya Silber de la procedencia de su prima orgullosamente

Diamond tiara: de ponyhattan he bueno supongo que tienen eso a su favor- tienen sin dejar de ver a la nueva potra

Cuchara Silber: supongo que se unirá a su pequeño club como se llama las cutie Mark crusaders- declarando burlonamente y después de ambas potras miraron a Babs esperando su respuesta a lo que la potra miro a las cmc y después a Silber y diamond después dio un soplido a su crin y cambio su rostro por una de malicia

Babs: más bien las cutie Mark lloronas ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- respondió mientras caminaba al lado de Silber y diamond a lo que sorprendió a las tres miembros de las cmc

Apple bloom: hoye

Diamante tiara: u esa actitud es citadina a mí me gusta, mientras Silber asentía

Babs: a si pues tengo más para ustedes miren esto- declaró mientras se acercaba al carro alegórico y tiraba la rueda delantera

Scootaloo: hay no lo creo

Babs, diamond, y Silber: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- reían por el acto hasta que un ruido proveniente de la carrosa alerto a las 5 y es que por la falta de una de las ruedas provocan que algunos soportes cedieran y la calabaza empezara a rodar fuera del granero destruyéndose en el acto las cmc no lograron detenerla a pesar de la velocidad que perdieron por lo que miraron sorprendidas

Babs: parece que la calabaza de alguien se hizo pude

Diamond y Silber: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Apple bloom: cuando le diga a Applejack- podría molestar pero antes de que pueda decir algo más Babs en peso a hablar mientras caminaba en frente de ella asiendo la retroceder con las demás

Babs: que vas a decirle a Applejack

Apple bloom: a… pues tú ya sabes

Babs: y que eres una soplona

Scootaloo: no, pero es mejor que no nos provoca porque si no veras lo que podemos hacer

Babs: que van a golpearme ja, ja, ja, ja, no lo aran

Scootaloo: y por qué crees que no lo arriamos

Babs: prima por favor debes de creerme yo no les hice nada y lo de su carroza fue un accidente ellas me golpearon por romperlo- creer dramatizando lo que iba a decir si le iban a hacer algo de manera muy cobencional al terminar de dramatizar sonrió maliciosamente scootaloo iba a decir, pero ante la actuación no dijo nada ya que si le ayudaría a algo de sus consecuencias las que estarían en problemas

Diamond tiara: vámonos Babs júntate con nosotras las ponis geniales no con estas bebes- declaradas mientras las tres se iban del lugar

Apple bloom: que acaba de pasar- se sorprendió por lo ocurrido

Scootaloo: creo que Babs se acaba de pasar al lado oscuro- dejando igual de sorprendida

Sweetie Bell: debemos decirle a Applejack

Apple bloom: no, no somos unas soplonas- dijo molesta por cómo le dijeron

Scootaloo: si y no somos bebes- diciendo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en eso aparece Goku junto con Harry en frente de ellas

Goku: hola niñas Harry me dijo que querían verme para mostrarme algo

Sweetie Bell: qué bueno que llegaste Goku lo que paso es ... -no pudo terminar su frase ya que Apple florece la interrumpió y ella continúa ablando

Apple bloom: el carro alegórico fue destruido- diciendo algo nervioso

Harry: ¡QUE, pero como es que! - dijo muy sorprendido además de mirar algunas de las partes rotas en el suelo

Scootaloo: al parecer algunas piezas que sostenían la calabaza no soportaron el peso y cedieron- explicaba omitiendo que fue Babs quien lo provoco

Harry: que mal creí que los soportes que le aviamos puesto iban a ser limitados

Apple bloom: pues ya ves Harry a veces no siempre las cosas salen como pensamos- declaramos un poco desanimada por lo ocurrido

Goku: bueno niñas y Harry no se preocupen por eso si quieren yo les puedo ayudar a armar otro carro alegórico

Sweetie Bell: gracias, pero el problema es que ...

Scootaloo: queremos hacerlo nosotras somos papa

Goku: está bien, pero si quieren ayuda ya saben cómo buscarme je, je, je,

Harry: a todo esto ¿dónde está Babs?

Apple bloom: a ... si ... ella está en

Scootaloo: en la casa la casa de Apple bloom instalando en su cuarto

Harry: a ok entonces la voy a buscar

Apple bloom y scootaloo: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Apple bloom: es decir no ella dijo que estaba muy cansada por el viaje y que quería descansar después de instalarse

Harry: ok- responder muy extrañado por la actitud de su tía y amigas –entonces les puedo ayudar a crear otro carro alegórico

Apple bloom: por el momento no Harry queremos pensar en ideas nuevas para crear otro carro alegórico- declaramos mientras retrocedía a la salida con las demás

Scootaloo: si por lo mientras iremos a la casa club para pensar en ideas para obtener nuestras cutie Mark así que nos vemos al rato en la casa papi- terminar de decir eso scootaloo y Apple bloom salen corriendo del lugar salir a sweetie Bell la cual iba a comentar algo, pero de inmediato fu jalada por los demás ante esto Goku y Harry miraron muy confundidos por lo que acaba de pasar

Goku: Em. Harry sabes que acaba de pasar- la pregunta a su pupilo a lo que este se encoje de hombros -bueno creo que será mejor retirarse a hacer nuestros deberes que tenemos incluso en la granja como parte del entrenamiento que te parece

Harry: me parece bien- al decir eso ambos se retiran del lugar

Rato después en la casa club

Scootaloo: aun no puedo creer que haya arruinado nuestro carro de calabaza- molestando molesta por lo ocurrido

Apple bloom: yo aun no puedo creer que sea pariente de una brabucona tan malvada

Sweetie Bell: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Apple bloom: ¡construiremos un nuevo carro eso aremos! - Decidió con la determinación lo cual no le duro mucho

Scootaloo: para que molestarnos yo creo que también lo va a arruinar- declarando grabar a su amiga ese detalle

Sweetie Bell: podríamos decirle a Applejack- sugería a sus amigas, pero en eso deberíamos recordar lo que Babs les había dicho

Flash blac

Babs: que eres una soplona

Fin Del flash blac

Scootaloo y Apple bloom: NOOOOOOO- gritaron molestas por la sugerencia

Apple bloom: no seremos un montón de acusadoras- diciendo algo molesta –además solo serán un par de semanas solo hay que evitarla como una plaga hasta que se vaya a casa- señalando mientras todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa club

Scootaloo: evitarla sí que tan difícil es- evitar apoyando la sugerencia de Apple bloom

Sweetie Bell: soy simplemente la intimidamos con nuestro ki por algo entrenamos con el Sr. Goku

Scootaloo: que no recuerdas como hizo una dramatización de lo que diría si le hicimos algo

Sweetie Bell: si, pero ... - no pudo terminar su frase ya que Apple bloom pudo ablando

Apple bloom: entonces sigue el plan

Sweetie Bell: * suspiro * está bien

Enlace de la siguiente canción

www. ver? v = iNtjE0zJ2gk

Al terminar la canción se ve a las tres potras se dirigían Asia donde entrenaba su maestro y Harry

Goku: ha ola niñas que bueno que las veo-saludando a las cmc con su sonrisa son

Las cmc: hola maestro que pasa- decían las tres algo tristes algo que Goku noto de inmediato

Goku: ¿les pasa algo niñas las veo tristes?

Scootaloo: no, no es nada de qué preocuparse papados tratando de disimular

Goku: vamos scootie sabemos que pueden contar conmigo en lo que necesiten

Sweetie Bell: en serio porque lo que pasa es que ... - no pudo terminar su frase ya que es interrumpida por Apple bloom la cual se pone en frente de ella con una sonrisa nerviosa

Apple bloom: es que ... aún no hemos pensado en que carro alegórico crear

Goku: a ya veo pues yo digo que crean de vuelta el carro de calabaza- mientras se rascaba su cabeza con su cola mientras les sonreía a las tres

Scootaloo: gracias papa lo pensaremos- declarando un poco más alegre y en ese momento llega Harry

Harry: ¿Sr. Goku ye les dijo la noticia a las demás?

Las c.m.c: ¿cuál noticia?

Goku: a si cierto casi se me olvida ji, ji, ji, ji, - decía rascándose la cabeza –lo que pasa es que quería decirles que el entrenamiento de las tres y Harry quedaran suspendidas- ante eso las tres quedaron sorprendidas

Las c.m.c: QUE ¿POR QUE?

Harry: lo que pasa es que Babs entrenara con el Sr. Goku barda- decía mirando primero a sus amigas y después a Goku con una sonrisa

Goku: exacto y como ella está entrando en esto de las artes marciales ella tendrá que entrenar bastante para estar al nivel de los cuatro

Sweetie Bell: ¿y en donde esta ella? - decía algo nerviosa ante la pregunta los dos se hacen a un lado dejando ver a Babs golpeando un árbol al igual como lo hicieron las c.m.c en su primer di de entrenamiento al ver eso las tres se pusieron más nerviosas

Harry: no estás embocinada ahora nuestra prima entrenara con ustedes y conmigo - decía emocionado

Apple bloom: Ho… Em… si eso suena emocionante… bueno nos entonces no vemos después- decía nerviosa y al terminar de decir eso las tres salieron corriendo del lugar al ver eso Goku quedo algo pensativo

Harry: pasa algo Sr. Goku- decía algo curioso al ver la expresión de Harry

Goku: no lo sé Harry es que las tres han estado actuando raro desde hace rato además que puedo ver que en ellas hay miedo, pero no sé a qué o porque- decía algo preocupado

Harry: ahora que lo menciona tiene razón a mí también me parece raro en especial porque esta mañana estaban muy emocionadas por mi tía Babs- decía también extrañado

Goku: si sobre eso- decía mientras le indicaba a su pupilo que se acercara para susurrarle -~no sé si también lo has notado pero el ki de Babs es algo oscura~- decía mientras ambos miraban a Babs mientras ella seguía golpeando el árbol sin ponerles atención entonces Harry se concentra para ver el ki de Babs y entonces lo nota como es que Babs saca un poco de ki hostil

Harry: ~ ya lo he notado, pero porque ella tendría esa aura hostil~ decía también susurrando~

Goku: ~no lo sé, pero no creo que sea una coincidencia que las niñas estén algo asustadas y que ella muestre esa pequeña hostilidad~

Harry: ~ya veo entonces que asemos~- al decir eso Goku le hace una señal de que lo siguiera y entonces ambos se dirigen hacia donde estaba Babs, al acercarse babas los mira algo entusiasmada y con una algo arrogante

Babs: lo estoy haciendo bien maestro

Goku: si lo estás haciendo bien Babs- al decir eso la potra sitio golpeando el árbol –hoye Babs a todo esto sabes que les está pasando a las cutie Mark crusaders

Babs: nooo, no sé qué les está pasando por que lo pregunta- decía fingiendo preocupación, pero sin dejar de golpear el árbol

Goku: bueno lo que pasa es que las he notado tristes además de algo asustadas y quería ver si sabias algo

Babs: no, no sé nada al respecto, pero yo creo que debería de dejarlas de entrenarlas digo deben ser muy débiles para estar así no lo cree- decía esto último con la misma mirada de antes

Goku: no, no lo creo, yo creo que algo debió pasar para que estén así y voy a descubrir que es así que Babs si llegas a saber algo por favor dímelo está bien- decía con una mirada preocupada

Babs: está bien

Goku: muy bien esto sería todo por hoy- decía con su sonrisa son

Babs: qué, pero si lo que hice fue hacer lagartijas y golpear este árbol- declaró sorprendida y la vez algo molesta

Goku: lo sé solo hice este entrenamiento para conocer tu fuerza y habilidades de combate

Babs: entiendo y entonces cuanto regreso para iniciar mi entrenamiento

Goku: Pasado mañana

Babs: está bien hasta pasado mañana maestro hasta luego Harry- diciendo la potra sonriendo mientras se alegaba

Goku: hasta luego- respondió despreciando su nueva pupila y al ver que ya se avía ido del todo entonces comenzó a hablarle a Harry –muy bien Harry quiero que las señales, pero a una distancia que no se dé cuenta de tu presencia y mañana me cuentas lo que viste- decir eso Harry ase un saludo tipo militar y se va del lugar yendo en la misma dirección que su tía deja a Goku solo en el lugar pensando

Rato después

Se puede ver a las cmc dirigiéndose a la casa club

Apple Bloom: Babs nos pudo haber corrido de la ciudad y haber convencido al Sr. Goku de dejarla entrenar, pero al menos tenemos la casa ... - no pudo terminar la frase al ver sorprendida quien estaba en la casa club

Babs: oigan que están haciendo en mi casa club- declaró burlonamente

Scootaloo: ¡que ... Ho ... TU CASA CLUB ESTA ES NUESTRA CASA CLUB! - dijeron asiendo aparecer un aura de ki blanco sorprendiendo a Babs, diamond y Silber que estaban saliendo a ver qué pasaba

Babs: pues antes era suya, pero es mía- etiquetado recuperándose de la impresión volviendo a la actitud burlona

Diamante tiara: y mía- declaraciones burlonamente

Cuchara Silber: Y mía- responder también burlonamente scootaloo al ver eso quiso intentar golpear a las tres potras, pero fue detenida por sus dos amigas

Apple bloom: no es justo Babs nosotras jamás te hicimos nada

Babs: y mantengámoslo así y ahora largo son unas lloronas- diciendo mientras subía las escaleras para evitar que subieran a la casa club al hacer eso las tres hicieron su saludo solo que al final Babs cubría su flanco con su cola

Babs diamond y Silber: golpe, golpe, a todo galope ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- después de hacer eso las tres brabuconas entraron en su nueva casa club al ver eso cariño Bell comenzó a llorar mientras que scootaloo y Apple bloom se cubrían con un paraguas que saco de quien sabe donde

Sweetie Bell: ja ... no ... AAAAAAAAAA

Mientras todo esto pasaba sin ninguna de las 6 lo notara Harry miraba todo con una mirada neutra y seguido observando a Babs el resto del día incluso cuando obligo dormir a su prima en el suelo

Mientras tanto en la casa de fluttershy, Goku, y scootaloo

Fluttershy estaba terminando de contarle a Goku como le fue en su día alegremente hasta que ambos vieron a scootaloo entrar a scootaloo con la mirada baja

Fluttershy: scootaloo estas bien- llamadas con una mirada preocupada

Scootaloo: si estoy bien indicado con una expresión molesta

Goku: estás segura scootie es que pareces molesta además de triste

Scootaloo: si estoy bien así que he tenido un día pesado- al decir eso scootaloo se dirige a su habitación dejando a la pareja confundidos y muy preocupados

Fluttershy: Goku sabes que le está pasando a scootaloo

Goku: no perder y es lo que me está preocupando ya que no solo es ella sino todas las cutie Mark crusaders a excepción de Harry se han portado extraño todo el día y además todo nuevo inicio desde que llego Babs

Fluttershy: crees que les haya hecho algo a las niñas

Goku: creo que sí pero no me quiero apresurar a sacar conclusiones por lo que le pedí a Harry que vigilara a Babs y que mañana cuando pueda me diga lo que vio

Fluttershy: muy bien solo espero que en verdad estés equivocado y que en verdad no pase nada

Goku: yo también lo espero- al decir eso y después de platicar un rato los dos se retiran asía su habitación

Al día siguiente en la casa de Sweetie Bell

Apple bloom: Babs en verdad ha ido muy lejos esta vez-molesta por lo ocurrido

Scootaloo: echarnos de nuestro propio club

Apple bloom: y de mi cama- dijo triste ante eso

Scootaloo: enserio- llamadas sorprendida

Apple bloom: súper enserio

Sweetie Bell: tenemos que hablar con Applejack- En ese instante tanto Apple bloom y scootaloo se imaginaron a Babs chocando los cascos

Scootaloo y Apple Bloom: NOOOOOOOO- gritaron algo asustadas

Sweetie Bell: rareza

Scootaloo y Apple Bloom: NO

Sweetie Bell: crepúsculo

Scootaloo y Apple Bloom: NO

Sweetie Bell: Sr. Goku

Scootaloo y Apple Bloom: NO

Apple bloom: no, no, no, tenemos que contra atacar, mientras que miraba firmemente asía la ventana

Scootaloo: si contraatacar- llamadas emocionada –y como lo aremos ya que si le tocamos un pelo las que se meterán en problemas seremos nosotras - en ese instante Apple bloom mira como todos los ponis se preparan para el desfile y se le ocurre una idea

Apple bloom: nombrándola la invitada de honor del desfile de verano

Scootaloo: SIIII- dijo emocionada per al escuchar bien lo que dijo se dejó confundida –espera que- en eso Apple bloom se frota los cascos con una mirada de malicia

Apple bloom: je, je, je, je cuando busquen humillación en el diccionario SU ROSTRO VVA ESTAR ALLI- grito esto último muy fuerte que se pudo escuchar fuera de su casa

Mientras tanto

Goku: que es enserio lo que estás diciendo- había sorprendido por lo que le había explicado su pupilo

Harry: si Sr. Goku, yo mismo vi cómo es que Babs junto a una tiara de diamantes y una cuchara de Silber molestaban a las cutie Mark Crusaders, incluso nos quitaron la casa club, con una mirada molesta

Goku: ok, pero porque ellas no le decían nada a nadie o por qué no hicieron nada para defenderse- confundieron confundido por eso

Harry: no lo sé, pero cuando nos quitamos la casa club scootaloo intento atacarlas, pero fue detenida por lo demás

Goku: ya veo- dijo pensativo mientras se frotaba la mandíbula

Harry: y que asemos ahora

Goku: creo que lo mejor es convencerlas de que digan lo que está pasando y después preguntarle a Applejack si Babs tendrá algún problema en su casa y después mañana hablar con Babs y con las niñas

Harry: muy bien entonces primero habla con las cutie Mark cruzados para que digan lo que está pasando

Goku: Muy bien nos vemos al rato entonces- al decir eso ambos se retiran para realizar sus labores como para ayudar a las cmc

Rato después en Sweet Apple acres Harry se habrá buscando un Apple bloom para hablar después de buscar un rato la encuentra en el ático de la casa

Harry: hola Apple bloom- diciendo mientras miraba curioso cómo es su tía buscaba entre las cajas

Apple bloom: ha hola Harry ¿qué haces aquí? - declaró un poco nervioso pero alegre lo cual con fundió al potro alicornio

Harry: buscándote y tú ¿qué haces aquí?

Apple bloom: estoy buscando materiales para el carro alegórico

Harry: Ho ya veo, entonces, ya se les dio que tipo de fruta o verdura van a hacer

Apple bloom: si vamos a hacer una manzana dorada

Harry: hora le una manzana dorada- decía impresionado

Apple bloom: si será el carro más genial que y que llamará mucho la atención je, je

Harry: Ho que bien y supongo que puedo ayudarles a construirlo- decía emocionado

Apple bloom: claro que si puedes ayudarme primero buscando madera y las herramientas para después

Harry: muy bien y ¿qué ara Babs? - preguntaba curioso sobre ese detalle

Apple bloom: ha… si… ella… veras Harry lo que pasa es que el nuevo carro alegórico será una nueva sorpresa para ella- decía nerviosa

Harry: ok entonces me encargare de recolectar la madera y tu encárgate de las herramientas de Applejack- al decir eso ambos empiezan a buscar en el lugar –oye Apple bloom ¿por qué ayer estaban tristes las tres?

Apple bloom: ha si… lo que pasa es que ayer no se nos ocurría nada para hacer para el festival de la cosecha de verano

Harry: ya veo y ¿estás segura que no es por algo más?

Apple bloom: si segura ¿por qué la pregunta? - decía poniéndose más nerviosa

Harry: bueno es que además de tristes parecían tener miedo a algo-

Apple bloom: *pufff* no digas esas cosas Harry solo estábamos tristes y nada más está bien

Harry: está bien- decía no muy convencido

Y así se la pasaron el resto de la mañana en ocasiones Harry trataba de hacer que Apple bloom dijera lo que Babs les avía dicho incluso intento hacer que fueran a su casa club, pero Apple bloom se las ingenió para evitar que fueran

Mientras tanto cerca del bosque se pude ver a Goku y a fluttershy ayudando a una familia de ardillas a recolectar nueces

Fluttershy: muy bien espero que esas sean suficientes- ante lo que dijo la Pegaso la ardilla mostro un pulgar arriba en aprobación a lo que la Pegaso el ver eso sonrió de felicidad -Goku muchas gracias por tu ayuda

Goku: de nada fluttershy sabes que me gusta ayudar- decía con su sonrisa son, pero después cambio una mirada a una seria lo cual fluttershy noto así que cambio su expresión a una preocupada

Fluttershy: todo bien Goku te ves serio

Goku: no fluttershy hoy platique con Harry de lo que vio acerca de lo que Asia Babs y las niñas y al parecer Babs las ha estado molestando hasta el punto de quitarles la casa club

Fluttershy: o, eso no es justo, pero porque no dicen nada- decía más preocupada por su hija

Goku: es lo que no sé, Harry ya se está encargando de por lómenos hablen con él para poder resolver esto

Fluttershy: y no sería mejor hablarlo con Applejack

Goku: si, pero seria mañana aprovechando que Babs está entrenando conmigo

Fluttershy: que la estas entrenando a pesar de lo que le está haciendo a scootaloo- decía ahora con una mirada molesta

Goku: he, tranquila fluttershy cuanto en pese a entrenarla no sabía lo que hacía hasta hoy- decía mientras alzaba las manos en defensa

Fluttershy: muy bien Goku espero que sepas lo que haces- decía cambiando su mirada de vuelta a preocupación

Goku: je, je, je, tranquila fluttershy ya verás que al final del día o ¿no sería al final de mañana en este caso? - decía un poco confundido

Fluttershy: ji, ji, ji, no está bien como lo dijiste- rio un poco por las ocurrencias de Goku

Al terminar de hablar han vos se retiraron a Aser sus deberes y ayudar a algunas de sus amigas para preparar lo que necesitaban para el desfile de la cosecha de verano mientras todas las miembros de las c.m.c juntaban las cosas que necesitaban para contra atacar a Babs claro sin decirle nada a Harry

Esa misma noche en sweet Apple acres

Se puede ver a Babs durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de Apple bloom mientras esta duerme en el suelo en una cama echa de paja y cubriéndose con periódico Apple bloom trataba de conciliar el sueño sin mucho éxito hasta que un ruido llama su atención y se asoma por la ventana

¿: muuu- al asomarse lo primero que be la potra es a una vaca que comía tranquilamente afuera de la casa la vaca al darse cuenta de que la observaban esta señala con su mirada hacia donde debe de mirar lo cual Apple bloom lo hace viendo a scootaloo y sweetie Bell quienes la saludaban a lo que esta responde el saludo y después agarra sus alforjas y una lampara de gas y sale de la habitación lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar a Babs y después se dirige a la habitación de Harry para despertarlo

Apple bloom: Harry, Harry despierta- decía mientras sacudía al potro alicornio, pero este seguía durmiendo

Harry: ha… no 5 minutos más mama- decía entre sueños a lo que la potra frunce el ceño en molestia por lo que esta con una facilidad levanta la cama tirando a la potra al suelo -Ha que cuanto, donde, como- decía confundido y al ver a su tía este se talla los ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño -que pasa Apple bloom

Apple bloom: Tenemos que ir al granero recuerdas

Harry: o… si cierto je, je, je, - después de decir eso el potro agarra sus cosas y ambos salen de la casa y son recibidos por las demás c.m.c y después de saludarse entran en el granero después Apple bloom cuelga la lampara iluminando el lugar dejando ver la estructura de carro alegórico anterior después sweetie Bell saca de sus alforjas un montón de royos de tela blanca

Apple bloom: eso es de la boutique carrusel – decía mirando con curiosidad las telas

Sweetie Bell: si- decía alegremente

Apple bloom: excelente- en ese momento scootaloo sopla una especie de polvo dorado dejando a sweetie Bell cubierta por este lo cual esta mira asombrada su nueva apariencia

Scootaloo: polvo dorado de sugar cube corner lo usan para decorar pasteles- decia emocionada por lo que iban a hacer

Sweetie Bell: Debe ser lo que usa Rarity en sus botas comestibles de emergencia

Harry: eso es a lo que yo llamo ser brillante je, je, je, je, - al decir eso todas rieron por el chiste de Harry

Scootaloo: los engranajes y bandas para el mecanismo de movimiento y un poco de mis herramientas- decia mientras sacaba las demás cosas que traía En ese momento Apple bloom busca algo en sus alforjas, pero no lo encuentra

Apple bloom: o al parecer se me olvido las herramientas de Applejack en la casa Harry me arias el favor de traerlas

Harry: con gusto- en ese momento el potro usa su magia para teletransportarse adentro de la casa

Scootaloo: bien ahora que Harry se fue trajiste la cosa del lugar- decia con una mirada maliciosa a lo que Apple bloom saca de sus alforjas un temporizador

Sweetie Bell: que es eso- decia con curiosidad

Apple bloom: el temporizador de cocina de la abuela Smith

Sweetie Bell: ya veras ja, ja, ja, ja, - decia burlonamente y en ese momento aparece de vuelta Harry con las herramientas al verlo scootaloo escondió el temporizador antes de que se diera cuenta

Apple bloom: bien Harry ya regresaste

Harry: si y ya traje las herramientas de mama- decia felizmente

Apple bloom: muy bien manos a la obra solo tenemos unas horas antes de que amanezca y esto debe verse tan bien que Babs no podrá resistirse a pasear en el- al decir eso Harry se quedó sorprendido y pensaba que habían hecho las pases en ese momento las 3 potras junto con Harry empezaron a crear nuevamente su carro alegórico scootaloo se encargaba de armar el mecanismo de movimiento mientras de que Harry y Apple bloom se encargaban de reparar los arcos y soportes además de reforzarlos mientras que sweetie Bell cortaba pedazos de tela lo suficientemente grandes para cubrir el esqueleto del carro una vez que terminaron de armarlo empezaron a cubrirlo con la tela y cuando scootaloo termino de poner el mecanismo de movimiento salió de debajo del árbol y sorprendió al ver que en su flanco tenía la marca de una llave pero Apple bloom al verla más de cerca noto algo y tallo la marca mostrando que solo era algo de grasa después las 4 empezaron a pintar el carro con el color dorado pero mientras asían eso scootaloo puso la trampa para Babs lo cual no tardo mucho y después de un rato las cuatro terminaron y ya se les notaban que las tres junto con Harry estaban cansadas ya que estaba amaneciendo

Sweetie Bell: * bostezo * está listo- decia terminando de pintar su parte en eso las tres junto con Harry se apartaron para mirar el carro

Scootaloo: creo que podremos proceder- decia mirando el carro con cansancio

Sweetie Bell * bostezo * bien tenemos que salir antes de que Babs nos encontramos

Harry: si odiaría arruinar la sorpresa- decia también puede ser al decir eso las tres ponis junto con Harry ponis chocaron los cascos cansadamente después de todas se retiraban, pero Harry al voltear a ver el carro noto el mecanismo trampa para Babs -hoye scootaloo que es eso que pusiste de bajo del volante

Scootaloo: que o… si eso es un mecanismo sorpresa que se supone que se activa casi al final del desfile

Harry: o ya veo- decia sin darle importancia debido al cansancio y se retiró a dormir

Rato después en el desfile todos los ponis en el pueblo estaban presentes incluidos los elementos a excepción de Goku ya que este se encuentra buscando a Harry por el pueblo para hablar sobre el tema mientras buscaba vio a todas sus amigas en el desfile

Goku: Bien perece que todas están reunidas será mejor hablar con ellas en especial con Applejack y Rareza- en eso vio como cuanto vio una poni que vendía crepas de zanahorias spike atraído por el olor en peso a flotar como si nada sorprendiéndolo pero después vio como pinkie ajito sus cascos en el aire derribando al bebe dragón y después prosiguió a seguir el olor solo que haciendo lo mismo que spike mientras él bebe dragón salió corriendo de tras de ella lo cual lo dejo más sorprendido -que como es que bueno pinkie es pinkie por ahora será mejor hablar con ellas del tema- al decir eso se acercó a sus amigas

Rainbow: hola Goku como estas- decia feliz de ver a su amigo

Goku: bien y ustedes

Fluttershy: también me encuentro bien

Rareza: yo estoy muy bien querido emocionada por ver lo que crearon las niñas- decia con una sonrisa de emoción

Applejack: je ya somos dos Rareza yo también estoy impaciente por ver lo que Harry y las niñas

Twilight: si y yo también me pregunto que abran creado- decia mirando otra vez de los binoculares los carros alegóricos los cuales están preparados por sus dueños

Applejack: a si las niñas me dijeron que Babs era la que manejaría el carro

Goku: que- decia sorprendido

Applejack: si y es bueno de su parte debido a lo que ha pasado en su escuela

Crepúsculo: a que te refieres Applejack- decia intrigada

Applejack: lo que pasa es en su escuela hay un grupo de brabuconas las cuales la molestan porque aún no tiene su cutie Markdecia un poco seria por eso

Fluttershy: o pobrecita debió haberla pasado muy mal para venir aquí- decia triste al pensar lo mal que debió habérselo pasado debido a que ella más o menos paso por lo mismo

Goku: estoy de acuerdo con Tigo fluttershy, además eso explica muchas cosas- decia algo serio

Applejack: como a que cosas te refieres- decia algo confundida, En eso momento Goku miro a fluttershy como si le preguntara si era el momento para decirles a lo que la Pegaso asintió en ese momento hizo una señal para todas se acercaran

Goku: muy bien esto es lo que me conto lo que vio Harry- en ese momento Goku les comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido

Mientras tanto mientras todos preparan sus carros alegóricos puede ver una babas junto a una tiara de diamantes y una cuchara Silber Las cuales ven todos los carros alegóricos como Babs noto con sorpresa el carro alegórico de las cmc el cual era una manzana dorada mientras que con ellas al ver que baba se acercaba se acercó a Harry

Scootaloo: Harry ya todo está listo, puedes irte con las demás nosotras le entregamos el carro a Babs y te alcanzaremos haya- decia con una falsa sonrisa

Harry: muy bien en ese momento Harry se teletransporta con las demás

Babs, diamante, Silber: ¡wau!

Sweetie Bell: no es aplastante decia con una sonrisa con la obvia intención de atraer a Babs, pero las demás salieron mirando a sweetie Bell debido a que no era lo que tenía que decir -no, no dije aplastar, no es arrollador, ¡ no, no, no, nada de arroyar- decia tratando de arreglar su error

Scootaloo:pues que ni se te ocurra conducirlo Babs- decia con molestia pero voltea guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo a las demás a lo que las demás también son ellos pero Apple bloom al ver que no se movía sweetie Bell la golpea en su hombro y le ase una señal para que comiences a subirse y activar la trampa mientras Apple bloom colocaba un colchón al terminar las dos le giñaron un ojo a scootaloo a lo que esta se voltea a ver a Babs y la llama la atención de vuelta ya que estaba distraída al ver como el carro arrancaba - tuviste tu oportunidad- al decir eso scootaloo se retira para subir al carro en ese instante Babs mira Asia la multitud reunida para ver el desfile observando una tiara de diamantes y una cuchara Silber las cuales se miraban molestas y luego voltea a ver el carro alegórico y en ese momento comienza a Aser una sonrisa maliciosa por lo que antes deque las cmc probablemente subirse Babs las empuja lejos del carro cayendo en el colchón

Babs: hasta luego lloronas cutie Mark- decia burlona mente y después cierra la puerta

Apple bloom: temporizador listo- le pregunto a sweetie Bell a lo que esta responde con un giño

Sweetie Bell: les enseñaremos a no meterse con las cutie Mark Crusaders

Mientras tanto Harry aparece justo al lado de su mamá y de los demás elementos y Goku

Applejack: Harry porque no me dijiste nada acerca de lo ocurrido con Babs y Apple bloom

Harry: de hecho, estuve buscando ayer, pero tuve que ayudar a Apple Bloom ya las demás en la reconstrucción del carro alegórico ya que querían sorprender a Babsdecia defensivamente

Goku: a que te refieres con sorrender a Babsdecia confundido

Harry: lo que pasa es que volvieron a hacer el carro alegórico de vuelta pero que esta vez van a dejar a Babs conducirlo como regalo sorpresa, supongo que ya hicieron las pases- decia esto último con una expresión pensativa

Goku: esto me está dando mala espina- decia algo preocupado por el extraño cambio de actitud

Applejack: será mejor ir a ver lo que están planeando-decia también algo preocupado por lo que se fueron a donde estaban las niñas al llegar fueron como la manzana dorada se estaba alejando colocándose junto a los demás carros del desfile y al lado se vieron las cmc mirando como se alejaba el carro en ese momento Applejack se acerca a las niñas -¿dejaron que Babs condujera el carro alegórico? - decia con curiosidad

Apple bloom: si creemos que ella debe de ser el único centro de atención- decia con una mirada maliciosa mientras que reía con los demás algo que no pasó desapercibido Goku, Applejack y Harry

Harry: * algo no anda bien * - decia pensando para su maestro

Goku: * será mejor averiguar que planearon hacer * - decia mentalmente a su alumno -pues eso es muy tierno de su parte- decia disimulando que no las vio actuaría así y miro a Applejack ya Harry para que continúe

Harry: después de todo lo que ha sufrido en ponyhattan- al decir eso perdió la atención de las tres potras

Apple bloom: ¿sufrimiento? - dijo con curiosidad

Applejack: pues no les dije nada ya que no quería que se sintiera rechazada- decia con seriedad -pero hay unos abusadores que se burlan de ella por su costado en blanco- al decir eso las tres se acercaron a Applejack para que les explicara mas

Apple bloom: ¿b ... burlando? - decia sorprendida

Sweetie Bell: ¿abusadores? - Decia también sorprendida y al entender la razón del por qué era así agacharon la cabeza

Applejack: si, por eso vino a la granja para alejarse de todos sus problemas en casadecia esto es un poco triste al saber que resultó lo contrario

Goku: por lo que me recuerda, scootaloo ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Babs te estaba molestando? - decia con curiosidad

Applejack: y la misma pregunta va para ti también Apple Bloom- decia también con curiosidad

Apple bloom: ¿ustedes ya lo sabían? pero ¿cómo? - decia más sorprendida por eso

Applejack: nos enteramos como rato

Goku: dos días atrás le pedí a Harry que las vigilara a ustedes ya Babs ya que su comportamiento de ustedes no era normal y el de Babs era muy defensiva

Harry: y entonces vi cómo nos quitamos la casa club y como además de como la pasaban mal por culpa de ella

Goku: muy bien ahora respondan

Apple bloom: a pues ... nosotras ... - tuvieron que decir las razones, pero no quería decirlo por lo que Sweetie Bell iba a tomar la iniciativa y en ese momento empezaron a escuchar como el carro alegórico empezaba un descontrolarse

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Bell: ¡ahí no! - al decir eso las tres salieron volando hacia el carro Harry y Goku al ver esto no lo pensaron tres beses y salieron volando de tras de ellas

Mientras tanto en el desfile se puede ver a Babs manejar el carro tranquilamente mientras saludaba al público presente asta pasar al lado de la tiara de diamantes y una cuchara Silber

Diamante: lindo carro Babs- decia con una mirada maliciosa al saber de dónde venía el carro

Babs: se las quite a eses bebes lloronas de costado en blanco

Diamante: eso fue un truco de lujo Babs

Babs: ni que lo digas- después de decir eso siguió conduciendo el carro tranquilamente hasta que ya había salido del desfile cuando de repente comenzó a sonar el temporizador activando el segundo mecanismo asiendo que perdiera el control - ¿Qué es esto? - decia sorprendida y un poco asustada al ver como perdía en control, así que intento retomar el control nuevamente pero no podría yen eso comenzó a caer en el barranco pero en ese momento llegaron las cmc y se conocieron en el carro sacando a Babs arrojándola en un arbusto y entonces Apple bloom se asomó por la ventana del carro para ver Asia donde se dirigían

Apple bloom: santas manzanas- decia al ver que se dirigían Asia un gran charco de lodo

cmc: AHHHHHHHHH- gritaron las tres esperando el impacto, pero empezaron a sentir como el carro se detenía y empezaron al flotar por el aire al asomarse nuevamente se percataron que el responsable de eso era su maestro Goku y Harry

Goku: saben eso sí estuvo cerca ji, ji, jidecia con su sonrisa son

Harry: espero que expliquen esto- al decir eso los dos bajaron el carro alegórico a tierra firme a lo que las 3 cmc bajaron del carro con la cabeza agachadas por el arrepentimiento

Apple bloom: obtendremos nuestras cutie Mark por la idea mas tonta de todos los tiempos- después de decir eso el resto de las portadoras de los elementos se acercaron

Applejack: ¿todas están bien? - decia con preocupación

Sweetie Bell: si

Apple bloom: estamos bien

Scootaloo: no es nada- en ese momento Babs se acerca a las cmc

Babs: después de que fui tan mala con ustedes me salvaron- en ese momento Apple bloom miro a Babs

Apple bloom: la verdad- en ese momento Apple bloom conto cuales eran sus intenciones intenciones y el porque lo hicieron

Rato después en acres de manzana dulce

Babs: pero no entiendo yo vi como paso todo ustedes me sacaron cuando el carro iba a caer al lago

Scootaloo: solo que nosotras somos la razón por la que se dirigía al lago

Sweetie Bell: le pusimos una trampa al carro

Apple bloom: mira Babs nosotras nos queríamos vengar de ti por ser una brabucona

Scootaloo: pero entonces Applejack nos contó que sufrías abusos en la ponyhattan- decia mientras señalaba a la presente

Sweetie Bell: y supusimos que solo lo asías para evitar que se burlaran de ti en ponyville, pero entonces nosotras éramos las brabuconas, y ¡hey porque la vida tiene que ser tan irónica!

Apple Bloom: lo que intentamos decir es que

Las 3 cmc: lo sentimos

Babs: también lo siento

Applejack: sabemos todo esto se habría evitado si hubieran acudido a mi desde el principio- decia con una sonrisa al ver como se resolvió todo

Sweetie Bell: es lo que yo dije siempre- al decir eso scootaloo y Apple bloom pusieron caras muy apenadas

Harry: y por qué no dijeron nada- decia con curiosidad ante ese detalle

Babs: por que yo les dije que seria unas bebas lloronas si decían algo- decia apenada por eso

Goku: bien me legro que todo haya salido bien al final de todo no lo creo- al decir todas las cmc, Harry, Babs y Applejack asintieron de afirmación

Babs: bueno casi todo- al decir eso se acerca a Apple Bloom y extiende su casco -y entonces comenzamos de nuevo- en eso Apple bloom extiende una de sus patas delanteras alrededor del cuello de Babs

Apple bloom: definitivamente- decir eso las 4 miembros de las cmc junto con Harry chocaron cascos

Rato después en la casa club las 4 potras y Harry estaba dentro de la pequeña casita mientras que las 3 cmc y Harry se sentó las capas oficiales de la chica Mark Crusaders Harry y scootaloo estaban tocando un par de bongos aun que ambos se emocionaron por el momento que los tocaon con tal fuerza que hicieron temblar el lugar por los momentos hasta que se detuvieron

Sweetie Bell: nosotras las cutie Mark cruzados elegimos a Babs seed para unirse a nosotras como hermana, amiga, confidente, aliada, camarada, compañeras, compañeras de pelea, comadre, miembro- en eso scootaloo tose para que termine, pero sweetie Bell la mira molesta -pues tú la escribiste

Scootaloo: ja ... si ... emdecia algo apenada por eso entonces sweetie Bell siguió leyendo

Sweetie Bell: socia, amigos, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, a si claro y compañera de cutie Mark cruzado quedas aceptado solemnemente este día en presencia de tus hermanas, amigas, confidentes, camaradas , comadres ... - no pudo terminar de leer el largo tiempo exageradamente debido a que Harry decidió terminar con la larga ceremonia

Harry: ¡felicidades ¡- al decir eso scootaloo se acerca para guardar el pergamino

Scootaloo: debo recordar esto esto al decir eso las 3 potras y Harry empezaron a confeccionar arrojar y le entregaron a Babs su capa después de eso las 3 se la pasaron bien el resto de la semana, aunque no Babs no pudo entrenar con Goku ya que primero tenía que obtener autorización de sus padres primero aun que eso no le impidió que le enseñaran algunos trucos para evitar que la molestaran sin tener que recurrir a la violencia

Tiempo después en la estación del tren

Apple bloom: entonces prometes fundar en ponyhattan la división cutie Mark crusaders verdad

Babs: si y prometo siempre contarle a mi hermana mayor sobre las burlas en casa

Applejack: bien y si tienes algún problema te respaldamos también me entiendes- decia mientras abrazaba a las cmc

Harry: y recuerda enviar una carta avisando si tienes papas si te van a dejar entrenar- al decir eso Babs asiente

Diamante tiara: así que te vas él, genial y aquí estamos con estas tontas de costado en blanco

Babs y Harry: hoye

Babs: nadie les habla así a mis amigas

Harry: y mucho menos a mi tía Apple bloom

Cuchara Silber: tus ... tus amigas- decia un poco nerviosa

Babs: si algún problema con eso

Diamante tiara: pues talvez si lo hay que es lo que van a Aser al respecto - al decir eso Babs y Harry se miraron uno al otro y después miraron a las demás con una sonrisa

Harry: contarles a sus madres sobre su mala actitud- al decían mientras el y Babs avanzaban mientras que Silber y diamond retrocedían mientras negaban con la cabeza

en eso Harry y Babs se acercaron más asiendo que las dos potras retrocedieran de mas y cayeran de la estación a un charco de lodo Silber al levantarse se dio cuenta que un cerdo tenia la tiara de diamond ante eso Babs y Harry chocaron cascos y después ambos fueron a chocar cascos con las demás después Babs abordo el tren

Sweetie Bell: voy a extrañar a esa mala semilla

Applejack: ¿mala semilla creí que eran amigas ahora? - decia algo sorprendida

Sweetie Bell: no es que primero le llamamos mala semilla como si fuera una mala semilla de verdad, pero ahora el mala es bueno me entiendes- decia tratando de explicarse, pero solo dejo más confundida

Applejack: no

Las 3 cmc y Harry y Applejack: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja,

Fin del capítulo 4

Sr108vic: como les ocurrió este capitulo espero que bien bueno perdonen la demora pero para empezar este verano tuve que estar con la familia y cuando tenia tiempo mi pc tubo algunos problemas que me impedían continuar el episodio hasta ahora además de que gracia a la ley copa tarde un poco encontrar un canal de YouTube que tiene los episodios completos gracias por su compresión y siempre estoy preparado a escuchar sugerencias para los episodios tanto pasados y futuros sin más que decirme despido y gracias por su paciencia gracias asta la proxima ha y antes de que se me olbide la clon de pinkie sera la encargada de leer y responder preguntas y comentarios

clon pinkie: si y gracias a los lectores por seguir esta historia y me encargare de hacer que el continué los capítulos cuando no quiera hacerlo muy bien gracias por leer y sr108vic ya puedes dejar de escribir- decía todo esto super rápido pero lo ultimo lo decía mirando la poni mencionado el cual se encontraba frente a una computadora el cual al ver la cámara saluda despidiéndose


	5. capitulo 5 (trixie vs goku y twilight)

**Goku en ecuestria**

**3 temporadas capítulo 5**

**Duelo de magia (trixie vs Goku y twilight)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**

**Los personajes de M.L.P y dragón Ball gt les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

**Recuerden que este fanfic no es mío le pertenece a superponysaiyanx9000 si quieren saber cómo inicio esta historia vayan a su cuenta **

**Canciones e videos con sus respectivos creadores**

**Para los padres si no quieren que sus hijos vean este tipo de contenidos se les pide que les presten atención y que no los dejen por halli con los teléfonos y/o tabletas recuerden que los niños de hoy en día son muy inteligentes y si después tienen problemas con ellos no nos echen la culpa a nosotros los creadores ya que nuestro único objetivo es el entretener no educar **

**Intro: vayan a este link: watch?v=ZnieIXvKHlc**

**Narración en tercera persona**

En algún pueblo de ecuestria se podía ver un callejón en plena lluvia correr a una figura encapuchada corriendo hasta entrar a una tienda de artefactos mágicos la figura al entrar empieza a buscar en todo el lugar algo en especifico hasta que alguien encendió la luz ese alguien era el vendedor de la tienda un poni semental pelaje gris claro crin y cola de color morado claro viste un vestimenta de vendedor chino con gafas moradas

Uncle wing: puedo ayudarle viajera- decía con curiosidad acerca de lo que buscaba su nueva clienta –algo la atrajo a mi tienda- decía mientras se colocaba en dé tras de su mostrador –algo poderoso- en eso la extraña figura señala Asia un objeto en especifico –ha. Tiene un ojo perspicaz el amuleto del alicornio es uno de los amuletos más misteriosos y poderosos de todos los amuletos conocidos- en eso la figura encapuchada lo señala queriendo decir que se la diera –Ho. Me temo que este es demasiado peligroso- al decir eso la figura encapuchada avienta en el mostrador una bolsa llena de monedas de ora el vendedor se acerco a inspeccionar la monedas con un poco de curiosidad –se lo envuelvo para regalo- decía convencido por la compra en eso la figura encapuchada se acerca al objeto mostrando una sonrisa malvada

Al día siguiente ponyville casa de fluttershy y Goku

Se puede ver a fluttershy, Goku, twilight y spike junto con algunos de los animalitos que cuida la Pegaso, fluttershy se encontraba calmando para quitarles l miedo a los animalitos o eso creía ya que estos se encontraba muy emocionados y la razón es que twilight iba a realizar un hechizo de levitación en ellos para una presentación hacia la princesa celestia y he de mencionar que Harry no aparecerá es porque acompaño a su abuela para aprender acerca de sus deberes reales

Fluttershy: no teman amiguitos twilight es buena con la magia- en eso se le acerca a twilight en forma amenazante –si algo les pasa twilight la que te espera- al decir eso spike se acerca para separar a la tímida Pegaso de twilight

Spike: descuida fluttershy twilight ha mejorado su magia desde la ves que nos aplasto a mí y a applejack con una bola de nieve gigante

Goku: spike tiene razón u magia ha mejorado bastante- decía tratando de calmar a la Pegaso al escuchar eso y lo que dijo spike twilight se sonroja al recordar ese suceso

Fluttershy: claro que es buena con la magia, twilight es grandiosa pero no quiero que mis amiguitos tengan miedo- decía con una mirada preocupada –Ho mira lo preocupados que están- decía mirando a los animales los cuales en realidad se encontraban bien y entusiasmados

Goku: ~ji, ji, ji, cuando se trata de animales, fluttershy se pone más nerviosa~ decía susurrándole a spike el cual asiente con la cabeza

Twilight: te lo prometo fluttershy no les pasara nada malo- decía tratando también de calmarla un poco

Fluttershy: ya lo sé- decía entre dientes por los nervios en eso twilight camina asta estar en frente de los animalitas y enciende su cuerno y envuelve a los animales con su magia –ALTO ALTO no pueden resistirlo- decía mientras se tapaba la cara mientras se acostaba en el suelo a lo que Goku se le acerca acariciándola en el lomo para tranquilizarla observa a twilight y le indica que continúe y que no se preocupe en eso twilight en pieza a levitar a los animalitos formando una fila y realizando varias acrobacias pero fluttershy al ver esto agarra por el cuello a Goku y lo abraza fuertemente privando a este del oxigeno

Spike: twilight se ve increíble- al decir eso twilight baja a los animalitos con cuidado los cuales estaban muy contentos y se le acercaron a twilight para pedirle que lo hiciera otra vez

Twilight: eso es todo por ahora podemos practicar más tarde si fluttershy está de acuerdo…-al botear tanto ella como spike quedaron sorprendidos y rieron un poco al ver cómo es que al pobre de Goku lo estaban ahorcando involuntaria mente, debido a que por el temor de que algo malo le pasara a sus animales no se dio cuenta de que fue lo que abrazo fuertemente, los animalitos se le acercaron algunos pidiéndole que le dijeran a twilight que es dejase hacerlo otra vez, como alguno trataban de ayudar a Goku a que se liberara de agarre, pero cierto conejito se reí a carcajadas por la situación del sayayin –fluttershy ya puedes soltarlo- decía tratando de contener la riza

Fluttershy: ha… que… ya termino… Ho lo siento Goku espero no haberte lastimado- decía esto último soltando al sayayin muy apenada de lo ocurrido el cual trago al liberarse Goku trago una bocanada de aire

Goku: no… te preocupes… fluttershy hay y yo creía que bulma era la única capaz de tener la fuerza suficiente para hacer eso- decía recuperándose de casi morir ahorcado

Spike: je, je, je por cierto twilight tu magia a mejorado mucho desde que llegamos a ponyville a la princesa celestia le encantara- decía entusiasmado

Twilight: gracias spike debo estar al máximo cuando ella llegue con los delegados de arabia equina no puedo creer que me haya confiado el entretenimiento- decía también algo entusiasmada

Goku: si y gracias por permitirme a mí y a las niñas tener una exhibición de artes marciales

Twilight: de nada go…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que twilight fue tacleada por rainbow dash y por poco a Goku pero este la esquiva

Rainbow: twilight, Goku vengan rápido es una emergencia- decía muy preocupada lo que confundió al sayayin y a twilight

Momentos después ponyville

Se puede ver cerca de la alcaldía a todos los ponis reunidos y en el centro de la multitud se puede ver a rarity preocupada por algo y de repente ella es impactada por un rayo de magia rojo levantando algo de humo del mismo color cuanto se disperso rarity bestia un bestia un vestido de color café verde y naranja

Rarity: bestia cruel este tono de café solo debe de usarse para acentuar- al decir se desmaya por lo que para ella era el horro pero antes de que cayera fue atrapada por applejack la cual se la llevo seguida por pinkie

Pinkie: rápido applejack hay que ponerle un lindo y relajante rosa ahora- mientras se retiraban en ese momento llegaron twilight y Goku y spike quienes veían algo confundidos la escena

Twilight: que está pasando aquí

Goku: creo que ella tiene algo que ver- decía mientras observaba a la misma figura encapuchada

Figura encapuchada: vaya, vaya, vaya si es Goku y twilight sparkle- decía mientras se retiraba la capucha rebelando que se trata de trixie la cual por un segundo le brillaron los ojos de color rojo siendo el único en notar eso Goku quien no se sorprende al saber de quién se trataba entes de que se quitara la capucha mientras que twilight suspira de asombro ya que no la esperaba verla de vuelta

Twilight: trixie

Spike: que ase ella aquí

Rainbow: a eso le llamas grandioso y poderoso- decía molesta ante eso trixie ilumina su cuerno mientras sonreía maliciosamente, mientras hacía eso su cuerno, ojos y el amuleto se iluminan de color rojo siendo notado por Goku después de eso lanza un rayo de magia del mismo color el cual impacta en rainbow en volviéndola en un humo rojo el cual al disiparse revela que ahora rainbow tenía un ala más exageradamente grande lo cual empezó a dificultarle el bolar – wau HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Snails: wau es rainbow volante ja, ja, ja,- decía burlonamente

Snails: si ja, ja, ja, ja- decía también burlonamente pero después su risas se detuvieron al notar que la Pegaso se dirigía hacia ellos pero rainbow so los sobre bolo –buen hechizo trixie

Trixie: ustedes dos silencio- dijo algo irritada por esos dos potros y les lanzo un hechizo a los dos potros que hizo que sus cuernos se unieran y que uno estuviera en cima del otro

Snips: que paso- decía confundido

Snails: hey bájate de mí- decía sacudiéndose tratando de quitarse a Snips pero sin éxito entonces empezaron a correr tratando de separarse también sin éxito

Twilight: deja en paz a mis amigos trixie- decía molesta por lo que estaba haciendo por su parte Goku solo observaba la situación

Trixie: ustedes dos y yo tenemos un asunto inconcluso mi magia a mejorado desde la última vez que vine y yo voy a demostrarlo primero un duelo de magia, twilight y yo y después veremos que es mejor la magia o el gi en tu caso twilight la ganadora se queda y la perdedora se va de ponyville para siempre y en tu caso Goku podrías convertirte en mi guarda espaldas o sufrir el mismo destino que twilight

Goku: puedo escoger la obsion tres en donde te derroto y nos dejas en paz- decía algo serio pero con su sonrisa de confianza

Twilight: además olvídalo yo jamás hago tratos así- decía eso mientras se daba la vuelta

Trixie: tú decides- en eso con su magia en pieza a levitar a spike y lo comprime esa hacerlo parecer una pelota Goku al ver eso intenso atacar a trixie pero esta se tele trasporta hacia otra parte -espera que a un no es tu turno- en eso ase rebotar a spike como si fuera una pelota de basquetbol

Twilight: trixie bájalo- al decir eso trixie hace aparecer una canasta en una casa en donde asesta al bebe dragon de vuelta con twilight y trixie Goku se coloco de vuelta al lado de twilight –porque estás haciendo esto

Trixie: ¿por qué? Porque lo que hicieron fue humillarme- en ese momento usa su magia para mostrar algunas escenas de lo ocurrido con la osa menor y algunos sucesos que ocurrieron después de eso en una escena se puede ver como habían dejado de pintarrajeado su remolque además de que le habían arrojado cosas mientras se burlaban de ella en otra solo se veía como se burlaban pero ella hoto por huir de allí dejando su capa y sombrero en otra escena se podía ver como he ya estaba partiendo una piedra por la mitad en eso se acerca el padre de pinkie se acerca señalando el trabajo que aun tenia –ambos me dejaron en evidencia con aquella osa menor y mayor, me convertí en el as me reír en todas partes se burlaban de mí y me rechazaban incluso tuve que aceptar un trabajo en la granja de rocas UNA GRANJA DE ROCAS- decía esto último molesta en eso alguien interrumpe a trixie

Pinkie: hoye tienes suerte de que una granja de rocas haya aceptado a alguien como tu- decía ofendida por lo mencionado por trixie, la cual hizo aparecer la flecha de un ratón de computadora la cual tomo la boca de pinkie y la tiro a la basura sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

Goku: como hizo eso- decía sorprendido

Trixie: ahora solo quiero venganza- decía mientras sus ojos brillaban de color rojo nuevamente y seguiré lanzando hechizos hasta que accedas en eso lanzo un hechizo a la biblioteca haciendo que esta se elevara quedara de cabeza para después sacudirlo para tirar todos los libros que tenía en esta por una de las ventanas salió owlowiscious tratando de sostener sus libros que podía atrapar –bueno que dices- en eso twilight mira a todas a sus amigas que fueron afectadas por la magia de trixie

Twilight: de acuerdo trixie como es el duelo- decía molesta

Trixie: excelente en ese momento acciona su cuerno haciendo que la biblioteca volviera a su lugar además de dejar a sus amigas devuelta a como estaban a excepción de pinkie la cual seguía sin su boca porlo que esta hiso unos sonidos para que le regresaran su boca –si yo pierdo no volveré a pisar ponyville de nuevo pero si ustedes pierden tú serás desterrada de este insignificante pueblo en tu caso Goku ya pensare en como humillarte

Goku: creí que querías convertirme en tu guarda espaldas- decía confundido por eso

Trixie: que es una forma de humillarte detalles que arreglare después, ha y otra coso solo será un duelo de uno contra uno primero twilight y después tu Goku y demostrare que ustedes son la bazofia-ante eso todos suspiraron

Goku: muy bien trixie pero antes de todo quiero hacerte una pregunta- ante eso trixie hace un gesto para que continúe -¿Qué es bazofia?- decía confundido y ante esa pregunta todos incluyendo trixie casi se cayeron de espalda al estilo anime por la pregunta inoportuna después de unos segundos todos se avían levantado nuevamente trixie iba a responder la pregunta de Goku

Trixie: ha… sabes que yo tampoco sé que significa peso se oyó genial- ante esa casi todos se iban a caer nuevamente de espalda

Twilight: hay por celestia, bazofia significa que es despreciable o desagradable- decía un poco molesta pero esta vez por la falta de educación de ambos ante la respuesta de twilight Goku rio un poco aun que trixie se molesto por la forma en que le dio la respuesta

Trixie: YA PODEMOS INISIAR DE UNA VES- decía muy enojada por el retazo que tenía su venganza

Goku: ya perdón creo que deberías relajarte un poco de vez en cuando sabe- al decir eso trixie frunció mas el seño por molestia y entonces todo el ambiente volvió a ponerse tenso y ambas ponis se empezaron a preparar para lanzar los hechizos que sabían

Trixie: en guardia- al decir eso trixie fue la primera en lanzar un hechizo hacia una carroza y barriles llenos con manzanas la cual salió volando y por poco le cae en sima a una poni la cual se tropezó al tratar de huir de esta pero fue salvada por twilight la cual utilizo su magia para levitar la carroza y los barriles con manzana para dejarlo en su lugar al hacer eso twilight suspiro de alivio pero al voltear trixie tenía levitando a sus lados varias tartas las cuales lanzo hacia twilight entonces twilight al pensarlo por un momento con su magia hizo aparecer un parasprite el cual al ver todas las tartas abrió grande la boca para atrapar y comerse las tartas al hacer eso de inmediato escupió otro parasprite por lo que la unicornio morada los hizo desaparecer nuevamente por lo que suspiro un poco pero de inmediato trixie atrajo un montón de nieve y cubrió todo el pueblo con esta y lo que hizo twilight para contrarrestar eso fue usar su magia para derretir la nieve entonces cuanto toda la nieve se avía derretido entonces twilight lanzo otro hechizo hacia trixie el cual le hizo aparecer un bigote trixie miro esto confundida pero las amigas de twilight incluyendo Goku estaban riendo por eso por lo que trixie con su magia hizo aparecer unas tijeras para cortarse el bigote para después hacerlas desaparecer –Snips, Snails un paso al frente- decía esto con una mirada de superioridad

Snails: Ho que pasa grandiosa y poderosa trixie- decía mientras ambos temblaban por el miedo mientras se inclinaban en eso trixie les lanza un hechizo a ambos que los empezó a elevar por el aire mientras una espiral de magia los rodeaba entonces ambos fueron rodeados por un brillo que al disiparse todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que Snips avía sido convertido en un anciano y Snails fue convertido en un bebe

Twilight: un hechizo de edad pero ¿Cómo hiciste un hechizo de edad? Es solo para los unicornios de más alto nivel- decía muy confundida

Trixie: bueno twilight te rindes- decía muy confiada por lo que twilight empezó a usar el hechizo tratando de devolverlos a como estaban

Spike: vamos twilight tu puedes- decía muy preocupado pero trixie seguía confiada ya que sabía que no lo lograría y en efecto en pocos segundos twilight se canso y no pudo realizar el hechizo

Trixie: trixie es la unicornio de más alto nivel ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- reía malvadamente –y ahora la que se va a ir de ponyville eres tu PARA SIEMPRE decía mientras sus ojos brillaron de color rojo

Applejack: ya es suficiente trixie- decía mientras todas sus amigas la cubrían

Rarity: ya mostraste tu punto pero no esperes que twilight deje ponyville

Trixie: ingenuas- en ese momento trixie eleva a twilight y la saca del pueblo volando, las demás la siguen para intentar atraparla pero cuando twilight aterrizo afuera del pueblo trixie hizo aparecer un domo que cubrió todo el pueblo dejando a twilight afuera pero a sus amigas dentro

Twilight: no se preocupen ya pensare en algo solo cuídense entre sí y vigilen a trixie hay algo raro en ella solo espero que Goku pueda descubrir que es- al decir eso twilight se aleja del lugar para mejorar su magia de regreso de vuelta al pueblo

Trixie: muy bien Goku ahora tú sigues- decía ahora mucho más confiada

Goku: muy bien trixie- decía mientras se ponía en pose de combate

Mientras tanto en la multitud

Apple bloom: no puede ser trixie derroto a twilight- decía preocupada

Sweetie Bell: qué tal si derrota a nuestro maestro – decía también preocupada

Scootaloo: no lo creo el ki de trixie tal vez haya aumentado pero toda vía sigue siendo bajo

Apple bloom: y si usa algunos de sus hechizos para hacerse más fuerte

Sweetie Bell: o más rápida

Scootaloo: en toses dependerá de nosotras para derrotarla

Sweetie Bell: entonces lo mejor será observar para ver si tiene un punto débil- al decir eso las tres nuevamente observan la batalla que está a punto de comenzar

Goku: antes de empezar trixie que te parece si peleas con tu verdadera magia- al decir eso a trixie se le borra su sonrisa

Trixie: ¿a qué te refieres?- decía seriamente

Goku: a que te quites ese amuleto- al decir eso trixie se sorprende por la astucia de Goku

Trixie: ¿cómo lo supiste?

Goku: es fácil notarlo en alguien como tú en especial si tu amuleto brilla cuando usas tu magia y la misma cambia de color al que tenías original lo mismo va para tus ojos

Trixie: eres muy astuto Goku pero la respuesta a que si me quitare el amuleto es no- decía seriamente

Goku: como me lo supuse tu ni siquiera te tuviste que esforzar para que tu magia se elevara solo recurriste a un objeto que hizo el trabajo por ti

Trixie: cállate

Goku: y ¿por qué? porque no soportabas la idea de que alguien fuera más poderosa mágicamente que tu

Trixie: cállate- decía empezando a molestarse

Goku: solo eres una cobarde que solo se escuda de tras de un amuleto para sentirte superior

Pongan el link de la siguiente canción watch?v=VPkwH7URP-E

Trixie: DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS- gritaba muy moles y al instante lanzo un mega hechizo que Goku contrarresto con una ráfaga de ki levantando una cortina de polvo la cual trixie intento aprovechar para lanzarle barios hechizos los disiparon el polvo y solo impactaron a una pared revelando que ya no estaba halli -que adonde fue- en eso trixie recibe una pata en la cabeza que la levanto de donde estaba y la mando a bolar y antes que pudiera estrellarse trixie usa su magia para hacer aparecer un colchón que amortiguo el impacto cuanto trixie aterrizo y rápidamente se levanta para observar como Goku se acercaba para darle otro golpe pero antes de que se acercara lo suficiente trixie se tele trasporta varios metros de tras de él y lanzo otro hechizo pero antes que pudiera tocar a Goku este desaparece permitiendo que el ataque impactara con el colchón haciendo que este se encogiera hasta el tamaño de una pelota de tenis –rayos- al decir eso trixie se rodea de un escudo de magia –ahora veamos si te podrás acercar para hacerme deño je, je, je,- decía con una sonrisa confiada pero en ese momento Goku aparece enfrente de ella con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a la poni

Goku: no es necesario- al decir eso Goku da una patada al escudo que mando a bolar a trixie con su esfera hacia arriba chocando con el domo, Goku da un gran salto para sobre pasar la a trixie y darle otra patada que la mando con mucha más fuerza hacia el suelo creando un cráter, los impactos solo dañaron gravemente el escudo pero trixie se encontraba ilesa porque cuanto se encontraba elevando hizo su escudo más suave internamente, Goku se encontraba descendiendo a gran velocidad pera der un golpe que destruir al escudo pero cuanto su puño toco el escudo este en vez de romperse produjo un efecto parecido cuando alguien golpea un charco de lodo y envolvió toda su mano manteniéndolo allí –pero que

Trixie: espero que te guste mi pequeña trampa- decía mientras lanzaba un hechizo que Goku bloqueo con otra ráfaga de ki que a la vez destruyo e4l escudo que tenía a su mano atrapada

Goku: nada mal trixie debo decir que eso del escudo si me sorprendió pero necesitaras algo más que eso para derrotarme – decía con una sonrisa confiada

Trixie: muy bien entonces que te parece esto- decía mientras activaba su cuerno, en ese momento de bajo de Goku la tierra empezó a temblar el sayayin salto ya que sintió que algo se acercaba y en efecto del suelo empezaron a salir varios tentáculos -y no creas que esto es todo veamos qué prefieres atacarme o ayudar a estos ponis- al decir eso mas tentáculos empezaron a salir por todo el pueblo algunos lograron atrapar a algunos ponis los cuales empezaron a gritar por ayuda

Goku: ya basta trixie suéltalos- decía molesto por lo que hacia trixie

Trixie: yo no lo creo- decía con una sonrisa confiada –yo he oído que un héroe primero ayuda al inocente antes que atacar al villano bueno veamos que tan real es eso- cuanto trixie dijo eso Goku estaba por ayudar a los ponis cuando dos kienzan cortaron un tentáculo liberando a los ponis presos pero cuando empezaron a caer fueron atrapados por lo para trixie fueron dos borrones -pero que fue…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que alguien llamo su atención

Apple bloom: hey trixie olvidaste algo importante- decía Apple bloom encima de una mientras lanzaba otro kienzan el cual cortó otro tentáculo que tenía a otros ponis los cuales al empezar fueron atrapados por scootaloo la cual des pues de atraparlos los ponía en el suelo para que se pusieran a salvo

Scootaloo: y es que a beses un héroe- después de decir eso se puede ver a sweetie Bell la cual se encargaba de proteger a los ponis y ponerlos a salvo ya sea usando escudos de magia o ráfagas de ki

Sweetie Bell: nunca pelea solo

Scootaloo: no se preocupe maestro nosotras nos encargaremos de estas cosas- al escuchar eso Goku asiente con la cabeza y al voltear a ver a trixie esta empieza a preparar un hechizo, pero se percata que no le esta apuntado a él sino a una de sus pupilas por lo que Goku preparo una bola de energía la cual lanzo cuando vio que trixie lanzo el hechizo habitando que scootaloo saliese lastimada

Goku: trixie no te olvides que yo aun sigo peleando con tigo- decía mientras que en sus manos preparaba unas esferas de ki las cuales lanzo en barias ráfagas hacia trixie la cual se tele trasporto para intentar evitar el impacto de esas ráfagas y reapareció barios pasos de tras de Goku pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que cuando reapareció Goku ya no estaba en su lugar y sin esperárselo reaparece en frente de ella con una esfera de ki la cual se la lanzo en frente de ella, la unicornio azul brillante apenas pudo protegerse de la explosión pero salió volando y termino rodando por el suelo con varias rasguños y raspones

Trixie: como… "suspiro" l… logras saber… "suspiro" donde voy… "suspiro" a aparecer- decía mientras se levantaba con dificultad

Goku: como se lo dije a discord en su momento se donde se ubican aun cuando se tele trasportan ya que siempre dejan un pequeña parte de su esencia que es lo que delata donde están en todo momento

Trixie: ya veo entonces por esa razón sabes dónde estoy pero acaso te dice lo que voy a hacer- decía mientras activaba su cuerno y al instante aparecieron una fila de espadas por encima de Goku y bajaron rápidamente Goku apenas pudo esquivar esas espadas a tiempo pero pudo ver como unos de sus mechones de su cabello, las espadas al impactar con el suelo desaparecieron –muy bien Goku admito que hubo cosas que no me la esperaba de ti pero yo también puedo aprender- al decir eso trixie con su cuerno creó un relámpago que se dirigió a Goku

Detener la canción

Mientras tanto afuera de ponyville

Se puede ver a twilight tratando de rejuvenecer una flor, al ver que logra volverla a ser un capullo se anima pensando que lo logro pero al momento de dejar de aplicar su magia la flor vuelve a su estado original

Twilight: es imposible como es que trixie conoce magia tan avanzada sin spike no podre enviarle a celestia o a Harry una carta a Sarabia equina a quien más conozco que sepa mas de magia extraña y poderosa

Momentos después casa de zecora

Zecora: tu aprixion es mi consternación- decía en posición de loto solo con dos cascos delanteros semis levantados a sus costados en uno llevaba lo que parecía un coco a la mitad solo que su contenido era té la cual bebió un poco –no es de sorprender es un abuso de poder

Twilight: No se qué hacer zecora siento que he abandonado a mis amigas, pero no puedo ganarle cuerno a cuerno y no sé si Goku podrá con ella- decía preocupada en ese momento la cebra le da otro sorbo a su te

Zecora: recuerda que peores cosas él ha pasado

Twilight: lo sé pero aun así me preocupa

Zecora: entonces si con migo trabajas tendrás más ventajas te enseñare la manera para que ella este afuera- decía con una sonrisa confiada mientras dejaba su te en la mesa

Twilight: tú me entrenaras en magia- decía con entusiasmo pero ella recordó todo lo que trixie avía hecho -pero ella hizo hechizos de edad hechizos de clima de todo- mientras decía todo eso sin querer tira el té de zecora

Zecora: si de magia se trata la que me reta será una insensata- decía mientras agarraba su recipiente y al pasarle uno de sus cascos por encima su recipiente estaba lleno nuevamente –y trixie no es tan grata

Twilight: en serio crees que puedo derrotarla- ante lo dicho por twilight zecora solo asiente con la cabeza –muy bien cuando empezamos- decía de nuevo con entusiasmo pero nuevamente vuelve a tirar el té de la cebra lo cual provoco que la mirara algo molesta pero twilight solo puso una mirada apenada

Mientras tanto en el pueblo de ponyville

Se puede ver como la mayoría de las casas estaban destrozadas mientras se veía aun muchos tentáculos rojos por todo el pueblo algunos tratando de atrapar a algunos ponis mientras que algunos ya tenía a ponis atrapados por suerte las c.m.c se estaban encargando de salvar a todos los ponis a un que hubo una ocasión que se debatieron si salvar a ciertas que siempre las molestaban pero al final decidieron ayudarla mientras que Goku se encontraba esquivando todos los rayos y hechizos que podía y bloqueando los que no, cuanto veía que tenía una oportunidad atacaba a trixie con ráfagas de ki o directamente, mientras que trixie poco a poco estaba aprendiendo las habilidades del sayayin además de usar hechizos de velocidad y resistencia en si misma lo cual obligo a Goku usar el Súper sayayin para que para tener más ventaja y entre mas la pelea avanzaba trixie en peso a usar hechizos más complejos como hechizos de gravedad, explosivos, inclusive abría grietas de tele trasportación que provoco que el sayayin se terminara estrellando o golpeando a sí mismo, mientras la pelea continuaba se veía a las al resto de las mane ayudando en lo que podían rainbow y applejack se encargaban de guiar a los ponis a lugares seguros mientras que fluttershy lo asía lo mismo con los animales rarity y pinkie se encargaban de cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera herido

Applejack: ok trixie ya ha ido demasiado lejos una cosa es enfrentar a twilight y a Goku en un duelo de magia y ki ¡pero otra es poner a los ponis en peligro por un simple capricho!- decía esto último con exaltación y molestia

Rainbow: yo solo espero que twilight regrese pronto con una solución para ese molesto collar de trixie- decía mientras volaba por la alcaldía cerciorándose de que todos estuvieran

Fluttershy: yo solo espero que Goku y las niñas no salgan lastimados- decía con una notable preocupación y miedo

Pinkie: ummmm ham hemm – decía o más bien trataba de decir pinkie pero no se le podía entender nada por la falta de su hocico

Applejack: perdón terroncito de azúcar pero no creo que nadie pueda entender lo tratas de decir- ante lo que dijo applejack pinkie se cruzo de brazos por la frustración

Rarity: querida toma este pizarrón y este gis- decía mientras le entregaba a pinkie dichos objetos para que se comunicara pinkie al recibirlos en peso a escribir rápidamente en el pizarrón y al terminar les mostro a su amigas lo que intento decir

Pinkie: Lo que intente decir es que hay que avisarle a twilight de que trixie hizo trampa al utilizar un amuleto que potencio su magia

Rainbow: buen punto pero el problema está que trixie nos encerró en un domo gigante que cubrió todo el pueblo además porque Goku no le ha quitado ese amuleto- decía esto último con molestia

Fluttershy: de hecho ya platico un poco con scootaloo dice que Goku ya intentado hacer eso pero tal parece que es imposible quitárselo

Rarity: yo solo espero que twilight encuentre una forma de regresar… y que sea pronto-decía esto último al con preocupación al sentir un temblor producto de una fuerte explosión

Applejack: esperen esto me ha dado una idea

Mientras tanto con Goku y trixie

Estos dos toda vía se encontraban todavía peleando y gracias a que las c.m.c estaban ayudando y que trixie ya no estaba concentrando magia para hacer parecer esos tentáculos el pueblo ya casi estaba libre de esos tentáculos casi por su totalidad y a la vez el amuleto del alicornio ya estaba presentando muchas grietas debido a que el amuleto no estaba diseñado para soportar duelos tan extremos como estos, en ese momento tanto Goku y trixie dejaron de pelear y ahora se encontraban frente a frente mientras que trixie se veía con varios golpes y rasguños y con un notable cansancio mientras que Goku se encontraba como si nada a acepción de un golpe que se dio a si mismo debido a una grieta de tele trasporte que avía creado trixie ambos se miraban fijamente

Goku: *ya falta poco por lo que veo ese collar ya no va a resistir mucho ya está muy agrietado solo tengo hacer que esfuerce mas ese collar para que ella misma lo destruya*- pensaba Goku mientras miraba a trixie

Trixie: *no puede ser, como es que yo la grandiosa y poderosa trixie esté siendo superada por un simple mono sin rapado como él, como es que él puede ser más poderoso que yo en especial que tengo el amuleto del alicornio*- pensaba trixie mientras miraba con furia a Goku en ese momento esbozo una sonrisa confiada –dime Goku a que es lo que más le temes- decía mientras iluminaba su cuerno de repente todo alrededor se oscureció solo quedando el

Goku: que- decía Goku confundido a pesar de la oscuridad aun podía sentir el ki de trixie en frente de, el paro antes de que pudiera atacar un grito de alguien que conocía bien llamo su atención

¿: GOKU- el sayayin al voltear pudo observar a su antigua esposa milk – ¡Goku como es que pudiste dejarnos solos a mí y a tu familia!

Goku: y… yo lo siento milk yo no tenía otra obsion si no aceptaba ese trato con Shenlong no hubiese podido derrotar a una estrella

Milk: ¡no hay escusas Goku no solo abandonaste a tu familia sino que también olvidaste esto!- decía con vos elevada y al terminar de hablar de su espalda saco un jeringa de tamaño considerable Goku al ver eso se altero de sobre manera

Goku: ¡no, no eso no!- decía muy asustado

Milk: ¡Ho si Goku ya as evitado por mucho tiempo el médico!- al decir eso una segunda figura apareció en frente de Goku la 2 figura parecía ser fluttershy la cual también portaba un semblante muy molesto además de que también portaba una jeringa

Fluttershy: y ya basta de escusas en este momento vendrás aquí y nosotras te pondremos estas inyecciones y si te resistes me veré obligada a usar la mirada en ti Goku

Goku: no fluttershy espera yo…- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que se dio cuenta de un detalle y es que fluttershy no era así en especial con él, además de que al prestar más atención a las dos figuras no sentía ningún ki en ese lugar y en cambio el ki de la Pegaso estaba lejos de donde se encontraba el y al fijar su atención en donde se encontraba el ki de trixie pudo sentir como una segunda se empezaba a formar – *ya veo con que este es solo un truco so lo me distrae con mis miedos mientras prepara un hechizo*- mientras tanto afuera de la mente de Goku se encontraba con la mirada baja y sentado sobre sus rodillas y en frente de él se encontraba trixie la cual estaba cargando su cuerno con un hechizo explosivo y ya casi estaba por terminar cuan sorpresivamente para ella Goku levanto su mirada –debo admitir lo trixie fue muy inteligente de tu parte usar mis miedos para distraerme pero necesitaras algo más que eso si quieres derrotarme- decía mientras se levantaba del suelo trixie sin perder más tiempo lanza el hechizo hacia Goku pero este creó una barrera de ki para protegerse del ataque el cual reboto terminando impactando con el domo pero que sin nadie se diera cuenta terminaron creando una grieta en el mismo

Mientras tanto en el bosque everfree

Se podía ver a twilight con los ojos serados mientras, levitaban unas 3 esferas de agua mientras estaba parada encima de un estanque mientras que zecora se encontraba meritando solo que se encontraba parada solo en una de sus patas traseras

Zecora: ha no hay ruidos no hay sonidos no hay gritos ni quejidos debes concentrarte en tus sentidos olvida lo que has aprendido y así la victoria as obtenido- mientras decía eso twilight no paraba de recordar lo sucedido

Mente de twilight *trixie es la unicornio de más alto nivel mua ja, ja, ja, ja, ja* al pensar en eso provoco que perdiera la concentración, se decidieran sus esferas de agua y por ende se termino hundiendo en el agua

Zecora: hay mucho más que te puedo enseñar pero la respuesta que buscas aun no la podrás alcanzar- decía mientras dejaba de estar en esa pose de meditación y miraba a twilight con preocupación y al decir eso ultimo empezaba a alejarse en ese instante twilight se sale del estanque para hablar con zecora

Twilight: lo siento zecora me estoy esforzando pero no puedo dejar de pensar en trixie, hay algo diferente en ella es como si hubiera pasado de alta poderosa a mala y cruel- decía tratando de pensar en que se era lo que avía cambiado a trixie y el porqué avía cambiado tanto desde la última vez que la vio

Zecora: tus ideas se deben reajustar para eso debes de concentrar

**Inter misión ****/Watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc**

**En seguida regresamos con Goku en ecuestria**

Sr108vic: uf muy bien ya hemos llegado a la mitad de este fic que raro no he escuchado a esa clon pinkie solo espero que no haya salido otra vez por cupcakes en especial por la situación que está pasando todo el mundo como sea veré un poco las noticias para distraerme y mantenerme al tanto

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad se puede ver al clon pinkie saltando hacia una dirección mientras salta y taradeaba y si llevaba un tapa bocas y unas alforjas

Clon pinkie: que extraño no he visto a una persona en todo el rato y todos los locales están serrados, Ho no- decía esto último con preocupación y sorpresa –INCLUSO LA TIENDA DE CUPCAKES ESTA CERRADA NOOOOOOOOOO- gritaba por la tristeza al ver su lugar favorito serrado. En ese instante una sombra extraña aparece detrás de ella y la cubre la clon al darse cuenta de eso voltea a ver a tras suyo – Ho hola completo extraño

Rato después

Narración primera persona

Sr108vic: me encuentro en mi casa viendo las noticias por la tv están informando acerca del el nuevo virus y las recomendaciones –Ho cierto tengo que ir después a la tienda de productos de limpieza para sanitizar mi casa además de jabón liquido para limpiarnos las manos ya que el que el tenemos ya se están acabando- en ese momento mi teléfono ase un sonido que me indica que me ha llegado una notificación de fanfiction pero antes que pudiera agarrar mi teléfono escucho a alguien entrar – Ho hola pinkie a donde avías ido

Narración tercera persona

Clon pinkie: intente ir a la tienda da de cupcakes pero se encontraba serrada

Sr108vic: bueno pinkie eso es normal en estos momentos estamos en cuarentena y solo locales indispensables estarán abiertos

Pinkie: ha pero por qué no han considerado a los cupcakes como indispensables eso, es, una, LOCURAAA- decía esto último mientras se dejaba su alforja en el suelo y se sentaba en el sofá boca abajo molesta

Sr108vic: *bueno al menos me alegro que este bien y que nada malo le haya pasado* bueno pinkie en estos momentos las cosas serán muy difíciles y muchos tendremos que vivir sin algo que nos guste hacer

Clon pinkie: es fácil para ti decirlo tú no has tenido que renunciar a hacer algo ya que incluso antes de la pandemia tu siempre te la has pasado encerrado en tu casa solo jugando o haciendo deberes de la escuela y casa y la única razón por la que salías era para hacer compras – cuando pinkie dijo eso puse una cara del meme de yao Ming

Sr108vic: a bueno pero personas como nosotros aun así tenemos que renunciar a algo

Clon pinkie: ¿Como qué?

Sr108vic: como a los árcades, las botanas, convenciones, la escuela- decía todo esto mientras ponía una cara triste casi llorando

Clon pinkie: espera pero que no estás haciendo tareas en casa

Sr108vic: pero no es lo mismo

Clon pinkie: tuche- en ese momento sr108vic saca su teléfono nuevamente y presiona la notificación que lo yaba rápidamente a su cuenta de fanfiction y después de presionar un par de veces sus ojos se abren de sobremanera y por la sorpresa la clon al ver la expresión se emociona y empieza a tratar de ponerse a lado para ver lo que veía el Pegaso sin éxito –Ho que es, puedo ver, es algo divertido, es algo emocionante que es, que es- después la toma cambia a una afuera de la casa ya que de repente hubo una gran explosión que levanto un poco el techo la toma regresa a dentro de la misma

Sr108vic: NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SERRRRRRRRRR,- decía muy emocionado y brincando por toda la casa do pinkie sin entender que está pasando simple mente se encoje de hombros y empieza a saltar por toda casa y repitiendo lo mismo que el Pegaso

Clon pinkie: QUE ES LO QUE NOPUEDE SER- al decir eso sr108vic se detiene en medio de la sala y alza su teléfono por lo que pinkie se detiene para leer lo que dice pero antes que pudiera leer lo que dice suena el timbre

Sr108vic: he esperas a alguien pinkie- decía un poco confundido ya que no esperaba a nadie

Clon pinkie: Ho si un nuevo amigo que hice antes de venir a casa

Sr108vic: qué clase de amigo- al decir eso pinkie abre la puerta de la casa en eso una masa verde empieza a entrar sr108vic ve esto y en ese momento empieza a sudar frio en ese momento pinkie se pone al lado de él, el invitado de pinkie era la nueva enfermedad –pinkie

Clon pinkie: si- decía feliz sin saber el peligro que corrían

Sr108vic: tu nuevo amigo es la enfermedad que a esta azotando al mundo- al decir eso la clon al entender la situación en que se metieron cambio a una expresión de preocupación

Clon pinkie: Ho…- en eso la toma vuelve a cambiar a fuera de la casa la cual en peso a sacudirse mientras se escuchaba golpes y cosas romperse

Sr108vic y clon pinkie: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Segunda parte después de los comerciales**

**Ya regresamos con Goku en ecuestria**

Rato después en la biblioteca se puede ver al resto de las mane 6 buscando entre los libros de twilight alguna información

Rarity: ha esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte realmente- decía mientras leía un libro sin encontrar nada a sí que lo arroja asía un montón de libros de los cuales sale pinkie la cual hace unos sonidos tratando de decir algo ambas tenían una expresión casi preocupada

Applejack: te entiendo pinkie no encuentro nada acerca del amuleto que está ocupando- decía también leyendo un libro también tenía una expresión casi preocupada

Spike: ha debe de haber algo twilight tiene todos los libros de magia- decía también con angustia pero en ese momento fluttershy encontró un libro con una imagen del amuleto

Fluttershy: am yo creo que encontré algo- decía mientras mostraba el libro pero fue ignorada ya que rarity en peso a dramatizar

Rarity: si es hora de aceptar nuestro futuro si es que trixie gana su duelo con Goku

Fluttershy: am esto se ve muy parecido al amuleto de trixie: decía aun tratando de llamar la atención sin éxito

Applejack: pero no podemos perder la fe en Goku de seguro ya encontró una manera de derrotarla recuerda que el ya ha enfrentado a enemigos más fuertes que ella

Fluttershy: aquí está la información del amuleto del amuleto de trixie- decía tratando de llamar la atención pero sigue sin tener éxito pinkie se une a la plática asiendo ruidos y gestos – se llama amuleto del alicornio y quien lo use recibe poderes y… no pudo terminar ya que en ese momento spike agarra el libro que tenia fluttershy

Spike: ¡miren aquí hay un libro con una imagen del amuleto de trixie!- al decir eso todas las demás se reúnen alrededor de él – es el amuleto del alicornio y quien lo usa recibe poderes desconocidos

Fluttershy: si leen un poco más podrán leer que…- seguía tratando de explicarles a sus amigas pero siguen ignorándola

Rarity: a pesar de que otorga un gran poder también corrompe al usuario- decía esto último con preocupación

Fluttershy: si pero. Am no puedes…- seguía siendo ignorada

Spike: no puedes quitárselo ya que tiene un cerrojo mágico trixie es la única que se la puede quitar- decía también preocupado por la situación

Rainbow: bueno eso explica porque Goku no se la ha podido quitar pero se me ocurre que si envés de quitárselo lo destruye. Decía no mostrando mucho interés

Fluttershy: no puede ya que…

Spike: dice aquí que en caso de que el amuleto sea destruido cuan do su portador aun lo lleve puesto podría matarlo ya que el amuleto para corromper a su portador se conecta a su alma- ante eso rainbow en peso a preocuparse

Fluttershy: tal vez debería…

Applejack: hay que llevarle esa información a twilight ella sabrá qué hacer

Rainbow: y también a Goku para que evite destruirlo

Fluttershy: pero como…

Rarity: pero como hacemos eso el Campo mágico detiene a todo aquel que lo intente atravesar

Fluttershy: deberíamos…

Rainbow: lo tengo no es necesario que lo atravesemos mientras volaba para acá vi una grieta en el domo tal vez se creó por unos de los ataques de Goku si asemos que Goku haga otro impacto en el mismo lugar podría

Rarity: crear un agujero para que alguna de nosotras pueda ir- dijo completando la frase muy feliz por lo que estaba pensando rainbow

Fluttershy: pero…

Applejack: ¿pero quien irá a avisarle?- preguntaba con duda

Rainbow: Ho eso es fácil ira ¡fluttershy!- decía con entusiasmo sorprendiendo a la Pegaso

Fluttershy: ¡que! – decía sorprendida y asustada por lo que prosiguió a protegerse debajo de un libro

Applejack: que dices fluttershy puedes con todo esto- decía mientras se acercaba a la Pegaso con una sonrisa confiada

Fluttershy: ¡no! Sucumbiré a la presión me romperé como una rama- ante eso rainbow la vuelve a levantar mientras volaba

Rainbow: perfecto fluttershy escapara de ponyville y le dirá a twilight- decía sin haber entendido lo que realmente quiso decir su amiga

Fluttershy: pero, pero yo, yo…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que rainbow la soltó sin avisarle provocando que se cayera

Applejack: me sorprende de que dijeras a alguien más y no a ti para hacerlo- decía sorprendida

Rainbow: no necesito quedarme para supervisar de que todo vaya bien y este controlado

Applejack: entiendo- al decir eso vuelve a ver a fluttershy –muy bien dulzura lo harás

Fluttershy: no ya les dije que tengo miedo de que algo salga mal-decía con miedo pero en ese momento se le acerca rarity con una mirada de comprensión

Rarity: querida te comprendo pero si no lo haces la podría perderse una vida además creo que a Goku le gustara haber el hecho de que fuiste valiente para ayudar a una amiga- ante esas palabras en especial la ultima provoco que la Pegaso lo pensara y que se sonrojara levemente después de eso todos juntaron sus cascos/garras y esperaron a que fluttershy decidiera

Fluttershy: *soplido de rendición* está bien lo hare- decía esto con una mirada determinada y prosiguió a juntar sus cascos con las demás a lo que todas celebraron

Rarity: ya tengo el vestuario ideal para una misión peligrosa

Rainbow: muy bien ahora acérquense este es el plan- al decir eso todas incluyendo a spike se acercaron para escuchar el plan de la Pegaso

Rato después

Se puede ver a scootaloo volando asegurándose de que nadie más estuviera en peligro y que estuvieran a salvo al terminar de revisar regreso con sus amigas para ver la pelea

Scootaloo: me perdí de algo- decía algo preocupada

Apple bloom: no trixie sigue tratando de darle con rayos y una que otras veces con hechizos sin éxito- decía preocupada

Sweetie Bell: a pesar de que la extraña magia de trixie sigue aumentando el Sr. Goku sigue superándola por mucho- también decía preocupada

Rainbow: niñas que bueno que las encuentro- decía feliz de verlas de vuelta

Scootaloo: que pasa rainbow alguien está en peligro

Rainbow: no nada de eso de echo necesito su ayuda para un plan- ante esas palabras las tres se miraron confundidas

Apple bloom: de qué tipo de plan te refieres- al decir eso rainbow les pidió a las 3 que se acercaran y les conto lo que tenían en mente

Mientras tanto

Goku se encontraba esquivando todos los hechizos de trixie que ahora usa hechizos de petrificación ya que cuando uno de estos impactaban contra algún objeto o pared estas se solidificaban como si se convirtieran en mármol

Trixie: ¡ya deja de moverte de una vez!- decía molesta

Goku: si y me dejare golpear por tus hechizos ni loco- decía burlonamente mientras esquivaba sus hechizos, pero lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba es que ciertas potras se unieron a la pelea Goku miraba como las potras atacaban a trixie sin dejarle oportunidad de atacar en ese momento alguien llamo su atención

Rainbow: Goku por aquí- decía oculta de tras de una casa por lo que le extraño un poco al sayayin por lo que se acerco para saber de qué se trataba

Goku: ¿qué sucede rainbow?

Rainbow: solo vengo a decirte que no destruyas el collar- Goku al escuchar eso se sorprende un poco

Goku: que ¿Por qué?

Rainbow: lo que pasa es que si destruyes el collar también mataras a trixie ya que este forma un vínculo con su alma o algo así

Goku: entiendo entonces que se supone que haga

Rainbow: no te preocupes ya tengo un plan todo lo que tienes que hacer es esperar a que pinkie de una señal la cual será que ella arrojara un cupcakes a la cara de trixie en ese instante lanzaras un ataque hacia la marca roja que rarity colocara en una parte especifica del domo de trixie

Goku: entiendo bueno lo que sea que planeen después de eso que sea rápido ya que no creo que el collar de trixie soporte tanta presión- ante eso la Pegaso cian asiente y se retira no sin antes de hacerle una señal a las niñas para que se retiraran lo cual lo hacen esquivando los ata que trixie lanzaba hacia ellas pero fue interrumpida por un ataque de su oponente por lo que ella regresa la mirada molesta –recuerda que tu pelea es con migo trixie al decir eso trixie reanudo su pelea rápidamente

Mientras tanto

Se puede ver a rarity levitando un bote de pintura con una brocha hacia la grieta

Applejack: muy bien rarity ahora solo tienes que dibujar alguna marca que Goku pueda ver desde lejos

Rarity: muy bien querida que te parece esto- entonces rarity en sierra en un circulo muy elegante la grieta el circulo era lo suficiente para que Goku se diera cuenta en eso

Applejack: muy bien con eso servirá- al decir eso applejack mira hacia donde estaba pinkie y le hace una señal para que la poni fiestera prosiguiera con el plan, pinkie llevaba o trabes el traje de espía y al ver la señal esta se movía de casa en casa parecía que se tele trasportaba de un lugar a otro en un tejado pinkie miraba a su objetivo con unos binoculares que tenia colgando y después de su esponjada crin saco un cupcake y procedió a apuntar a su objetivo

Mientras tanto

Goku aun seguía esquivando los hechizos de trixie solo que ya no estaba contra atacando

Trixie: que pasa Goku acaso ya se te acabaron los truco- decía con una mirada burlona y a las ves que quería dañarlo

Goku: no es solo que estoy esperando a que hagas mas algo más interesante solo has estado casi el mismo hechizo y ya me aburrí de eso

Trixie: ¡repito el mismo hechizo! YA TE ABURRI EN TONSES TENDRE QUE…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que en ese momento un cupcake le impacta en la cara por lo que el sayayin al ver eso supo que era la señal por lo que en peso a mirar por su alrededor para encontrar la marca de rarity mientras que trixie se limpiaba la cara y por suerte la encontró por lo que aprovecho para posicionarse y preparar un ataque para crear un agujero en la barrera claro poniéndose a un lado para hacer parecer que el ataque iba hacia ella y no sospechara nada por lo que cuando trixie se logro quitar el pastelillo esta apenas pudo esquivar lo que ella dedujo que era un ataque dirigido hacia ella el ataque impacto de lleno creando un agujero en el domo

Applejack: muy bien fluttershy es tu turno- decía feliz al ver que su plan estaba resultando

Fluttershy: ha… yo… no creo que sea seguro… que salga por haya… digo que tal si le puso algo mas y resulto lastimada yo creo que hay que regresar y idear otro plan- decía con miedo ya que en verdad temía que saliera lastimada por alguna defensa que haya puesto la unicornio además de que ahora tenía un puesto un traje de color negro con orejeras de conejo de color azul y zapatillas de color azul y un cinturón del mismo color además de unas gafas de aviador

Applejack: tranquila fluttershy trixie está demasiado ocupada para poner una defensa así en esos momentos, además ya hemos llegado lo suficiente mente lejos para retroceder fluttershy tienes que volverte a llenar de valor y buscar a twilight todos incluso Goku contamos com tigo- ante esas palabras la Pegaso amarilla suspiro profundamente

Fluttershy: muy bien puedo hacerlo- decía con determinación por lo que procedió a volar y salir por el agujero pero se detuvo a preguntarle a unos pagaros que pasaban por allí si sabían del paradero de su amiga –am disculpen por molestarlos pero vieron por aquí a una unicornio morada por aquí- al decir eso los pagaros empezaron a cantar por lo que fluttershy se acerco para escuchar atentamente lo que decían pero lo que escucho no le agrado para nada – ¡que se encuentra en el bosque everfree!- en eso intento regresarse pero al parecer algunos pagaros que la siguieron la detuvieron antes de que regresara y empezaron a cantar –lo sé, lo sé pero ella se encuentra en ese bosque everfree y yo estoy muy aterrada de ese lugar- los pagaros empezaron a cantar nuevamente –si se que probablemente se encuentre con zecora pero que tal si me encuentro con algo peligroso- los pagaros empiezan a cantar tal parece lo que le avían dicho la convenció de que continuara –tiene razón no puedo detenerme ahora todos cuentan con migo- al decir eso en peso a volar con dirección hacia el tenebroso bosque

Rato después en el bosque everfree casa de zecora

Se podía ver a la Pegaso ahora sin el traje sentada en la mesa mientras agarraba un vaso de té que zecora le sirvió y procede a tomar un poco también se le puede ver a twilight reflexionando sobre lo que le dijo la Pegaso amarilla

Twilight: no puedo creer que no reconocí el amuleto del alicornio- decía preocupada

Fluttershy: y entre mas lo use mas se va a corromper

Twilight: y Goku ya lo sabe si lo destruye tal vez podría…- no pudo terminar su oración ya que fluttershy la interrumpe

Fluttershy: no si Goku destruye el amuleto trixie podría morir ya que según el libro el muleto ase una conexión con su alma o algo así

Twilight: entiendo entonces como se supone que derrotemos al amuleto mi magia no es tan poderosa y mucho menos Goku puede destruirlo- decía preocupada

Zecora: twilight sparkle muchísimo te has esforzado mis lecciones la as dominado pero una a faltado si los trucos de trixie te dan muchas fatigas debes de guardar tu magia y usar a tus amigas- decía la cebra con algo de seriedad, twilight en peso a reflexionar las palabras de zecora

Twilight: ~guarda tu magia y usa a tus amigas~ guarda tu magia y usa a tus amigas- decía esto último en vos alta al ocurrírsele algo –tus amigas eso es zecora eres una genio decía feliz a encontrar una solución ante esas palabras zecora sonrió y asintió de felicidad –ahora tendrás que volver a ponyville fluttershy- decía esto último mientras empezaba a escribir una carta

Rato después en ponyville

Trixie se encontraba atacando a Goku con todo el arsenal de hechizos que conocía mientras que Goku se encontraba esquivando los hechizos mientras fingía estarse cansando para que trixie se empezara a confiar y relajara su magia su magia lo cual parecía funcionar

Trixie: que pasa Goku ahora si se te acabaron los trucos o acaso ya estás muy cansado

Goku: no la verdad solo estoy ganando algo de tiempo- decía burlonamente

Trixie: tiempo para que- decía confundida pero se sorprende al escuchar una voz conocida

Twilight: TRIXIE- twilight se encontraba al lado de zecora

Trixie: tu- decía algo sorprendida porlo que en peso a acercarse a twilight el sayayin al ver que ya lo ignoraba se des trasformo y empezó a escuchar la conversación –que pasa twilight sparkle ¿no te gusto el exilio? Y además ¿Cómo lograste entrar?- ante esas palabras twilight señalo el agujero que tenía el domo a lo que trixie –Ho- decía algo confundida

Twilight: y se lo del amuleto del alicornio trixie se que hiciste trampa

Trixie: trampa *suspiro de sorpresa falsa* mua- decía fingiendo estar ofendida

Twilight: si y creí que tal vez que drías ver como es un verdadero amuleto mágico- decía mientras mostraba su amuleto que tenia- zecora me lo dio es de más allá del bosque everfree y es mucho más poderoso que tu amuleto del alicornio decía mientras se ponía el collar

Trixie: ja nada es más poderoso que el amuleto del alicornio y ningún poni o criatura es más grandiosa y poderosa trixie- decía mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de color además de que el amuleto lo hizo revelando las múltiples grietas que tenía que tenia lo cual fue anotado por twilight

Twilight: así pues a mi parecer tu amuleto no es tan resistente con la magia- al decir eso trixie nota las grietas de su amuleto sorprendiéndose –en cambio el mío soporta grandes cantidades de magia y uso inclusive hasta podría derrotar a Goku sin problemas- decía orgullosa, Goku se quedo intrigado pero noto que avía algo extraño ya que el ki de twilight nunca aumento en ningún momento

Trixie: ja, ja, ja como si fuera posible- decía burlonamente

Twilight: eso piensas entonces quieres apostarle todo a tu amuleto, que te parece otro duelo

Trixie: porque lo haría si ya te derrote

Twilight: eso depende de ti supongo que jamás veras la asombrosa magia del más allá del bosque everfree- decía mientras ella y zecora empezaban a retirarse –vámonos zecora- ante eso trixie se tele trasporta al frente de las dos ponis

Trixie: espera bueno tu ganas un segundo duelo

Twilight: muy bien pero primero quiero que repares todos los destrozos y quites este domo

Trixie: qué y por qué no lo haces tú- decía impaciente mente

Zecora: tus destrozos tu reparas osino twilight no te enfrentara- decía seriamente trixie iba a protestar pero al final uso su magia para reparar todos sus destrozos y desaparecer el domo

Trixie: bien hora del duelo

Rato después todos nuevamente se encontraban en el centro del pueblo mientras se preparaban twilight le conto todo el plan que tenía en mente a lo que el sayayin sonrió por el perfecto plan que tenia la unicornio después ambas contrincantes se pusieron al centro mirándose a los ojos

Trixie: comencemos con un simple hechizo de edad quieres- decía desafiadora mente

Twilight: hecho- decía también con la misma mirada

Trixie: Snips, Snails- los dos potros al escuchar su llamado corrieron al frente y trixie procedió a transformarlos en bebes –es un clásico pero funciona ahora veamos lo que tu pequeño amuleto puede hacer

Twilight: no hay problema applejack, rarity me ayudan por favor- al decir esa palabras ambas caminaron hacia el frente en un lugar en especifico trixie solo rodo los ojos burlonamente y en peso a limarse los cascos mientras esperaba entonces twilight procedió a lanzarles un rayo a ambas ponis el cual levanto un humo morado el cual al disiparse mostro a ambas ponis pero como potras de hecho el sombrero de applejack le quedaba tan grande que le termino tapando la cara a la potra, y ante eso trixie abrió la boca a más no poder por la sorpresa pero rápidamente recupero su compostura

Trixie: hay claro puedes hacer un hechizo de edad gran cosa- decía fingiendo no estar sorprendida a lo que twilight respondió lanzándole a sus dos amigas el mismo hechizo en tres ocasiones haciendo que estén primero como estaban después haciendo que rarity vuelva a ser una potra y que quedara encima de applejack después que rarity vuelva a la normalidad pero que applejack sea una anciana y que por ultimo vuelvan a la normalidad ante todo eso trixie miro sorprendida –eso, eso es imposible

Twilight: no es nada- al decir eso voltea a ver a rainbow dash la cual al notar que la miraban se señalo a si misma preguntándose si era a ella quien la miraba twilight sin perder tiempo le lanzo un hechizo que nuevamente levanto humo purpura al disiparse parecía que no había pasado nada pero después se levanto de la espalda de la Pegaso otra Pegaso solo que con la misma apariencia de rainbow a lo que esta miro confundida y asombrada

Rainbow: hoye

Trixie: como lo hiciste- decía mas sorprendida

Twilight: hechizo de duplicación pero que te parece si ahora unimos a dos ponis sweetie Bell, scootaloo pasa a ayudarme- al decir eso ambas potras salieron de la multitud hacia el frente twilight les lanzo un hechizo que levanto un humo purpura después de unos segundos un torbellino de colores azul y rojo se levanto disipando el humo morado después del torbellino salió una potra alicornio

Scootie belle: JUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYA alguien llamo a la alicornio más grandiosa-ante la aparición de esa alicornio trixie quedo sorprendida hasta más no poder

Trixie: que, como donde salió esa alicornio y donde quedaron las dos potras

Twilight: están allí solo use un hechizo simple de función para unir a esas dos potras para crear una nueva en pocas palabras las dos potras ahora son una- esas palabras sorprendieron mas a la unicornio –pero eso es un hechizo simple, que te parece algo un poco más complicado, has escuchado hablar de una poni que puede tocar 10 instrumentos- después de decir eso twilight lanza un hechizo a pinkie que la hace aparecer tocando varios instrumentos dejando mas sorprendida a la unicornio cian

Trixie: esto no puede ser

Twilight: huy uno más puedo convertir una yegua en un corcel- ante esas palabras applejack puso una expresión de preocupación porlo que trato de salir de halli pero antes de que pudiera escapar fue alcanzada por un hechizo de twilight que levanto nuevamente humo que al disiparse mostro a un corcel con los colores de applejack

Applejack: siiiiip- decía apenado per después fue alcanzado por un hechizo que lo dejo a la normalidad y algo mareada, trixie miro mas sorprendida

Twilight: bien trixie tal parece que mi amuleto es más poderoso que el tuyo- decía orgullosa de sí misma sin percatarse de que su amuleto le era arrancado hasta que fue muy tarde –hoye- decía molesta –devuélvemelo

Trixie: ja, ja, ja, con este amuleto podre gobernar toda ecuestria- decía con una mirada de victoria dejando a twilight sorprendida, entonces procede a quitarse al amuleto del alicornio y ponerse al otro amuleto mientras se quitaba el amuleto del alicornio la magia roja desaparecía siendo remplazada por su magia norman-miren mis súbditos admiren a la aun más poderosa y grandiosa trixie decía mientras detrás de ella caían unos truenos

Goku: *vaya pero que conveniente fueron esos truenos* -pensaba para sí mismo, entonces rainbow al ver el amuleto del alicornio en el casco de trixie rápidamente procedió a quitárselo

Trixie: hoye- decía molesta pero después de pensarlo un poco cambio su expresión a una más segura – ja no necesito ese amuleto del alicornio ahora tengo este- decía mientras miraba el que tenia con orgullo después procedió a atacar a la Pegaso con rayos pero eso en vez de causarle daño le causaba cosquillas

Rainbow: ja, ja, ja, ja, vasta me haces cosquillas- ante esas palabras trixie miro confundida

Trixie: ¿cosquillas? Se supone que debe hacerte retorcer de agonía este amuleto esta defectuoso- trixie intento atacarla otra vez con el mismo hechizo pero la Pegaso cian la esquivo –devuélveme el mío- decía molesta

Rainbow: lo siento pero esto volverá al escondite al que pertenece- decía mientras le daba el amuleto a zecora

Zecora: no mi amiga mía al ver que este artefacto puede ser capaz de hacer lo mejor es hacer que nuca mas caiga en cascos equivocados- al decir eso la cebra mira a Goku con una sonrisa segura el cual asiente al entender la intención de zecora, después zecora lanza el amuleto en el aire trixie intento atrapar con su magia el amuleto pero antes de que lo hiciera el amuleto fue envuelto en una explosión que al disiparse reveló que el amuleto ya no estaba

Trixie: que donde esta- decía confundida y preocupada

Goku: ya no existe más- al decir eso trixie lo mira – decidí destruir el amuleto para que nunca más cause problemas

Trixie: que no tú no puedes hacer eso- decía molesta

Goku: ji, ji, ji, creo que ya lo hice- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza de forma despreocupada después twilight se le acerca al lado de trixie

Twilight: por cierto trixie el amuleto que tienes es un tope de la puerta de zecora- decía mientras tocaba el supuesto amuleto el cual se cayó y rompió en pedazos

Trixie: pero entonces como hiciste esos hechizos ningún poni puede hacerlos- decía confundida

Twilight: y tienes razón ni siquiera yo

Flas blac

Zecora me enseño mucho sobre magia incluso cuando no usarla- decía mientras en el primer recuerdo se veía como todos se preparaban para los diferentes trucos que iban a hacer –mi magia no tenía el suficiente poder para enfrentar el poder del amuleto del alicornio, así que decidí usar un tipo de magia diferente -en otro recuerdo se veía como applejack, rarity, la abuela Smith Apple bloom, sweetie Bell, scootaloo y big Mac, se escondían detrás de la estatua y cada vez que impactaban los hechizos y creaban las cortinas de humo se levantaban cambiaban de lugar para simular que cambiaban de edad –la magia de la amistad

Fin del flash blac

Twilight: Y también sabía que la única que podía quitarse el amuleto eras tú- decía esto último mientras la señalaba a la unicornio cian

Trixie: pero que pasa con la alicornio y la unicornio de los diez instrumentos- decía confundida por esos detalles pero antes de que twilight pudiera responder scootie belle: se le adelanto

Scootie belle: o eso es fácil mientras que twilight levantaba la cortina de humo scootaloo y sweetie Bell aprovecharon la oportunidad para hacer la danza de la fusión la cual es una técnica que permiten a dos criaturas fusionarse y crear un sujeto más poderoso como por ejemplo yo- decía mientras jugaba con una pelota que saco de quien sabe donde mientras volaba trixie pareció medio entender un poco

Twilight: y lo de pinkie eso no era magia solo era pinkie- decía mientras señalaba a la poni fiestera la cual tocaba los instrumentos divertidamente Sorprendiendo a la unicornio mientras todos celebraban trixie en peso a retroceder

Rato después ya en la noche se puede ver a los animalitos siendo levitados como al principio del capítulo sorprendiendo a los espectadores y por supuesto a celestia que estaba al lado de los representantes de arabia equina y por supuesto a Harry el cual estaba con las c.m.c mientras que fluttershy estaba abrasando a Goku el cual estaba en súper sayayin 4, por el miedo de que sus animales salieran lastimados aun que gracias a que Goku que la convenció de mirar el espectáculo y mientras el espectáculo continuaba de repente empezaron a salir fuegos artificiales asombrado a todos a un mas twilight miro esto confundida mientras bajaba a los animales pero al mirar al frente de ella miro a trixie quien fue la causante de eso

Twilight: ¿trixie?

Trixie: es lo menos que podía hacer a ti y a Goku los hice pasar por un mal rato mientras usaba el amuleto del alicornio no tenia control sobre mi podrías perdonarme ¿puedes?- decía mientras ponía una mueca de tristeza twilight lo pensó un poco mientras fingía aun estar molesto pero después puso una cara relajada

Twilight: claro

Trixie: ha bien no crees que la grandiosa y arrepentida trixie es la poni mas magnifica y humilde que hayas conocido- ante eso twilight solo rodo los ojos por la ocurrencia de trixie después trixie lanzo una bomba de humo para tratar de hacer una salida dramática la cual no le salió además de avanzar un poco tropezó pero se levanto para continuar

Harry: me perdí de algo- decía el alicornio a sus amigas algo confundido al ver a trixie a lo que estas empezaron a reír un poco a lo bajo

Apple bloom: no tienes una idea- decía burlonamente dejando mas confundido al alicornio el cual se encogió de hombros al no entender lo que paso

Mientas el telón se serraba en un circulo pinkie atravesó esto para señalar su falta de hocico algo molesta después aparece twilight la cual aparece con su magia y le regresa su boca a la poni fiestera pero antes de que pinkie empezara a decir algo aparecieron los créditos

**Fin del capitulo**

**Mientras tanto en la casa de sr108vic aun se escuchaban ruidos de cosas rompiéndose y cayéndose la toma cambia a una adentro de la casa se puede ver al Pegaso y a la clon de la poni fiestera escondidos detrás de un sillón para dos personas **

**Sr108vic:**** pinkie creí que me avías dicho que avías limpiado y desinfectado la cocina- ****decía molesto pero no se podía ver sus expresiones debido a que tenía su armadura espartan puesta**

**Clon pinkie: ****no yo dije que después limpiara la cocina, no veo cual es el problema-**** decía algo molesta y confundida por lo dicho por el Pegaso la poni traía puesto un equipo de limpieza**

**Sr108vic:**** el problema es que esa cosa esta resguardada halli-****se podía ver al virus en la cocina el cual no paraba de arrojar cosas a los dos ponis y cuanto intentaba salir de allí se quemaba al tocar el suelo de otros lugares ****–lo malo es que no puedo usar mis poderes lo bueno es que debido a las medidas de limpieza no se puede expandir a otros lugares**

**Clon pinkie: ****y ahora que hacemos- ****decía preocupada**

**Sr108vic****: lo único que podemos hacer en estas circunstancias-decía con una vos determinada**

**Clon pinkie: ****y eso es… ****decía algo confundida**

**Sr108vic: ****sacarlo de la casa- ****decía mientras de su espalda sacaba un trapeador y una escoba la cual se la entregaba a la clon pinkie los dos com miradas decididas procedieron a sacar al virus de la casa la toma volvió enfocar afuera de la casa donde se escucharon ruidos de cosas rompiéndose y cayendo además de múltiples golpes**

**Rato después la toma ahora estaba de vuelta adentro de la casa donde aun que todo era un desastre aun que todo el lugar estaba limpio se podía ver a los dos ponis en el suelo frente a la puerta de entrada de la casa**

**Clon pinkie: ****lo logramos *suspiro de cansancio* logramos sacar esa cosa de la casa-**** decía cansada por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer**

**Sr108vic:**** ni que lo digas *suspiro* si que ese virus es fuerte pero gracias a las medidas de salud logramos sacar esa cosa de la casa *suspiro*espero que hayas aprendido algo de esto- ****decía con algo de cansancio**

**Clon pinkie: ****si que la próxima vez solo saldré por lo esencial y tratar de mantener la limpieza al máximo y tener cuidado de quien conozca**

**Sr108vic: ****muy bien ahora levántate me tienes que ayudar acomodar las cosas en su lugar- ****al decir eso ambos ponis procedieron a recoger y acomodar las cosas mientras lo asían la clon pinkie recordó algo**

**Clon pinkie: ****ahora que lo recuerdo antes de que todo eso pasaba por que te avías emocionado tanto- ****al decir eso sr108vic recordó el por qué se avía emocionado anterior mente**

**Sr108vic: ****Ho si gracias por recordarme lo que pasa es que si recuerdas a yordisd 2D-****decia con una voz de emoción**

**Clon pinkie: ****te refieres al escritor de vegeta en ecuestria****\- decía con intriga y emoción**

**Sr108vic: ****el mismo**

**Clon pinkie: ****que hay con el**

**Sr108vic: ****pues veras el subió un nuevo crossover entre dos universos uno de ellos es Mlp y el otro es ¡halo!-****decía esto último con mucha alegría**

**Clon pinkie:**** wau eso suena muy interesante- ****decía con emoción**

**Sr108vic: ****y sí que lo es hasta hora a manejado el arco del primer capítulo a la perfección y ya no puedo esperar q que salga el siguiente**

**Clon pinkie:**** wau… espera como le iste el capitulo si es que estamos recogiendo aquí-**** decía con intriga a lo ultimo**

**Sr108vic****: o eso es fácil mientras recogemos en mí casco estoy pasando la narración del capítulo y como dije es buenísimo**

**Clon pinkie: ****eso sí que es útil****\- al decir eso ambos prosiguieron a continuar recogiendo, después de terminar de recoger el Pegaso se quito la armadura y termino el capitulo en cuestión**

**Sr108vic:**** muy bien queridos lectores eso ha sido todo les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer este capítulo- decía con una sonrisa en su rosto en eso la poni rosa se puso a su lado**

**Clon pinkie: ****y recuerden que cualquier duda o sugerencia serán leídas y contestadas en futuros capítulos-**** decía también con una gran sonrisa en su rosto**

**Sr108vic****: y sin mas relleno que decir nos leemos en la próxima vay- ****decía todo esto mientras se despedían con los cascos**


	6. capitulo 6 (la redención del caos)

**Goku en ecuestria**

**3 temporadas capítulo 6**

**Calma y amistad (la redención del caos**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**

**Los personajes de M.L.P y dragón Ball gt les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

**Recuerden que este fanfic no es mío le pertenece a superponysaiyanx9000 si quieren saber cómo inicio esta historia vayan a su cuenta **

**Canciones e videos con sus respectivos creadores**

**Intro: vayan a este link: watch?v=ZnieIXvKHlc**

**Narración en tercera persona**

Ha pasado semanas desde lo ocurrido con trixie y las cosas han estado tranquilas en una ocasión rarity, applejack, y rainbow llevaron a las 4 miembros de las c.m.c de campamento hacia las cataratas winzome un lugar famoso por sus cascadas arcoíris no hubo muchas diferencias con el capitulo original siendo las únicas diferencias es que las 3 c.m.c y Harry se turnaban para cargar el exageradamente llenada carreta de acampar con cosas que según rarity necesitaba y que scootaloo no necesito ser salvada de la cascada debido a que gracias a los entrenamientos podía volar sin la necesidad de alas pero aun así avía sido encontrada fuera de la cueva por rainbow además de que decidió no usar el ki para defenderse de él poni sin cabeza y la poni anciana (que no eran reales y que resultaron ser los ronquidos de rainbow o sonidos del lugar donde estaban) debido que en sus sueños ella avía soñado que sus poderes no funcionaban contra esas leyendas cuando todas regresaron del campamento y les avían contado lo ocurrido a Goku y a fluttershy ambos se avían preocupado mucho por la potra Pegaso aun que fluttershy casi usa su mirada en la Pegaso cian al enterarse de porque scootaloo avía decidido salir corriendo de la cueva pero scootaloo defendió a rainbow diciéndoles la razón del por qué no le avía dicho de sus miedos a rainbow

En otra ocasión rainbow fue aceptada en su solicitud para entrar a la academia wonderbolt tampoco hubo mucha diferencia con el capitulo original solo que al final Goku junto a su nube voladora y algunos reclutas incluida rainbow salvaron a rarity, fluttershy, applejack, pinkie, y twilight de caer a la tierra debido a una imprudencia de otra recluta que por querer ser la mejor provoco un tornado además de que fluttershy voló apenada al no sentirse en peligro debido a que la nube voladora la salvo pero eso no le en pidió sentirse apenada ya que recordó que al ser una Pegaso podía salvarse ella misma también al final después de que rainbow fuera asignada como líder de equipo y a su compañera de equipo vetada por la imprudencias que hiso Goku tuvo la oportunidad de poner a prueba las habilidades de los wonderbolts y darles consejos de combate

Días después la familia Apple tuvo una gran reunión donde todos los familiares asistieron y por supuesto que nuestro sayayin favorito no podía faltar debido a que el también es considerado como miembro de la familia tampoco hubo muchas diferencias con el capitulo original solo las únicas diferencias fueron que los familiares se sorprendieron y emocionaron al conocer a Goku y quedaron mas sorprendidos al ver como el sayayin junto a Apple bloom y Harry cargaban con mucha facilidad algunos troncos de árboles grandes además de ver a Goku y Apple bloom volar sin alas otra cosa es que gracias a la sugerencia de Apple bloom ahora su prima Babs será la nueva pupilo de Goku y es debido a que los padres de Babs pensaban que así podrá enseñarse a defenderse y a otros cuando sea necesario y por qué no (is free)

Y por ultimo hace algunos días spike avía sido salvado por applejack quien lo ayudo a escapar de lobos de madera que por poco lo hacen su cena lo único que cambio fue que spike había tratado de ayudar a Goku con los entrenamientos de Babs pero al final no le fue de mucha ayuda que digamos esto fue así por sugerencia de rainbow pensando que el sayayin le pondría peticiones difíciles para que se rindiera y disidiera dejar de aun que al final el pequeño dragon avía cumplido las peticiones de Goku estas no fueron tan exigentes como para hartarlo, al final avía llegado hasta el final para destruir al gigantesco lobo de madera después de que spike le avía arrojado una piedra a su garganta

Era un nuevo día en ecuestria Goku y fluttershy y scootaloo avían comenzado su día como normalmente lo hacen normal Goku entrenaba temprano y después se reunían en el comedor para platicar de lo que tenían planeado hacer ese día

Scootaloo: y entonces después de la escuela las cutie Mark crusaders se reunirán para planear que aremos en el día de hoy para…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que en ese momento alguien toca la puerta a lo que Goku y fluttershy se miraron extrañados ya que no esteraban a nadie

Goku: ¿esperas a alguien?- decía con un espagueti en la boca

Fluttershy: no realmente y ¿tu scooty esperas a alguien?

Scootaloo: no que yo recuerdo- al decir eso fluttershy se levanta y se dirige a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, al abrir la puerta se encontró con twilight

Fluttershy: Ho, hola twilight es bueno verte- decía con su vos tranquila

Twilight: hola fluttershy perdón por molestarte a esta hora pero necesito informarte a ti y a Goku de un tema importante

Goku: y de que tema se trata twilight- decía mientras se comía unos cuantos pastelitos y unas manzanas twilight a pesar de haber visto a Goku comer antes siempre se sorprendía por la cantidad de comida que podía ingerir

Twilight: lo que pasa es que celestia nos ha pedido a todas nosotras incluido a Harry y a ti Goku a un día de campo done ella también traerá un invitado- decía con una sonrisa algo emocionada

Scootaloo: órale y de que invitado se trata- decía algo entusiasmado

Twilight: no lo se puede ser cualquier poni importante

Scootaloo: oigan mama, papa yo y mis amigas podemos estar en ese día de campo- decía con una mirada de cachorro

Goku: claro no abría problema- decía con su sonrisa son ya para este punto ya había acabado de comer

Fluttershy: siempre y cuando el día de campo no esté en horario escolar

Twilight: no se preocupen de hecho el día de campo será después de la escuela debido a que ella supuso que Harry no que dría perder sus clases por lo que no abría problema- ante esas palabras la Pegaso tímida sonrió tiernamente

Goku: entonces es un si absoluto- al decir eso la unicornio morada se retira del lugar con una sonrisa en toses después de unos minutos scootaloo salió de la casa para irse a la escuela no sin antes de despedirse de su familia, fluttershy y Goku salieron al pueblo una para comprar suministros tanto para ellos como para los animalitos que cuidaban, mientras que el solamente la acompañaba para estar con ella y porque quería ser caballeroso, ya que recordaba que milk cuanto tenía que hacer compras o quería ir a algún lado y Goku no tenía nada que hacer o quería entrenar le pedía que la acompañara lo que Goku siempre hacía ya que no quería desatar la ira de su ex esposa, y un día le pregunto a milk del porque casi siempre le tenía que acompañar a lo que milk le explico el por qué amablemente a lo que Goku entendió que eso era normal en una relación, después de un rato de compras se encuentran con applejack quien se veía angustiada

Applejack: fluttershy qué bueno que te encuentro

Fluttershy: Ho, hola applejack cuál hay algún problema- decía con preocupación al ver la angustia de su amiga

Applejack: si, y uno grabe hay un grupo de castores que construyeron su represa en uno de los rio de agua que está cerca de los huertos de manzanas, y eso está causando problemas

Fluttershy: Ho, no eso es terrible

Goku: entonces tenemos que ir rápido- decía un poco serio, y procedieron a ir hacia la granja

Rato después

Se puede ver a rainbow, rarity, pinkie, twilight sweetie Bell, scootaloo y spike en una zona libre de arboles twilight se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro algo preocupada pinkie también se encontraba saltando de un lado a otro de felicidad mientras que rarity se encontraba echándose perfume encima mientras que las dos potras se encontraban jugando con una pelota

Pinkie me encanta que la princesa celestia venga a ponyville me pulieron los cascos igual que a rarity y sweetie Bell- decía mientras mostraba uno de sus cascos el cual esta mostraba el reflejo de rarity de lo pulido que estaba – ¿te gusta?

Rarity: por supuesto que sí- decía mientras se admiraba en el reflejo

Twilight: me sorprende que aun no haya llegado- decía intrigada por la tardanza de su mentora

Spike: me pregunto por qué tarda tanto

Twilight: y donde esta applejack, fluttershy, Goku, Harry, y Apple bloom

Rarity: fluttershy y fluttershy fueron a ayudar a la familia Apple con un percance que tuvieron ya vendrán

Spike: aun no entiendo porque la princesa tarda tanto

Twilight: había dicho que traería un invitado importante debe ser eso

Rainbow: un invitado que es importante y lento,- decía algo molesta y aburrida

Rarity: tal vez es un poni demasiado importante que tenía muchas cosas importantes antes de venir

Spike: tal vez el invitado tiene un cuerno de ciervo otro de cabra patas de cabra un ala de murciélago y otra de Pegaso y cola de serpiente y que este en posición de cómo si lo hubieran noqueado- decía con miedo al ver algo acercarse mientras jalaba la cola de twilight intentando llamar su atención

Twilight: si claro ese es discord- decía burlonamente

Rarity: por el reino de ecuestria porque la princesa celestia traería a alguien así- decía también algo burlonamente

Spike: deberías preguntárselo a ella- decía mientras señalaba a una dirección en ese momento llego celestia en su carruaje seguida por otro carruaje que traía la estatua que contenía a discord las mane junto a las potras al ver la estatua se sorprendieron mucho

Twilight: con todo el debido respeto princesa celestia- decía mientras se aceraba a la gobernante con algo de preocupación –COMO PUDO TRAER A DISCORD A QUI- gritaba con algo de fastidio después tocio calmándose y hiso una reverencia- su majestad

Celestia: estoy consciente que la última vez que discord estuvo aquí creó un gran alboroto- decía con tranquilidad y amabilidad

Rainbow: si con gran alboroto se refiere a convertir a ponyville en la capital del caos- decía molesta al recordar esos eventos

Rarity: y convertir a Harry en un alicornio adolecente malvado que por poco envía a la familia Apple y que por poco Goku es obligado a acabar con el- decía también molesta

Pinkie: y hacer que lloviera deliciosa café con chocolate por todo el lugar sin una sola pisca de crema batida para acompañarla- decía rápidamente y también algo molesta- NI UNA SOLA PISCA

Celestia: si lo entiendo bien, pero me sería útil la magia de discord si pudiera reformarse para que usara su magia para el bien envés del mal, por eso es que he traído aquí a discord, porque creo que ustedes son, las ponis que pueden ayudarlo a ser mejor

Spike: no funcionara es un desastre como lo controlaremos estamos perdidos- decía casi entrando en pánico

Celestia: Necesito recordarles que ustedes fueron las ponis que lo convirtieron en roca desde un principio

Twilight: supongo que podríamos usar los elementos de la armonía contra él otra vez si se nos sale de control- decía ya tranquila

Rainbow: y además de que estoy segura que Goku estará muy complacido en darle otra paliza por si la lección anterior no le quedo claro- dedica mientras imitaba algunos golpes y patadas del sayayin de forma arrogante

Spike: tal vez necesiten un voluntario para salir corriendo por los elementos y llamar a Goku je, je, je- reía nerviosamente- yo lo haré- decía a punto de salir corriendo pero fue detenido por celestia al continuar ablando

Celestia: no hace falta spike los tengo justo aquí- decía mientras le indicaba a dos de sus guardias que vagaran un cofre que cargaban –hice un hechizo para que discord no pudiera tomarlos y esconderlos otra vez- decía mientras que con su magia abría el cofre revelando los elementos, después procedió a acercarse a twilight y donde está fluttershy, Goku por cierto me parece que ellos dos sabrán mejor como reformar a discord

Rainbow: fluttershy enserio, y porque Goku aceptaría ayudar a reformar a discord- decía incrédula

Celestia: porque si no recuerdan Goku ha enfrentado a villanos que después se reformaron y se volvieron sus aliados además que el carácter amable de ambos son los que más ayudara a su reformación

Mientras tanto en Sith Apple acres

Castor: *sonidos de castor*- parecía decirlo algo molesto

Applejack: que es lo que esta legando ahora- decía molesta

Fluttershy: buenas noticias el señor castor mantientonac accedió a desarmar la represa y mudarla- decía feliz mente

Applejack: pues ya iba siendo hora mis manzanos están tan inundadas que casi los oigo haciendo gárgaras

Sr. Mantientonac:*ruidos de castor*-lo decía mientras les daba la espalda a las dos

Fluttershy: dice que tienes que disculpare por llamarlo fastidio

Applejack: disculparme ¡tiene suerte que no le llame alimaña!- decía molesta y ofendida mientras trataba de acercarse al castos mientras que el mismo también lo intentaba para pelear pero eran detenidos por la Pegaso amarilla quien trataba de calmarlos

Sr. Mantientonac: *ruidos de castor*- lo que sea que haya dicho fluttershy dio un jadeo de sorpresa al escuchar lo que dijo

Fluttershy: Sr. Mantientonac pero que lenguaje- en eso dio una mirada molesta a su amiga la cual al ver la mirada de su amiga molesta

Applejack: bien, bien en verdad lo siento- decía rendida ante la petición pero el castor solo la trompeteo con su boca lo cual molesto a la poni granjera la cual casi gruñe de ira pero fue detenida por su amiga el castor al mirar por unos momentos su presa removió una rama y acto seguido la represa se empezó a desarmarse por el centro permitiendo que el agua fluyera nuevamente a lo que applejack sonrió felizmente –gracias fluttershy no se qué aria sin ti

Fluttershy: me alegra ayudar

Goku: veo que lograron solucionar el problema- decía mientras se acercaba a las dos ponis, las dos al mirarlo notaron que estaba acompañado de Harry y Apple bloom los tres se encontraban mojados de pies a cabeza

Applejack: pero que les paso a ustedes tres- decía sorprendida al ver el estado de los tres

Apple bloom: digamos que en algunas zonas estaban más inundadas de lo que pensábamos ji, ji, ji, ji,- reía un poco a lo bajo al recordar lo ocurrido

Harry: lo bueno es que ya no me tengo que bañar ji, ji, ji- diecia un poco nervioso al pero a la vez esperanzado de que el que se haya mojado haya contado como baño para su madre

Applejack: lo siento jovencito pero el hecho de que te hayas mojado no significa que te libres del baño- ante esas palabras Harry bajo la mirada decepcionado de que no funcionara su escusa pero en ese momento llego rainbow dash volando

Rainbow: oigan impuntuales dense prisa para ir a ponyville si los estamos esperando- decía algo molesta al tener que esperarlas por mucho tiempo y así como llego se fue

Applejack: ¡es cierto se supone que teníamos que ir al día de campo con celestia!- decía alterada al recordar ese detalle y en peso a salir corriendo con dirección hacia la reunión –Harry, Apple bloom vengan no podemos hacer esperar a la princesa- ante eso Harry suspiro de alivio al pensar que se libraría del baño-PERO CUANTO REGRESEMOS TE DARAS EL BEÑO HARRY- gritaba ya a lo lejos

Harry: hou- dijo al saber que no se libraría por mucho tiempo ante eso Goku y fluttershy se miraron mutua mente y solo Goku se encogió de hombros mientras que ambos reían por lo ocurrido des pues de unos momentos ambos despegaron del suelo

Goku: vamos- decía mientras le ofrecía su mano a la Pegaso

Fluttershy: vamos- decía mientras agarraba la mano del sayayin con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada entonces los dos fueron volando hacia la princesa

Rato después

Celestia: sé muy bien que será una tarea difícil pero no se los pediría si no confiara que podrán hacer que usara su magia obedientemente por su propia voluntad- decía amablemente y con tranquilidad

Fluttershy: y enserio cree que yo sabré como hacerlo- decía algo preocupada pero en ese momento celestia con uno de sus cascos le venta la cabeza de la poni mientras la miraba tranquilamente

Celestia: así es además de que será más sencillo con Goku a talado debido a que el tiene más experiencia con antiguos enemigos que se reformaron- al decir eso la Pegaso se sonrojo tímidamente por las palabras de la princesa, después las dos miraron a Goku, el cual tenía una expresión seria mientras estaba pensando en todo lo que les avía dicho celestia y efectivamente el también pensaba que por la actitud tranquila y amable de fluttershy es la más indicada para reformar a discord y con su experiencia se les serian más fácil reformarlo eso pensaba el si no fuese por un detalle

Goku: muy bien celestia puede contar com migo para esto- decía mientras mostraba un pulgar arriba y giñaba un ojo en aprobación fluttershy y celestia sonrieron por eso, después celestia vuela asía la carrosa no sin antes despedirse de su nieto

Celestia: ahora tengo que regresar a canterlot para la cumbre real de ecuestria, pueden liberar a discord- al decir eso le da una señal a sus guardias para que avancen hacia el castillo después todas se reunieron cerca de discord

Twilight: Muy bien ponis creo que es hora de comenzar, esperemos que este hechizo de liberación funcione- decía con una mirada determinada

Spike: o mejor no- decía nerviosamente detrás de twilight

Twilight: tengamos nuestros elementos puestos todo el tiempo hasta nuevo aviso- decía mientras le entregaba a cada portadora su collar en caso de Harry tubo que amarrarse la cuerda que representaba su elemento

Las mane 7: listo- dijeron al mismo tiempo Goku se encontraba un poco alejado para no estorbar junto a spike y las tres niñas acto seguido cuanto twilight activo su magia cada elemento empezaron a racionar y emanar unos súrculos con los colores y formas de cada elemento correspondientes en caso de Harry fue con la forma de su primera cutie Mark después cada elemento se unió con un rayo el cual elevo del suelo a las portadoras de la armonía las dos partes del rayo, al llegar al elemento de twilight giro alrededor de el, mientras se iba asía arriba formando una espiral el cual se unió en un solo rayo que empezó a liberar a discord

Discord: HAAAAAAAAAA hou hay boooul- decía con algo de dolor mientras se estiraba al por fin liberarse – bueno ya era hora de que algún poni me liberaba de esa prisión de roca que gran alivio- mientras se estiraba aprovecho para chasquear sus dedos asiendo que una ardilla se trasformara y se volviera muy fuerte y grande la cual arranco una rama y empezó a masticarla esa acción sorprendió a las ponis

Twilight: que crees que estas asiendo- decía moleta por la acción que hiso discord

Discord: pues estirándome cuando eres una criatura de caos los trajes de piedra no son tu obsion para estar a la moda- decía algo indiferente y mientras se estiraba aprovecho para dar otro chasquido que trasformo a un conejo en una especie de conejo más grande y agresivo eso sorprendió y molesto a pinkie

Pinkie: deja al conejo como estaba ahora

Discord: hou ja, ja, ja no es adorable tal como está- decía esto último mientras acariciaba al conejo pero este casi lo muerde pero discord se aparta y le atrope tea con algo de molestia -y saben que lo es más que ustedes creen que pueden reformarme y que pongan su fe en esta mini poni para que pase- decía mientras examinaba a fluttershy quien lo miraba con algo de miedo en eso discord se tele trasporta al otro lado de ella con un raje de abuelita y en peso a pellizcar uno de sus cachetes –hay hasta me dan ganas de pellizcar tus mejillitas

Goku: será mejor que te mantengas tu distancia de ella si sabes que te conviene-discord al escuchar la reconocida voz se estremeció y se aparto de la Pegaso rápidamente y después recompuso su compostura sarcástica

Discord: ha claro casi me olvido de ti monito sinceramente me da curiosidad de saber cómo me vas a reformar o acaso será con una técnica especial o con alguna trasformación especia- decía esto de forma burlona y algo nervioso todas se acercaron a Goku para escuchar la respuesta

Goku: ja, ja, ja si soy sincero no tengo la mínima idea de cómo en pesar a reformarte- reía inocentemente al no tener idea de cómo en pesar a reformar al draconequus, su respuesta provoco que casi todos los presentes se cayeran de espaldas al estilo siendo las únicas excepciones discord, fluttershy y Harry, discord al escuchar esa respuesta rio un poco descontroladamente

Twilight: muy bien discord como sabes que vamos a tratar de reformar

Discord: No porque me trasformaran en piedra no significa que no pudiera escuchar cada celestia, aun que entornar los ojos fue todo un reto- decía esto último mientras se sacaba los ojos y los sacudía como si fueran dados y también prosiguió a arrojarlos los cuales al caer rodaron hasta unos agujeros que eran las cuencas del draconequus que se había trasformado en el suelo de donde estaban discord se trasformo a como era antes y se levanto del suelo

Twilight: pues a menos que te hagamos piedra otra vez deja a estos animales tal como estaban pronto- decía molesta

Discord: ha no creo que se atrevan a convertirme en piedra y decepcionar a su querida princesa- decía en tono desafiante y burlón

Rainbow: desafíanos distonto- decía de forma amenazadora

Fluttershy: crees que puedes tratar a los pobres animales así y salirte con la tuya- decía molesta por como discord trata a los animales

Rainbow: si enséñale fluttershy- decía emocionada de ver lo que le aria a discord

Fluttershy: mejor cuida lo que haces payaso o voy a dar la mirada- decía esto último de forma amenazante

Discord: la mirada, lo de la mirada no, eso todo menos tus ojos de desprecio ha, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA- empezó a reír a carcajadas por la amenaza de la Pegaso tímida aun que al principio fingió estar aterrorizado entonces fluttershy le lanzo la mirada –hay no, no, no, no alto, no, no, no hag no puedo- parecía que estaba funcionando fluttershy decidió aplicar mas la mirada –alto no lo puedo soportar hare cualquier cosa que tu digas porque haaaaa ja, ja, ja, ja que gracioso hi, hi, hi- empezó a reír de de vuelta todo el tiempo fingió que la mirada avía funcionado fluttershy miro esto incrédula al no creerse que su habilidad especian no funciono

Twilight: si tenemos que usar los elementos contra ti

Rainbow: y si Goku tiene que volver a darte una paliza- decía de forma amenazadora

Twilight: se que podremos convencer a la procesa celestia de que hubo una buena razón

Discord: hug supongo que es cierto- decía rindiéndose ante la presión de ser convertido en piedra además de que no quería ser golpeado otra vez y en un chasquido regreso a todos los animales que trasformo a la normalidad y levanto los brazos en señal que ya no lo aria pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta discord chasqueo con su cola aun que el sayayin sintió que la energía del draconequus se elevo levemente un poco

Mientras tanto un grupo de castores estaban reunidos pensando en que hacer hasta que la magia de discord los afecto y empezaron a mirar a su alrededor de forma amenazante

De regreso discord miro hacia la pantalla mientras murmuraba

Discord: hup si- dejo de mirar a la pantalla y dirigió su atención ante todas las y los presentes –bueno ya sé donde me voy a quedar mientras que todas intenta "reformarme" – en eso con su magia hiso aparecer a Goku fluttershy y scootaloo en sus brazos mientras les daba un abraso- con ustedes tres ha ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Goku y fluttershy: Ho no- decían los dos mientras se miraban preocupados

Scootaloo: esto se va a poner feo- decía con una mirada que también era de preocupación

Rato después en la casa de fluttershy

Fluttershy: es terrible pero no tenemos que actuar igual al menos tratemos de ser hospitalarias- decía mientras que ella y scootaloo recogían y acomodaba la casa- en eso la Pegaso se acerco a su mascota quien la seguía molesto –no te molesta darle tu lugar favorito en el sofá verdad ángel- al decir eso el conejo se alarmo al ver a discord acostado en todo el sillón por lo que intento sacarlo de allí tratando de jalarlo por una de sus patas obviamente sin éxito –Ho discúlpame por ángel está bien- decía cálida mente

Discord: ha si gracias por tu interés fluttershy

Goku: muy bien solo procura no hacer ningún destrozo mientras estés aquí discord- decía el sayayin mientras cargaba y acomodaba unas cosas muy pesadas como algunos costales de comida

Scootaloo: hoye papa has visto mi esfera del dragon- decía curiosa al no encontrar dicha esfera

Discord: Ho te refieres a una de estas pequeñas cosas- decía mientras asía malabares con dichas esferas

Harry: deja esas esferas en su lugar- decía seriamente sorprendiendo a discord que hasta dejo de jugar con las esferas y las puso sobre la mesita rápidamente entre Apple bloom, sweetie Bell y scootaloo las agarraron

Discord: vaya, vaya miren quien decidió hablar ahora casi me olvido de ti mi pequeño amigo

Harry: para empezar no soy tu amigo, y todavía no olvido como me engañaste para lastimar a mi familia y a mi maestro

Discord: mira para en pesar yo nunca dije que los lastimaras yo solo quería corromperte y convertirte en lo opuesto de tu elemento, nuca me imagine que terminarías siendo controlado por tu ira- decía esto de forma ofendida –además deberías agradecerle a tu maestro por estar halli para salvarte –decía esto de forma acusatoria y muy cerca del potro

Applejack: retrocede discord al menos de que quieras que yo misma te use de saco de boxeo- decía de forma amenazante, discord retrocedió mientras mostraba una expresión seria

Fluttershy: tranquilos, tranquilos yo se que discord hiso cosas muy malas en el pasado- decía nerviosa ya que no quería una pelea en su casa

Goku: además yo creo que ahora estas en parte arremetido de lo que te hiso Harry- decía también algo nervioso

Discord: tiene razón- esas palabras sorprendieron a todos –lamento que te hayas vuelto malvado por mi culpa pero eso si como dije antes yo no fui quien decidió dejarse llevar por su odio y ira

Rainbow: lo le hagas caso Harry solo trata de ponernos en contra igual que siempre

Discord: pero por que se imaginan que yo podría intentar hacer una cosa como esa

Rainbow: para no poder unirnos y no usar los elementos de la armonía contra ti por eso

Discord: yo jamás haría eso- decía de forma inocente

Rainbow: que gran mentiroso

Discord: miren quien está mintiendo cualquiera podría ver que no soy tan grande para nada- decía esto mientras se avía encogido para aclarar su punto lo que el conejo aprovecho para recuperar su lugar en el sofá pero rápidamente discord recupera su tamaño normal tirando al conejo y cambio termino tirando una lámpara de mesa rompiéndola impactando a la Pegaso amarilla a lo que discord rodo los ojos –ups- en eso se levanta y de un chasquido lo "repara" pero solo ase una figura parecido a él – listo así está mejor- decía mirando su figura pero al volear mira que el conejito había retomado su lugar por lo que con su cola lo vuelve a tirar y discord toma todo el sofá

Applejack: no puedo ver eso- decía mientras se cubría con su sombrero al no querer ver la figura creada por discord -vamos Harry y Apple bloom- decía mientras se retiraba

Rainbow: estaremos afuera- decía mientras se retiraba

Apple bloom: aquí tienes Sr. Goku- decía mientras le entregaba al igual que sweetie Bell las esferas del dragon

Sweetie Bell: hasta luego scootaloo- decía con una mirada preocupada a su amiga mientras todas se retiraban twilight se voltea a ver a los tres residentes principales del lugar

Twilight: seguros que estarán bien- decía algo preocupada

Fluttershy: se que no va a ser fácil pero la princesa celestia confía en mí- decía con su sonrisa cálida

Goku: además creo que ambos sabemos que hacer- decía también con una sonrisa tranquila

Twilight: enserio- decía también con una sonrisa

Fluttershy: creo que la clave es ser su amiga, ser amable con él y dejarlo ser nuestro huésped sea la mejor forma de hacerlo decía algo seria mientras que se veía por detrás como discord impedía que el conejo recuperara su lugar favorito mientras eran perseguidos por scootaloo quien trataba de impedir que rompieran algo

Twilight: y crees que funcionara- decía algo preocupada

Fluttershy: valdrá la pena intentar- decía de vuelta con una sonrisa

Goku: y sé que funcionara ya que algo me dice que eso es lo que le hace falta para redimirse

Twilight: muy bien pero si necesitan algo todo lo que tienen que hacer es pedir ayuda y vendremos aquí con los elementos, así que cuida tus pasos de cabra amigo- decía esto último en forma de amenaza discord se encontraba parado mientras veía a scootaloo quien sostenía al conejo para evitar que siguiera tratando de atacar a discord

Discord: que, que mírame estoy completamente reformado- decía mientras que con su magia hiso aparecer 3 sillones elegantes mientras que él y scootaloo vestían de forma elegante mientras los tres estaban sentaos tomando té, Goku y fluttershy miraron a twilight algo nerviosos aun que Goku mas por contener su risa ante ese momento y proceden a serrar la puerta twilight rodo los ojos no muy convencida

Rarity: enserio están de acuerdo con que se queden aquí-decía con duda

Twilight: eso dijeron ellos

Rainbow: creo que debemos hacer un plan de emergencia en caso de que ese asunto de la "amistad" no de resultado

Rarity: rainbow tiene razón estamos ablando de discord chicas no sería mala idea tener un truco bajo la manga

Sweetie Bell: no lo sé hermana si el maestro Goku está de acuerdo con ese plan debemos confiar en ellos- decía no muy segura del plan de su hermana

Applejack: lo sabemos terroncito de azúcar pero como dijo rainbow es mejor tener un plan de contingencia

Twilight: y creo saber que truco usar- decía con una sonrisa al ocurrírsele algo

Rato después

Se podía ver a fluttershy asomándose de su cocina a la sala

Fluttershy: discord… Ho allí estas escucha discord solo ¿quiero saber si hay alguna casa para…?- no termino de hacer su pregunta al quedar sorprendida al ver a discord comiendo papel –estas comiendo papel

Discord: eso hago ha qué extraño de mi- decía mientras seguía comiendo el papel

Fluttershy: bueno ham… ahora voy de salida así que siéntete como en casa mientras no esté y si necesitas algo Goku está afuera en su nave entrenando con las miembros de las cutie Mark crusaders- decía mientras recogía sus alforjas y salía de su casa para realizar lo que no pudo en la mañana

Discord: adiós que te diviertas, aquí todo está bien nos vemos, adiós- decía mientras se despedía en la puerta mientras vestía una bata rosada mientras sostenía una taza de café con chocolate cuanto fluttershy estaba lo suficiente mente lejos puso una mirada molesta y entro a la casa –te gustan las zanahorias ángel- decía de tras del conejo –estoy planeando engañar a tu ama y a ese molesto sayayin- decía mientras sacaba una zanahoria de una de sus orejas y lo arrojo con esa misma cuanto ángel miro la zanahoria el rosto de discord apareció en el vegetal que tal estas zanahorias- eso espanto al conejo quien grito con una voz casi aguda y arrojo esa zanahoria, discord atrapa el vegetal el cual se trasformo en su colmillo y lo vuelve a colocar en su lugar entonces procede a sentarse en el sofá y seguir comiendo el papel

Mientras tanto en la casa de twilight

Se puede ver a la unicornio leyendo un libro tratando de encontrar algo

Twilight: que extraño el hechizo que tenía en mente no está aquí- decía pensativamente mientras serraba el libro – spike donde están los otros libros que te pedí traer

Spike: aquí twilight- decía mientras cargaba una pila de libros los cuales son agarrados por la magia de twilight quien los lee casi al mismo tiempo buscando el hechizo

Twilight: enserio necesito un hechizo reformador que funcione pronto

Spike: y si desaparecen los elementos de la armonía igual que la otra vez

Twilight: la princesa celestia hiso un hechizo que los protege recuerdas- en eso twilight puso una cara preocupada al pensar en algo –Ho, Ho

Spike: que pasa- decía igual de preocupado al ver la expresión de su amiga

Twilight: la princesa celestia no hiso un hechizo que protegiera los libros en donde creí que encontraría el hechizo reformador- decía mientras revisaba el libro que leyó al principio y encontró que una página había sido arrancada

Mientras tanto en la casa de fluttershy dentro de la nave de Goku se podía ver a Goku junto a los cuales estaban volteados de cabeza mientras asían abdominales tenían una gravedad de 80

Goku: 485, 486,487, 488- contaba las abdominales que asían pero los potros ya no podían seguir asiéndolas

Apple bloom: mostro que podríamos parar estar así me está empezando a marear en especial con esa gravedad- decía agotada

Sweetie Bell: y yo- decía también agotada

Scootaloo: inclúyanme a mí también

Harry: ya somos 4- decía cansado

Goku: está bien supongo que esto será todo por hoy solo déjenme bajar la gravedad Para que puedan relajarse pero antes de que pudiera en pesar a caminar asía la máquina de gravedad el lugar en peso a temblar – pero que está pasando- decía confundido y tratando mantenerse de pie

Sweetie Bell: acaso estará temblando- decía algo asustada en eso Harry con su magia se libera junto con sus amigas

Scootaloo: oigan por que nos estamos elevando- decía asomándose por una de las pequeñas ventanas de la nave algo confundida

Goku: que- dijo también confundido por lo que él junto a las demás potras y Harry se acercaron y efectivamente se estaban elevando después de unos segundos la nave paro de elevarse -muy bien parece que ya paro lo mejor será saliiiiiiir- justo cuando decía eso ultimo la nave en peso a girar y para colmo como la gravedad aun seguía activada y las potros no podían volar ya que apenas se estaban acostumbrando estos por la inercia no podían y la dirección de la gravedad empezaron a rodar también, entonces Goku va rápidamente a la maquina y aunque se le dificulto un poco por como giraban logro desactivar la maquina las potras y Harry al no sentir la presión de la gravedad tan pesada empezaron a volar y estabilizarse

Apple bloom: santas manzanas- decía algo mareada

Harry: por mi abuela celestia que está pasando aquí- decía algo mareado

Goku: no lo sé aun que creo hacerme un poco la idea de quien provoco esto- decía un poco serio entonces procedió a ponerse dos dedos en su frente las potras al ver eso rápidamente se sujetaron de él, después desaparecieron del lugar

Mientras tanto

El Pegaso amarillo iba llegando a su hogar cuando vio su casa y la nave de Goku flotando y girando en el aire por lo que se asombro al ver eso pero en peso a preocuparse por su hija y novio pero para su alivio los dos junto a las demás miembros de las c.m.c y Harry aparecieron unos cuantos metros al lado de ella

Fluttershy: Ho me alegro que estén bien los 5- decía un poco nerviosa

Goku: fluttershy sabes lo que paso

Fluttershy: ni idea cuando me fui al pueblo todo estaba bien pero cuando regrese todo ya estaba así y ustedes notaron algo

Harry: pues nosotros estábamos acabando de entrenando cuando en peso a temblar cuando los asomamos por una de las ventanas vimos que nos está vamos elevando cuando se detuvo, fue cuando en peso a girar y como teníamos aumentada la gravedad no pudimos evitar girar con ella, pero por suerte el Sr. Goku pudo desactivar la maquina y sacarnos de allí- l escuchar eso la Pegaso amarilla se acerco a las potras preocupada

Fluttershy: están bien no les paso nada- decía mientras revisaba que no tuvieran heridas

Sweetie Bell: estamos bien señorita fluttershy- decía mientras estaba siendo revisada por fluttershy en búsqueda de heridas

Apple bloom: y no le dijo nada discord antes de irse

Fluttershy: Nada más que ata luego aunque ahora que recuerdo yo le dije antes de irme que se sintiera como en casa y si necesitaba algo que te buscara Goku- decía aliviada de no encontrar heridas

Scootaloo: pues creo que se lo tomo muy literal- decía algo molesta y preocupada ya que ahora tenía que esperar a ver si sus cosas no salían dañadas

Goku: creo que lo mejor será ver que esta asiendo- decía mientras tenía una cara preocupada

Fluttershy: muy bien mientras vamos ustedes quédense aquí- le decía a las c.m.c y a Harry los cuales asintieron -muy bien vamos- al decir eso ella y Goku Volaron hacia la casa y entraron cuanto la puerta estaba frente a ellos

Dentro de la casa

Se puede ver a discord quien ya había acabado de comer el papel que contenía el hechizo

En ese momento entraron Goku y fluttershy

Goku: que crees que haces discord- decía mientras agarraba algunas cosas que eran frágiles

Discord: comiendo papel se que puede parecer raro pero…- no termino de hablar ya que Goku lo interrumpe

Goku: no eso me refiero con la casa

Discord: ha eso pues me sentía más cómodo haciendo que el lugar de vueltas en el aire

Goku: está bien pero tenias que incluir mi nave en esto- decía eso ultimo algo molesto

Discord: cual nave- decía algo confundido

Goku la gigantesca esfera gigante que está casi al frente de la casa

Discord: ¿esa es una nave? Perdóname amigo pero en vez de parecer eso a una nave más bien parece una pelota gigante

Goku: *suspiro* está bien te perdono por eso solo bájalo cuando puedas- decía suspirando un poco frustrado

Discord: y tu fluttershy también quieres que baje la casa

Fluttershy: no está bien- cuando dijo eso sorprendió al draconequus un poco

Discord: estás segura que no es demasiado, dijiste que me sintiera como en casa mientras no estabas pero no quisiera extra limitarme

Fluttershy si dije eso asique si así te sientes más cómodo porfabor puedes- en ese momento esquivo unos sartenes que casi le caen en sima decía amablemente pero a la vez algo nerviosa al ver su casa girar ya que no quería que nada se rompiera- continuar

Discord: ha pues la verdad me ayuda mucho- en eso se acerca a fluttershy –en verdad eres muy amable mi querida fluttershy- en ese momento también agarra a Goku quien suelta todo lo que agarro quien lo incluye en un abraso -siempre supe que son los más compresivos no como esas crueles amigas suyas- en eso ambos se apartan algo ofendidos por el comentario

Fluttershy: mis amigas no son crueles

Discord: es normal que lo digas eso demuestra lo compresiva que eres en realidad- decía mientras la agarraba por los hombros

Goku: aun así discord no tienes derecho a hablar así de nuestras amigas

Discord: atavíen perdón si los ofendí con ese comentario en eso desaparece y aparece devuelta en el sofá –saben creo que la princesa celestia aserto como la poni y el sayayin indicados para reformarme estoy teniendo un gran inicio y estoy considerando reformarme- decía mientras que detrás de su cabeza aparecía otra mientras le asía la trompetilla a ángel el cual miro esto con molestia pero después fue alcanzado por una pelota, las palabras de discord alegraron a fluttershy y a Goku pero en ese momento alguien los llama

Twilight: fluttershy, Goku me escuchan

Fluttershy: vaya escucho a twilight

Goku: será mejor ver que necesita- decía un poco intrigado entonces los dos proceden a salir aun que Goku se queda un poco atrás para atrapar a ángel y sacarlo de la casa también

Fuera de la casa

Al salir los tres empiezan a descender hacia twilight, las c.m.c y spike

Twilight: fluttershy, Goku está bien- no pregunto qué estaba pasando ya que las potras le habían contado lo ocurrido

Fluttershy: estamos bien

Goku: todo va más o menos de maravilla

Fluttershy: ¿verdad ángel?- le pregunto al conejo quien estaba algo mareado y empezó a alejarse así, de fondo se puede ver a los castores llevando un tronco

Twilight: Venimos a alejarlos de discord el es terrible y parece que esta fuera de control

Fluttershy: te equivocas estamos asiendo un gran avance- decía tranquilamente mientras señalaba la nave de Goku la cual estaba regresando a su lugar

Goku: además se que planea algo pero ten por seguro que todo al final va a salir bien- decía mientras tenía sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras asía su sonrisa son

Twilight, spike, y las 4 c.m.c: enserio- decían sorprendidos

Fluttershy: nos estamos ganando su confianza al darle espacio para que sea el mismo

Spike: odio decir esto pero uso eso de "darse espacio para ser el mismo" para arrancar páginas de los libros de la biblioteca- decía molesto mientras señalaba la pagina faltante del libro de hechizos

Fluttershy: eso explica porque comía papel- decía intrigada

Twilight: se comió los hechizos- decía sorprendida

Goku: vamos no veo que tiene de malo- decía algo intrigado

Twilight: Goku en esas páginas que se comió había un hechizo reformador- decía frustrada

Fluttershy: pero no creo que necesitemos un hechizo ya está considerando reformarse enserio- decía felizmente

Goku: y eso lo sabemos por qué él lo dijo- decía felizmente

Twilight: y ustedes le creyeron- decía molesta por la ingenuidad de los dos

Fluttershy: i queremos ser sus amigos tenemos que darle el beneficio de la duda escucha trae a todas las ponis a cenar mas al rato y apuesto que sus modales abran mejorado hasta entonces- el decir eso twilight dudo por unos momentos pero decidió aceptar fluttershy y Goku empezaron a bolar asía la casa pero fluttershy se detuvo para decir –ha incluso haremos que vuelva a poner la case en la tierra- al decir eso los dos entraron a la casa

Twilight: está bien que haya una Sena

**Inter misión ****/Watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc**

**En seguida regresamos con Goku en ecuestria**

**Segunda parte después de los comerciales**

**Ya regresamos con Goku en ecuestria**

Rato después se puede ver a twilight y a las demás dirigiéndose a la casa de fluttershy junto con las c.m.c

Rainbow: no puedo creer que tendremos un Sena con discord- decía incrédula y molesta

Rarity: esta velada será un desastre que bueno que no me puse mi atuendo más elegante- decía también de la misma forma

Twilight: fluttershy y Goku creen que de esa forma se reformara y que hay que darle una oportunidad- decía preocupada

Harry: parecen que olvidan algo importante- decía un poco más optimista

Applejack: que cosa terroncito- decía un poco amablemente para su hijo

Harry: el que está ayudando a reformar a discord- esa respuesta confundió un poco a todas

Rainbow: ¿y?

Harry: y si ya lo olvidaron, cuando vimos sus recuerdos y como él ya lo ha dicho el ha enfrentado a enemigos los cuales se volvieron sus aliados- cuando dijo todo eso todas empezaron a recordar como el sayayin enfrento a sujetos que al principio eran sus enemigos pero que después se volvieron sus aliados pero aun se preguntaban cómo lo hiso acaso fue con una técnica o acaso fue con la amistad como dijo fluttershy tendrían que averiguarlo en eso abre la puerta discord vestido con un traje de camarero inclusive traía el clásico bigote

Discord: ha nuestras invitadas- en eso trasforma su tapete en una alfombra y aparece el al final de esta – estamos encantados de que hayan venido—decía mientras asía una reverencia y se tele trasportaba atrás del marco de la puerta mientras las invitaba a pasar –porfabor ahora pasen- decía todo eso en un acento francés cuanto todas entraron todas quedaron impresionadas al ver como todo estaba decorado elegantemente y a la vez un poco rara casi parece que se equivocaron de casa

Fluttershy: ven el hermoso trabajo que hiso ayudando discord puso toda la mesa el solo estoy muy orgullosa- decía orgullosamente sus amigas al ver eso quedaron sorprendidas

Apple bloom: Ho

Sweetie Bell: por

Scootaloo: celestia

Harry: y luna

Las c.m.c: ¡todo esta increíble!- decían entusiasmadas y impresionadas que empezaron a explorar rarity y applejack querían detener a sus hermanas / hijo pero discord apareció en un perchero

Discord: me pernoten tomar sus tocados señoritas- decía mientras intentaba tomar la corona de twilight pero esta se aparta de él rápidamente y se junta con sus amigas

Twilight: cuiden bien sus elementos chicas será una noche agitada- al decir eso todas asintieron en eso scootaloo se acerca a su madre adoptiva

Scootaloo: mama donde esta papa- decía curiosa al no ver a su padre y antes de que fluttershy contestara una voz llamaron su atención

Goku: aquí estoy- decía saliendo de la cocina mientras cargaba toneladas de comida mientras daba su clásica sonrisa

Fluttershy: que ases Goku- decía un poco extrañada al ver al sayayin cargando tanta comida pero pensaba que toda era para el

Goku: lo que pasa es que pensé que podría ayudar a discord un poco trayendo toda la cocina de la cocina

Fluttershy: muchas gracias Goku- decía agradecida y un poco sonrojada por esa acción

Discord: si muchas gracias mí querido amigo- en eso de un chasquido hacen aparecer toda la comida en la mesa –por favor todos tomen asiento entonces todas las mane 7 y las c.m.c y Goku se sientan en la mesa

Fluttershy: como todas saben la princesa celestia espera que ayudemos a discord a usar su magia para el bien envés que para el mal- decía amablemente, pinkie empezó a comer unos postres que tenía en frente de ella –pinkie pie quieres un poco de aderezo- le dijo a su amiga rosada

Pinkie: por su puesto- decía felizmente

Discord: permíteme- al decir eso de un chasquido provocó que el recipiente tuviera vida y actuara como un perro el cual se acerco al plato

Pinkie: hou que lindo recipiente de aderezo eres silo eres, si lo eres- le decía al recipiente como si fuese un cachorro de verdad el recipiente le lamio la cara como un cachorro de verdad en agradecimiento y procede a servirle un poco de aderezo

Rainbow: ese es un recipiente un poco escalofriante en mi opinión- decía con la con una ceja levantada

Fluttershy: hay por favor dash ni siquiera nos das la oportunidad- al decía mientras dirigía su mirada asía arriba molesta en eso el recipiente se acerca a rainbow e le tira el aderezo en sima de ella en protesta por el comentario que le hizo

Rainbow: hoye eso está caliente- decía mientras se elevaba molesta

Discord: ju, ju, ju, ju, ju, ju cuanto lo siento

Rainbow: lo hiso a propósito

Discord: ju, ju pues yo no diría eso los errores ocurren- en eso aparecen varias velas aparecen brincando en la mesa- ha miren amigas velas bailarinas- al ver las velas spike junto a las c.m.c y Harry quedaron fascinadas pero tres de las velas fueron apagadas por la Pegaso Cian

Rainbow: yo no voy a caer en eso discord solo quiere distraernos de…- no termino de hablar por que las velas empezaron a levitar y a golpearla -hou hay oye ya para discord supongo que ese es otro error

Discord: no creo que las hiciste enojar

Twilight: algo huele mal aquí- decía algo preocupada en eso una sopera con forma de pez le escupe a ella y a spike

Fluttershy: discord- decía un poco preocupada de que se saliera de control las cosas

Discord: que no es mi culpa de que la tetera crea que la frase "algo huele mal" sea ofensivo

Rarity: el vestido no "el vestido no"- decía alterada al ser escupida por la sopera la cual también empezó a escupir a la poni vaquera

Applejack: esta sopera solo hace lo que tú le digas

Fluttershy: no nos apresuremos a sacar conclusiones- mientras se decía esto discord trataba de contener su risa pero recuperaba su compostura cuando fluttershy lo miraba

Rainbow: fluttershy que no ves lo que hace se hace el inocente con tigo y Goku para que jamás accedan a usar los elementos de la armonía contra el- decía mientras se quitaba de encima las velas y se quitaba de el frente de la sopera para evitar que le diera sin éxito

Discord: a pues eso es un poco rudo no creen- decía nervioso

Rainbow: sabes de que hablo verdad fluttershy- decía mientras atrapa a la sopera con la tapa de una bandeja algo preocupada

Fluttershy: saben lo que veo yo veo que discord está lejos de la perfección pero también veo que casi nadie le da la oportunidad- ante esas palabras todas empezaron a protestar pero antes de que rainbow dijera algo Goku empiezan a hablar dejando casi toda la comida a un lado

Goku: chicas escuchen se que discord en el pasado no ha sido la mejor persona pero no por eso significa que se le debe de negar la oportunidad de ser mejor- decía calmadamente

Harry: estoy de acuerdo con mi maestro no porque alguien haya sido malo antes lo será ahora- decía un poco serio mientras caminaba al lado de discord

Applejack: si pero discord es- es interrumpida por su hermana menor

Apple bloom: discord… hermana perdona por preguntar esto pero ¿Cómo te sentirías si Harry en vez de ser salvado por Goku es desterrado por los elementos y la segunda vez que se libera trata de dominar el mundo pero es nuevamente detenido pero la princesa celestia le pide a los futuros elementos que le den la oportunidad de redimirse?

Sweetie Bell: ¿pero asen lo mismo que ustedes?- decían con una mirada que aunque tranquila reflejaba decepción ante la actitud de sus hermanas

Applejack: ha… no, no es lo mismo- decía nerviosa al ver como su hermana y sus amigas empezaban a defender lo mismo incluso discord se empezaba a asombrar de esto pero no lo demostraba se estaba preguntaba por qué asían esto

Scootaloo: no si es lo mismo y lo digo porque misma princesa celestia fue la que pidió personal mente que mi papa y mama lo reformaran

Goku: porlo que ella debió haber visto algo que demuestre que él es digno de la redención y eso lo sé por qué debió ser lo mismo que vi cuanto enfrente a algunos que al principio eran malos pero que al final se volvieron mis mas grandes aliados y rivales- todas esas palabras dejaron calladas a casi a todas

Rainbow: que les sucede a todas ustedes por que le tienen tanta paciencia acaso han olvidado lo que le hiso a ponyville y sobre todo a Harry- decía incrédula por la ingenuidad de las c.m.c Goku y fluttershy

Harry: no, no lo he olvidado

Apple bloom: tampoco hemos olvidado lo que hiso en ponyville

Sweetie Bell: pero lo que hemos aprendido del Sr. Goku

Scootaloo: es el perdón

Las 4 c.m.c: y de fluttershy aprendimos a dar segundas oportunidades

Fluttershy: Y eso es lo que hacen los amigos

Discord: entonces todos ustedes me consideran su amigo

Fluttershy: pues claro hiciste las cosas más interesantes y animadas de lo que ya estaban- decía mientras le mostraba una sonrisa sincera

Goku: además me acabas de dar algunas ideas para los entrenamientos de las niñas y Harry- decía mientras él y las 4 c.m.c le daban una sonrisa también sincera dejando a discord más sorprendido

Discord: u… pero… yo jamás he tenido una amiga o amigo- decía con lágrimas en los ojos verdaderas lágrimas

Fluttershy: pues ahora los tienes

Harry: y no son una ni dos sino 6 amigas- ante esas palabras todas se sorprendieron pero en eso de la ventana entra el conejo ángel y empezó a hacer señas

Fluttershy: creo que no es un buen momento ángel tenemos invitados a cenar- decía intrigada por la llegada de su mascota

Applejack: esperen creo que nos intenta decirnos algo- decía mientras el conejo así barias señas y entonces agarra una manzana

Todas las presentes: ¡manzana!- en eso el conejo señala a la poni granjera -¡applejack!- ante eso el conejo se da un fase pal y entonces agarra una jarra con sidra y mete la manzana dentro de esta

Rarity: sweet Apple acres- cuanto dijo eso el conejo salto de felicidad al ser entendido

Rainbow: inundación en sweet Apple acres y todas sabemos quién esta de tras de esto verdad- decía con una mirada acusatoria

Discord: quien yo- decía mientras daba una mirada angelical mientras aparecía un halo en su cabeza

Rainbow: ya basta de eso que les parece su amigo ahora he- decía mientras todas empezaban a salir discord solo se encogió de hombros mientras los que lo defendieron lo miraban entre curiosos y preocupados

Rato después en la granja de la familia Apple

Applejack: nunca se avía inundado así, avían construido repesas aquí pero jamás así ¿Qué está pasando?- decía mientras se veía como la casi toda la familia subido en canastas recogían las manzanas que podían encontrar en el campo que ahora parecía un lago mientras que los castores construían repesas muy avanzadas –*ruidos de castor*

Fluttershy: ha que lenguaje, hay no tiene caso, no escuchan una palabra de lo que digo- decía algo molesta

Rainbow: sabes que discord está de tras de esto porque tú y Goku no asen algo

Fluttershy: supuesto que lo sé ¿todas creen que soy una crédula tonta o que Goku es un ingenuo completo?- Todas empezaron a negar un poco nerviosas –solo intentamos ganar su amistad de la forma que fuera para que pudiera confiar y hacernos caso

Discord: hola fluttershy quieres venir el agua esta deliciosa- decía mientras asía esquí acuático mientras era jalado por dos soperas y en ese momento llega Goku al lado de fluttershy con 4 canastas llenas de manzanas

Goku: ham applejack debo visarte que el agua está llegando a la granja- decía dejando las canastas en el suelo

Fluttershy: Goku es hora de ver si funciono lo planeado- ante esas palabras Goku asiente y ambos se acercan al draconequus con una mirada determinada en eso discord arribo al lado de ellos

Discord: fluttershy, Goku los encontré que deleite para mis tristes ojos la verdad quise invitar a tres potras y Harry pero las 4 dicen que están muy ocupadas

Fluttershy: pues como puedes ver discord como puedes ver hay un gran desastre en sweet Apple acres

Discord: ha sí que terrible asunto- decía mientras se secaba con una toalla despreocupada mente

Fluttershy: si es terrible este es el hogar de applejack y lo están destruyendo creaturas inocentes que jamás actuarían así de no ser por tu comportamiento imprudente-decía molesta mientras miraba a discord

Goku: necesitas arreglar esto- decía también un poco molesto, discord lo pensó por un segundo

Discord: ha si muy bien lo arreglare tan solo pediré una cosa a cambio- eso llamo la atención de ambos

Fluttershy: si- decía intrigada

Discord: te pido que jamás uses tu elemento de la armonía y que tu Goku nunca me ataques- ante esas palabras Goku y fluttershy se miraron entre si un poco indecisos –como muestra de nuestra amistad ha eso también incluye a tus alumnas y alumno Goku- al decir eso Goku y fluttershy miraron a sus amigas quienes les indicaban que no asaetaran con la cabeza después miran a discord con determinación

Fluttershy y Goku: aceptamos- esas palabras sorprendieron a todas

Fluttershy: yo jamás usare mi elemento de la armonía contra ti discord- decía mientras se quitaba su elemento, y se los arrojaba a spike

Goku: y yo o mis alumnos jamás te levantaremos una mano o casco en contra tuya- decía mientras tenía una mano en su pecho en señal de promesa

Discord: excelente- decía con una mirada maliciosa en su rosto y procede a dar un chasquido que ilumino el lugar por unos segundos cuanto la luz se disipo todas vieron con horror que discord congelo el lugar ahora pareciendo una pista de hielo –listo mucho mejor yo prefiero el patinaje sobre hielo que al esquí acuático ustedes no- decía mientras aparecía con un traje de patinaje sobre hielo asiendo unos trucos a los que un jurado de discord lo calificaron connotas máximas

Fluttershy y Goku: discord- decían molestos

Fluttershy: esto no es arreglarlo-decía mientras corría asía discord –ahora debo de…- no termino de hablar ya que empezó a patinar cuando quiso detenerse

Discord: adónde vas- decía burlonamente el patinaje de fluttershy es detenido por Goku quien la ayuda a que se pueda mantener de pie –que sucede amigos

Fluttershy: no nos llames amigos- decía molesta

Discord: hoy patinen con migo y dejen el pasado en el pasado- decía mientras asía aparecer 3 pares de patines de hielo 2 para fluttershy, en eso llega spike patinando con el collar de fluttershy

Spike: toma fluttershy hora de actuar- decía ofreciendo el collar a la Pegaso

Twilight: ¡que arregle esto o volverá a ser de piedra!- decía molesta ¡la princesa celestia lo entenderá!- fluttershy miraba las dos abusiones indecisa después mira a Goku el cual ya sabía que iba a hacer por lo que solo asiente en aprobación

Fluttershy: le prometí que no iba a usar el elemento de la armonía contra él y lo boy a hacer al decir eso ella procede a agarrar sus patines

Spike: Goku as algo- decía nervioso

Goku: no puedo hacer nada spike ella izo una promesa- decía con los ojos serrados seria mente –y yo también lo hice- decía mientras abría los ojos y agarraba sus patines

Rainbow: ahora ataque- decía rainbow en el aire junto a las c.m.c pero antes de que scootaloo empezara a atacar Goku las detiene

Goku: deténganse halli- decía mirándolas

Harry: que ocurre Sr. Goku- decía confundido

Goku: hice una promesa de que ni yo o ustedes atacarían a discord- ente esas palabras las 4 miembros se miraron confundidas pero asintieron con la cabeza

Rainbow: que novan a hacer nada- decía sorprendida

Apple bloom: no podemos romper una promesa que nos involucre a nosotras

Sweetie Bell: aun que nosotras no lo hayamos echo

Discord: ja, ja, ja lo ven ellos se quieren divertir con migo porque somos amigos y no pueden usar los elementos contra mí porque somos amigos- cada palabra de discord molestaba casabes a la pareja- soy libre para siempre ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Fluttershy y Goku: no soy tu amiga/amigo- decían mientras ambos arrojaban los patines al hielo

Las c.m.c: nosotras tampoco- decían algo molestas

Harry: no podemos ser tus amigos con esa actitud

Discord y a quien le importa puedo ser lo que se me antoje cuando se me antoje- decía indiferente –soy discord el amo del caos creen que me pueden dar órdenes creen que voy a revertir todo esto porque ustedes lo dicen porque si no lo algo perderé a los únicos amigos que he tenido en la vida- decía mientras seguía a la pareja quienes salían de la pista pero en eso se da cuenta de lo que dijo y puso una mirada algo triste y sorprendida mientras miraba los patines y regresaba la mirada a la pareja con lagrimas en los ojos –buena jugada fluttershy y Goku buena jugada decía mientras se sentaba en una de las copas de los arboles que estaban por ahí al sentarse al juntar sus garras genera un campo mágico que desase todo lo que hiso regresando todo a como todo estaba antes todas las amigas de fluttershy y Goku corrieron a abrasarlos y felicitarlos incluidos las c.m.c y Harry al lado de ellas aparece discord –me gustaba más a mi modo pero cuando tienes amigos no siempre puedes hacer las cosas como quieres verdad- decía un poco avergonzado pero feliz de ver que no perdió sus nuevas amistades

Goku: discord- decía seria mente preocupando a discord –efectivamente no siempre puedes hacer todo lo que tú quieres pero no significa que vamos a impedirte hacerlo todo- decía mientras giñaba un ojo y daba un pulgar arriba ante eso discord literal mente ase muy grandes sus brazos para abrasar a todos a lo que todas rieron

Al día siguiente

Todas estaban reunidas a las afueras del pueblo con la gobernante

Celestia: supongo que ya estás listo verdad discord- decía calmadamente

Discord: si princesa estoy listo para usar mi magia para el bien envés del mal- decía mientras asía una reverencia –casi siempre- dacia eso último un poco triste

Celestia: felicidades por su éxito ponis en verdad percibo el cambio que han hecho en discord- decía orgullosa del éxito que tuvieron los elementos pero en eso se acerca a twilight con una mirada algo seria- te dejare los elementos de la armonía a ti twilight por si acaso- al decir eso su aluna asintió

Twilight: tenía razón cuando dijo que fluttershy y Goku sabrían como reformar a discord, tratándolo como amigo hicieron que el descubriera que la amistad era algo importante para él- esas palabras hicieron sonrojar un poco a la Pegaso mientras que Goku solo sonreía –fue algo que al tenerlo no lo quiso perder

Fluttershy: adelante dilo- decía con una mira un poco burlona

Discord: si está bien lo diré- decía un poco a regaña dientes la amistad es mágica

Fluttershy: lo ven puede ser un verdadero encanto cuanto lo conocen bien decía con una sonrisa

Celestia: tienes razón fluttershy pero por ahora discord crees que puedas venir a canterlot para que puedas buscar un mejor lugar para asentarte

Discord: con gusto- después de decir eso se despide de sus amigas y se retira con celestia en la carrosa

Momentos después cerca de canterlot

Celestia: discord puedo preguntarte algo- decía con la mirada baja

Discord: claro que quieres preguntar

Celestia: ¿Qué le paso a mi hija?- ante esa pregunta discord se puso algo nervioso

Discord: sinceramente no lo sé princesa- decía algo arrepentido – solo recuerdo que abrí un portal inter dimensional pero no me fije adonde se dirigía este

Celestia: ya veo- decía algo triste

Discord: si te sirve de algo parece que tuvo una vida feliz, y lo digo por tu nieto

Celestia: Lo sé gracias

Mientras tanto lugar desconocido

Se puede ver a una criatura algo pequeña no se podía distinguir que criatura era ya que llevaba puesta una armadura algo peculiar era de color negra con visor grisáceo estaba caminando por unos pasillos hasta llegar a unas puertas las cuales se abrieron automáticamente dejando entrar a la criatura a una sala algo extraña ya que estaba iluminada por lo que parresia ser una mesa holográfica la cual mostraba una serie esferas las cuales en su mayoría eran blancas otras grisáceas y algunas negras pero algunas parecían conectarse con otras además de mostrar números y letras

Ser: señor aquí traigo mi reporte le decía a otro ser solo que mucho más alto que estaba sentado en una silla mirando las proyecciones

Ser 2: es acerca de la anomalía detectada hace varios meses

Ser 1: así es pero tal parece que no fue la única anomalía detectada tal parece que hubo otra que abría un portal dimensional asía otra línea dimensional diferente y una segunda ase 30 a.d de la primera

Ser 2: y ya detectaron si fue algún .exe- decía volteando la silla pero las sombras no dejaban ver quien era

Ser 1: por fortuna no- pero si se detecto que en la última anomalía se detecto un gran poder procedente de el sector d.b

Ser 2: estas seguro de eso

Ser 1: muy seguro

Ser 2: muy bien encárgate de averiguar lo ocurrido en la línea dimensional donde entraron y salieron las primeras anomalías si es que aun hay alguna conexión con esa- al decir eso el ser 1 ase un saludo militar y procede a retirarse- yo me encargare de vigilar personalmente esta línea dimensional –decía mientras se daba la vuelta devuelta a la mesa

**Fin del capitulo**

**Sr108vic:**** wau otro capítulo más terminado**

**Clon pinkie:**** pero quienes son esos sujetos que aparecieron al final**

**Sr108vic:**** eso lo sabrás a su tiempo pero por ahora, eso ha sido todo amigos espero que les haya gustado**

**Clon pinkie:**** no se olviden de dejar algún comentario o duda estaremos encantados de responder**

**Sr108vic:**** sin mas relleno que escribir nos leemos en la próxima**


	7. capitulo 7 (una confusión particular)

**Goku en ecuestria**

**3 temporadas capítulo 7**

**La sede de los juegos (una confusión particular)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**

**Los personajes de M.L.P y dragón Ball gt les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

**Recuerden que este fanfic no es mío le pertenece a superponysaiyanx9000 si quieren saber cómo inicio esta historia vayan a su cuenta **

**Canciones e videos con sus respectivos creadores**

**Intro: vayan a este link: watch?v=ZnieIXvKHlc**

**Narración en tercera persona**

Era un nuevo día en ponyville, ha pasado un tiempo desde la reformación de discord y el día de ayer twilight recibió una carta de Cadence pidiéndole que fuera al imperio de cristal junto a sus amigas y Goku para que la ayudaran a convencer a la directora de los juegos de ecuestria escoja al imperio de cristal como el anfitrión

En la biblioteca Goku y fluttershy y ángel se encontraba al frente de la casa tocando la puerta la cual fue abierta por spike el cual tenía puesto su mandil de cocina y una garra bacía puesta en la cabeza mientras sostenía un tazón con masa para pastel

Fluttershy: Ho, ócielos esperamos no estar interrumpiendo algo- decía un poco apenada al ver que interrumpía algo importante

Spike: pues hay un pastel que no orneare-al decir eso Goku y fluttershy se miraron un poco confundidos pero después miraron de vuelta a spike el cual tenía una mirada triste y un poco sarcástica

Fluttershy: Ho lo ciento es un mal momento- decía mientras se retiraban

Spike: chiste privado cuéntenme- decía mientras los invitaba a pasar

Fluttershy: la princesa Cadence quiere que hagamos una gran labor recibiendo a la directora de los juegos de ecuestria porque visita el imperio de cristal mañana

Spike: yo sé todo al respecto como si no ayudara en las bienvenidas- decía esto molesto

Fluttershy: Ho no se en que estaba pensando claro que estas molesto por no haber sido invitado y aquí me tienes pidiéndote un favor tal vez te ibas a negar de todas formas lo que te iba a ofrecer a cambio era una pequeña joya…- no termino de hablar ya que spike se puso al frente de ella asustándola y termino saltando a los brazos de Goku el cual la atrapo por reflejo

Spike: ¿qué dijiste?-decía de forma interesada, fluttershy volvió al suelo un poco apenada por lo ocurrido

Fluttershy: solo tengo esta joya- decía mostrando una esmeralda

Spike: es una joya muy grande- decía mirando la esmeralda con antojo pero antes de que fluttershy volviera a guardar la joya el bebe dragon salta a agarrarla una jugosa joya perfecta para mi rico pastel

Fluttershy: significa que lo harás- decía con felicidad

Spike: si claro- decía más interesado en la joya

Fluttershy: gracias, gracias mientras no estemos cuidaras de ángel y mañana es martes es día de esponjar su colita y para él es muy importante verse bien- mientras decía todo eso el conejito quedo sorprendida al ver como fluttershy le decía a spike que tenía que cuidarlo por lo que intento negarse

Spike: espera que quieres que cuide de el- decía algo molesto al enterarse que tenía que cuidar al conejo el cual le responde asiendo una trompetilla al hacer eso el búho de twilight se acerca para ver al conejo

Fluttershy: Ho… pues si- al decir eso el conejo sale corriendo hacia Goku per seguido por el búho pero si es mucha molestia puedo pedírselo algún otro poni decía mientras recogía la joya y se iba junto al sayayin el cual veía como el conejo lo usaba para protegerse, en ese momento el bebe dragon la detiene y recupera la joya

Spike: ham… ya aviamos acordado lo de la joya asique- en eso la Pegaso lo acaricia con su cávea

Fluttershy: gracias, gracias, gracias ángel no estás emocionado- le decía al conejo el cual empezó a llorar al escuchar la noticia Goku miro al conejo y después a spike

Goku: estas seguro spike de que podrás con esto ángel suele ser muy exigente- decía mirando a spike el cual no le ponía mucha atención

Spike: si, si, si yo me encargo de todo mañana- al decir eso tanto el sayayin como la Pegaso tímida se retiran del lugar pero mientras lo asían el conejo aprovecha para trompetear por última vez antes de irse en eso spike se voltea al búho mientras guardaba la joya en su jarra –sabes ella no es la única poni con una mascota que necesita ser cuidada y después de eso el día trascurrió normal sin problemas a acepción de que spike se encontraba pidiéndoles a sus amigas que lo dejaran cuidar sus mascotas a cambio de joyas lo cual aceptaron creyendo que aria un buen trabajo al día siguiente todas las portadoras se avían reunido en la casa de twilight para reunirse con su amiga y dejarles a sus mascotas a spike

Rainbow: te digo que deberías usar un casco no quedaras que te golpe en la cabeza una tortuga voladora- le sugería a spike mientras esquivaba a su tortuga –solo una vez

Spike: son mas de 1000k de delicia pura decía distraído por la receta del pastel la tortuga al retroceder le termina quitando la gorra

En eso las demás llegan a la biblioteca

Applejack: parece que tienes una guardería de mascotas spike aun podrás jugar un rato con Winona verdad se pone un poco salvaje si no se ejercita- decía mientras le entregaba la correa al bebe dragon

Spike: ejercitarse si claro- decía aun distraído mientras sostenía la correa Winona al ver a la gata mascota de rarity sale corriendo a perseguirla llevándose a spike el cual termino chocando con una pared en eso yaga bajando de las escaleras twilight la cual miraba todo confundida mientras cargaba a su búho

Twilight: no vi ninguna mascota en la lista de invitados

Applejack: es porque las dejaremos aquí con spike el cuidara de las mascotas por nosotras

Twilight: ha si- decía con una mirada sospechando de las verdaderas intenciones de spike pero antes de que spike hablara la tortuga termina chocando con su cabeza en eso llegan fluttershy y Goku con su mascota

Fluttershy: lamento la tardanza mi conejito oculto su cepillo, cepillo bastante su cola o no quedara tan esponjosa como le gusta- decía mientras tocaba unos rizadores que tenía en su cola el conejo

Goku: wau spike veo que no ángel no será la única mascota en cuidar- decía un poco impresionado por las mascotas que cuidara el bebe dragon

Spike: si estaré muy ocupado ~preparando un delicioso pastel~

Applejack: babonas chías o perderemos el tren- decía mientras miraba al tren acercarse a la estación -uno más para el camino-le decía a su perrita la cual se avía recostado para que su dueña le rascara la pansa

Pinkie: no yo te quiero más ¡no yo te quiero más! NO YO TE QUIERO MAS- decía discutiendo con su mascota simple mente acaricio a su mascota con su nariz y se aparta rápidamente esperando que nadie la haya viso

Fluttershy: hay te prometo que estarás bien te esponjare la cola 2 veces la semana que entra- decía tratando de convencer a su conejo de que se quedara pero el conejo le daba la espalda -3 veces el conejo bajo sus orejas molesto

Goku: y que te pare si yo te la esponjo 3 veces la siguiente semana con eso ya seria 6 veces contando la de fluttershy- al escuchar eso el conejo se voltio aceptando el trato fluttershy le acaricio su cabeza el conejo patalea en señal que le gustaba

Rarity: hay lo se está helando a 27.3 spike arregla eso por favor- decía mientras cubría a su gata con una bufanda

Spike: trato hecho- decía levantándole el pulgar arriba a rarity y se voltea a ver a twilight –entonces que has pensado de tu amiguito emplumado supongo que querrás que también cuide de él- decía mientras acariciaba al búho

Twilight: eso me agradaría- decía pensando en la propuesta pero después puso una cara preocupada –seguro que no tienes ya demasiadas mascotas

Spike: no, porfabor estaré bien pero solo entre tú y yo tengo que darle prioridad a los clientes que pagan- decía con una expresión ambiciosa y acerca su jarra con joyas para que la unicornio morada pagara a lo que la unicornio accedió introduciendo la joya después de eso todas salen de la casa en dirección a la estación de tren

Twilight: es tas seguro de que puedes hacerlo- decía aun preocupada

Spike: claro no hubiera accedido si no pudiera pan comido- decía con seguridad –ablando de pan tengo cierto pendiente que debo de atender- decía agarrando su gorro y libro de cocina

Twilight: si como cuidar una casa llena de mascotas- decía molesta al ver la verdadera prioridad del bebe dragon

Spike: ha si a eso me refería obviamente- decía dejando a un lado el libro –tranquila ve a tu evento de bienvenida del imperio de cristal spike está a cargo de todo- decía mientras le asía señas de que se fuera después de eso ambos se despidieron pero cuando spike serró la puerta empezaron a escucharse ruidos de cosas cayéndose y rompiéndose además de los ladridos de Winona y los maullidos de opalescence twilight quiso regresar para ver el si todo estaba bien pero rainbow la agarra de la cola

Rainbow: rápido twilight no podemos perder el tren- al decir eso las dos se apresuran a la estación

All aboard: boletos- decía el poni encargado de verificar los pases de abordar de los ocupantes

Applejack: hay esto será un agasajo la princesa Cadence dice que nunca había visto tanta emoción- decía con felicidad

Rainbow: da, claro que están emocionados tendrán los juegos de ecuestria es el mayor evento de tooooda ecuestria- decía emocionada

Rarity: ¿cloudsdale no fue sede de los juegos de ecuestria un año?- decía con intriga

Rainbow: no cloudsdale debió ser sede de los juegos un año, jamás olvidare cuando dieron la mala noticia- decía triste al recordar ese evento

Flas Black

Se pueden ver a una multitud de ponis Pegaso reunidos en un lugar entre ellos rainbow en versión potra la cual estaba encima del lomo de su padre en frente de ellos estaba lauret quien era la presidenta del pueblo

Lauret: los juegos de ecuestria serán en la ciudad de yeguadelfia

Rainbow: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito por la decepción al saber que su ciudad no fue elegida

Fin del flash Black

Rainbow: esos ponis perdieron mil por la maldición de un rey malvado fueron malas noticias no pueden perder la experiencia de la sede estos juegos- decía con una mirada decidida

Twilight: exacto la princesa Cadence cuenta con nosotras para que la inspectora de los juegos de elegir el imperio de cristal y no la vamos a decepcionar ¿verdad?

Pinkie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- decía dramáticamente a lo que sus amigas incluyendo Goku se le quedaron viendo por atan repentina acción –que solo respondí la pregunta de twilight- ante eso algunas rieron y otras solo rodaron los ojos por las ocurrencias de pinkie

Goku: la verdad yo no entiendo muy bien porque todos se alborotan tanto por los juegos de ecuestria- decía un poco confundido ante eso applejack, rainbow y rarity se le quedaron viendo muy sorprendidas

Rainbow: enserio Goku no entiendes la importancia de los juegos- decía agarrando a Goku de los hombros

Goku: no por eso pregunto

Applejack: pues veras compañero en estos juegos los ponis representantes de cada pueblo y ciudad de ecuestria vienen a esta cede para mostrar sus habilidades y fuerza- decía mientras se acercaba un poco para explicar mientras así tensar los músculos que tenía en uno de sus brazos

Rarity: su elegancia y estilos únicos decía mientras asía una pose elegante

Rainbow: y lo más importante la resistencia, velocidad, agilidad, y destreza y precisión para lograr quedar en los mejores puestos

Goku: ha ya entonces es como en los torneos de las artes marciales- decía al comprender mas o menes cómo va la cosa

Rainbow: más o menos

Twilight: chicas ya hay que subir decía mientras abordaba y daba los boletos todas entraron al tren aun que Goku se quedo atrás a ayudar a los ponis del tren a meter los equipajes de otros pasajeros pero al final todos entraron

Rato des pues

Las mane 6 se encontraban practicando sus frases de corografía para una presentación que iban a hacer

Pinkie: muy bien y en ese momento tu Goku soltaras unas esferas de ki para simular fuegos artificiales y con esto ya estamos listas- decía con un megáfono Goku asintió al escuchar lo que iba a hacer todas celebraban por el buen trabajo aun que twilight se encontraba insegura de que estuvieran listas

Twilight: una vez más desde el inicio- esa frase molesto a todas sus amigas

Applejack: hay pero ya lo hemos ensayados 12 veces creo que estamos listas

Twilight: Cadence dijo que la inspectora de los juegos siempre es muy estricta en sus visitas no hay margen para el error aquí y esta vez hay que ensayar los pasos

Applejack: en el vagón de un tren

Goku: ham twilight- decía mirando por la ventana percatándose de que ya estaban a punto de llegar pero es ignorado

Rainbow: ya oyeron a la poni en sus cascos- decía mientras llevaba a sus amigas a un lado del vagón para practicar los pasos

Goku: rainbow no es buena idea- decía tratando de advertir

Twilight: vamos Goku esto es importante- decía mientras iba con sus amigas

Goku: si pero- no pudo terminar de hablar porque sus amigas empezaron a practicar los pasos

Las mane 6: 2, 4, 6, 8, haga- no terminaron de ensayar porque en ese momento el tren frena deteniéndose en la estación y todas terminan cayéndose

Steamer: imperio de cristal señoritas tengan cuidado al bajar- decía anunciando a los pasajeros la llegada

Goku: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja conste que yo trate de advertirles- reía divertidamente al ver el incidente

Applejack: debimos tener cuidado estando dentro del tren también- decía molesta mientras se quitaba a pinkie de enzima

Rarity: y escuchar a Goku también- decía también algo molesta a lo que twilight se ruborizo avergonzada entonces Goku ayudo a casi todas a levantarse y todas salieron del tren aun que pinkie se había adelantado un poco para comprar un pan de canela

Pinkie: wau el imperio de cristal se ve más cristalino que nunca- decía asombrada al ver como el imperio brillaba mejor que nunca al entrar en la ciudad vieron como cada habitante se encargaba de limpiar, aspirar y pulir cada metro del imperio eso incluye el corazón de cristal

Applejack: deben de tener a cada poni del imperio puliendo cada cristal

Twilight: por eso nos pidieron que hiciéramos la rutina del comité de bienvenida- decía también impresionada

Rainbow: y tal vez también es porque lo haremos increíble- decía emocionada

Applejack: goa la procesa Cadence tenía razón estos ponis se ven bastante emocionados- decía al ser rebasada por dos potros que iban corriendo con banderines del imperio

Rainbow: si recuerdo esa sensación- decía mientras sujetaba a uno de los potros felizmente pero después puso una cara seria –pero no también como el recuerdo de la decepción que llego cuando las cosas no resultaron- al decir eso el potro se puso triste al pensar que el imperio no lograría ser seleccionado –justo así esa es la cara que jamás quiero ver- al decir eso twilight miro a su amiga molesta por bajarle los ánimos al potro por lo que con su magia sostiene a sus y se las lleva a su destino

Goku: lo siento por eso mi amiga está un poco afectada ya que su ciudad natal no logro ser seleccionada en otra ocasión- decía mientras sostenía el banderín del potro para devolvérselo mientras Asia su sonrisa son

Potro: usted es el guerrero salvador del imperio- decía feliz y emocionado al ver con quien hablaba al igual que su amigo

Goku: si mi nombre es son Goku- decía mientras asía la seña de amor y paz

Potro: wau mucho gusto Goku yo soy flash light y el es mi amigo asgore

Asgore: hola también es un gusto conocer a un niño muy fuerte como tu

Goku: je, je, je también es un gusto conocerlos pero no soy un niño- decía con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al seguir siendo confundido con un niño los potros se miran confundidos

Light: si no es un niño por qué se ve como uno

Goku: lo que pasa es que me convirtieron en uno hace algunos años- los potros al escuchar eso se sorprendieron

Asgore: podría contarnos como fue eso

Goku: lo siento pero tendrá que ser en otro momento ya que me tengo que ir y lamento lo ocurrido con mi amiga- después se retira despidiéndose de los potros los potros aun que tristes por no saber esa historia se despidieron igualmente felices y continuaron con lo suyo

Rato después en el spa del imperio

Twilight: llegamos- decía mientras ellas y Goku entraban al lugar

Cadence: ja halli están mis chicas- decía levantándose de la cama de masaje y va a recibirlas

Cadence y twilight: rayos del sol al despertar choca los cascos y luego a saludar- cantaban mientras asían su baile especial

Rarity: wau esto es espectacular- decía maravillada al ver todo el lugar porfabor todo el mundo atrás necesito aire

Cadence: adelante pide todo lo que quieras todo es cortesía por el comité de bienvenida- decía amablemente Mientras agarraba a rarity del hombro lo cual al escuchar eso la puso más contenta –eso de allá es un baño de barro de cristal que relaja tu cuerpo y rejuvenece tu pelaje- decía mientras señalaba dicho baño –si se que puede ser algo extraño sumergirse en el barro pero si se animan a pobras de seguro- no pudo terminar de hablar porque pinkie sale balaceándose con una cuerda que saco de quien sabe donde

Twilight: pinkie no- decía tratando de detener a su amiga pero ya era muy tarde ya que ella ya se había soltado de la cuerda cayendo como bala pero el impacto fue absorbido como gelatina

Pinkie: ha que relajante- decía mientras se hundía en el baño

Goku: wau- decía al ver como el barro absorbió el impacto

Cadence: si es una de las características del barro- decía riendo un poco por las ocurrencias de la poni rosada

Twilight: pinkie pie es enserio- decía mirando a su amiga algo molesta la cual avía medio sacado la cabeza del baño de barro en eso Cadence se le acerca a twilight y mientras le pedía que hiciera lo mismo que ella y lo que hicieron fue un técnica de respiración para que twilight se relajada

Cadence: adelante diviértanse mientras acaban mi tocado para la ceremonia decía mientras se retiraba a la cama de masaje

Rarity: tocado para la ceremonia- decía maravillada

Cadence: al recibir invitados importantes la tradición era que los gobernantes del imperio de cristal portaran cristales en la melena de un modo muy especifico la inspectora de los juegos es muy conocida por investigar a fondo estará esperando a que mi imagen refleje la importancia de su visita- en ese momento entra una cartera al lugar

Quicksilver: princesa- decía mientras entraba y después asía una reverencia –si me permite hablar un segundo tengo dos nuevas noticias para usted primero su estilista esta resfriada y no vendrá por temor a contagiarla a usted- decía todo eso angustiada

Cadence: Ho pues espero que se recupere pronto- decía un poco preocupada –alguna de las otras estilistas aquí sabe cómo hacer el tocado especial tradicional para la ceremonia- ningunas de las ponis del spa sabían cómo hacer el tocado –en eso Cadence hace su técnica de relajación –preguntaba por curiosidad

Rainbow: oiga, oiga, oiga quieren hacer lo juegos de ecuestria aquí así que no hay ningún detalle pequeño

Twilight: rainbow dash- decía molesta por la imprudencia de su amiga

Rarity: pues supongo que yo lo podría intentar- sugería

Cadence: hay rarity harías eso por mi- decía aliviada

Rainbow: esa es la actitud- decía feliz al ver como se resolvió el problema

Cadence por suerte tengo todas las instrucciones precisas justo aquí- decía mientras sacaba de un cofre que sostenían dos ponis un pergamino muy grande y largo

Rarity: válgame- decía sorprendida

Cadence: segura que estas dispuesta- decía un poco preocupada de que se retratará

Rarity: arregla el cabello de la realeza en una ocasión muy importante es una oportunidad única en la vida daré lo mejor de mi- decía determinadamente

Twilight: lo ve descuida- decía feliz mente

Rarity: además faltan muchas horas para que llegue la inspectora de los juegos tendré mucho tiempo, para ver cómo hacer esto- decía eso ultimo un poco preocupada

Cadence: hay rarity es maravilloso- decía mientras se retiraba de vuelta a su lugar- y cuál es la segunda noticia- le decía a la cartera la cual se había quedado un poco dormida por tener que esperar pero despertó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Cadence

Quicksilver: si, claro la inspectora de los juegos la señora harshwhinny va a llegar el siguiente tren

Todos: QUE- decían sorprendidas

Rainbow: que no pudiste decirlo antes solo faltan 15 minutos- decía muy molesta muy cerca de la pobre poni

Goku: tranquila rainbow solo está tratando de hacer lo mejor posible su trabajo- decía mientras trataba de tranquilizar y alejar a su amiga de la poni

Twilight: en cuanto tiempo estará lista Cadence

Rarity: hum. De seguro encontrare atajos- decía mientras revisaba el pergamino

Twilight: puedes llevarla detrás del castillo al terminar

Rarity: echo

Twilight: todo estará bien- decía mientras revisaba la carta de la inspectora después todas a acepción de rarity salen del lugar y se dirigen a la estación del tren –todas estén a la espera de una poni con equipaje de flores

Pinkie: Pan comido postre servido- decía feliz mente mientras saltaba

Twilight: llevaremos a la inspectora detrás del castillo daremos nuestro saludo del comité de bienvenida y luego- no termino su frase ya que la poni rosada hablo

Pinkie: descongelamos el pastel para no rompernos un diente

Rainbow: boy a ignorarlo- decía un poco confundida por el comentario de pinkie –debemos recordar que el que la inspectora llegue antes puede ser plan para alterarnos

Twilight: de que hablas- decía un poco confundida

Rainbow: tu lo dijiste creo que nos quiere tomar desprevenidas para ver si podemos manejar la enorme presión que implica manejar los juegos de ecuestria

Fluttershy: Ho no lo arruinaremos- decía preocupada

Rainbow: no si estamos un paso adelante cualquier trampa que nos ponga debemos recordar que nos está probando y seguir adelante

Goku: no lo sé rainbow a mi no me parece algo que haría una inspectora- decía no muy convenido de lo que dijo rainbow

Rainbow: y es lo que ella espera que creamos que ella haga las cosas que hacen otros inspectores para ponernos a prueba

Goku: está bien- decía aun no convencido pero al no saber lo que aria o ase un inspector decidió dejarlo pasar

En la estación del tren se podía ver a una poni con una maleta con flores la cual tenía un rasguño la poni tenía los ojos de color verde grisáceos crin y cola color verde moderado con rayas de color brote de primavera ligera pelaje color oro pálido camisa rosada con playera blanca con nudo azul y lentes de sol rojas en ese instante las mane 5 con Goku llegan hasta donde esta ella

Rainbow: disculpe señora- decía llamando la atención de la poni

Peachbottom: si que pasa- decía molesta

Fluttershy: Ho no- decía preocupada de que lo habían arruinado

Twilight: tranquilas- decía tranquilizando a sus amigas para que no se pusieran nerviosas- yo sé que no nos estaba esperándonos pero venimos a darle la bienvenida al imperio de cristal- decía mientras todas incluido Goku sonreían la poni las veía sospechando

Peachbottom: todas ustedes vinieron a hacer eso- decía seriamente

Twilight: ha bueno pues si

Peachbottom: pues fantástico- en ese su actitud cambio de una seria a una de felicidad incluso las gafas que traía se terminaron cayendo –esto si me sorprende no tenían que molestarse ni de broma esperaba algo como esto- decía mientras saludaba a todas

Applejack: la princesa no lo abría hecho de otra manera

Peachbottom: la princesa ¿Cadence la princesa?

Twilight: nada menos

Peachbottom: por todos los cascos del reino- decía emocionada –esto se pone cada vez mejor

Fluttershy: le ayudamos con su equipaje

Peachbottom: eso sería muy amable- al decir eso Goku se acerca a la maleta y la empieza a cargar sin problemas, Peachbottom que do sorprendida al verlo –Ho que lindo monito

Goku: gracias pero no soy un mono y mucho menos un niño- decía con una sonrisa

Peachbottom: baya disculpa jamás había visto a una especie como la tuya- decía un poco apenada por la con función

Goku: je, je, je descuide la verdad no es la primera que me confunde

Peachbottom: bueno de todas maneras disculpa y puedo saber tu nombre

Goku: claro mi nombre es son Goku

Peachbottom: Goku, Goku el guardián de la armonía

Goku: el mismo- en ese momento la poni empezó a saltar de la felicidad al conocer a Goku

Peachbottom: que emoción, que emoción no puedo creer que por fin he conocido al héroe más fuerte de ecuestria jamás pensé que lo conocería en persona

Goku: je, je, je gracias

Twilight: si podemos continuar hay muchas cosas que tenemos que mostrarle- decía mientras caminaban asía la entrada del imperio

Pinkie: la siguiente parada es en el castillo donde le daremos donde le daremos una estupenda bienvenida

Peachbottom: el castillo es enserio- decía sorprendida – hay que emoción- al decir es ella junto con pinkie empezaron a saltar hacia esa dirección

Twilight: vieron solo tenemos que estar así hasta que la princesa llegue y estaremos bien- decía feliz de que todo valla según el plan

Goku: no lo sé twilight pero parece actuar como una poni normal más que una poni de que viene a supervisar

Rainbow: do es obvio que es una prueba para ver como actuamos con las visitas

Goku: muy bien creo que entendí

Mientras tanto en la estación una poni de ojos azules crin y cola oro muy cálido pelaje naranja brillante ropa formal morado grisácea con cuello magenta muy claro tiene una cutie Mark de una copa dorada era la verdadera inspectora esperando la llegada del comité se encontraba mirando su reloj un poco impaciente

Mientras tanto en el spa rarity se encontraba tratando de peinar a Cadence pero parece que algo salió mal

Cadence: y que tal estoy quedando

Rarity: hay no lo siento mucho es que es tan complicado ja, ja, ja,- reía nerviosa mente todas miraban con un poco de horror y preocupación el resultado –puedo arreglarlo

Cadence: arreglar que- decía preocupada

Rarity: pues es que buscaba atajos y pensé que el paso 2 era opcional- decía mientras revisaba el pergamino y después agarraba un espejo y lo ponía en frente de Cadence –y no lo es- Cadence al ver su reflejo quedo un poco horrorizada preocupada y triste al ver el resultado

Mientras tanto en el castillo

Peachbottom: valla el castillo de cristal- decía maravillada al ver el interior del castillo –ya avía visto fotos pero jamás pensé verlo con mis propios ojos- en eso al ver al techo en peso a temblar con algo de temor Goku se dio cuenta al ver un poco su actitud y el cambio en su ki –desde el interior

Fluttershy: que emoción es muy linda- decía feliz de que todo vaya bien

Rainbow: no dejes que te de una falsa sensación de confianza ten cuidado todo es parte del juego- decía tratando de evitar que se confiara mucho

Goku: disculpe se encuentra bien- decía un poco preocupado

Peachbottom: si solo me encuentro muy emocionada- decía tratando de evitar que se preocuparan las ponis que la recibieron en eso twilight se tele trasporta en frente de ella

Twilight: Por favor tome asiento quiere

Peachbottom: les molesta si antes voy a fuera fue un viaje en tren demasiado largo y necesito estirar las piernas- decía un poco ansiosa

Twilight: a pues estamos a punto de empezar

Peachbottom: ha no se preocupen ustedes procedan yo escucho- decía mientras se sentaba y asía una señal para que siguieran con lo suyo

Rainbow: tal vez estaba probándonos para ver si podíamos mantener el control de la situación compleja, creo que aprobamos, casco- decía feliz de ve ver que todo va bien y choca cascos con fluttershy

Fluttershy: si- al decir eso las dos proceden a juntarse con las demás

Twilight: queremos agradecerle por esta oportunidad de presentarle este mágico reino

Peachbottom: pues el placer es mío

Twilight: y como nosotras no somos de aquí realmente quien mejor que nosotras para decirle lo acogedor que puede ser este lugar

Las mane 5 y Goku: 0, 1, 2, 3, este lugar es de interés 1, 2, 3, 4 es mejor que ir al teatro 2, 7, 9, 3 el favorito como vez 4, 3, 2, 1 el imperio tiene triunfo- todas cantaban en coro solo que tuvieron que modificar algunas coreografías por la ausencia de rarity al final Goku lanzo una bola de energía que al impactar al techo creó un efecto fuego artificial aun que también pinkie lo acompaño con su cañón de confeti pero a la vez termino desasiendo la pirámide que avían formado pero al final le avía gustado a la poni terrestre

Peachbottom: u si, *silbido de felicidad*- ahora todas se encontraban cansadas acepto Goku- les diré algo he viajado por mar y tierra pero nunca, nunca me avían dado una bienvenida como las que me han dado aquí hoy

Twilight: esto es fantástico la princesa Cadence estará muy feliz de saberlo- decía feliz de ver que todo salió bien

Peachbottom: enserio me sorprende que ella sepa algo de mí- decía un poco sorprendida lo cual sorprendió a todas

Twilight: pues claro que si a estado esperando su visita por semanas

Peachbottom: ha, ja, ja, ja increíble esta aquí

Twilight: ha- decía un poco confunda por el retraso de Cadence

Applejack: y a todo esto ¿Dónde está ella? Que no debería estar aquí ahora

Peachbottom: hay no se preocupen- en ese momento mira hacia el techo sintiendo un poco de temor esto fue percibido por Goku –creo que iré a estirarme afuera- decía mirando el balcón del castillo y de inmediato salió corriendo asía esa dirección el salir empezó a suspirar de alivio pero no duro mucho ya que rainbow salió también y se paro en frente de ella

Rainbow: Ho si lo prefiere podemos dar un recorrido en el castillo y así podrá aprender y estirarse todo al mismo tiempo

Peachbottom: a un recorrido por el castillo de cristal eso me gustaría mucho- decía un poco emocionada

Twilight: dash casi no conocemos el lugar realmente- decía preocupada

Rainbow: solo es una prueba más debemos seguir adelante recuerdas

Pinkie: Ho déjenme ser la gia yo lo hago, yo lo hago, porfabor, porfabor- decía muy emocionada twilight ase su técnica de relajación

Twilight: bien ustedes inicien el recorrido mientras yo veo que pasa con Cadence- decía mientras se retiraba del lugar en eso las demás se disponen a hacer el recorrido

Pinkie: muy bien ponis ahora síganme para este maravilloso recorrido

Goku: sabes me pregunto cómo le irá a spike con las mascotas- decía un poco curioso por el estado de spike

Fluttershy: espero que le vaya bien ángel puede ser un poco rebelde cuando no se le entiende bien- decía un poco preocupada

Goku: je, je, je si pero estoy seguro de que estarán bien después de todo porque otra razón abría aceptado cuidar las mascotas de todas ustedes- rio un poco al ya conocer como es el carácter de el conejito

Mientras tanto

Se puede ver a la inspectora de los juegos jalando su maleta pero le era difícil debido al peso de esta

Twilight: buenos días- saludaba alegremente sin percatarse de a quien saludo

Ms. Harshwhinny: buen día igual *suspiro* primer saludo del día- correspondió el saludo cordialmente pero después de terminar su segunda oración una carreta de país paso al lado de ella y sobre un charco de agua que termino empapándola –gruñido de molestia*

Mientras tanto en la casa club de las c.m.c

Sweetie Bell: hou el pequeño conejito ángel que tierno los risos naturales en su pelo están de locura- decía mientras todas acariciaban al conejo el cual estaba contento por la atención que recibía

Scootaloo: pues claro mi mama ase todos los cuidados necesarios para que su pelaje quede perfecto ¿verdad ángel?- al decir eso el conejito asiente con la cabeza y en ese instante entra a la casa club spike el cual tenía puesto un casco y traía a las demás mascotas con correas

Spike: ejem- decía un poco molesto el conejo agacho sus orejas al saber que tendría que irse pero en eso es acariciado

Sweetie Bell: no crees que ángel es la cosita más tierna que has visto- decía con enternecida pero el conejo tenía una mira un poco engreída y procede a hacer una trompetilla a lo que las demás mascotas miran al conejo con molestia en eso spike se le ocurre una genial idea y se acerca al conejo para susurrarle al oído

Spike: ~mira no quieres estar con migo preferiría no perseguirte cuando podría estar disfrutando un pastel de joyas mira como resuelvo el problema de ambos~- al decir eso procede a cargar al conejo –saben se supone que debo cuidarlos pero ustedes se lleven ten bien que tal vez, tal vez debería dejarlos que lo cuiden por mi

Apple bloom: lo arriamos pero tenemos importantes asuntos de las crusaders que planeamos para hoy- decía mientras se ponía unas gafas de paracaidismo

Scootaloo: cierto hoy tendremos nuestras cutie Marks por paracaidismo

Harry: además tú te ofreciste a cuidarlos por lo que no estarías haciendo mal al dejarlos con otros ponis- decía sospechando un poco del bebe dragon

Spike: bueno supongo que i tienen otros planes es solo que son muy buenas con él, además de que no lo estoy dejando con otros ponis si no con ustedes- decía mientras bajaba al conejo –como para tener una cutie Mark por cuidar conejos

Apple bloom: una cutie Mark por cuidar conejos- decía interesada en la propuesta

Sweetie Bell: eso sería tan adorable- en eso el conejo se le acerca a scootaloo

Scootaloo: Parece que le agradamos

Apple bloom: Además podemos realizar el paracaidismo en otro momento

Spike: saben que a pesar de tener que sepárame de estos pequeños creo que deberían quedarse con todos- decía mientras liberaba a las mascotas y le ponía el casco que traía a scootaloo –en mi opinión mientras más mascotas cuiden mas oportunidad tendrán de obtener una cutie Mark por cuidar mascotas estoy en lo cierto o en lo cierto- decía mientras giñaba u ojo para convencerlas

Harry: lo sabía solo quieres pasarnos la responsabilidad a ellas y a mi- decía al deducir las intenciones de spike

Spike: vamos que te hace pensar eso- decía poniéndose un poco nervioso

Harry: pues esta la forma en que hablaste el hecho de que soltaste a las mascotas suponiendo que aceptaríamos de inmediato

Spike: está bien si quiero pasarles la responsabilidad porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Apple bloom: entonces- decía extendiendo su casco

Spike: entonces que

Scootaloo: ya que nosotras seremos las que nos aremos responsables nosotras merecemos más esas gemas

Spike: p… pero

Sweetie Bell: o si quieres no nos des la gemas- al decir eso spike se alivio un poco pero no duro mucho –pero le diremos a nuestras hermanas quien cuido realmente a sus mascotas- ahora spike se encontraba atrapado no savia que hacer por lo que suspiro derrotado

Spike: está bien yo seguiré cuidando las mascotas pero solo necesito que los cuiden por una hora en lo que voy por unas cosas que necesito, y por favor no les digan a sus hermanas- decía lo último en una forma suplicante

Las 4 c.m.c: hecho- al decir eso spike sale del lugar pero es detenido por la potra terrestre

Apple bloom: espera como vamos a cuidarlos bien sin premios para que obedezcan- decía un poco preocupada por eso

Sweetie Bell: Y camas para cuando estén cansados

Scootaloo: y juguetes necesitan juguetes

Harry: necesitamos una gema para pagar todo eso

Spike: pero solo es una hora no necesitan todo eso

Apple bloom: debemos comprarles algunas cosas

Harry: y para eso necesitamos algunas gemas

Apple bloom: una gema sería suficiente- spike iba a protestar pero se dio cuente que sería inútil

Spike: obviamente nadie aquí tendrá una cutie Mark por su generosidad por un pobrecito dragon hambriento- decía mientras sacaba la gema más pequeña de mala gana –tómenla o déjenla

Apple bloom: la tomaremos- decía mientras agarraba la gema

**Inter misión ****/Watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc**

**En seguida regresamos con Goku en ecuestria**

**Segunda parte después de los comerciales**

**Ya regresamos con Goku en ecuestria**

En el spa del imperio de cristal se puede ver a twilight entrando en el lugar pero antes de que llegara a donde estaba Cadence es detenida por su amiga modista

Rarity: q… que estás haciendo aquí

Twilight: terminamos la rutina del comité de bienvenida queríamos presentarle a la Ms. Harshwhinny a…- no termino de hablar ya que rarity le en peso a hablar con nerviosismo

Rarity: no, la princesa Cadence no está lista algo salió terriblemente mal

Twilight: necesito hablar con la princesa- decía tratando de ver a Cadence pero rarity le bloqueaba la vista

Rarity: no puedes, no debes esta a la mitad de un tratamiento debe salir perfecto para que su cabello tenga esperanza

Twilight: por favor que tan malo puede ser- decía aun tratando de ver a Cadence

Rarity: Imagina su pelo como el de Goku en súper sayayin solo que en una forma horrible- decía mientras levitaba la crin de twilight para darle un ejemplo

Twilight: ha- decía al entender lo malo de la situación

Rarity: por favor yo la salvare del borde de la tragedia pero tú debes ganar más tiempo- decía mientras empujaba a su amiga afuera del lugar- no hay otra salida

Mientras tanto en el castillo se puede ver al resto de las mane 7, Goku, y a Ms. Peachbottom

Pinkie: pues vera aquí esto… ham… esto es un… ham un gran salón redondo es conocido por su redondez y grandeza- decía sin saber nada del lugar –y mencione que es redondo

Ms. Peachbottom: creo que esto es una rotonda una pequeña y asfixiante rotonda- decía con algo de miedo por lo pequeño que era el lugar

Pinkie: como sea redondo, es redondo no es así- decía alegremente pero en eso applejack le empieza a hablar con voz baja

Applejack: tranquila pinkie juguemos a lo seguro está de buen humor no ágamos nada que arruine eso- decía alegremente

Ms. Peachbottom: saben me encanta esta clase de arquitectura he percibido la inspiración neogótica en el diseño, ¿verdad?- decía mientras miraba al ligar y después procede a ver a todas las cuales esperaban un poco preocupadas a pinkie la cual a no saber que decir y por los nervios se volvió un poco loca

Pinkie: oigan mírenme- empieza a hacer gestos extraños y decir cosas no entendibles pero en ese momento llega twilight

Applejack: ha justo a tiempo porfabor dime que Cadence viene con tigo

Twilight: hay un pequeño problema con su tocado, que tal todo- decía esperando ver que todo siga bien pero en cambio vio a pinkie asiendo locuras

Ms. Peachbottom: oigan odio ser una molestia pero se me acalambran las patas de tanto estar parada- decía estirándose un poco

Rainbow: ha- decía no entendiendo a que se refería

Twilight: se está aburriendo y debemos darle a rarity mas tiempo- decía un poco preocupada después procede a hacer su técnica de relajación –veré si shining armor nos puede ayudar alguna de ustedes puede hacerse cargo mientras tanto- decía mientras se retiraba

Rainbow: yo me haré cargo- decía ahora tomando la iniciativa – ¿quieres estirar la piernas? Lo que necesite sin duda se lo concederemos solo pasaremos al gimnasio del castillo, nuestro recorrido continuara- decía mientras salía de la habitación pero no estaba segura de donde estaba el gimnasio por haya- decía mientras señalaba a una salida que en realidad llevaba hacia la zona deportiva

Fluttershy: esto esa mal las cosas parecen salirse de control- decía muy nerviosa

Goku: no te preocupes todo estará bien- decía levantándole el animo a fluttershy –espero que a spike le vaya mejor que a nostras

Mientras tanto casa club de las c.m.c

Spike: usare harina y algo de azúcar para mis 5 ricas joyas- cantaba mientras se dirigía a su casa para preparar el pastel

Sweetie Bell: pero unas plumas color rosa combinarían bien con tus ojos

Spike: ham esa ave necesita algo de color- decía algo confundido al escuchar eso

Scootaloo: alguien ha visto la cabeza de tanque donde esta- spike al escuchar eso corrió alarmado hacia la casa club

Spike: que le han hecho a la tortuga- decía entrando al lugar y se podía ver a scootaloo mirando al caparazón de la tortuga de la cual sale su cabeza aliviando a la potra Pegaso

Scootaloo: ha olvida que asía eso- spike al mirar el lugar vio que todo estaba hecho un desastre scootaloo y tanque estaban llenas de manchas de pintura al igual que las paredes además de que las c.m.c estaban cubiertas de arañazos

Apple bloom: si podemos olvidarnos de las cutie Mark por cuidar mascotas- decía un poco triste por el fracaso

Sweetie Bell: y las cutie Mark por acicalar mascotas no aparecerán pronto- decía mientras miraba al pobre búho el cual estaba casi cubierto de pintura rasa además de tener un peine, un cepillo y unas pinzas enzima

Spike: bueno entréguenmelas y devuélvame esa joya que les di- decía rendido al ver el resultado de dejar a 6 mascotas al cuidado de tres potras y un potro por media hora

Apple bloom: lo siento ya no la tenemos- al decir eso sorprendió al bebe dragon

Spike: que ¿porque?

Scootaloo: cómo crees que pagamos la secadora de pelo tamaño industrial- decía mientras le pedía a spike que se asomara por la ventana el cual al hacerlo vio como la misma secadora estaba secando a Winona la cual estaba disfrutando de la maquina

Harry: je, je, je veo que esto te encanta Winona- decía mientras manejaba la potencia de la maquina y también el se encontraba lleno de arañazos

Winona: wau

Spike: hou- decía mientras se daba una palmada en la cabeza

Mientras tanto En el campo de entrenamiento

Shining: twilight- decía feliz de ver a su hermana menor

Twilight: como estas- decía también feliz de verlo –shining armor tienes que ayudarnos- en ese momento shining hace sonar su silbato para que los ponis que estaban en la línea de salida comenzaran a correr

Shining: todo está bien

Twilight: deje a los otros ponis y a Goku dándole a la inspectora el peor recorrido por el castillo- en ese momento shining la interrumpe comenzando a gritarle a los ponis corredores

Shining: RAPIDO TODOS BAMOS A GALOPAR O BAMOS A TROTAR- en ese momento dirige su atención a su hermana- recorrido en el castillo, sin duda te puedo ayudar con eso –vuelve su atención a los ponis corredores- MAS RAPIDO YA, YA- vuelve su atención a su hermana –todo va a salir muy bien- decía mientras agarraba del hombro a su hermana

Twilight: lo sé no estoy preocupada- en eso pone una expresión sorprendida al ver que la técnica de relajación –funciono- en ese momento las demás portadoras que estaban en el castillo junto a Goku y Ms. Peachbottom estaba saliendo del castillo y es entrando a la zona de entrenamiento

Ms. Peachbottom: Ho estoy fuera- decía aliviada de salir del corredor que llevaba al campo de entrenamiento y procede a correr en la pista rebasando y derribando a los ponis corredores –que bien se siente estirar las piernas

Shining: ha que pasa- decía confundido al ver a esa extraña poni

Rainbow: je, je, je resulta que el castillo no tiene gimnasio- decía un poco nerviosa

Shining: CUIDADO- gritaba tratando de advertir a los corredores los cuales estaban siendo rebasados y derribados –as que se detenga- decía un poco molesto por ser interrumpido en el entrenamiento

Rainbow: espera es la inspectora de los juegos deja que lo haga

Ms. Peachbottom: abran paso estoy afuera decía mientras pasaba al frente de unos ponis

Shining: porque estará asiendo eso- decía confundido por la actitud de la poni

Rainbow: no tengo idea, pero por eso ella está a cargo de escoger la sede y no nosotras- decía un poco nerviosa pero es interrumpida al ver como la supuesta inspectora destruía algunos obstáculos que estaban a su paso y en eso al derribar un obstáculo un jarrón que estaba encima de esta cae en su cabeza tapándole la vista y asiendo que pare

Ms. Peachbottom: Ho no llévenme afuera a correr- decía asustada y procede a correr hacia una puerta derribándola sin problemas

Goku: amigas algo me dice que ella no nos estaba probando al pedirnos salir a fuera sino estaba ansiosa por salir – decía un poco preocupado

Applejack: porque lo dices- decía preocupada pero antes de que Goku respondiera rainbow interrumpe

Rainbow: creo que es mejor detenerla- al decir eso ella junto con Goku y fluttershy empiezan a volar para detenerla y evitar que se haga daño

Mientras la poni corría pasa al lado de la verdadera inspectora y la empapándola nuevamente nublamente al

Fluttershy: a donde se dirige con tanta prisa- en ese momento Goku desaparece y reaparece en frente de la poni terrestre deteniéndola y rainbow procede a quitarle el garrón de la cabeza pero rainbow al hacerlo no calcula su velocidad y no se esperaba de que Goku la detuviese así de simple que termino chocando con el techo de cristal de él spa, el impacto fue escuchado por rarity la cual se encontraba asiendo los tocados finales a la crin de Cadence, al principio se molesto al no saber de donde provenía el sonido que producía rainbow al resbalarse pero después decide ignorarlo

Mientras tanto

Devuelta con las demás

Ms. Peachbottom: ha sí que bien me sentí nada como una gran carrera para sacudir las telarañas de estos viejos huesos- en ese momento rainbow llega arrastrándose debido al impacto que se dio –hola voladora ha estos amplios espacios abiertos me recuerdan a mi hogar esto es grandioso

Rainbow: ósea que está disfrutando de su visita pues eso me alegra- decía recuperada después de que Goku le diera una semilla del ermitaño

Ms. Peachbottom: ha pues claro que si me gusta viajar y conocer lugares nuevos lugares ¿Qué hermosos lugares hay por aquí verdad?

Shining: pues se lo agradezco mucho- decía contento de saber que su reino era del agrado de la poni terrestre –soy shining armor

Ms. Peachbottom: ha, el príncipe- decía sorprendida y maravillada

Twilight: que está pasando- decía pensando que avían logrado su objetivo

Rainbow: por lo que veo asegurando los juegos para el imperio de cristal al fin je de nada- decía victoriosamente

Ms. Peachbottom: vaya, vaya jamás avía conocido un príncipe

Shining: ja, ja, ja me sorprende creí que con su trabajo conocería a muchos príncipes

Ms. Peachbottom: para nada solo soy una mustang salvaje de mustangia que viene a gozar de sus vacaciones- todas esas palabras sorprendieron a todas las presentes -je y nunca y nunca pensé conocer a la realeza en persona- decía un poco juguetona con shining pero shining puso una cara que decía pero que alguien me explique que acaba de pasar

Twilight: usted es la Ms. Harshwinny la inspectora de los juegos de ecuestria- decía de forma preocupada

Ms. Peachbottom: la inspectora de que cosa- decía un poco confundida

Rainbow: tenemos a la poni equivocada- decía sorprendida e impactada por su error

Pinkie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO es decir SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- gritaba de formo dramática, twilight procede a hacer su técnica de relajación sin éxito

Goku: entonces si usted no es la inspectora de los juegos quien es usted

Ms. Peachbottom: yo soy la ms. Peachbottom de mustang

Twilight: tenemos que regresar a la estación del tren rápidamente- decía alarmada y después todas las presentes salen del lugar

Ms. Peachbottom: que está pasando- decía confundida

Goku: disculpe las molestias pero parece que hubo una terrible confusión- decía mientras se retiraba

Ms. Peachbottom: Ho baya espero que lo puedan resolver

Minutos después en la estación del tren se puede ver a las mane 5 y Goku corriendo por la estación y buscando a la supervisora de los juegos de ecuestria

Applejack: que siga aquí porfabor, porfabor, porfabor

Twilight: tiene que haber por aquí otra poni con equipaje de flores en alguna parte

Rainbow: solo que no está aquí

Twilight: tenemos que encontrarla antes de que Cadence sepa como arruinamos todo

Applejack: Goku no puedes rastrear a la inspectora de los juegos de ecuestria con eso del ki- decía con algo de esperanza

Goku: lo siento applejack pero como no conozco a la inspectora personalmente no conozco su ki por lo que no la pedo encontrar de esa forma

Fluttershy: Ho no ahora que asemos- decía muy preocupada

Rainbow: esto es lo que aremos dividiremos el imperio en 6 sectores

Fluttershy: cada una de nosotras incluido tu Goku buscara en cada sector

Pinkie: bueno espeto el spa, para que buscamos allí, halli es donde esta Cadence si la inspectora esta allí se acabo el juego- esas palabras preocuparon a todas ya que pinkie sin querer les dio una idea de donde estaba

Mientras tanto en el spa

Ms. Harshwhinny: cada ciudad del imperio quiere realizar los juegos de ecuestria así que debo soportar toda la farsa del canto y baile y jamás puedo ver como es en realidad el lugar- decía molesta pero no por el hecho de que no recibió ningún comité sino por tener que soportar las falsas apariencias de cada pueblo ase para quedar seleccionado por ella

Ms. Peachbottom: ha ja, ja que bien me le he pasado desde que llegue aquí incluso he pensado en quedarme más tiempo- decía alegremente

Ms. Harshwhinny: ¿y qué es lo que ha hecho su visita tan "especial"?- decía interesada en las palabras de la poni que tenía a su lado

Ms. Peachbottom: ha ja, ja baya por dónde empezar- mientras le empezó a contar como fue su estadía, en ese momento dentro del lugar aparecen Goku y las demás gracias a la tele trasportación

Rainbow: halli esta- decía viendo a la inspectora quien recibía masaje y después ve a Cadence y a rarity la cual ya avía cavado con el peinado real –que suerte parece que ninguna de las dos sabe que la otra esta aquí- al decir eso todas proceden a acercarse asía donde estaba Cadence

Rarity: excelentes noticias miren la princesa Cadence mejor que nunca- decía mientras Cadence salía detrás de un probador con un bonito vestido y un excelente peinado pero para su desgracia cierta poni escucho el nombre de la princesa

Ms. Harshwhinny: princesa Cadence, así que aquí es donde estaba le diré que por mucho esta ha sido la peor bienvenida que me han dado en toda mi vida- decía molesta por lo ocurrido

Cadence: ha no puedo creerlo ¿qué falló en su bienvenida?- decía confundida y preocupada

Ms. Harshwhinny: que no hubo ninguna

Cadence: que está sucediendo- decía mirando a las portadoras pidiendo una explicación todas se iban a acercar para explicar lo sucedido pero rainbow las detiene

Rainbow: princesa recibimos a la poni equivocada dejamos a la correcta en la estación y arruinamos todo total mente- al decir eso todas incluido Goku agacharon su cabeza por su error

Pinkie: rollo de canela- decía ofreciendo un rollo de canela tratando de aligerar las cosas

Rainbow: cuando era pequeña yo deseaba que Cloudsdale realizara los juegos de ecuestria pero no sucedió y penseque compasaría esa decepción ayudando a el imperio de cristal a realizar los juegos pero parece que arruine su oportunidad- decía sintiéndose culpable

Ms. Peachbottom: no tan rápido voladora- decía acercándose llamando la atención de los presentes

Ms. Harshwhinny: acabo de escuchar como esta poni recibió la mejor la más divertida y más fabulosa recepción que haya tenido-con cada palabra que decía había levantado el ánimo de las portadoras

Ms. Peachbottom: exacto

Ms. Harshwhinny: cortesía de estas ponis que hay aquí

Ms. Peachbottom: y no se olvide del Sr. Goku

Ms. Harshwhinny: por supuesto que no me olvide de él. Y eso en mi opinión experta vale la primera evaluación sin ensayo imparcial y sin intención de un potencial anfitrión de un anfitrión de los juegos de ecuestria y eso solo puede significar una cosa

Momentos después en el balcón real del castillo

Cadence: el próximo anfitrión de los juegos de ecuestria es ¡el imperio de cristal!- al decir eso todos los habitantes ovacionaron de alegría al ser seleccionados llenando el corazón de cristal con energía

Rainbow: lo logramos- decía cargando al mismo potro del principio

Rato después en la estación del tren

Rainbow: saben se siente bien ayudar a otros a obtener algo que siempre deseaste y nunca obtuviste casi tan bien como obtenerlo tú misma… casi

Goku: y estoy seguro que aquí nos llevamos una gran lección

Pinkie: que la próxima vez le preguntemos a los ponis su nombre encaso de que nos manden por alguien en especifico- todas las portadoras empezaron a reír por ese error

Goku: exacto ja, ja, ja, ja

Twilight: por suerte podemos regresar aquí a ver los juegos cuando se realicen

Rainbow: tienes razón será de lujo

Mientras abordaban una gema golpeo un seguro que sostenía una montaña de equipajes las cuales terminaron por caerse

Fluttershy: no puede ser- al decir eso trata de ver quien provoco eso pero su atención fue llamada por el poni del tren

All aboard: ¡todos abordo!- al escuchar el llamado fluttershy sin perder tiempo sube al tren

Mientras tanto en los vagones

Spike: lo logramos- decía sosteniendo al conejo

Sweetie Bell: Sin haber visto el palacio- decía decepcionada de no haber podido ver más el lugar

Twilight: creo que este vagón este vacio- decía acercándose al vagón donde se encontraban ellos

Spike vienen asía acá, todos abajo- al decir eso todos se ocultan debajo de los asientos

Sweetie Bell: tiene que haber una mejor solución- decía escondida pero spike le hace una señal para que estuviera callada

Spike: ~no se sienten no lo hagan~ decía deseando que no se sentaran allí pero para su mala suerte las portadoras decidieron descansar en ese vagón

Applejack: yuju mis cascos están que ladran- al sentarse se escucha un ladrido asombrando a casi todas las presentes -oyeron eso si ladraron

Rainbow: ja lástima que spike se lo perdió se abría divertido aquí

Applejack: lo mismo digo por Harry pero prefirió quedarse con las cutie Mark crusaders- mientras decían todo eso ángel se pone debajo de una de las portadoras para patear el asiento y llamar su atención

Twilight: apuesto que se la ha de pasar increíble cuidando mascotas en casa

Applejack: creen que aun tenga el control- al decir eso twilight ase su técnica de relajación

Twilight: si se mantiene en calma y centrado apuesto que hará un trabajo increíble

Spike: ~adelante conejito delátame~- decía aceptando su destino –lo merezco- ates de que el conejo pateara el siento se detiene al escuchar las palabras del bebe dragon

Spike: ~te ignore, trate de dejarte con alguien más, no te quite estas tonterías, ni te esponje como debía realmente no me preocupe por ustedes, por ninguno solo quería la joyas espero que algún día me perdonen~- al decir eso todas las mascotas se le acercaron aceptando sus disculpas ~lo harán~- en ese momento el estomago de spike soltó un gruñido de hambre que fue escuchado por todas- ~hag excelente yo seré quien los delate~- en ese momento sale del lugar el conejo y recupera la joya que spike había usado para detenerlo y regresa con ellos, en ese preciso momento entra al vagón Goku quien se había quedado atrás a ayudar al entrar Goku se percata que además de sus amigas también detecto las energías conocidas de alguien más -~de donde la…~ no termino de hablar ya que su estomago lo interrumpió

Applejack: escucharon eso

Fluttershy: acaso fuiste tu Goku- decía pensando que fue el estomago de Goku al conocerlo

Goku: si fluttershy lo que pasa es que de tanto estar caminando por el castillo me día hambre ja, ja, ja

Pinkie: estoy de acuerdo con él a mí también me dio hambre- decía mientras su estomago asía ruido también

Rarity: en ese caso creo que mejor vayamos al vagón de comida por unos bocadillos- decía mientras todas se retiraban del lugar

Goku: ustedes adelántese en seguida las alcanzo- cuanto todas salieron Goku puso su atención en el vagón –muy bien niñas Harry y spike salgan de sus escondites se que están allí – al decir eso los mencionados junto a las mascotas salieron de debajo de los asientos con las cabezas un poco agachadas –que asen aquí creí que estaban en ponyville

Harry: y lo estábamos pero…- es interrumpido por el bebe dragon

Spike: es todo mi culpa yo nunca les di a las mascotas de mis amigas la atención que me habían pedido y solo me preocupe por el pastel que quería preparar con las joyas que me habían dado y por eso todo se me salió de las manos

Goku: muy bien spike lo importante es que todas y todos aquí están bien y que tu hayas aprendido la lección- al decir eso todas las c.m.c junto a Harry y spike asintieron- muy bien que tal i los llevo a ponyville con mi tele trasportación

Scootaloo: enserio harás eso por nosotras y nosotros

Goku: claro sus hermanas están muy contentas por lo que paso hoy para preocuparse con lo que paso con ustedes- después de decir eso las tele trasporta devuelta a ponyville y regresa para disfrutar del viaje y que sus amigas no sospechen nada

Rato después en ponyville

Las c.m.c junto a spike, Harry y las mascotas superaban a las portadoras en la estación del tren

Applejack: estoy ansiosa por rascar la pansa de Winona hay ya la extraño

Twilight: yo quiero ver a owlowiscious

Spike: hola- decía acercándose a donde estaban ellas –quisimos recibirlas en la estación del tren

Sweetie Bell: para que nos cuenten todo del imperio de cristal y saber si nos trajeron una de las esferas de cristal que venden en la estación del tren- al decir eso sorprende a su hermana ya que se supone que no debía saber eso

Rarity: ¿cómo sabes de las esferas de cristal?- al preguntar eso todas las c.m.c, Goku, Harry y spike la miraron preocupados de que rebelaría lo ocurrido

Sweetie Bell: adivine- decía de forma inocente y aun que rarity sospechaba decidió dejarlo pasar

Twilight: debo reconocerlo spike hiciste un gran trabajo cuidando a los animales- decía orgullosa de su asistente

Fluttershy: Ho spike ángel se ve perfecto hiciste un gran trabajo esponjando su cola

Spike: ah bueno somos así ahora

Owlowiscious: who

Spike: tú sabes quién- decía de forma burlona a lo que el boo correspondió agitando sus alas en la cara de spike de a modo de juego

**Fin del capítulo 7**

**Sr108vic:**** muy bien lectores aquí les dejo otro capítulo de Goku en ecuestria espero que les guste**

**Clon pinkie: ****y recuerden que cualquier duda o comentario déjenlos en los comentarios**

**Sr108vic:**** sin más que decir nos leemos pronto asa la próxima**


	8. capitulo 8 (prueba final)

**Goku en ecuestria**

**3 temporadas capítulo 8**

**cura majica y misteriosa (prueba final)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**

**Los personajes de MLP y dragón Ball gt les corresponde a sus creadores**

**Recuerden que este fanfic no es mío le pertenece a superponysaiyanx9000 si quieren saber cómo inicio esta historia vayan a su cuenta **

**Canciones y videos con sus creadores**

**Introducción: vayan a este enlace: ¿reloj? V = ZnieIXvKHlc**

**Narración en tercera persona**

Era un nuevo día en el pequeño pueblo de ponyville las aves cantaban las flores florecieron, en la casa de fluttershy Goku como siempre salía de la casa en la nave que tenía un entrenar un poco pero en esta ocasión tenía un extraño presentimiento como si algo dijera que todo estaba mal, para empezar cuando Goku despertó no vio a fluttershy a su lado y en ninguna parte de la casa lo cual se le hiso algo raro pero no le dio importancia ya que antes de que entrara a la nave vio un arco iris acercarse por lo que dedujo que a la mejor fue con Rainbow para ayudar con algo, todo iba bien cuando toca la puerta de su nave Por lo que al abrir viola a su hija adoptiva

Scootaloo: ¡papa ven rápido es una emergencia! - dijo muy alterada

Goku: ¿qué paso scootaloo acaso un animalito se lastimo? ¿Alguien necesita ayuda? ¿O alguien nos está atacando? - declarar con intriga y confundido ya cada pregunta scootaloo negó con la cabeza

Scootaloo: será mejor que vengas a ver eso decir los dos se dirigen a la casa donde se escucha un gran alboroto al fascinante Goku se sorprende al ver un arco iris tratando de atrapar a algunos de los animales los cuales, algunos al ver a Goku fueron a esconderse de tras de él, Goku al ver eso decide detener a su amiga

Goku: ¿Rainbow que te ocurre? - declararon un poco preocupado y confundido

Rainbow: Rainbow no me ocurre nada solo trato de hacer mi trabajo- indicando un preocupada porque nada le está saliendo bien

Scootaloo: ¿acaso se te escapo una nube adentro de la casa? - declaró confundida

Rainbow: nooo- al darse la vuelta para continuar con lo zullo Goku y scootaloo se sorprendieron al ver que ella tenía la cutie Mark de fluttershy

Goku y scootaloo: pero que

Scootaloo: no sabía que era posible cambiar de cutie Mark

Crepúsculo: yo tampoco- ambos voltearon a ver a su amiga ya spike

Goku: twilight sabes que le está pasando a Rainbow y sobre todo sabes donde esta fluttershy

Crepúsculo: no sé cuándo desperté esta mañana todo estaba bien hasta que encontré a Rarity haciendo el trabajo de Rainbow y con la cutie Mark de ella- dijo esto último señalando a Rainbow preocupada –Rainbow que está pasando

Aquí les pongo el enlace de la canción

ver? v = Y1caGTRLJUM

Y así como Rainbow con todas las demás se encontraban en la misma situación además de que fluttershy no recordaba nada de la adopción de scootaloo o que era la pareja sentimental de Goku solo que en vez de que pinkie aparte de la cutie Mark de Applejack también tenía la cutie Mark extraña de Harry y cuando iban acercándose a donde estaban acercándose a la boutique carrusel vieron a Applejack con la cutie Mark del Kame Hame ha del Harry y se vieron tratados de entrenar con los de los maniquís de Rarity

Applejack: gracias por venir Goku

Pues ayuda con mi entrenamiento necesito

Pues no sé cómo usar mi ki

O como se supone que deba golpear esto

Debo de seguir tratando pues él lo que mi cutie Mark me dice a mí

Sr108vic: perdonen si esta parte no les gusta pues no se rimar y para Harry solo pongan la parte de la canción que le corresponde a Applejack originalmente

Rato después en la biblioteca

Crepúsculo: esto es muy grave, esto es muy, muy grave- dijeron muy preocupada

Spike: que sucede porque pasa esto- llamadas preocupado

Scootaloo: que fue lo que paso por que mi mamá tiene la chica Mark de pinkie y Rainbow la de ella

Crepúsculo: creo saber porque

Flash blac

Anoche mientras spike se dio un baño de burbujas recibido un enviado de la princesa celestia

En el recuerdo se puede ver un crepúsculo recibiendo un paquete, pero olvidando firmar unos documentos de recibo al abrir el paquete vio que contenía un libro y una carta

Querida twilight sparkle el hechizo de la última página de este libro es la obra maestra inconclusa de star swirl el barbado- al leer eso se emociona –el nunca logro realizarlo bien así que lo abandono creo que eres la única poni que puede entenderlo y reescribirlo atentamente princesa celestia- al terminar de leer la carta procederá a buscar el hechizo –de uno a otro de otro a uno la marca del destino de alguien solo a ese alguien le corresponderá mientras conjuraba el hechizo la corona de crepúsculo lanzo unos rayos a los demás elementos los cuales comenzarán a cambiar de color –eso no tiene ningún sentido y ni siquiera rima- declararán sin percatarse de lo ocurrido

Lance el hechizo para averiguar lo que era aparentemente nada paso

Fin del flas blac

Pero ahora sé que si paso algo el hechizo cambio los elementos de la armonía por eso sus cutie Marks están equivocadas

Spike: Pues lanza un anti hechizo para restaurarlas

Crepúsculo: no existe ningún anti hechizo

Scootaloo: y no podríamos usar algún día hechizo de memoria que les recuerde quienes son, con un poco de esperanza

Crepúsculo: no servirá todo su ser ser alterado

Spike: ¿y la cura de zecora para la viruela cutie no servirá? - declararon con un poco de esperanza

Crepúsculo: tampoco funcionara- también entregándole el libro a spike

Spike: tal vez no sea tan tan tan tan grave tal vez les guste su nueva vida- tratar de levantar el ánimo a su hermana

Twilight: no spike ya no son quienes deben ser realmente su destino ha cambiado ahora y todo es mi culpa- cambia muy triste por lo que procede a irse a su cuarto

Enlace de la siguiente canción

ver? v = jWeUVwGxJoQ

Scootaloo: entonces mi mamá y las demás junto a Harry se quedarán así para siempre, dejando con lágrimas en los ojos

Spike: voy a ver come esta esta decir al tanto, Goku, y scootaloo van a donde esta twilight al llegar Spike le da unas palmadas en la espalda para consolarla

Crepúsculo: pico de heno que fue lo que hice

Goku: te rendiste muy rápido- al decir eso twilight y spike lo miran aun que spike lo hacia un poco molesto por lo que dijo –no me lo tomes a mal twilight, pero es la verdad- dijo un poco serio

Twilight: pero que se supone que debo de hacer ahora no existe un anti hechizo que revierta esto y no hay cura mágica

Goku: je, je, je te digo algo en estos momentos vegeta de seguro diría "maldita insecto levántate ahora y arregla esto porque ni pienses que voy a resolverlo yo" - Tratamientos de imitar la voz de su viejo amigo de una forma un poco cómica

Scootaloo: eso es grosero y no ayuda al ánimo, un poco confundido al no saber que tiene que ver eso

Goku: je, je tal vez no, pero era su forma de dar ánimo y en cierta forma funcionaba

Pico: pero que tiene que ver eso con esto- declarando un poco confundido

Goku: a lo que quiero llegar es en mi viejo mundo a pesar de las dificultades a pesar de los enfrentamientos a los oponentes más fuertes que nosotros siempre encontramos la manera de superarnos- esas palabras hicieron reflexionar un crepúsculo y él tuvo razón el junto a sus antiguos compañeros jamás se rindieron y ellos tampoco lo hicieron entonces por qué hacerlo ahora entonces al pensar en sus amigas mira la foto grupal que podrían tener más de una chimenea

Twilight: tienes razón no me puedo rendir ahora ellas son todo para mí en eso de forma inesperada el cuerpo de crepúsculo comienza a brillar de un color morado que cada vez se Bolivia intenso sorprendiendo a todos los presentes -mis amigas

Scootaloo: que está pasando- decia mientras todos se cubrían los ojos por la intensa luz

Espiga: crepúsculo te sientes bien

Goku: su ki está aumentando- en eso el brillo se disipa en los ojos de crepúsculo se vio su cutie Mark y una idea llego a su mente

Crepúsculo: lo tengo sé que hacer

Spike, Goku y scootaloo: enserio

Twilight: tal vez no puedo recordarles quienes son, pero puedo mostrarles cuando se quieran- declarando agarrando los elementos con su magia y metiéndolos a un cofre mientras se ponía su corona con su elemento -encontraran la parte de su ser que perdieron para ayudar a las amigas que tanto quieren- decia mientras le daba el cofre a spike

Goku: entonces no hay que perder más tiempo- decia determinado a lo que twilight asiente también determinado

Crepúsculo: Vámonos todos decían mientras salían de la biblioteca

Rato después se puede ver a fluttershy quien está a punto de tomar un globo aerostático para irse del pueblo cuando había pagado pasaje e iba a bordar una voz la detienen

Crepúsculo: espera fluttershy

Fluttershy: ha ola twilight- decia muy desanimada

Crepúsculo: a dónde vas decia un poco preocupada

Fluttershy: me mudare de nuevo a cloudsdale, no sé qué pasa, pero no puedo hacer reír a ningún poni eso hace sonar un cojín ruidoso enfrente de ellos tratando de hacerlos reír sin éxito

Twilight: antes de irte me preguntaba si podrías ayudar a Rainbow dash está sufriendo mucho con los animales

Fluttershy: pero yo no sé nada sobre animales además creí que Goku y scootaloo la ayudaban

Goku: si la ayudamos, pero no sabemos todo acerca de los animales

Crepúsculo: además si sabes algo sobre Rainbow dash

Fluttershy: pues sé que es una verdadera amiga y todo lo que pueda ayudar a una decia con una sonrisa

Rato después casa de fluttershy se puede ver a spike, twilight, fluttershy, scootaloo ya scootaloo ya Goku dirigiéndose a la casa cuando escucharon el alboroto ya Rainbow pidiendo ayuda

Twilight: Rainbow dash- decia preocupada y proceden a entrar rápidamente

Arcoiris: a qui estoy- al entrar entraron a Rainbow atada dentro de un caldero rodeada de animales que estaban muy molestos -auxilio estoy atrapada

Fluttershy: rápido twilight no puedes lanzar un hechizó para sacarla de allí- decia preocupada a lo que twilight niega con la cabeza en eso mira a Goku y scootaloo, pero igualmente se niegan con la cabeza

Crepúsculo: fluttershy eres la única que puede ayudar, Rainbow te necesita a tial decir esto fluttershy camina hasta el centro del lugar para tratar de hablar con los animales que se encuentran allí

comenzamos a sacar un brillo rosa cálido crepúsculo al ver eso saca su elemento y se lo pone rápidamente- me siento extraña como si esto fuera lo que tengo que hacer pero esto es lo que soy mi destino mucho mayor crepúsculo le pone su collar y todo su ser se restaura por completo -que… ¿Qué paso? - decia confundidase lo pone rápidamente- me siento extraña como si esto fuera lo que tengo que hacer pero esto es lo que soy mi destino- al decir eso el brillo en pieza a ser mucho mayor twilight le pone su collar y todo su ser se restaura por completo -que… ¿Qué paso? - decia confundidase lo pone rápidamente- me siento extraña como si esto fuera lo que tengo que hacer pero esto es lo que soy mi destino- al decir eso el brillo en pieza a ser mucho mayor twilight le pone su collar y todo su ser se restaura por completo -que ... ¿Qué paso? - decia confundida

Crepúsculo: fluttershy mira tú cutie Mark- al decir eso fluttershy mira su cutie Mark y ella tenía su cutie Mark de vuelta, aunque ella solo tenía su cutie Mark, twilight comienza a saltar alrededor de ella- funciono

Scootaloo: ¡mamá! - dijo mientras abrasaba a su madre adoptiva -mama que bueno que regresaste a la normalidad

Fluttershy: jam alguien me podría explicar que fue lo que paso- decia muy confundida

Enlace de la siguiente canción

ver? v = L5e03VXU4mk & t = 5s

los únicos cambios que vendría es que Rareza en vez de ayudar a Applejack seria a Harry por obvias razones

y cuando salieron a ayudar a Applejack Goku le pidió a Harry que le ayudara a mostrarle a Applejack como se Asia y aun que Harry al principio estaba nervioso con mi entrenamiento avanzado Harry se volvía más seguro de si asta como los demás recibían un crepúsculo brillante su elemento y recupero su ser

parte de Harry en la canción

Rareza: un Applejack hay que ayudar

Debes de demostrarle que debe de hacer

Se seguro y firme y el miedo deja atrás

Coro: Cuando un amigo es de verdad

La ayuda le hará ver la realidad

Cuando un amigo es de verdad

Veras la luz que hay en la amistad

Harry: guau pero que me perdí- decia confundido

Crepúsculo: Harry Pinkie Pie perderá la granja Apple perderá un Applejack

Harry: no se diga más- la parte de la canción que le correspondedería a Rarity la cantaría Harry

Cuanto más volvieron a ser quienes tuvieron que ser se abraso grupal pero en ese momento twilight recordó algo

Twilight: * la marca de destino de alguien solo a ese alguien corresponde * un momento eso es, ahora lo entiendo, se cómo arreglar el hechizodecia confundiendo a todas y proceder a regresar a la biblioteca al llegar Twilight abre el libro en la última página y agarrar una pluma y comenzamos a escribir todas las juntas como es lo natural con nuestras marcas del destino fusionadas abra magia sin final. - al terminar de escribir eso la corona emano un aura mágica alrededor de que provocó que cada elemento también racionara lanzando un rayo de vuelta al crepúsculo la cualidad fue rodeada por un campo mágico que comenzó a brillar intensamente cuanto el brillo se disipo todas fueron confundidas pero después se horrorizaron al ver que en donde estaba twilight solo había una zona quemada con la forma de la cutie Mark de twilight

Fluttershy: pero que paso

Goku: acaso twilight se evaporo a si misma

Lugar desconocido

en un lugar casi similar al espacio se creían crepúsculo confundida

crepúsculo: hola, en donde estoy, que es este lugar- a lo lejos se puede ver una figura acercándose al estar lo suficiente mente cerca crepúsculo se sorprende al ver un mentor por lo que se acerca a ella para saber que está pasando

celestia: felicidades crepúsculo sabía que lo lograrías- decia tranquilamente

crepúsculo: princesa no lo entiendo que fue lo que hice

celestia: hoy hiciste algo que alguna vez se había hecho antes algo que ni alguna vez alguna vez alguna vez star swirl el barbado fue capaz de lograr por el no entendía la amistad como tú lo has hecho, las lecciones que has aprendido aquí en ponyville rindieron frutos como estas lista twilight- esas ultimas la confundieron un poco mas

Crepúsculo: lista, ¿lista para qué?

Enlace para la siguiente canción

ver? v = 2OJXZkYSNuo

cuanto celestia termino su canción del pecho de crepúsculo salió magia la cual comenzó a rodearla y elevarla en una luz muy fuerte

mientras tanto en la biblioteca se podría ver al resto de las portadas de los elementos, Goku, spike y scootaloo lamentándose por la muerte de su amiga en eso Goku, Harry, y scootaloo sintieron un ki muy familiar y que estaba cerca del lugar

Harry: pero quedecia un poco confundido y asombrado

Goku: veo que tú también lo sentiste

Applejack: sentir que cosa

Scootaloo: acaso es ella

Goku: solo hay una forma de sable- al decir eso los tres salieron del lugar a lo que sus amigas los siguieron confundidas, al salir vieron como una figura con la forma de la chica Mark de crepúsculo se formaba en el cielo y empezaba un descendiente al tocar el suelo una esfera de luz casi segadora con una figura conocida adentro estaba enfrente de las portadoras

Apple Bloom: scootaloo, Harry- decia llegando con sweetie Bell al sentir la presencia

Scootaloo que hacen aquí vinimos al sentir un ki aumentado

Sweetie Bell: que ocurre

Harry: eso- decia señalando a la esfera mágica

Applejack: twilight eres tú- decia viendo a su amiga al disiparse la luz, twilight se levantaba y al acero extendió sus nuevas alas sorprendiendo a todos

Harry: órale twilight es ahora una alicornio

Goku: y no solo su apariencia sino su ki también aumento

Applejack: jamás había visto algo como esto

Rainbow: ja twilight tiene alas, increíble mi nueva compañera de vuelo- decia entusiasmada

Rareza: te convertiste en alicornio ni siquiera sabia que eso era posible- decia maravillada

Harry: creí que un alicornio tenía que nacer como yo- En eso pinkie aparece colgada de quien sabe donde con alas de cartón y una trompetilla simulando un cuerno

Pinkie: fiesta de alicornio- toca su corneta

Fluttershy: wau te ves como una princesa

Celestia: eso es porque ella es una princesa- decia sorprendiendo a todas tanto por su llegada y por lo que dijo

Pinkie: espera- en eso saca un vaso de quien sabe donde le da un trago y escupe sorprendida

Crepúsculo: una ... una princesa- en ese momento celestia la agarra del hombro

Celestia: desde que llegaste a ponyville demostraste la generosidad, compasión, devoción integridad, optimismo y desde luego el liderazgo de una verdadera princesa

Crepúsculo: pero eso significa que ya no seré su aluna- decia triste al pensar eso

Celestia: no de la misma forma que antes aún estaré aquí para guiarte, pero ahora somos todas tus alumnas también eres una inspiración para todas nosotras crepúsculo - decia haciendo una reverencia a lo que los demás la siguieron incluido Goku

Crepúsculo: pero que hago ahora hay algún libro que deba leer

Celestia: ja, ja ya abra tiempo para todo eso después- decia riendo un poco por el comentario de twilight

Algunos días después en canterlot

Celestia: hoy todos estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar una esplendorosa ocasión mi más leal alumna twilight sparkle ha hecho muchas cosas extraordinarias desde que vive en ponyville, me ayudo a reunirme con mi hermana la princesa luna y mi nieto Harry trote Apple pero hoy hiso algo extraordinario logro crear nueva magia demostrando sin duda alguna que esta lista para ser nombrada la más reciente princesa de ecuestria yeguas y caballos ahora les presento por primera ocasión a la princesa twilight sparkle- al decir eso las puertas del lugar se abrieron entrar a un crepúsculo que al igual que los presentes estaba vestida elegantemente para la ocasión iba acompañada de ponis terrestres que cargaban estandartes con su cutie Mark y guardias reales mientras cantaban en coro una princesa es ella real,real mientras eso asían twilight se acerca a su mentora la cual con ayuda de spike le pone su corona después se voltea para ver todos los presentes después venta al balcón junto a celestia, luna y Harry para saludar a todos los ponis que estaban afuera lugar crepúsculo saludaba un poco nerviosa

Celestia: di algo princesa

Twilight: ha ham… hace algún tiempo mi maestra y mentora la princesa celestia me envió a vivir en ponyville me envió a estudiar la amistad lo cual era algo que no me importa mucho mucho ahora en un día como este puedo decir honestamente que no esté aquí si no fuera por todas ustedes- decia mientras le indicaba a sus amigas que se acercaran lo cual hicieron- cada uno me enseño algo sobre la amistad y por eso siempre estaré agradecida hoy me considero la poni más afortunada de ecuestria gracias amigas gracias a cada poni - al terminar su discurso todos los ponis celebraban por su nueva princesa cuando todos entran al balcón su hermano y cuñada se acercaron a ella

Luminoso: crepúsculo estoy muy orgulloso de ti

Crepúsculo: estas llorando- decia viendo las lágrimas de su hermano

Brillante: claro que no es orgullo liquido es algo muy diferente

Applejack: bien echo princesa

Pinkie: la mejor coronación de la historia

Fluttershy: todas te queremos crepúsculo

Goku: felicidades crepúsculo

Crepúsculo: también yo a ustedes y para terminar pueden poner esta canción

ver? v = 2IJ9xvG0scI

fin del capítulo 8

fin de la tercera temporada

sr108vic: un buen cierre para la tercera temporada no lo creen y aun que sea corto este capítulo creo que quedo bien y con el final de la tercera temporada podemos iniciar con Sonic en ecuestria y si quieren que este fic se llame diferente para variar un poco acepto sugerencias

clon pinkie: y recuerden cual quier duda o sugerencia será respondida y leída

sr108vic: sin más que escribir nos leemos en la próxima


End file.
